Oh My Kittens
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Kai gets Rei pregnant and voltaire wants the kid as his new heir. after several kidnap attemps of the neojin will he win? or will Kai be able to protect his family?warning: languagerapeuber amouts of fluffyaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Lirin:** hey everyone! this is my fisrt Beyblade fic.

**Tala:** I feel special now seeing as how the first chapter is about me!

**Lirin:** you may feel special now but wait till you find out what happens. Now do the disclaimer or I'll have Bryan leave you. laughts evilly

**Tala: **I'm on it. Lirin Sama does not own Beyblade so please don't sue. It's not like she has anything worth wild anyway.

**Lirin: **I'll get you for that Tal. chases him with broken glof club

**Bryan:** Here's the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Boris the King of All Asses 

"Get up boy." Boris barked at Tala. It was 3:14am two days before the championship finals. The day when the Demolition Boys were to face the Bladebreakers. Ice blue eyes snapped opened to glare at his intruder. "What the hell do you want?" Tala growled at the man standing next to his bed. "The equipment is finally ready for the final phase. I want it installed into you as soon as possible. By tonight you will be a full cyborg. A perfect blader." "Shut up!" Tala had finally snapped having to listen to this monster next to him. "I'm not going to be your fucking experiment toy anymore. My bladeing skills are excellent and don't need your improvements. So fuck off and let me sleep." "Fine have it your way young Tala." Boris smirked as he hit the red head hard enough to knock him out for several minutes.

Twenty minutes later Tala woke to feeling something heave on top of him. He looked up to see a naked Boris sitting on his naked body. "What the hell Boris? Get off me." the boy growled. He tried to move but realized that his arms and legs were tied to the bed. 'Great I can't move. I'm I supposed to lay here and take this abuse again? I'm sorry Bryan. That's it. I'll call Bry to save me.' Just as Tala had this thought he felt Boris move against his lower area cause the man to moan in pleasure. "Are you ready to have fun my pet? Cause I sure am." Boris whispered into Tala's ear before he started to lick and nibble. 'Gross.' Tala thought feeling the saliva on his ear. "BRYAN HELP ME! BORIS IS..." he was cut off when the monster shoved his tongue down his throat.

"Tal what's... Holy fuck! Boris, you monster, get off him." Bryan growled as he ran to strike the purple haired man. "Stop right there." Boris said pulling a gun from the night stand and pointing it at Tala's head. "I know you don't want him hurt so stand in that corner, remain silent, and enjoy the show." Bryan was directed to the corner closest to the head of the bed where he could see every facial expression that Tala would make.

**Tala's P.O.V.**

Boris is making Bryan watch me getting raped. I know this hurts him so much cause he can't do a thing to help me. I start to cry cause I'm sick of these assaults and... Oh gods he's sucking my dick. I hear a moan escape my own lips. I hope Bryan doesn't think I'm enjoying this cause that's far from the truth. I love Bry too much. He's the only one I want toughing me. More tears escape my eyes cause I fear I might lose him after this. I yell in pain as Boris slams into me. It hurts so much I what to die. Gross. Now this bastard is kissing me to silence my screams. I glance at Bry in the corner of my eye. He has his fists clenched with a look of murder in his eyes. Looking further into those beautiful lilac eyes I can see pain and hurt. I know that that's there because of me. If I didn't call for him to help then he would have to watch his horrific display. I feel Boris release inside me. I'm so fucking dirty. I have no right to be with Bryan. He deserves someone a lot better then me. I feel more tears fall down my face before I black out.

**Bryan's P.O.V.**

Boris forced me into a corner to watch Tal get raped. I feel so powerless not being able to protect him when he needs me most. Shit. Now poor Tal's crying. Gods I want to hold him and make him feel better. But I can't do a thing. Grrr... That bastard is sucking his cock and making him moan. I know that moaning is a reflex that Tala has when his dick is sucked one cause he loves that feeling so much. But can't he try to control it when that monster is abusing him. I see more tears fall from his beautiful ice eyes. I feel my body shocking in rage. I want to shove Boris off Tal even if I have to die to save my love. It would be worth it. I hear a scream and look over to see the thing now slamming into Tal. Now the tears are falling from my eyes. Boris kisses Tal to silence his screams. That bastard really needs to die. I should be the only one kissing that red head not him. Tala glances over at me. I see sorrow and pain in his eyes. Looking deeper I see that he has regret and is planning on doing something later. God I hope he doesn't plan on killing himself. I won't be able to live with out him. Boris is now smirking at us because both of us are crying. More tears fall down Tal's face before his passes out. I swear I'll kill Boris one of these days. No one hurts my Tal and gets away with it. No one.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Shows over now Bryan." Boris said as he redressed himself leaving Tala naked on the bed. "Now go back to your room before I have the guards escort you to the dungeons. And don't worry about the whore. He'll be around later." Bryan growled at the monster that just raped his lover. Before leaving he looked at Tala's still form. 'I'm sorry love. I couldn't protect you when you needed it most. I don't deserve to call myself your lover. I hope that one day you'll forgive me. Cause I truly love you.' Bryan left the room thinking of how much he just let his best friend down. The lilac boy returned to his room unable to sleep for the last few hours before training that day.

Back in Tala's room Boris had placed a pair of boxers on the sleeping boy and carried him to the lab. The scientists quickly placed the boy in a tank and began the final phase of the experiment. Boris stood around watching them work thinking of ways to punish Bryan for being out of bed too early. After all rules are rules and must be followed by young boys.

Across town in the Shogun Hotel, Kai woke up with a bit of a startle. Something was wrong but he didn't know what it was. It was only 5:30 in the morning and with the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach getting back to sleep was not an option.

* * *

**Lirin: **Sorry it was so short guys. i promise the next chap will be longer.

**Boris: **I got to rape Tala and made Bryan watch. I'm so evil.

**Lirin:** Shut up Boris. if I didn't need you right now then you'd be dead.

**Bryan:** I'll kill you. And thats a promise.

**Boris:** hides in corner

**Lirin:**Now stay there evil one until i need you again. glares darkly towards the corner

**Kai:** growl now that I'm awake please review. Give Lirin some insperation to finish writing. And if you don't she might kill us all with her golf club.

**Lirin:** I won't kill you guys. Just enslave you even more. So please if you want the Beyblade boys free please please please review! Thanx


	2. Chapter 2

**Lirin:** I'm back with chap 2. Yay it didn't take too long.

**Rei:** Are we having a party now?

**Lirin:** No. No party until it all finished. I just dont know when that will be. Hey Rei come over here.

**Rei: **Why? I don't like that look on your face Lirin. I think I'll stay here.

**Lirin:** runs over to Rei and grins evilly. I have a present for you. puts nonremovable collar on the neko-jin.

**Rei:** what's this? I cant get it off.

**Lirin:** you're now my slave. So do the disclaimer or I wont let you play with Kai tonight.

**Kai:** Hey that's not fair.

**Rei: **Kai save me.

**Lirin: **I dont think so. now disclaimer. pulls 2x4 out of now where

**Kai:** Kitten just do it. She looks really serious.

**Rei:** Lirin Sama does not own Beyblade so pleaz dont sue. and thanx to all of youwho reviewed. There the disclaimer is done. can i go with Kai now.

**Lirin:** throws Kai a leash take the kitty for a walk. but i want him back soon. so no kinky alley sex using the leash as bondage.

**Kai:** take all the fun out of it. walks out with Rei on the leash

**Lirin:** enjoy chapter two

* * *

Chapter 2: Kai Learns What Happened At The Abbey 

_Across town in the Shogun Hotel, Kai woke up with a bit of a startle. Something was wrong but he didn't know what it was. It was only 5:30 in the morning and with the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach getting back to sleep was not an option. _

Rei woke when Kai bolted up into a sitting position. Kai had a thin layer of sweat covering his body and the look on his face made it clear something was wrong. The kitten sat up too and pulled the Russian into his arms.

"What's wrong Kai? Did you have a nightmare again?" Rei spoke softly to Kai and stroked the slate colored hair. Instead of responding, Kai just snuggled closer to his boyfriend wishing the feeling he had would go away. The response was a confirmation that something was wrong and the only way to get answers was to push for them. "Kai please talk to me. I really want to help you if I can."

Knowing the sincerity in the neko-jin's voice, Kai sighed and moved to look his kitten in the eyes. "I'm not sure what's going on Rei. I feel something bad is happening but I don't know what or where. But it's really worrying me." Kai let a few tears fall down his face before Rei pulled him into a hug. 'I hope it has nothing to do with Tala and the guys. It's only a few more days till we face that. And I know that Boris will do anything to win. Even if it means hurting the gang to get them to be perfect.' Kai thought as Rei held him close. "Kitten," Kai pulled away a bit, "I'm going for a walk. I need to think about a few things." Kai got off the bed and went dressed.

The boys were silent for a few moments the Rei decided to break the silence. "Do you want me to come with you? Just so your not alone." a small smile formed on the neko-jin face. "Sorry kitten. But I want to be alone right now. Although I'm not really alone as long as I have Dranzer." Kai gave a sad smile and walked towards the door. "Kai" Rei's voice stopped the retreating Russian. "promise me you wont go near the Abbey. I don't want that monster getting his hands on you again." "Okay, kitten. I wont go near there. Now go back to sleep. I'll wake you when I get back." The slate haired boy left the room and walked to the lobby doors.

Kai walked around outside for a little bit before coming to the park he used to play in. He found he favorite tree and climbed to a middle branch to think. He wanted all the answers just to come to him without having to dwell on them. He had a feeling that trouble was brewing at the Abbey but refused to believe it.

"_Kai would you like to speak to Tala?"_ Dranzer's voice was heard in his head. _"I know that talking with him makes you feel better."_ 'That sounds like a good idea Dranz. You always know ways to make me feel better.' _"Give me a moment and I'll get Wolborg to get Tala for us."_ The phoenix broke the link with her master to talk to Wolborg personally for the moment. If anything was wrong with Tala she didn't want Kai to know immediately.

"_Wolborg, are you awake yet?" _the phoenix spoke to the wolf through the mind link.

"**_Of course I'm awake. But what do you want so early bird?" _**Wolborg snapped at her because he's not in the best of moods.

"_Kai wants to speak to Tala. Are you with him?"_ Dranzer waited for a replay but none came. _"Wolborg where's Tala? What happened there?"_

"**_Kai's not listening right?" _**the worry in the wolf's tone was obvious.

"_No. I feared something was wrong so I blocked him out for now."_

"_**Good he doesn't need to hear this from me. Byran knows the whole story. Have Falborg connect with you." **_with that said Wolborg disconnected from Dranzer to be in his own little world.

'_This is not good. What could have happened to Tala? And this early in the morning. I better tell Kai that Tal was still asleep and Wolborg refused to wake him.'_

"_Kai" _the phoenix spoke, _"Tala was still asleep and Wolborg refused to wake him because he was sick the past few days. But I'm sure Bryan will being up. Should I get him?"_

'Sure. But this time don't block me.' Kai got a little bothered that the phoenix blocked the conversation that she had with the wolf. 'I have a feeling that you're lying to me about Tala. But I know that Bryan will clear an misunderstandings up for me.

A few moments later Kai was mentally talking to the lilac haired Russian. Bryan was telling Kai of what had happened that morning. Including the gun threat and free view rape.

'Boris did what?' Kai yelled through the link. He was beyond pissed. But now knew why he had this unsettling feeling.

'**He... raped... Tal. Right before me. And he said that if I moved he would kill Tal.' **Bryan started to cry and Kai could tell that his friend was greatly upset.** 'Then that monster carried him off somewhere. I think it was to the lab for the final cyborg testing.'**

'I'm going to kill that bastard with my own hands!' Kai had jumped from the tree and was ready to storm the Abbey. He anger had gotten the best of him now. Tala is his best friend and he wanted revenge.

'**Kai don't come here! You know that that thing will only imprison you the second you set foot on the grounds. And I know that Rei will kill if you know you were here. So please stay away.'** Bryan's words managed to stop Kai from moving any closer to the hell called the Abbey. **'Kai if you want to help us tell the BBA of what goes on here. Get Boris locked away. That is if I don't kill him first. Now go back to your kitten. I'm sure he misses you.'**

'You're right Bry. I'll tell Mr. Dickinson when I get back. But that's after I see my kitten. But don't worry that place will burn soon. And I only hope that the jerk is in there when it happens.' The link between the boys was disconnected and Kai walked back to the hotel. Dranzer did not dare speak because she did not want to anger him again.

Just as the Russian walked into the lobby he got glomped by none other then Rei. The kitten was happy to see his lover although Kai was not in the best of moods at the moment. "Rei get off me." he somewhat snapped. "I'm not in a touchy mood right now." "Kai what happened? Was that bastard walk around and you saw him? Please talk to me." The neko-jin was begging to learn what has troubled his lover so much. Kai however was not going to answer any question and just walked back to the room. 'What happened to you out there Kai? I wish you would tell me.' Rei left the lobby and went to see Max and Tyson. Right now it was probably best to avoid Kai.

* * *

**Rei:** umm Lirin, do I get to find out whats bothering my koi soon. 

**Lirin:** maybe. do you want to chance going into your room and talking with him now?

**Kai:** 'Must kill Boris. Must kill Boris. I'll help Bry kill that bastard.'

**Rei:** after hearing crashes inside room i'll wait.

**Lirin: **good. now help me figure what i want in the next chapter. or Kai will be the next one I enslave. laughs evilly

**Rei: **fine. but pleaz keep him free. and readers pleaz review before she goes even more mental. It scare when the 2x4 comes out.

**Lirin: **He's right. evil grin holding a 12ft2x4 in hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lirin: **zzz...

**Rei:** yay she's still sleeping. I get to take over.

**Kai:** can I help kitten?

**Rei: **sure Kai you can do the disclaimer. She might be asleep but I know she doesn't want to get into trouble.

**Kai:** okay. Lirin does not own Beyblade so please dont sue her. Plus she has nothing to offer anyways.

**Tyson and Max:** hi. what are you two doing?

**Rei:** nothing really. want to tell the reads to enjoy this chap.

**Max:**hi random people. chapter 3 is now here so...

**Tyson:**please enjoy

**Kai:** wow you two did something right for a change. I'm impressed. Tyson sents a glare to his captain

* * *

"normal talk"

'thoughts'

_"bit-beast talk"_

* * *

_Previously_

_Just as the Russian walked into the lobby he got glomped by none other then Rei. The kitten was happy to see his lover although Kai was not in the best of moods at the moment. "Rei get off me." he somewhat snapped. "I'm not in a touchy mood right now." "Kai what happened? Was that bastard walk around and you saw him? Please talk to me." The neko-jin was begging to learn what has troubled his lover so much. Kai however was not going to answer any question and just walked back to the room. 'What happened to you out there Kai? I wish you would tell me.' Rei left the lobby and went to see Max and Tyson. Right now it was probably best to avoid Kai._

* * *

Chapter 3: Kai's Breakdown and The BBA Agrees To Take Action

"Hey Rei. Is Kai back?" the hyper blonde asked when the neko-jin entered the room. "Yeah Max. He's finally back. But something's bothering him and he wont tell me." Just then a load smash was heard from Rei and Kai's room. "Shit what was that?" The three boys ran over to see what happened to their captain.

"Kai what happened? Why are you bleeding?" Rei was the first to enter the room. Kai just looked at them (the other two finally come in) then walked into the bedroom. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Especially his kitten. 'Kai's not giving me the silent treatment this time. Something big is happening and I have a feeling that it has something to do with the Demo Boys.' Rei was so caught up in his thoughts he missed Tyson asking what they should do. "REI!" the bluenette finally shouted. "Huh, what Ty?" the neko finally responded. "I just asked you what we should do? Man do you pay attention much or what?" "Umm, you and Max should go practice. I want to find out what has Kai so pissed off." With that decided the group went there separate ways.

When Rei walked into the room he spotted Kai standing on the balcony. He seemed lost in thoughts and so angry. Rei hadn't seem his koi this mad since he returned to the team for the Abbey. This problem must have something to do with his old friends. Before stepping onto the balcony Rei took a deep breath and ready himself for any verbal or physical attack that might come his way.

"Kai?" the neko asked hesitantly. The slate haired boy turned to face his koi with unshed tears in his eyes. Rei immediately took Kai in a strong embrace. This caused the tears to finally fall. "Kai please tell me what's wrong. Does it involve Tala or Bryan in some way. Kai nodded a yes into his kittens shoulder but it not speak. "Kai what happened to them? If you don't talk them no one will be able to help them." Kai know his golden eye lover was right. He promised Bry that he would tell Mr. Dickinson. "Rei," he finally spoke with a weak voice, "can you get Mr. Dickinson for me? I made a promise to tell him what had happened." "Anything that will help you. But come inside. I'll get sick if you stay out here." Kai let Rei walk him into the bedroom and sat him on the bed. "Wait here koi. I'll be right back." Rei left the room to find the Mr. Dickinson.

* * *

Max and Tyson walked slowly down to the training room talking about what was wrong. "Ty do you know what might be wrong with Kai?" "Sorry Maxi. I don't have a clue. And you know that the cold hearted captain won't tell us. The only way we'll find out is if he tells Rei and then Rei tells us." the bluenette seemed down because the captain didn't trust everyone the team. Or made it seem that way. "You're right love. But I want to help him. I mean he has helped us in some situations even though he didn't want to." "Now you're right Max. But what can we do?" The blonde pondered for a moment before an idea hit him. "We could practice real hard so we will win the finals for sure. That should cheer him up. And you could get up on time in the morning without the use of a cold water shower in bed." Both boy had to laugh. The thought of Tyson getting up early was hilarious. "I'll agree with the training to win Max. But getting up on time. Are you serious?" Max gave his koi this look that meant 'if you don't get up on time this next three days I won't sleep with you for two weeks and we know I can go longer than you can.' "Okay love you are serious. I'll do my best to get up on time." "Good boy Ty. Now let's get to the training room. We have a lot of work to do." The two boy decided to run the rest of the way to the room only to stop to get Kenny from the computer lab to help them.

* * *

Rei walked outside his room before he got the idea to call Mr. Dickinson. The neko-jin was too worried about the Russian to leave him for long. So after a brief call the kitten walked back into the room to see that Kai had started to cry again. He ran over to the bed and held his koi close. "I'm here Kai." Rei whispered softly into his ear while stroking the slate colored hair. After a few minutes Kai finally calm down. "Is Mr. D. here yet?" he asked with a shaky voice." "Not yet love. We should get you cleaned up before he comes. Your face paint ran." the kitty said in a gentle voice. Kai nodded a yes and went to the bathroom to wash his face. While he was doing that Rei went to answer the knock on the door.

A few moments later the two young teens were sitting in the living room area with the older man. "Now Kai what did you want to talk about?" the man looked at the slate hair boy. "It's about the Abbey sir. I have information that can be used to get the place shut down for good and Boris get put in jail." "Kai why are you sharing this now?" Mr. D. asked with great curiosity. "I had a talk with Bryan early this morning and what he told me wasn't pleasant. Although life there just isn't pleasant." "What did Bry tell you love?" Rei finally spoke. "I'll tell you in just a moment. But first I want to tell you what happens all the time there." Kai took half an hour to tell his listeners what life at the Abbey was like. Rei and Mr. D. were horrified. Neither thought a person would be capable of hurting young boys in the ways that Boris had. The dungeons and the torture techniques sounded horrible. Then the experiments to improve bladeing skills sounded extremely painful and dangerous. But nothing was as bad as hearing that some boys were raped by the guards and Boris. Mr. D. just wanted to bust in there right now and shut the place down and get that monster arrested. But sadly not much could be done with only one boys testimony.

"So Kai what did Bryan say happened earlier this morning?" Rei asked softly because Kai looked like he was going to cry again. The Russian stared at the neko-jin for a few moments before he decided to tell this story. "I used the mind link to talk to him. I really want to talk with Tala, but Wolborg wasn't with him for some strange reason as I talked with Bryan. He told me that..." he stopped because a new flood of tears started falling from his eyes. Rei pulled him into a hug to try and calm him. Unfortunately it was not helping. After a while the Russian asked Dranzer to tell the story to his kitten to tell Mr. D.

"_Rei can you hear me?"_ the phoenix asked through the mind link. 'Dranzer is Kai alright?' _"He'll be fine in a little while. But he asked me to tell you what happened to Tala and Bryan." '_It was that bad to make him act like this?' _"I'm afraid so kitty. Will you share this story with Mr. Dickinson for him? And also let him leave the room so he doesn't have to hear it again?" '_Sure.' "Kai do you want to go lay down and get some rest? I think you could use it." Kai nodded a yes and went back to the bed room.

"Rei, what's happening, my boy?" The neko-jin looked sadly at the closed door before talking again. "Dranzer was talking to me while I was holding Kai. She told me what he couldn't say. It was really bad." "Oh dear. Please tell me the whole story." Rei nodded and started to tell the tale. "According to Bryan, Boris come into Tala's room something around 3:30 4o'clock this morning. Boris wanted the cyborg transmutation to finally be finished but Tala decided to struggle. Bry guessed that the bastard knocked Tala at cold cause by the time he got yelled for both were naked on the bed. He was running at Boris ready to strike the man when he pulled a gun and pointed it at Tal's head. He was told to stand in a corner and watch the red head get raped. After that Boris told him to go back to his room. Bry assumes that he carried Tal to the lab area to finish the transmutation." By the time Rei had finished he too was crying. Mr. Dickinson was shaking his head. This was truly the worst thing that Boris had done. "Rei you and Kai are to rest today. I don't want him anywhere near a bey-dish and I know that you can keep him busy. So please keep his mind occupied so he doesn't dwell on this for long." "I promise Mr. D. Thanks." "And I'll work something to get the boys free and that monster put in jail. But we will have to defeat them in the finals first." With that agreed upon Mr. Dickinson left the room and Rei went to be with Kai. 'I hope I can help you love.' the neko-jin thought as he saw Kai laying on the bed but thankful the tears had stopped.

* * *

**Lirin:** that was a good sleep. 

**Rei: **glad you enjoyed in Lirin. but the chapters over.

**Lirin: **life goes on.

**Kai:** who are you and what have you done with the real Lirin.

**Lirin:** itsme. I'm usually in a good mood after I wake up.

**Kai:** if you say so

**Tyson:** do i really have to skip lunch to train. cause that's so cruel

**Lirin:** we'll see Ty.

**Max:** thanx for reading and pleaz review. Lirin is saying something about not updating again until she gets more.

**Lirin: **Max is right everyone. without you reviews then I'm not gonna update soon. so pleaz review!

**Bladebreakers:** bye bye people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lirin:** I have the next chapter. I can't be too mean for long. So here it is.

**Ian:** Lirin do I really have a part in the story?

**Lirin:** yes you do. despite the fact i don't like you and hate you beast spirit. I gave you a part. Also Spence is here too.

**Spencer:** yay i guess.

**Lirin:** cheer up Spence and do the disclaimer. (sneaks up on Ian and places an unremovable anklet on him.)

**Spencer:** Lirin doesnt own Beyblade so please don't sue. she'll get really cranky if you try.

**Ian:** hey what the hell is this thing? (points at the anklet)

**Lirin:** it's just proof that you're my slave now. If you don't do what I ask then you'll get shocked. Fun huh?

**Ian: **No. I want this thing off me now. (Spence laughts at the younger boy)

**Lirin: **Sorry Ian. please enjoy the new installment people.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bryan's Punishment and Tala Escapes the Lab:

Byran's P.O.V.

It's lunch time and I haven't had time to sneak away and visit Tal. I'm so worried about him. I hope Boris hasn't touched him again. I can see Ian and Spence waiting for me to join them to eat. I've tried to avoid talking with them all day because I know they'll want to know where the captain is. What the hell am I supposed to tell them. 'hey guys this morning Boris came into Tal's room and raped him. then took him to the labs.' Yeah like that will go over well. When did I get to the table? Now I can't avoid these two anymore. Time to answer unwanted questions.

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey Bryan." Ian greeted the older boy as he sat down. Spencer just nodded his head as a way to say 'hi'. "Hi." the lilac hair boy replied. "Where's Tala?" the tallest of the group finally spoke. "Not here would be my guess." Bry responded. "He's hasn't been around all day. Bry do you know what happened to him. And please be truthful with us." the smallest begged to know. Bryan sighed. He had to tell them what happened. "All I know is that Boris came to his room this morning before anyone was up. He forced Tal to go to the lab. And that's all I know. So please don't ask anymore." A tear formed in his eye as he recalled the early morning event. "Sure think Bry." the blonde replied. The younger just nodded a 'yes' response.

During the conversation an unwanted guest appeared behind the Lilac boy. "Now, now, now Bryan. Why are you not telling the full story to you friends?" Everyone looked up to see the purple haired monster. "Bryan what's he talking about?" the youngest inquired. "Tell them what you saw my boy." Boris said. Bryan sent a death glared at the man wishing he was anywhere but there right now. "Tell them the look on the whore's faces I raped him. And gave you a free show." This made the Bryan snap. Boris had said too much and was going to pay. "THEY DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT YOU BASTARD!" he yelled swinging his fist to hit the man in the face. Boris easily caught the fist. "You're coming with me now." venom clear in the man's voice. "It's time for your punishment for being out of bed this morning. And you two I want you back training after dinner. Then go straight to your rooms. Don't bother to check on him or the red head if you know what's good for you." "Yes sir." the boys answered together and gave a solute.

Bryan's P.O.V.

Great what does he want not. And where the hell is he taking me. Wait I've been this way a few times. Fuck I'm going to the dungeon. What is he thinking doing this so close to the finals. Hopefully I'll get food this time. Will he loosen his fucking grip. I swear my hand is going to fall off. But that might be what this freak wants. I hope Tal is alright.

Normal P.O.V.

"Get in there brat." Boris snarled. Bryan was tossed into the dank dark room known as the dungeon. The room had no windows or bed. On the walls were chains, torture equipment and blood splatter. The only light was a torch that someone would bring in with them to see if the victim was still alive. This room has caused many of the young Abbey bladers to 'disappear'. "Now what to do to you my dear Bryan." Boris smirked as numerous torture ideas filled his head. His favorite on was to do what he did to Tala earlier. Just thinking about touching the lilac boy made him start to go hard. "I know exactly what I'm going to do with you." the smirk increased as he advanced on the lilac hair boy.

"Stay away from be you bastard." the boy snarled increasing the glare he had since the dining hall. "That's no way to talk to the person who raised you Bryan. I'm so hurt." he put a fake pout on his face. "Fuck off Boris. Why should I have any respect for a man who rapes and tortures young boys for fun?" "Because I can kill you right now if I wish to." the voice was sounding like venom again as the old man's temper flared. The boy was now trapped against the wall and the man standing in front of him. He could feel something pressed up against his stomach was the monster pressed their bodies together. "I won't causes you too much pain. I'll just leave you with some bruises and marks." Boris pressed there lips together in a bruising kiss. He forced his tongue into Bryan's mouth which he knew so well by now. As the kiss went on Boris made short work of removing both their clothes. Finally the need for air took over and the two parted lips. Bryan tried moving away. Unfortunately Boris had grabbed the boy by the cock and an movement hurt. "Let go you bastard." Bry growled through gritted teeth. "I think not boy. Oh look your getting hard. Does this feel good?" Boris was stroking the dick in his hands. The only response he got was a low growl. "I'm done playing with you. I do have other people to see. Like a certain red head in a test tube." This made Bryan freeze. His boyfriend was trapped in a tube and he could save him. He got so worried that he didn't notice his legs were wrapped around Boris waist and the man positioned himself at his entrance. He was brought back to reality with searing pain in his lower half. "AAAAAHHHHH!" the lilac hair boy screamed in pain. "Why Bryan I usually don't hear you scream. This is a treat for me." the older man commented.

* * *

Tala's P.O.V.

Did I just hear my Bry Bry? Wait where am I? I slowly open my eyes only to see everything green. My mind slowly remembers what happened earlier. I must be in the lab. But why did I hear Bryan scream. I don't see him anywhere. A doctor comes over to check the progress of whatever is happening to me and notices I'm awake. She calls for others to bring something I guess. I don't see Boris here. I know he likes watching me like this. He must be hurting my Bry. I need to save my love before it's too late. My body starts to thrash in an attempt to break the glass. Unfortunately its too thick for me to do myself. Where Wolborg when I need him. Just as I'm thinking that I see a light start to glow and an ice wolf appear. Good old boy never lets me down. He first chases the scientist away from the tube and soon breaks the glass. I feel myself fall to the floor and warm soft fur nudge me.

Normal P.O.V.

_"Are you alright master?"_ "I'm fine. Thanks Wolbrog. Can you help me find Bryan?" _"Of course I'll help you find him."_ Tala smiled at his wolf partner. The two ran for the door before an alarm could sound and have the place crowded with guards.

"The master is not going to like this." one of the scientist said. "I know. But I'm glad the boy escaped. He doesn't deserve to have that happen to him. Plus he's so young." commented another. Everyone else in the room nodded in agreement.

Tala and Wolborg ran through the corridors until they can to the red head's room. _"Master what are we doing here?" _"I need cloth. I don't want everyone seeing me running around in just boxers that that bastard put on me earlier." the wolf nodded in agreement. "We should get Ian and Spence before we rescue Bry." _"If it's any help I can tell you that they're training in room three." _"Loads of help buddy."

* * *

Tala went to get dressed while Boris had finished his business with Bryan leaving the boy on the cold wet floor naked and unconscious.

* * *

"What happened here?" Boris yelled at the scientist in the lab. Glass and green liquid were everywhere. Wolborg's blade was missing and so was the red head. "Someone better answer me now if you all want to live." the purple hair man voice was venom. "Sorry master but the boy escaped. He used his beast to aide him. None of us could have stopped him. Please forgive our weakness and mistake." one of the scientist said. "I would like to point out that we did get the mind control implanted and working. Only if he is in full strength then he can reject the orders. Boris stood there and smirked at his useless staff. "I'm sorry. But you all fault me. You let me test subject escape and now you must pay for the mistake." he pulled two guns from his jacket and shot everyone in the room. "Enjoy your eternal sleep." with that he left the room and went to his office. he wished the transmutation was completely but having the mind control in place was good enough for now.

* * *

The red head dressed quickly and went to find his friends. They were right where Wolborg said they would be. Spencer was facing the door and Ian had his back to it. Tala walked into the room and told Spence not to make a sound with his finger. Ian was too busy concentrating to notice that someone was right behind him just staring. Tala waited until Spence had knocked Wyborg out of the dish to speak. "You know if Boris was here he would have you whipped quite a few times." the voice made Ian jump and Spencer just laughed. "TALA!" the youngest shouted as he hugged the captain. The action knocked the two over. "Tal, are you alright?" Spence had asked. "I'll be fine. Just a little off balance because of whatever Boris tried doing to me. And what he did earlier." the captain looked at the floor as he recalled the events of that morning. "Do you guys know where Bry is?" he spoke after a few moments. "The last we saw him Boris was taking Bry to his office or the dungeon." the small boy said. Tala nodded and told the other two to come with him to save their teammate.

It didn't take the three long to find the fourth member of the group in the dungeon. Boris had forgot to close the passageway when he left. "Let me go in first guys. I want to make sure Bry is alright before everyone barges in to help him." Tala whispered to the others. They nodded 'yes' and their captain slipped through the door. "Bry Bry, are you in here?" A few seconds went by before a soft shuffling was heard. "Tal..." a low scratching voice was coming from the far corner. Tala ran over to see his lover naked in a puddle of water. No whip marks were there and no blood had been split. The only visible damage done was bite marks and bruises on his lower back and hips where fingers were dug in. "Oh Bry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This happened because of me. If I hadn't called for you then..." he was cut off by Bryan's lips pressing gently against his. After a few seconds the lilac hair boy pulled away. "Shut up Tal and don't blame yourself. I would have come running when you called for me or screamed in pain when that bastard hurt you." Tala looked at his lover and started to cry. The older pulled him into a tight hug and stroked the red silk locks. "Tal I love you but could you get my clothes. I think there by the chains." The younger pulled away to get the clothes. Tala helped Bryan get dressed and slowly move to the door. "I have Spence and Ian outside. They can help carry you back to your room." Tala said between gasps of breath. "I would help but I'm not feeling to great right now." Bryan nodded in understandment. The two slowly walk to the door and were caught by the two outside. "Nice to see you again Bry." Spence smirked as the other sent a glare. "Come on Ian. Let's get these two back to their rooms for some rest." The younger nodded and helped Tala throw the Abbey hallways. When the four returned to their room the red head was sleep and the lilac haired boy was ready to collapse on any bed. "Hey Bry do you want to stay with Tal tonight?" the blonde carrying him asked. The younger only nodded 'yes'. He had little strength to talk. He just wanted to sleep. After setting the two lovers down on the bed and watch Bry pull Tala into a protective embrace Spence and Ian went to their own rooms to get some needed sleep.

* * *

**Tala:** yeah I escaped from that evil tube!

**Bryan:** do you want to have a party or something now?

**Tala:** yeah let's have a party.

**Tyson:** am I invited?

**Bryan:** no you stupid garbage disposal. You're not and neither is anyone else on your team. (Ty runs off crying)

**Lirin:** Tala you should know that there will be no parties until this story is finished.

**Tala:** but Lirin... (backs off cause a shiny object is in Lirin's hands) okay no party

**Lirin:** Bryan do you want to do the honor of asking the readers something?

**Bryan:** I think I have something better to do.

**Tala: **I'll do it Lirin

**Lirin:** then get to it before I get angry

**Tala:** okay readers Lirin needs your help. She's going to kill off Boris later but wants your opinion on how to do it.

**Bryan:** So pleaze review and sent us your opinions. Later she will take the three best ideas and have you vote on which one you like.

**Lirin:** thanks everyone for reading. and i hope to get some great ideas on how to kill that evil bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lirin:** yay chapter 5 is done. Not much happens in the chapter.

**Rei:** don't believe her. I get sick for some reason.

**Kai:** my kitten better be okay. Cause if he dies then you'll have to deal with a pissed off Dranzer Lirin.

**Lirin:** is that a threat Kai. Do you remenber that Rei is my slave and I do as I wish with him."

**Kai:**...

**Lirin: **Rei be a doll and do the disclaimer.

**Rei:**... Lirin does not own Beyblade. Although she wishes she does.

**Kai:** we also would like to thank our few reviewers. thanks for helping her towrite more of the story.

**Lirin:** good boys. enjoy chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5: Rei and Kai's Day Off

Kai's P.O.V.

I was crying into the pillow when I heard the door creak open. My kitten was standing there looking worried at me. This was the first time anyone saw me like this. I get off the bed and run over to hug my Rei. He took me in his strong arms and stroked my hair. I love it when he does that. I feel like I should purr if I could. He whispers to me that things will be okay. I wish I could believe him but knowing Boris he might be hurting my best friends. The only people who I ever conceded my family. The five of us are brothers even if not related by blood. He also tells me that we (only the two of us) have the day off on Mr. D's orders. I nod into his shoulder. It feels so good to be held by him I soon stopped my crying. He tilts my head up to kiss me. It's soft yet passionate. Gods I love my kitten so much.

Normal P.O.V.

"Kai do you want to do anything today? I think getting out will help clear your mind about what's happening at _that place_." Rei's voice was soft and gentle. "I'd like that kitten. But first I'm taking a shower. Can't go into public looking like this." Rei chuckled at his lovers comment. "Mind if I join you?" the kitten smirked at his lover. "Sorry kitten, not this time." Rei nodded his head and went lay on the bed and wait for Kai to take his shower.

Rei's P.O.V

Kai want to take a shower alone. I'm so bummed out about that. It feels like forever since we last had sex. Although it was only the other day that we did it. Man I'm so sleep and I feel kind of sick too. I'll just take a nap while my phoenix showers. Hopefully I'll feel better when I wake up.

_30 minutes later_

I hear the squeak of a door opening. Kai must be done in the shower. I look up from the bed to see him wearing a towel around his waist and his upper body still dripping wet. Gods is he sexy looking. His crimson eyes lock onto my golden ones. I must look sleepy because he ask if I was tired. He walked over to the bed to ask if I wanted to stay here and sleep more or go out with him. I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle my face in his hair. This is the only way I'm saying 'yes'. Although I'm still not feeling all that great, I wont leave Kai to walk Moscow alone. He smiles at me and kisses my head before going to get dress. He puts on black baggy pants with red seams that rest low on his waist. He decides to wear a tight fitting black short sleeve. His scarf is abandoned for a studded choker and he also wears the matching bracelets. Gods can he get any sexier?

When I get out of the bed I notice that my clothes are extremely wrinkled and have some blue paint smudges on them. I decide to wear black like Kai. My pants are just like his except have blue seams on them. My shirt is a Chinese style black short sleeve. It has blue ribbon around the neck, bottom and sleeves. I start brushing my hair when I feel strong arms wrap around my waist.

Normal P.O.V.

"Let me do that kitten." Kai whispers in said Rei's ear before nipping it. The kitten let out a small moan as a way to say please continue. Also the hair brush was dropped into Kai's waiting hand. The slate hair Russian started to brush through his lover's hair thus causing him to purr. "Is my kitten happy?" Kai asked with a smirk. The neko-jin turned his head and smiled. "Of course I am phoenix. Your with me." Kai finishes the task of brushing the long raven hair and started to pet the top of the younger head to keep the purring going. "Hey tiger will you leave your hair down? It looks too beautiful to have it up all the time." "Only if you keep your face paint off." The two agreed to the other's request and left the room."

* * *

"I want to check Max and Tyson before we go." Kai told Rei. "Fine but we wont stay long. And no deciding to battle Tyson right now." Rei voice was somewhat commanding about what they were to do. "Yes _mother_." the Russian replied with a smart-ass tone. Rei just glared daggers at his lover. "Sorry kitten I couldn't resist. You set yourself up for it." "I'll get you back Kai Hiwatari. I don't think I wont." The mini argument ended as the two walked into the training room. Kai froze the second he saw that Max and Tyson were finally serious about practicing. The blades were moving so fast that a few times one sparks could be seen when the blades clashed. It was a good five minutes after the older two walked in that Ty knocked Max's blade from the dish. "Nice Tyson." Rei commented with a smile. This caused the two fights to look at the door to see their captain and the golden eyed neko-jin. "Kai I thought you weren't allowed in here today?" the bluenette asked looking puzzled at the Russian. "Hn." was the only response that was received. "He not supposed to be here. But he want to see how you two were doing." the neko-jin explained. "And you two looked beat. So go have lunch and take the afternoon off. We'll come back later tonight to practice some more. Is that okay with you Kai?" golden eyes looked to the boy next to him. "It's fine with me as long as they don't plan on tagging along with us." cold crimson eyes looked at the two by the bey-dish. "We won't. Thanks guys. See you later." Tyson said as he ran for the door to get lunch. Max was right behind wanting to get some food too. "Wait for me guys." Kenny yelled from the corner that he was using to get the new info from the practice. He soon followed the two hungry bladers from the room to get lunch too. "Now that that's done, what to you want to do phoenix?" "Let's get lunch at this little cafe I know about."

* * *

The two teens left the hotel heading to the center of town where Cafe Coco was located. It was a little cafe set up for the youth of Moscow. Instead of the relaxing calming music that most cafe play this one play whatever station the employees picks. And since the staff is young then the station is something that most teen listen to anyways. The decorations make the place seem like its a club so it keeps older people away. But most importantly it has many sweets and junk food. Its more like an eat in candy shop with waitress. This was the greatest place for the youth population. Less then a block away Kai remembered he had to pick up a present for his kitten. "Rei I just remembered I have to get something. Can you wait for me at the cafe?" Confused golden eyes looked the slate color haired boy. "Why can't I go with you?" "It a surprise love. Don't worry I'll be alright. The shop is just back a block and around the corner. I'll be back in ten." Rei agreed to part and get the drinks ordered while Kai went to get the surprise.

Kai's P.O.V.

I can't believe I almost forgot to get the present for Rei. I had costumed ordered a cat bell for a good luck charm for the finals. On two sides it has a picture of a phoenix and the other two sides have a picture of a tiger. After I pick it up I'm going to get Dranzer and Driger to place some of their energy in it so Rei will always have a way to reach me or Driger if we become separated. I plan on giving it to him the day of the finals. Facing off against Bry won't be easy but I know that he can do it.

Normal P.O.V.

Rei was waiting for Kai to return while sipping his hot chocolate. He had order Kai a coffee and a hot chocolate for himself. He debated about ordering food but decided to wait. Less then ten minutes later the crimson eyed Russian walked through the door and quickly spotted his love. "Miss me much kitten?" "Let me think." Kai put on a hurt face at his lover's comment. "Of course I missed you. I always miss you when your not with me." Kai smiled and gave the neko a small kiss on the lips. "So did you get what you wanted?" "Sure did." crimson eyes sparkled at the thought of Rei wearing the bell around. "So are you going to tell me what it is? Or do I have to wait?" the golden boy asked. "You have to wait. One because it's not quite finished and two it's a surprise." the Russian smirked. "Meanie." the neko commented sticking out his tongue. "Your so kawaii kitten." By this time the waitress came back to take their order. Rei ordered an asiago bagel with butter along with a piece of chocolate silk pie. And Kai just ordered a cinnamon roll. After lunch the boys walked around the city with just random ideal chatter. At one point they found a street bey-battle and took a few challengers. Both easily won the fight and then continued walking.

* * *

The tiger and phoenix returned to the hotel at 7:30pm to have dinner with the rest of the team and Mr. D. By now Kai had pushed what he learned earlier to the back of his mind and was more focused and ready to win against his friends to save them. Dinner had the usual happens: Tyson pigging out on food, Max eating a little less then the other, Kenny was typing away at Dizzi and Rei and Kai sat quietly eating their food. After dinner Mr. D. allowed Kai and Rei do get some practicing in before bed because there was now less then two days left to the finals.

"Hey Rei want to battle?" a hyper Tyson asked. "You're on dragon. And I wont go easy on you." the reply came with a smirk. "That's the way I want it tiger." The two boys positioned themselves around the dish. Max was acting as DJ Jazzman. "Okay folks. We're going to have an awesome fight tonight." he yelled to the empty room. "On one side is Rei with his bit-beast Driger. These two are a fierce pair. And it's tough to compete with Driger's top speed. On the other side is Tyson and Dragoon. Also a tough team to face. Dragoon's phantom hurricane attack can blow any blade out of the dish if it's too slow." "Enough Max with the stupid antics. Just start the match." an anger Kai glared at the sugar high blonde. "Okay. 3...2...1...Let it rip." With that both boys released their blades and quickly attacked the other. The battle went on for twenty minutes with blades chasing each other, attacks being called and dodged. "Driger let's end this. Tiger Claw!" the neko-jin yelled to his blade. "I don't think so Rei. Dragoon dodge." the blade moved away from the other in time to have the attack miss. "Now Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!" a tornado started up catching Driger in the winds. The blade was thrown out of the dish and Rei went flying into the wall behind him. "Rei!" Kai ran to his kitten. "Kitten are you okay? Please talk to me." the Russian begged. Golden eyes cracked opened to see crimson eyes filled with worry. "Kai, I'm sleepy." "Okay kitten, let's get you into bed." Kai picked up the raven hair boy and started to leave. As he got to the door he turned and glared at Tyson. "I swear if you hurt him I will hurt you ten times worse." with that the captain and his lover left the room.

"I hope Rei's going to be okay." the blonde commented. "I mean that was pretty strange that he fell so easily. Ty did you really put that much energy into the attack?" the bluenette shock his head 'no'. "I'll agree to that. Only 25 of Tyson's best was used. It wasn't that much of an attack force." a female voice spoke up. "Dizzi do you know something we don't?" Kenny asked. "I think our little kitty is sick." she replied. "I could tell his concentration was off. He wasn't even using his top speed." "I agree Dizzi. His game was a little bit off." the brunette spoke. "Hey guys Driger is still here. Should we bring him up to Rei?" the blue blonde asked. The other two nodded and went to Kai's and Rei's room.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

I just put Rei in bed. He looks cute when he sleeps, but I can't help but feel something is wrong with him. Even during the battle something seemed wrong. His concentration was shot and the fact that Tyson's attack sent him flying. Something is definitely wrong and I wish I knew what so I can help my kitten. Great a knock on the door. Guess I have to leave his side for now.

Normal P.O.V.

Kai went to open the door for the unwelcome guest(s). One the outside stood Max and Kenny. Tyson went to his room because they figured Kai would still be mad at the dragon master. "What do you two want?" the Russian snarled at the younger boys. "We can to bring Driger back for Rei. You left it down in the training room." Max spoke holding the blade in his hand. "Thanks Max." "Umm Kai, how is Rei?" the brunette spoke. "He should be fine. But he's asleep now." the slate hair boy admitted. The other two nodded an understanding. "Well if you need anything let us know." Max said as he and Kenny went to leave. "Guys tell Ty I'm not angry anymore. I know he didn't mean for that to happen." "Will do Kai." Kenny said smiling at the captain. "G'night." with that the three boys went there separate ways.

Later that night Kai was wake watch Rei incase anything happened. As the young Russian was about to fall asleep at 2:26 the neko-jin started to toss and turn as if in a nightmare. Kai looked at his kitten's face to see the look of pain. "Rei wake up. Come on kitten open your beautiful golden eyes." he begged. After a few minutes Rei forcefully creaked his eyes opened. "Kai..." the weak voice said. "What is it kitten what's wrong?" "I don't feel great. My tummy hurts. I need Lee. Can you get him please?" "Sure thing love. I'll be right back." Kai kissed Rei on the forehead before turning to leave. "Wait Kai, I don't want to be alone." "So I'm I calling him or carrying you?" "Carry me please." Kai nodded and picked the kitten up bridal style. "So which room are the White Tigers in?" "Mariah said it was room 366." "So we take the elevator up." Rei nuzzled into Kai chest to get comfier. "Thank you phoenix." "Don't worry about it kitten. You know I'll do anything for you." The two left the room to visit Lee at this strange hour of the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kenny's room

"Hey Chief I found something about neko-jin's that's very interesting." Dizzi said waking the half sleeping wiz kid. "Huh. What did you find Diz?" "It's a legend about neko-jins."...

* * *

**Lirin:** evil me. leaving you all with a cliff hanger. (Tyson walks in room. evil glint in Lirin's eyes.)

**Tyson:** Lirin what's wrong with Rei? I didn't cause it right?"

**Lirin:** If you want to know Ty then you'll have to keep paying attention. Hey do you want this piece of chocolate cake I have? (Tyson's eyes light up)

**Tyson:** I'd love it. (runs to get the cake.)

**Lirin:** one thing though. You have to wear this. (hands Tyson a studded choker)

**Tyson: **okay. anythink for cake. (Max walks in while Tyson is about to put choker on.)

**Max:** Tyson don't. Its one of her slave controllers.

**Lirin: **too late Maxi boy. he has put it on and it won't come off unless I remove them. (laughs evil)

**Max: **grrr...people pleaz save my dragon by reviewing. maybe if she gets happy from all your reviews then she might set everyone free.

**Tyson:** and pleaz keep sending ideas on how to kill Boris. He really needs to die.

**Lirin:** thanx to all of you who keep reading my story. and like to boys said pleaz send the reviews and ideas. they help inspire me to write more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lirin:** hey two in one night. you readers are lucky. I know that this is short but it's very important.

**Rei: **What's so important about it?

**Lirin: **A lot (evil glint in eyes.)

**Lee:** Don't look at Rei like that. oh and thanks for giving me a part.

**Mariah:** yeah Lirin, thanx for the part.

**Lirin:** you're welcome guys. (evil glint grows) Mariah I have this really pretty pink necklace. Do you want it?

**Mariah:** Really? I can have it? (Lirin nods head and put necklace on for Mariah) Thanx Lirin you're the greatest.

**Lirin:** now you will do the disclaimer for me.

**Mariah:** Lirin Sama does not own Beyblade so please don't sue. It means a lot to her that you don't.

**Lee:** and thanx to everyone who has reviewed and sent suggestions so far.

**Rei:** Lirin did you enslave Mariah?

**Lirin:** (acts innocent) would i do that to her.

**Rei, Tyson and Ian: **YES!

**Lirin:** you're right I did. Please enjoy important chap 6

**Mariah:** what do they me that you enslaved me. Lirin...

* * *

Chapter 6: Don't Tell Kai Yet!

"Hey Chief I found something about neko-jin's that's very interesting." Dizzi said waking the half sleeping wiz kid. "Huh. What did you find Diz?" "Well the ancient legend, that is now believed to only be a rumor, says that male nekos can get pregnant." "WHAT?" "Let me continue chief. If a male neko is with a male partner and each truly love each other then the neko is capable of having kittens." "We have to go tell Kai now." the brunette was panicking. "But Chief it's 2:49. Don't you think he'll be asleep?" "That's true Dizzi. But this is very important he has to know now." After unplugging the laptop, Kenny quickly ran for his captain's room. When the boy arrived at his destination he discovered that no one was there. _'Where are they?'_ the chief thought _'Kai has to know this now.'_ "Hey chief go back to bed. You can tell Kai later." "But Diz. This is big." "I know. But this information also wont change between now and the time you see him later." "Your right. I'll go back to the room." Kenny slowly walked back down the hall to his room. Before entering he looked back to see if there was any sign of Kai or Rei. When nothing showed he opened the door and walked in.

Room 366:

"Lee open the door." Kai pounded on the White Tiger's door. A light flickers on inside. "Who the hell do you think you are waking me?" a voice come from inside. "Lee its me Rei." the neko answered. The door flung open to reveal a half awake neko-jin. "Rei what's wrong. What did he do to you?" the older neko referred to Kai. "He didn't do anything and I don't know what's wrong with me. I was hoping you could figure it out." The boy moved to the side to let the other two enter the room. "Lay him on the coach Kai." Lee said in commanding tone. "Lee what's all the noise?" a sleep female voice asked. Mariah walked into the living room to see Rei lay on the coach and Kai kneeing next to him. "Oh my gods. Rei what's wrong?" "He doesn't know?" the Russian responded. The black hair neko yawned. "Sleepy kitten?" he asked. Rei nodded. "Well you can sleep after you tell your friends why you want to see them." again Rei nodded. "Umm Kai, can I talk to them alone? You can go back to the room and get some sleep." Kai looked confused at his kitten. "Are you sure you don't want me here?" "Yeah Kai. I love but I need to talk to them without you." the Russian nodded to his kitten. "Alright Rei, I'll go. Lee take care of him and if anything happens let me know." "Will do Kai. I'll also bring him back to your room later." "Thanks." with that said Kai left the neko-jins to talk.

"So Rei do you think you know what's wrong?" Lee asked his sleepy friend. "I think I might, now that I thought about it." he replied. "What is?" the pink haired girl asked. "Do you two remember the story about gay neko-jins having kittens?" the two nodded. "The partners have to be truly in love with the each other for the neko to conceive. Right?" again the other two nodded. "Wait Rei are you trying to tell us that you're pregnant?" the older male spoke. "I think I might be." the younger admitted. The look of shock took over the other two's faces. Rei fully realizing what he said started to cry. "Rei please don't do cry." Mariah said running to hug her friend. "Everything will be alright. You know that Kai won't leave you. He loves you too much to leave you and little kittens." she said rubbing the boys back. "I know that Mariah. I'm not afraid of Kai leaving me. Its that I'm only thirteen. What kind of life will I be having with a kid at my age. And Kai also has to put up with this." he started to cry harder. "Rei don't worry about it. Everything will turn out alright. Just wait and see." Lee said also coming to comfort his friend. "What's all the noise?" A short sleepy green haired neko said while walking into the room. "Kevin go back to bed now." Lee said. "But I want to know why Rei's crying. And why is he here in the first place?" It's none of your business. Now go back to bed." Lee barked at the younger. "Fine. But I will find out eventually." the youngest of the group said before finally going back to his bed.

"So Rei when do you plan on telling Kai? It should be soon." the pink haired girl inquired. "I'll tell him after the finals. I still want to fight." "You know that's not a good idea." Lee informed. "I know. But I can't let my team down." Lee nodded. "I understand. But we should find out for sure if you really are pregnant." the younger two nodded. "Mariah tomorrow morning can you go to the store and get a pregnancy test?" "Sure Lee. Anything to help Rei." "Thanks guys. I owe you big for this one." "Don't worry about Rei. Now get some sleep or you'll look like hell when we return you to Kai later." Mariah stated. The raven haired youth nodded and put his head on the coach. "Rei take my bed. It will be more comfier then this." Lee said. "Are you sure man? I don't want to in-connivance you." "It not a problem. Plus that room has a roll out bed so if you need anything I'll be right there." "Thanks Lee. You're the greatest." The three nekos went to their bedrooms to sleep for the rest of the night.

Outside the window of room 366 a little robotic fly was heading back to its maker. The fly had recorded the whole conversation between the three neko-jins.

At the Abbey

Boris had just caught his spy fly and was replaying the conversation it had recorded. _'This is very interesting. Young Rei is pregnant with Kai's child. Voltair will be very interested to hear this.'_ Boris pulled from his thoughts to turn one of his monitors on. "This better be important Boris." an elderly man said. "It is very important Voltair. I have some interesting news about your grandson." a smirk place itself on the purple haired man's face. "What information do you have that involves Kai?" the older inquired. "It seems that young Rei is pregnant." "So what does that have to do with my grandson?" "If you please let me finish. Rei is having Kai's child." Now both men were smirking. "Captor Rei immediately Boris. I want him studied and before the child is born tell me. I shall come to take custody of my great-grandchild." "As you wish Voltair. Rei shall be here by the end of the day. After the conversation Boris turned the monitor off. It was now time to plan a kidnapping. Or in this case a neko-napping.

* * *

**Boris:** I love evil plans. Especially when someone I know is going to get hurt.

**Kai: **shut up Boris. Whatever you're planning I'll stop you. And you can count on that.

**Voltair:** Are you positive about that grandson?

**Kai:** grrr.. you two will never succeed while I'm here protecting my kitten. By the way Lirin what's wrong with him?

**Lirin:** he'll tell you later. If he's around.

**Kai: **what's that supposed to mean. what are those two bastards planning to do?"

**Boris:** just a neko-napping. that's all young Kai. (Kai leaps at Boris ready to kill him)

**Voltair:** Kai please no killing him yet. the readers still need to vote on how that's going to happen.

**Boris: **what do you mean i'm going to get killed?

**Lirin:** please review and send your suggestions. everything is greatly appreciated.

**Boris:** someone answer my fucking question.

**Kai: **never bastard. bye-bye for now


	7. Chapter 7

**Lirin:** I'm on a roll. Three chaps in two days or slightly less. depends on how you look at it.

**Rei:** your in a good mood Lirin. Should everyone be scared.

**Lirin: **not right now Rei. I'm too happy to be evil for the moment

**Kai:** does this mean my kitten is going to stay save in my arms.

**Lirin:** for now he will. But later is when others get thier hands on him.

**Kai and Rei:**(evil glares at Lirin)

**Mariah:** what's going on guys?

**Rei:**Mariah do the disclaimer and get the chapter going before a fight breaks out. I don't like the way Lirin and Kai are glaring at each other. Shit Lirinput the golf club down. No one needs to get hurt.

**Kai:** what happenedto being too happy to be evil?

**Lirin:** you urked me. so the moment of happiness is over.

**Mariah: **Lirin does not own Beyblade. If she did it would have loads of yaoi and need a higher tv rating.

**Rei:** this chapter has much information and a few OC's created just for me. Wait that's not a good thing. Oh wellplease enjoy chap7

**Kai: **and thanx to everyone who has reviewed so far.

* * *

Chapter 7: Time to Plan Operation Neko-Nap/ The Day Before the Finals 

Abbey Control Room/Boris's Office

"Guards bring me the B Team." Boris said smirking. "It's time to put them into action." the guards nodded and left the room.

About ten minutes later four teens walked into the office. It was three girls and a boy. The oldest was a blue haired girl with purple eyes. The other two girls were twins. One had pink hair while the other's was red. Both had crystal blue eyes. Finally the younger member was a boy with green hair. His eyes were a honey brown color. They all wore similar baggy black pants. The only differences were the color of the seams (blue, white, orange, and green) and where the chains and straps were attached. The blue haired girl wore a tight fitting white shirt that said 'attitude adjustment'. She also had the white seamed pants. The pink hair twin wore the blue seamed pants with a sleeveless sky blue shirt with a picture of a bloody teddy bear on it. The other twin had the orange pants with an orange top that read 'Ready to Kill'. Finally the boy had a plain loose dark green shirt to match his pants.

"Do you know why I have called you here?" Boris asked the teens before him. "No Master Boris." the blue haired girl replied. "Then I shall tell you why." Boris smirked evil at the plan that was about to start. "I need you four to do a kidnapping for me. You see Voltair wishes to speak with young Rei of the Bladebreakers. But no one can know this. I need you to take him away during the finals tomorrow. Most likely Kai will have the teen stay in the locker room to be resting." "Why is that sir?" the boy asked. The smirk widen on the purple haired man's face. "Rei will be resting because he is pregnant with Kai's child." The four teens looked shocked at this starting information. The pink haired girl was the first to snap out of the shock. "Is it because he is a neko-jin?" she asked. "Very good Sakura. I see you are as smart as ever." the girl blushed a little at the comment. "Now that you know your mission you are all dismissed." The four teens saluted Boris and left the room.

In Sakura's Room

"So Sakura what's the plan?" Cesia, the blue haired captain, asked. "And what makes you think I have one?" Sakura retorted. "Because you were thinking about it in the office." her twin Annabelle replied. "Your right sis. Do you really want to know what I have planned?" the other three nodded and 'yes' and waited for the smart one to continue. "Well it very simple. We have our dear little Negi pretend to be lose and wonder into the locker room." Negi nodded. "He does that cute little innocent act he does and convinces Rei to help him find his 'mommy'. Once outside in the hallway away from the locker room. We grab him and use some of Anna's chemicals to knock him out. After that we just carry him back to the chopper and fly back here." "It's simple. I like." Negi commented. "Thought you would. Not even you could screw this up." Sakura answered back. "Hey guys don't fight. We need to get to practice soon or Boris will punish us." Cesia stopped the on coming fight between the younger two members. "She right now lets move." Anne said looking at her watch. The four teens left the room and went to the training room they were assigned to.

* * *

8am in Room 366 

Rei woke up not feeling too well. He took a look around the room to see it wasn't his own. Slowly he recalled the events of earlier. "Mariah you got that thing right?" Lee spoke from somewhere outside the bedroom. "Yeah I got it when I went to get breakfast." the pink haired girl said. The thought of food made Rei want to throw up so he ran for the bathroom that was down the hall. "Was that Rei?" a confused Grey asked the captain. "Yeah. He needed someone to talk to earlier. So I let him stay the night here." Lee explained not wanting to raise any further questions. The tall boy nodded and let the subject drop. Soon the sound of someone being sick was heard coming from the bathroom. "I'm going to go check on him Lee." Mariah said while grabbing a bag from the table. The older nodded and let the girl go check on their friend.

"Rei are you alright?" she asked from outside the door. "Not really." a soft reply come from inside. "Do you mind if I come in?" the door opened at the request. As soon as she walked in Rei was bending over the toilet again empting more of his dinner out. "Oh Rei you poor thing." she said with sympathetic eyes. After several minutes of hanging over the toilet and having Mariah rub circles on his back, Rei finally felt less sick. Although the feeling was still slightly there. "Rei I have that thing for you." "Mariah do you know if I'm gonna feel like this all the time?" the raven haired boy asked. "I think you'll feel like this for awhile. But it will eventually go away. Now its time to take that test." she handed Rei the bag that contained the pregnancy test. He nodded his head and pulled the box out. "Are you sure I need this thing after what just happened." Rei said with a little smile on his face. "Yeah. Its just to make sure what we think is true." again Rei nodded and started to read the direction. Mariah left the room so Rei could have some privacy. A few minutes later he walked out.

"What was the result?" and innerved Lee asked. "I don't know yet. It says it needs a minute to get the result." a scared Rei replied. "Okay just what is going on here?" the green haired neko asked. "Like I said last night Kevin. It's none of your business." Lee snapped at the youngest team member. "Wait Lee. Let's find out the results first and depending on what it is I'll tell him." Rei explained. "Cause if you think about it everyone will know soon or later." "Fine. But if you tell him then you have to tell Kai when we bring you back." the younger nodded a 'yes'. "Rei its been a minute." Mariah called from the kitchen. "Come with me Lee." begging golden eyes look at the older neko. "Let's go." he answered. A few moments passed before a sob as heard from the bathroom. "I want my teddy." Rei cried out seeing the blue line on the test. "It means your pregnant? Doesn't it?" Rei slowly nodded his head 'yes'. "Come here man." Lee pulled his friend into a tight hug. "Everything will be alright. You'll see." again Rei only nodded.

* * *

In Rei and Kai's Room 

Kai's P.O.V.

Rei's still with Lee and the other White Tigers. I missed him so much last night. It felt weird sleeping alone. I pull out the bell I pick up for him yesterday. I guess I have time to finish this now without him seeing it. But first I need to get Dranzer and Driger. I walk over to my bag and see Dranzer laying on top waiting to go a train. Driger is on the table where I left him last night after Max brought him here. 'Dranzer, Driger I have a favor to ask you.' _"What is it young one?" the female voice of Dranzer answered. _'I have a present for Rei. But before I give it to him I was wondering if you two would put some of your energy into it. That way he can reach me if we get separated and if he needs you Driger while your not with him.' _"It would be my honor little one to accept your request. Driger are you also going to help?" "I would do anything for my master and friend."_ The two bit-beast slowed from the chips and engulfed the golden kitty bell. 'Thank you both my friends.' _"I was happy to help." Dranzer answered. "As was I." Driger spoke. _

Now that that's done all I have to do is wait for Rei to get back so we can have breakfast.

* * *

Room 366 

Normal P.O.V.

Lee had lead Rei to the coach to sit. "Rei do you want me to get Kai up here?" the older asked. "I really want to go back to my room and sleep some more." the younger of the two admitted. "If that's what you want then I'll bring you back down. But when we get there you have to tell Kai. He has a right to know as soon as possible." Lee said in a firm tone. "Okay. I'm just going to call him first and make sure he's in the room." Rei stood up and went for the phone in the kitchen. "Kai its me. I'm coming back down now and I have a favor... Can you pull my teddy out of my duffle... yeah thanks Phoenix... Love you too." "That was so sweet Rei." Mariah gushed from the doorway. Rei just blushed at people having heard his talk with his phoenix. "Are you ready now Rei?" Lee asked coming to stand behind his younger sister. The neko nodded and walked towards them. "Kevin, Grey, me and Mariah are walking Rei back to his room. We'll be back in a few minutes." Lee ordered his other two teammates. They nodded 'yes' and went back to the game on the PS2 they were playing.

* * *

Kai and Rei's Room 

The trio of neko-jin had just walked into the room to have Kai pull Rei into a tight loving hug. "I missed you kitten." he whispered into the golden eyed boys ear. Rei nuzzled his head into the Kai's neck and whispered "I missed you too." Lee cleared his throat so the important business could be taken care of. "Rei don't you have to tell Kai something important." the oldest neko said. Rei nodded and took a glace around the room for his teddy bear. Spotting it on the coach he wiggled out of Kai and went to hug the fuzzy toy. "Rei must be really nervous if he wants his teddy." Kai commented seeing his lovers strange actions.

"Kai you might want to have a seat." Mariah said keeping an eye on her friend. Very confused Kai walked over to where Rei was holding the bear and sat down pulling the neko with him. "So Rei want so important that you have to tell me?" The other two nekos took seats in the chairs opposite the coach. Rei nuzzled his head into Kai's chest trying to stall telling his lover the news. Kai was getting a little impatient not getting an answer. "Kitten are you going to tell me or do I have to torture it you for you." and smirk and evil glint showed on Kai's face as he thought about tickling his kitten silly. "Please no torture Kai. I'll tell you." the neko replied. "So what is it?" the phoenix inquired for the last time. Rei looked at his two friends for reassurance. The nodded a 'go ahead and tell him'. Rei hugged the bear tighter before speaking. "Kai do you promise not to hate me?" "Kitten I could never hate you. No matter what you have to say. I'll always love you." Rei cuddled closer into his lovers embrace and started to talk again. "Um Kai this might sound really strange, but I'm..." tears began falling for the young boy's eyes. "Don't cry love." Kai whispered stroking Rei's hair. "Now please tell me what's wrong." "Kai I'm... I'm pregnant." the neko said between sobs. Kai looked at the other two to confirm that what the tiger said was true. They both nodded a 'yes' and gave a small smile to the lovers.

"Rei..." Lee spoke softly, "Mariah and I are going back to our room now. If you need anything feel free to come up anytime. And Kai you better take real good care of him now. Cause if I find you mistreated Rei at all I swear not even your Dranzer can protect you from my wrath." "Don't worry Lee, I have no intention of mistreating my little kitten." "Kai I'm sleepy" two sleepy golden eyes look at crimson orbs. Kai stroked Rei's hair some more. "Then sleep tiger. And I'll be here when you wake up." Rei nodded and fell asleep in Kai's arms. "He's so cute Mariah commented from where she was standing. "Wait Lee I want to talk to you before you go. You can stay too Mariah. But first I'm putting this one in bed." The two nekos went back to the chairs they previously occupied and waited for Kai to come back into the room.

"Okay so how is this possible?" Kai asked to two visitors. "Love." Mariah stated simply. "Let me explain it for you." Lee said looking at the confused face Kai had on. "There is a legend in the village about male neko's being able to get pregnant. It simply says that if a neko is in a gay relationship, like you and Rei, and the two truly love each other then the neko can have kittens." Kai nodded that he understood what the other had explained. "Thank you Lee." "Oh yeah there's one more thing." Mariah added. "What is it?" Kai asked a little panicked. "Rei might get really weak at points. So your going to have to keep a very close eye on him. And don't let him battle too much." Kai nodded again. "Thanks guys. I'm going to see if he needs anything now." Kai stood and walk the other two to the door. After saying a pleasant good-bye to each other Kai closed the door and walked into the bedroom. Rei was sound asleep cuddling the teddy bear. "You're so cute kitten." Kai commented before cuddling the kitten in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kenny's room 

"Dizzi have you located Kai yet. I should really tell him what we discovered last night." "Take a chill pill chief. He already knows." the computer said to its owner. "But how is that possible?" he asked. "He had some visitors earlier." "Who was it Dizzi?" "Well it wasn't Santa Clause." she remarked sarcastically. "Be serious Dizzi." the wiz kid got real serious. "Okay. It was Lee and Mariah. They told Kai everything about what was going on with Rei's new condition and how it was possible." "So he really is..." "You didn't hear it from me chief. So don't tell the others. Let Kai and Rei do it when they're ready." "Alright Dizzi." "Now go watch Ty and Max practice. They're probably wondering where you are." "I'm going."

* * *

The Abbey: Tala's Room 

The Demolition Boys spent just about all day training for the match tomorrow. Tala had won all the matches he took part in. One against each individually and then two against all of them. Bryan and Spencer only lost those three matches and tied against each other. Poor little Ian lost all his battles but come close to winning a few by getting the other's blades near the edge of the dish. Having witnessed to progress Boris took the three that had lost and punished them with the appropriate degree of force. Now the four boys were gather in Tala's room to bandage the wounds and talk plans for defeating the Bladebreakers.

"Ian are you alright?" the tall blonde asked his little friend. "I'll be alright Spence. So no worries about me." the three older nodded 'yes'. "I heard that tomorrows battle will be the best two out of three." the red head informed everyone. "Ian since your wounded pretty badly you'll sit this one out. And no complaints." the boy was going to say something but Tala stopped that. "Do you know the Bladebreakers line up Tal?" the lilac haired boy asked. "I heard it was going to be Kai followed by Rei and Tyson to finish it up." "So what's our order going to be?" Spence asked. "I was thinking of having you start us Spence." Tala informed. The blonde nodded an acceptance. "And Bry you won't mind taking on the kitten. Would you?" the lilac boy smirked. "It would be my pleasure Tal." "Good. And that leaves me to fight Tyson." the boys nodded yet again to the plan the captain had made. "Now everyone get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Spencer and Ian slowly made their way out of the room and Bryan stayed behind. "Tal are you alright?" he asked when the other two closed the door. The younger Russian gave a small smile. "I'm fine Bry. Why do you ask?" "It was just because of yesterday. We know that Boris did something to your head, but we don't know what it was." sadness shown in the lilac haired voice. "Don't worry falcon. Cause whatever he was attempting failed. I got out before any damage was done." "I know wolf. But after rescuing me you almost fainted. Ian had to half drag you back here." Silence filled the room for a few minutes. "Bry you know that it was just the drugs that was being pumped into me." Tal said breaking the silence. "If that's what you want to believe wolf." "What do you think it was then falcon?" anger slightly shown in the wolf's voice. "I don't know love. I'm just worried that some part was completely installed and is working." "Please don't worry. I sure nothing like that happened. Now are you spending the night here or in your own room for a change." a smirk on the red head's face. "Is that an invitation into you bed wolf?" the falcon asked mimicking the smirk. "It is if you want it to be." the wolf replied straddling the falcon bringing their lips together for an innocent little kiss. "Seems the wolf is frisky tonight." Bryan said pulling Tala closer for a more passionate kiss. He lightly nipped the red head's lower lip asking to gain entrance. Tala gladly gave permission for the kiss to deepen and the tongues engaged in a battle for dominance. Tala let a moan escape as Bryan won the battle. They finally had to break the kiss when a little called air was need for both. "That was some goodnight kiss." Bryan said between gasps for air. "What do you mean a 'goodnight kiss' falcon?" the disappointed wolf asked. "I mean that we need to get sleep tonight wolfie. Cause I know someone who gets very cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep. And I get most the wrath from it." "Meanie!" Tala said sticking out his tongue. Bryan smirked and bite the muscle lightly. "Don't stick it out unless you plan on using it Tal." the older said after releasing the other. Tala pouted at his boyfriend. "Tal I'm serious get some sleep." "Fine Mr. Meanie." Bryan pulled the grumpy wolf to his chest and let him snuggle there "I love you wolf." "I love you too falcon." Tala mumbled into his chest before letting sleep take over and he went to dreamland. Bryan stroking red hair quickly followed his lover to dreamland.

* * *

**Lirin:** well thats all for chap 7 people. 

**Tyson:** hey what about me and my maxi?

**Max:** yeah what did we do all chapter?

**Lirin:** fine if you must know I'll tell you. (both boys nod 'yes') you practiced all day breaking to have lunch and finished in time for dinner. after that you went back to your room and screwed each other until you both fell asleep.

**Tyson:** sounds like something we would do. Right Max?

**Max: **yeah

**Sakura:** you guys are such losers.

**Cesia:** no arguements from me. (Anna and Negi walk in and also agree with Sakura)

**Tyson:** who are these strangers Lirin. I don't like the looks of them.

**Lirin:** don't worry Ty. they wont hurt you or Max unless I tell them to. And if you want to know more about them then read the chapter and the ones to come. But I will let you know that they are called the Ice Heart team

**Ice Hearts:** pleaz review. Lirin needs the encouragement to write more. also sent the ideas on how to kill Boris. thanx for all those who read this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Spencer:** yes we finally got away from Boris watchful eye.

**Ian:** yeah but Lirin can be scarier the he is.

**Bryan:** true but thankfully her new PS2 is keeping her busy. So she has no clue what we're doing.

**Ian:** that also means she won't shock me

**Tala:** she won't for now midget. And if you do the disclaimer she might not shock you later.

**Spencer: **I agree with Tal, Ian. Do the disclaimerand you might not get hurt.

**Ian:** I don't like you saying 'might'. But I'll do itanyway. Lirin does not own Beyblade. She only has total control over her OCs. So please don't cause her any trouble for borrowing us.

**Spencer:** We also want to thank all the reviewers. You encouragement helps will Lirin to write more and more.

**Tala: **We have special thanks to chi no hana and WolfDemonQueen for all the reviews andideas for Boris's death.

**Bryan:** umm guys we need to go. I hear Lirin yelling atthe game.

**Tala:** enjoy chapter 8. A lot happensin it. Kind of anyways. Now all D-Boys run for your life before Lirin gets here.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Finals Begin and A Kitten Goes Missing 

**Rei and Kai's Room**

The morning started out like any other. Kai had woke early and was watching his beautiful kitten sleep. 'Gods is he adorable. I wish we could stay like this forever.' the slate haired Russian thought. Just then Rei had shot is eyes opened and jumped out of bed. He quickly ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Moments later Kai heard the sound of the kitten being sick. "Kitten can I come in?" Kai asked walking towards the bathroom. "Kai." a weak tear filled voice called. "It me love. I'm coming in now." the Russian gently pushed the door open. In the room, Kai saw the neko-jin curled up on the floor near the bathtub. Tears were falling from the younger's eyes and a bit of up chuck on his chin. "Hey tiger, there's no need for tears. Want to tell me what's wrong?" The raven haired boy shook his head 'no'. "Rei come on tell me. If you don't then I won't let you leave this room." golden eyes widened and cause more tears to spill. "Rei I need to know what's wrong. Please talk to me." Finally giving up Rei nodded a 'yes'. "Kai I really want to fight today. But I know that you won't let me if you knew I was like this." the Russian nodded in agreement. "Please Kai let me battle. This might be the last chance I have in a while. If you want I'll make a deal with you." "What's the deal kitten." "I sleep on the bus ride to the arena and through the first battle. When I wake you and if I feel better then you let me fight. If I don't feel better then Max can take my place. Sound fair." "Alright kitten. But first we have to get you cleaned up first. Don't want the world to see a little throw up on your chin." Rei looked shocked. He didn't realize that some throw up was on him. "Shall we shower now." the neko-jin nodded and let Kai lift him from the floor.

* * *

**Abbey**

"Tala do you know what Boris wants with us?" Bryan asked the captain as the D-Boys walked the Abbey halls to the lab. "I don't know. But what ever it is won't be pleasant." the other two nodded agreement. Earlier that morning some guards come to each room to collect the blades for last minute adjustment and packing for the trip. Now the boys were summoned to one of the labs with no explanations. The four boys continued the walk in silence and all too soon they arrived at the lab.

"You wanted to see you Boris." the red head said walking into the room. "Yes boys. Now you know that today is the final battle for the championship title. So I want you each to get this shot. It will help you better control your blades with the new minor adjustments." he told the boys. 'And also allow me to have more control over all of you.' Boris added to as an after thought to himself. "And what if we don't want the stupid shot?" young Ian asked. "Ian shut up." Tala immediately snapped at the youngest member. "I'm sorry Boris. He didn't mean to say that." "Yes I did." Wyborg wielder explained. "Like Tala said Ian, shut it." Spencer growled putting a hand over the boy's mouth. "You best listen to them Ian. That is if you don't want to get a punishment before the fights." The youngest finally decided to keep his mouth shut and agrees to have the shot. "Once you all have you shots, you are to wait here until I call for you again." Boris said looking at the four D-Boys. Each nodded a 'yes' reply. Satisfied with the response Boris left to take care of other business.

**Boris Office**

Inside the dictator's office stood the Ice Heart team waiting for the purple haired man to return from his business with the D-Boys. Everyone turned around when the door opened to reveal the person who called them there. "Nice to see you all again." he greeted the kids. "Is a plan established yet?" "Sir, Sakura has come up with a plan that will not fail you." Cesia reported. "That's good to hear. But note if it does fail the punishment will not be like any you had. Especially for you Sakura." the four youths nodded. "Now tell me this plan Sakura." the pink haired girl nodded. "It is very simple sir. Not even Negi can mess it up." "Get on with it girl." "Yes sir. Our plan is to kidnap Rei during Kai's battle with Spencer. I figure that the neko will need rest before facing Bryan, so he will be asleep in the locker room. Negi will wonder in pretending to be lost. He will get Rei to 'help' him find his mother. Once a safe distance from the locker room the three of us will knock the kitty out using a simple sleep potion created by Anna then carry him back to the van we arrived in." "I agree. The plan is simple yet seems efficient." the four kids nodded again. "Now that that is settled go to the van and leave for the stadium. I can not have those other boys learning that you are also there." Boris ordered. The Ice Hearts left the office and went to the van waiting them outside the main doors.

* * *

**Bladebreakers Bus Ride**

"Kai I'm sleepy." Rei mumbled into the Russian's shoulder. "Then sleep kitten. After all that is part of our deal. You have to sleep now and during my match." the neko nodded and closed his eyes resting on his lover. Ty and Max had looked back when they heard the older two talking. Kenny was too busy working on Dizzi to notice what was about to unfold. "Ty do you think something is wrong with Rei?" the blonde whispered to the bluenette next to him. "Only one way to find out Maxi." said bluenette whispered back. "Hey Kai," Ty started, "is something wrong with Rei. He doesn't seem to be acting normally." Crimson eyes closed thinking about whether or not to tell the others. "Kitten." he said softly. "Yeah phoenix?" come the mumbled replied. "Should we tell the others what's happening?" Golden eyes creaked opened. "As long as they promise not to yell. You can tell them." Kai stoked the silky raven hair and lightly kissed Rei's cheek. "I'll make sure they won't yell. Max Tyson get back here." the two boys looked at each other before slowly moving towards the captain and sleeping neko-jin. "Yeah Kai." the blonde said sitting in the seat in front of the couple. "I need you and Tyson to promise not to made any load noise if I tell you what's happening with Rei. If you do then I'll personally throw you out of the moving bus and have you walk to rest of the way the stadium." both nodded 'yes' seeing the glare the captain was giving them said he meant what he said. Kai hugged Rei tighter before speaking again. "Well guys, my little kitten is going to have kittens of his own." the younger two stared shocked by the news. After a few minutes Tyson pulled out of the shock. "But how Kai? And are you the father?" "To answer the second question first, yes I am the father. And to get the first one answered a suggested you ask Kenny and Dizzi. I'm sure those two have more information then I do." After talking to Kai for a little bit more Max and Ty went to were Kenny sat to get the info on male neko-jin pregnancy. The rest of the trip was quiet. Rei slept the whole way while Kai watched him stroking the raven hair. Kenny had put Dizzi away to save the battery energy. And Tyson and Max were making out in there originals seats. As the stadium come into view the two reluctantly pulled away for the other.

"Kitten we're here. You have to get up now." "Five more minutes phoenix." Rei mumbled cuddling closer to the Russian. "Sorry love but the fans won't wait. Now come on and semi wake yourself enough to walk into the building." Golden eyes creaked slightly. "Do I get a present if I do?" "Of course you will tiger. But it will come once we're inside." Satisfied about being able to get something golden orbs fully opened to see a smiling slate haired Russian. "Shall we go now love. The fans are waiting to see us." Nodding Rei was pulled out of the seat by Kai and walked off the bus together. The fans screamed seeing the older two Bladebreakers. Kai noticed that Rei was not taking well to the load screams decided to move quickly and get his lover into the stadium.

Soon the two boys were in the locker room. "Thanks phoenix." Rei said hugging his lover. "The noise was really to load for my sensitive ears." "I figured that." Kai said smiling. "Now time for your present." golden orbs light up as Kai reached into his bag for something. "Close your eyes kitten. This is a surprise." the neko did as he was told waiting to hear when he could open them again. Kai carefully pulled the bell from its box and placed it around his kitten's neck also being careful not to pull the beautiful raven locks. Once the bell was on he gently played hit it to make it jingle. "You can open your eyes kitten." Rei did as he was told but saw nothing in Kai's hands. "Where is it?" "Your wearing it love." Kai moved his hand to play with the bell a little. "Funny. A little kitty bell phoenix." "Not just any bell love. It was infused with a bet of Driger's and Dranzer's energy. That means if you get separated from us all you have to do is mentally call out for us. And I'll coming running to find you." Rei smiled at the thoughtfulness of the phoenix. "Thanks Kai. I'll never take it off." Right after that Rei yawned and his eyes started to droop. "Sleepy kitten?" Kai asked with a half smile. "Yeah. What gave you that idea?" "Your so cute kitten. Came on lets get you in bed." The lockers rooms all had another smaller room containing a bed incase any of the bladers were injured and needed to rest. Rei nodded and walked towards the room. Kai went to his bag to bring one more thing out. He brought Rei's teddy so the neko-jin would have something to cuddle while he fought. After walking in the side room, Kai saw his kitten stretched out on the bed with mainly closed eyes. But his did notice the bear. "TEDDY!" a sleepy yet excited voice called. "Well if the bear's all you want I can leave you two alone." "Don't be silly phoenix. You know I want you too. Now get over here and hold me." "As you wish tiger." Kai walked over to the bed to pulled the nearly sleeping neko into his arms "Night phoenix." "Night kitten." Right after Rei was pulled into Kai's arms he fell asleep and started to softly purr. "Your so kawaii." Kai whispered placing a light kiss on the younger's forehead.

Meanwhile in the main part of the locker room Tyson and Max finally pried themselves away from the fans and had attached their lips together again. Kenny walked in the room and say the two feeling the other like mad. "Hey you two get a room." a female voice spoke from the open laptop. "We were here first Dizzi. So shut up." the bluenette mumbled slightly pull away from the blonde to get air. Just then a knock come from the door. "I'll get it guys." the little brunette said walking to the door. "oh and straighten out your clothes." the other two looked at each other nodded and fixed their clothes. Kenny opened the door to reveal none other then Lee and Mariah. "Hi guys." the chief said moving to let them in. "Hi Kenny." the pink haired one replied. "Do you know where Rei is?" Lee asked scanning the room. Just then Kai come out of the side room to see what all the noise was about. "He's sleeping right now Lee. But I'm glad that you're here." "Why's that Kai?" the older neko asked. "I have a favor to ask of you." "What is it?" "I was wondering if you could look after Rei during my fight. Right after that the battle I'll come back to get him." "Don't worry Kai. I'll make sure nothing happens to your kitten. So focus on the fight and win against the D-Boys." Kai gave the neko a true smile. "Thank you Lee. I owe you one now." "Just don't hurt Rei and we'll call it even. Mariah go tell the other's that I wont be watching the match with you all." "Okay Lee." the pink haired girl ran out of the room to find her other friends.

* * *

**D-Boys Locker Room**

"Hey Tala, I feel strange." Ian said sitting down on the bench. "I know how you feel." Spence stated. "I haven't felt the 'normal' since the shot we got earlier." Bryan added in. "Does it feel like something is in your head trying to take over you?" the red head asked his team. The other three nodded in agreement. "Now the question is what the hell did Boris put into use that make us feel like this? It's strange but I kind of remember felling like this before." "I think I remember you saying something like this before Tal." Bryan said. "It was when Boris gave you that you that..." the lilac haired teen trailed off remember what Boris gave his lover. "What is it Bryan?" the snake asked. "It was a mind control serum. All Boris had to do was tell Tal something to do. After that the serum took control and forced him to listen to that bastard's orders. "So you think he might have done this to all of us?" the tall blonde asked. "That's what I think." "Shut up guys. Boris is coming." Tala said walking back from the door. All the boys lined up as their trainer walked into the room.

"I trust you all know your assignments. And I can expect you all to win." "Yes Boris Sir." the D-Boys said together. "Excellent. Here are your blades back. Each has minor improvements but with the shot you got earlier will allow you to have full control without having practiced with them." each nodded and took their blades back. "Spencer I want you to show no mercy to Kai. Take him down fast and steal Dranzer away. Bryan you are to face Rei. Use your full power and hurt the neko. Show the people that the Demolition Boys will stop at nothing to get what they want. And you Tala are to face the dragon. I don't care if you have to kill the pest. Just take him down and get the bit-beast." "Sir we won't let you down." Wolborg's owner spoke for the team. "Good now get ready to enter the stadium." The purple haired man walked out to check the other team's progress in their mission.

* * *

Random Places in the Stadium **(talk done over walkie talkies)**

**"Cesia I just dropped Negi at his station. He has perfect view of when the team leave." "Good Sakura now get to your station with Anna and wait for the singal." "Understood."** a click was heard and the lines were silent again. Just then a tall man walked up behind the blue haired girl.

"I take it everything is going well." the girl turned around to face Boris. "Sir the team is in place waiting for the team to leave." she stated simply. "Good and there is a backup plan if something happens. "Yes sir." "Good. Now I'm off to take my place and I'll see you all back at the Abbey in the neko's room." The girl saluted her leader as he walked off.

* * *

**Bladebreakers Locker Room**

"Are you guys ready?" Kai asked looking at his team. "We're ready buddy." the dragon replied. "Yeah. We won't let the D-Boys defeat us. We'll help you get your friends back." Max added. "Alright now its time to head towards the arena." the phoenix said. "Right let's go guys." Tyson said leaving the room. "I'll be right there guys. I going to say bye first." the other three nodded and walked into the hallway to wait for their captain. Kai walked into the bedroom to see his lover. Lee was sitting in a chair reading a magazine he brought. When he saw Kai he stood and left the room. A silent nodded 'thanks' was given. "Hey kitten." Kai softly spoke to the curled up ball on the bed, "it's time for me to go now." golden eyes creaked open to see crimson eyes looking back. The little neko sat up and pulled the phoenix into a hug. "Good luck Kai." he whispered into his lovers ear. "And don't forget to come get me after. I'll be ready to fight." Kai smiled seeing the neko so determined to face the D-Boys. "Don't worry tiger. The minute I finish Spence I'll come running back here. And to let you know Lee's here incase you need anything." Rei nodded and snuggled closer the Kai. "I love you Kai Hiwatari." "I love you too Rei Kon." the two light brushed their lips together. "Okay kitten I have to go now. But I'll be back soon." "Okay phoenix I'll be wiating." the two released each other from the hug and Kai slowly left the room. Lee walked Kai to the door and wished the team good luck as they set off down the hallway. Once the Bladebreakers were out of view Lee closed the door. He decided to stay in the main room incase someone randomly came in.

* * *

Random Place in the Stadium **(talk done over walkie talkies)**

**"Cesia we have a problem." "What is it Negi?" "One of the White Tigers is stay in the room." "Don't worry. Well go to plan B. So now you have to get him out of there." "I'm on it Cesia. See you in a little bit." **The line went dead. 'This should be fun. I don't know how easy it will be to trick this guy. But being 8yrs old has its advantages in times like these.' the little green haired boy thought.

Over the speakers of the stadium DJ Jazzman's was heard. "Welcome everyone to the Beyblade World Finals. This is the match we've all been waiting for. It's the Demolition Boys vs. the Bladebreakers. It really anyone game this battle. So I'll stop wasting time talking and let the battle begin." 'That's my cue to move.' Negi thought after the speakers went silent for now.

Negi slowly made his way to the door preparing himself for the show he had to put on. Before opening the he changed his facial express to look like a lost kid looking for his mother. He even managed to make himself cry. 'Perfect.' Negi quickly opened the door only to have Lee rush at him. "What do you want?" he softly growled bearing his fangs. Negi got more tears to fall making Lee think he was scared. "Please... help me. I-I've lost m-my mommy a-and sis-sisters. Help m-me look for them." the fake lie sounded convincing to the neko-jin. "Alright I help you. Just give me a minute." Lee told the younger boy. "Thank you mister." Lee left the kid in the room and went to check on Rei. "Hey Rei I have to go for a minute. But don't worry I'll be right back. Plus I'm locking the room so no one can get in." "Okay Lee." a sleepy voice spoke from under the blankets.

**"Cesia are Anna and Sakura in there new place yet?" "Yes Negi. And I'm located in the stadium lobby. The end near the doors." "Got that. And tell double trouble the doors going to be locked." "Now get off the line Negi before the neko hears you talking." **the line was cut again so Negi could not reply.

"Are you ready kid?" Lee spoke as he come back into the room. "Yes. And thanks again for helping me." "Yeah whatever. Let's go I don't want to be gone long." The boys left the locker room with Lee locking the door behind him. 'Be safe Rei.' the neko thought walking down the hallway to the main lobby area. Meanwhile two girls were watching from a closet to see when the coast was clear and the boys had turned the corner.

"Time to go Sakura. You have your lock picking set with you, right?" "Always sis. I never leave home without." The two girls walked out of the closet and down the hall to the locked Bladebreakers room. Sakura wasted no time getting the locked picked and the door opened. Quietly the girls walked into the room and looked around. "Where is he?" Sakura asked the twin. "He must be in the side room. You wait here and I'll take care of this project." Anna ordered. Sakura nodded in agreement and moved closer to the door to keep watch.

Anna walked through the slightly open door to see only a lump on the bed. 'That must be Rei. He's mostly likely asleep but I still have to drug him.' She carefully put her homemade sleep potion on a cloth and began to walk to the bed. The sleep potion she made only had to be breathed in for the effects to work. And it happened almost instantly. As she got closer to the bed two golden eyes looked at her. The squeaking of the floorboards had woken the kitten from his nap. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Rei seemed fully awake and in defense mode right now. Anna put an evil smirk on as she drew closer to the bed. "Don't worry kitty I'm not going to hurt you. But you see my master wants to see you. So you have to come with me now." the red haired girl spoke sweetly. "And if I refuse to come?" Rei asked holding his teddy tighter under the blankets. "You really have no choice. Now its time to have a nice little nap." she was now at the bed using her hand to covers Rei mouth and nose. The hand had the cloth with the potion and soon Rei was limp in her grip. "Good boy. Now its time to go see Voltair at the Abbey." Anna walked out of the room having slung Rei and the teddy over her shoulder. Some how Rei managed to keep the plushie in his hand as he passed out. "It's all clear Anna. So lets run before some one comes back here." The two girls ran from the room with the sleeping neko-jin being carried by Anna. Although she is only 12yrs old she is really strong. She can even hold her own against Tala for a little while. Together the twins made their way back to the van where the other two were to meet them soon.

Meanwhile Lee and Negi had made it to the lobby to 'search' for the younger boy's family. After about ten minutes Negi finally said he saw his sister. Cesia was exactly where she said she was going to be. She was near a side exit leading to the garage. "Oh Negi there you are. Mother is looking all over for you." the blue haired girl said as the boys approached her. "Sorry sis. This place is really big. I didn't mean to make everyone worry." "Don't worry bro. Mom said to call her then meet her by the car. So let's go. And thank you mister for helping my little brother. We really should get a leash for him." "No problem. Now don't get lose again. Okay Negi?" "Alright Lee. And thanks again." The three soon parted ways. Lee went back the locker room while Cesia and Negi went to meet their friends by the van. Soon the Ice Hearts and Rei were on their way back to the Abbey.

Lee ran all the way to the room to make sure his friend was alright. As he reached to unlock the door it opened at the lightest touch. 'Shit this is not good.' "Rei are you here?" the neko called out running to the side room. He opened the door to see the bed empty but no sign of a struggle or the teddy. "Rei where are you? Answer me buddy." Lee searched the entire room but found no sign of his friend. 'Kai is so going to kill me. But even I would kill myself if he were my boyfriend bearing my kittens. Now to go tell Kai and the others. Man this really sucks.' The neko left the locker room and headed towards the arena entrance.

Lee got to the entrance just in time to see Spencer take Dranzer from her blade. 'Fuck Kai's going have a break down now. And it's all my fault.' he thought. "Wow that was an exciting battle." DJ's voice yelled over the speakers. "Unfortunately Dranzer's fire just couldn't stand to the fierce water attack by Seaborg. Now we have an hour and a half break for the teams to rest and the dish can be changed." Cheers rang out of the crowd as the two teams walked out of the arena and toward the locker room. Kai was lead the way and stop suddenly when he saw Lee. After the sudden shock pasted Kai ran to the neko and shoved him into a wall and pinned him there. "What happened to Rei." Kai growled and silted his eyes. "I'm sorry Kai." Lee choked out. "He's missing. I can't find him anywhere." "How go he go missing when you were supposed to be watching him. I trusted you to keep my kitten safe." the slate haired boys temper was raise fast. "I know Kai. But some kid come in saying he was lost. I went to help him fast. I locked the door behind me. But when I got back it was open and Rei was...gone." the last word a whisper because tears started to fall from Lee's eyes. Kai was about to hit the neko when the rest of the team came to see what's wrong. "Kai stop." Tyson said putting his hand over the other's fist to stop the punch. "Now tell us what's wrong." the bluenette said. Kai moved his fist from Tyson's grasp and walked towards the locker room. The other Bladebreakers look at each other with a confused express on their faces. "Lee could you tell us why Kai was about to hit you?" Dizzi finally asked realizing the boys weren't about to say anything. "It simple guys. I lost Rei. I..." he trailed off as more tears fell from his eyes. "Don't worry Lee. We'll get Rei back as soon as we find him." Tyson said putting a comforting hand on the neko's shoulder. "But first we have to help Kai calm down. If we don't he might try to kill us all." Everybody gave a small chuckle at Tyson's small attempt at lighting the mood.

* * *

**Lirin:**grrr... I hate it when I die in boss battles. Wait why I'm I at the end of the story. And it's another cliffie. I'm so evil. 

**Sakura:** I can explain that. You were playing that game and the D-Boys did the into.

**Lirin: **oh is that all?

**Negi:** yup. so are you going to hurt them now.

**Lirin:** I'll wait a little bit.

**Cesia:** that's not like you Lirin. Why are you waiting?

**Lirin: **cause I can. And its funner to scare them when I have multiple slave devices

**Anna:** you're are so evil Lirin. I love it.

**Kai:** LIRIN WHERE'S REI?

**Lirin:** I won't tell you. but if you where this ring you can mind connect to him only when he's awake.

**Kai:** it looks like the choker you forced him into wearing. but if it means I can talk to him then hand it over. (Kai puts ring on and immediately gets shocked) What was that for.

**Lirin:** that was for yelling at me. Remember if your not nice to me then you'll never see your kitten again. Now finish this off with the Ice Hearts.

**Ice Hearts and Kai:** thanx everyone for continueing to read. and continue on sending the reviews and idea. Lirin loves hearing from everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lirin:** I'm so evil.

**Tyson:** what did you do this time Lirin?

**Lirin:** I didn't do anything.

**Max: **then why are you saying your evil.

**Lirin: **cause i am.

**Tyson:** whatever. Max wanna do the disclaimer for her evil highness

**Max:** Lirin does not own us or anything about beyblade. unless you count this story

**Kenny:** and thanx to everyone who has sent reviews and ideas

**Tyson:** now as i understand a lot happens in this chapter and someone else goes missing. Right Lirin?

**Lirin:** yup and if you want to know more then read the bloody story Ty. I'm not telling you any more. Enjoy people.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Finals Continue While Kai Begins the Search For Rei

Bladebreakers' Locker Room

Kai's P.O.V.

I left when my team come over only cause I felt tears sting my eyes and didn't want them seeing me so weak. I hate crying in front of others. My only thoughts right now is to find whoever kidnapped my little kitty and make them pay. Although right now I feel useless because I lost both my kitten and Dranzer. Now he can't use the bell to get me. My only hope is to find some clue in the room that might lead me to the kidnappers. Great I hear voices nearing the door. Time to stop my crying and put my emotionless face on.

Normal P.O.V.

Tyson walked into the room followed by the rest of the team, all the White Tigers, the All Starz, Majestics and finally Mr. D and Tyson's grandpa and dad. "Kai my boy, are you all right? We just heard what happened. "I'm fine." came the simple reply. "No your not little dude. Your miserable and know it." "Gramps!" Tyson yelled. "Hey no need to yell little T-man. Hear me out first." everyone agreed to hear what the old crazy man had to say before yelling at him further. "Okay little and big dudes, this is why Kai man is miserable. First he loses Dranzer to his friends and then finds out that our little Rei went missing from the neko's best friend. Now all of us are here so he won't cry. Right little dude?" the slate haired boy slowly nodded a 'yes'. "Kai if you want or need to cry you can. We won't think any less of you." Max offered as comforting words to the captain. After hearing this Kai's body began to shake as his eyes filled with soon to be shed tears. Bruce went to the boy and gave him a tight hug. "Let it out Kai." he whispered softy. "We're all here to help you and Rei because we all care. So let the tears fall. Show what your feeling." during this time everyone cleared out to let Kai and the older men speak.

Kai cried for a long time in Bruce's arms. It was a strange feeling to him to have someone other then Rei caring this much for him. "Feel better now little dude?" gramps asked after Kai pulled out of Bruce's embrace. "Yeah thanks." "Now Kai what do you want to do about the tournament?" Mr. D. asked getting down to business. "Is it possible to postpone until Rei is found?" the boy asked. "Its fine with me. But we will have to check with the other team. Speaking of which did you notice anything different in them?" "It's hard to tell only seeing Spencer battle. But something was definitely off about them." "I see. Unfortunately that's not enough to go by in this situation. my boy." "I understand Mr. D. I just wish I could help them more." "Don't worry about that right now Kai. We have to focus on finding Rei." Bruce put in. "Yeah little dude. And if the little neko is in the building then the security dudes will find him. Right Mr. D.?" Gramps added to cheer Kai up. "That's right Mr. Granger. I sent the guards to search every nook and cranny in the place. We should have Rei found in no time." Kai gave a small smile at the thought of seeing his kitten again. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm off to speak with Boris and hopefully postpone the tournament for now." Everyone gave a nod and Mr. D. left.

Meanwhile in the hallway the teams were talking about the other 'what if'. "Okay guys I know the Mr. D. sent the guards out but what if Rei isn't here anymore?" Tyson said bring down everyone spirits even more. "Tyson don't think like that. We have to believe that Rei is still here somewhere." Kenny scolded his friend. "I know chief. But I just have this feeling that he's not here." the bluenette explained. "Tyson might be right." the German blader spoke up. "We have to keep all possibilities open." "Robert's right guys. Anything is possible." Johnny added supporting his teammate. At this point Lee was sick of listening to the conversation and punched his fist in the wall he was leaning against. The impact was so hard that a creaking sound was heard letting everyone know that it was broken. "Lee?" Mariah said. "Hurting yourself wont help get Rei back. So please don't do it again." "But Mariah it's my fault his gone. If I hadn't left the room then he would be here and this conversation wouldn't be happening. I just had to do something." the neko explained and then broke down crying. "Oh Lee. Please don't beat yourself up over this. We will find him. That much I can promise." Mariah whispered while holding her older brother. "Is everything alright out here little dudes?" the sound of something smashing caused the adults and Kai to come out into the hallway. "Lee busted his hand. That's all." Kevin answered Gramps question. "Mariah please take Lee to the medical wing to get it taken care of." Bruce said seeing the slightly deformed hand. The girl nodded and pulled her brother up so they could get going. "Hey Lee," Kai called to the fleeting nekos causing both to turn and look at him. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. And don't worry, I will find Rei and make his kidnappers pay for what they did." "No need to apologize Kai. I would have done the some thing you did." the two captains smiled at each other. "And I know that when Rei is found he'll be in the best hands possible."

* * *

D-Boys Locker Room

"I'm sorry Mr. Dickinson. But I don't accept your request to postpone the tournament. I wish it to go on as planned." "But Boris, this is a very grave matter. If you of your boys went missing I would agree to postpone the battles until he was found." "I don't care Stanley. You see this is why we are so different. You care too much while I could give a rat's ass about some missing teenager. Now if you don't mind I have a team to speak with." Angered Mr. D. left the room to tell his team the bad news.

**  
"Cesia report in." **Boris's voice commanded through the walkie-talkie. **"Sir we have successfully captured the cat and are returning to the Abbey now." **the girl replied. **"Good. I shall see you later in Voltair's chambers. That is where the boy is to stay during his time with us." "Yes Sir. Cesia out."** the line went dead and Boris turned around to see ice blue eyes looking at him. "What boy is staying with us? And why is he staying in Lord Voltair's chambers?" "That is none of your business Tala. Are you almost ready for your match?" "I'm always ready for a battle Boris. Bryan is also ready." "Good to hear boy. Now go wait with the rest of the team until the break is over." Tala nodded and went back to where the team was.

"So Tal what's going on?" Bryan asked. "The battles will continue as planned." "But why?" Spencer asked. "Yeah those guys won't be trying their hardest cause a member is missing." the young annoying added. "I have no clue why Boris is doing this. But I wish I did." "Hey Tala remember earlier when we were talking about feeling strange and Bryan thought it might be this weird mind control thing?" the blonde asked. "Yeah. What's your point Spence?" "Well during my battle with Kai I want to enjoy it a little and drag it on a bit. But once Seaborg was released my mind only focused on what Boris told me to do. My attacks were different then what I wanted. It felt like I was only watching the battle from a distance." "Great. That means that bastard did drug us with that crap." the red head explained. "Does that mean you're going to try and kill Tyson Tal?" Ian asked. "I'm afraid that's exactly what it means." Everyone's head hung in shame because Boris could control them so easily.

* * *

Bladebreakers' Locker Room

"So Mr. D. how long do we have to find Rei before the battles start again?" Tyson asked as the man walked into the room. "I'm sorry boys, but Boris refused to postpone the finals. So we only have the break to find him." "That bastard." Kai growled through gritted teeth. "Kai calm down. You can continue the search of Rei while Max and I defeat the D-Boys." Ty said trying to comfort his captain. "Thanks Ty. That just might be what we have to do." "Don't worry about searching alone Kai. You'll have the support of the Majestic and all of our resources." Robert said putting a hand on the Russian's shoulder. "Yeah and you have our help too." Michael spoke for the All Starz. "And I'm not gonna let my 'older brother' go missing for long. Count us in too." Kevin added the White Tigers to help. Just then Mr. D's cell phone rang. "Excuse me boys. I have to take this call." Mr. D. walked out of the room while the others continued to talk about plans to find Rei. Not long later Mr. D. walked back in the room with a very sad face. "What is it Mr. D.?" Max asked. Everyone was fearing to hear the answer to sure an innocent question. "Kai, my boy, I regret to inform you, all of you, that Rei is no longer in the building or the garages." Everyone's went into shock. Kai losing feeling in his legs fell to the floor and began to cry. Again Bruce went to the boy and hugged him tightly. The search was now ten times harder because now the whole city of Moscow was involved.

"Okay people, the finals are set to continue in five minutes. So hurry back to your seats if you don't want to miss another amazing fight." DJ's voice rang out over the intercom system. This also snapped everyone out of their shock. "Max are you ready for this, little dude?" Gramps asked the new fighter. A moment past before Max lifted his head with a look of determination showing in his eyes. "I'm ready. And I'll win this one for Rei." "Oh Maxi." his mom said. "Good luck son." "Thanks mom. Now lets go take care of the D-Boys then get back to searching for Rei." All the teams cheered and wished Max and Tyson good luck for their matches. "So Kai are you going to come watch us from the bench or do you want to stay here? Whatever you decide would bother us in the least." Tyson said to the captain. "Sorry Ty but I'm going to stay. I need to look around to see if there's some clue to Rei's where-a-bouts. But I will have the game on TV. So I we see you both win." "Alright man. Let's go Maxi. We have a championship to win." "Hey you two." Kai called as his team was leaving causing them to turn back, "Good luck. Bryan and Tala won't be easy to defeat but I know you can do it. So don't let me down." "We won't Kai." Max said giving off his trademark smile. The first on he's given since the news of Rei. Everyone left the locker room except Kai. He was determined to find something.

* * *

The Arena

"Alright folks this is the second match of the best of three." DJ's voice rang out through the arena. "I just received official word that the Bladebreakers had a change in line up. Instead of Rei fighting Bryan it will be the energetic Max. Now I don't know the story with this sudden change but it must be something big for the tiger not to be here fighting." A huge moan came from the crowd from hearing that the raven haired beauty was not going to make an appearance. "Now to get this match underway, will the bladers please come to the dish." "Hey good luck Maxi. Win with one for Rei." "Don't worry Ty, I will win." Before leaving for the dish Max got a quick kiss from his bluenette boyfriend.

'Crap I told Bryan to hurt Rei. This change of opponent is not good. We just might lose.' Boris thought as Bryan and Max were standing at the dish. "Hey Bry I don't have time to fool around today. So I'm taking you down fast." the blonde said. "Fine with me. But let's make it look like we're trying hard." the lilac blader softly replied. "What?" the agreement shocked the blonde. "I said I'll let you win. Don't worry I'm not laying. This has something to do with a promise Kai and I made." "You better not be laying Bryan." "Are the bladers ready?" DJ yelled over the screaming crowd. The boys nodded 'yes'. "Okay let's get this started. 3...2...1...Let it rip." Right on cue the blades were released into the dish. Bryan putting on a show started attacking while Max went on the defense. Minutes passed with the boys attacking and blocking and counter attacking the other. Finally Max got bored and wanted to end this. "Draciel Vapor Wall!" the blonde yelled out. "Knock Falborg out of the dish for Rei!" the gaint turtle appeared out of the dish and created a huge tidal wave. The force of the water throw Bryan's blade out of the dish. "Wow that was amazing. Little Max washed Falborg right out of the dish with his attack. Round one goes to the Bladebreakers." DJ yelled after the blade hit the ground. The boys returned to their benches to talk with their team.

"Max that was great." Ty said jumping on the younger boy. "Thanks Ty." "Umm was it me or was Bryan not even trying to win." Dizzi asked reviewing the data from the match. "What do you mean Diz?" Kenny asked. "I'm saying that Bryan wasn't fighting to his full power. He didn't even release Falborg. And think about how easy it could be for him to have avoided Draciel's attack." "Now that you mention it Diz, Bryan wasn't fighting his potential. Max do you know anything about this?" "Kind of. He said that he would let me win. Something about a promise he and Kai made." "I'm going to go ask Kai about it." Ty said standing. "No Tyson. Stay here." Kenny said grabbing his friend. "Why chief?" "Because Kai needs time to be alone right now. He might not have said it but his hurting more then what he said he is." "Oh. Alright chief."

"Bryan what was that about?" Boris snarled at the lilac haired boy. "Why did you allow that weakling to defeat you?" Bryan just glared at the man. "Answer me boy. And if you don't then your punishment will be the worst you ever had." "I guess I wasn't fully concentrating sir." Bryan said after a brief pause. "You guess? I know your weren't. Now I want you to get back out there and destroy his blade and take his precious Draciel." Boris voice sounded like venom. "As you wish sir." a soft reply came. "Good now get out there."

The boys returned to the dish a few minutes later ready to start the second round. Max gave a small smile to Bryan and the lilac haired boy nodded. "Bladers get ready." DJ said. Both got ready to release the blades on command. "3...2...1...Let it rip." and just like last time the blades flew into the dish clashing before landing. "This rounds seems to be just as good as the last one." DJ said watching the blades attack and dodge again. "Falborg Stroblitz!" Bryan yelled calling out his falcon and causing the wind to pick up. "Draciel defense!" Max called trying protect his blade. He waited a few minutes for the attack to die down before moving to the offense. "Draciel now's our chance. Vapor Wall!" the tidal wave appeared again and caught Falborg in it's wake. And just like last time the blade was thrown from the dish. The crowd cheered as Draciel returned to Max's hand. "Max wins again! The set goes the Bladebreakers!" DJ yelled to be heard over the crowd. "Now we have an hour break before the third and final match which will be Tyson vs. Tala. This will be the match of a century. So don't miss it!"

* * *

Bladebreakers' Locker Room

Kai was sitting on the coach watching Max take down Bryan. He knew that the falcon was going easy but figured it was because of the promise they had made. The Russian had searched the entire locker room and side room. The only thing of Rei's that was there was his bag. Teddy must have been in his hands when the kidnappers took him. 'Where are you kitten?' he asked himself for the umpteenth time that hour. He just closed his eyes when the door opened and his team walked in. "Hey Kai. How ya doing man?" Tyson's load voice asked. Crimson orbs creaked open to see the annoying bluenette with a huge grin on his face. "Did you watch my match Kai?" Max asked sounding like he was on a sugar high. "Yeah Maxi. Great job." the Russian complimented. "So how long will it take for the other teams to get here?" the phoenix asked. Just then the door opened to Judy running in to hug her son. "Oh Maxi that match was great. I'm so proud of you." she said squeezing her son so he could barely breath. "Thanks mom. But do you mind let up. I do need to breath ya know." "Oh I'm sorry Maxi. I'm just so happy." she said releasing her son. The other teams eventually filled into the room all congratulating Max. Soon everyone was talking about plans to search and find Rei.

* * *

D-Boy's Locker Room

"Bryan what was that performance today? You could have easily taken down that little brat!" Boris snapped at the lilac haired boy in front of him. "I don't know Boris. I just didn't feel like blading right then." "You 'didn't feel like blading'. Is that all Bryan?" "Yeah have a problem with it?" "Oh I don't have a problem but you will later when I get back to the Abbey. Guards take this brat back and lock him in the dungeon. Also keep someone posted there. I don't want him to escape on me." The guards nodded and moved to cuff Bryan and escort him to the van. "Tala get over here now!" Boris snapped to the red head. "Tal are you gonna be alright? Boris seems really pissed after Bryan's defeat." the little annoying blader asked. "Don't worry Ian. I can handle this. But stay you of trouble. Cause if I loose then he will attack all of us." the other two nodded as Tala walked over to the purple haired man. "Tala you realize that this championship win rest on your shoulders. You must defeat that dragon wielder and steal the beast. And if you don't let's just say the team won't see the light of day for quiet some time." Tala nodded his understandment. "Good."

* * *

Arena

"We're back for the third and final round of the finals. This game can still go either way." DJ said as the stadium was filling up again. "Both Tala and Tyson have a look of determination on their faces. And I'll be surprised if either has their blade after this match. Now if everyone's ready let the bladers come to the dish." the crowd cheered as Tyson and Tala walked to the bey-dish. "Tala why don't you give up now cause I wont loose to someone as heartless as you." "You talk big Granger. But can you back it up?" "Okay bladers get ready. 3...2...1...Let it rip!" Dragoon and Wolborg entered the dish immediately attacking the other. 'I have to win this to protect my team and friends' Tala thought as his blade was smacked by Tyson's. "Wolborg time to end this. Novae Rog." the giant ice wolf raised from the blade and created a huge ice storm began to fill the whole stadium. "Brrr is it cold in here." DJ said as ice wisped by his head. "Dragoon hold on." Tyson yelled to his slightly wobbling blade. "Don't give up buddy. We have to win this for Rei." When the storm finally cleared the dish was one big sheet of ice. Now one wrong hit could easily send the blade out. "Dragoon let's bring this red head down. Phantom Hurricane!" the dragon appeared and created a huge tornado. Tala's blade lost its balance on the ice and was caught up in the wind. Moments later the blade hit the ground by Tala's feet. "And round one goes to Tyson!" DJ announced seeing the blade hit the ground. "Now can we get maintenance here to de-ice the dish please?" Soon some men with blow torches appeared and stared to melt the ice in the dish.

"Wow Tyson that was awesome. I can't believe you beat Tala!" Max said excitedly as the bluenette walked back over. "Thanks Maxi. And I think I chipped his attack ring." "You did Tyson." Dizzi said conforming facts. "It just a little crack that no one will notice. But it will definitely affect the blade." "Sweet this next round should be a breeze." "Don't get too confident Tyson. This is Tala your facing. Who knows what he can do even with a chipped attack ring." Kenny added in. "Fine chief I wont gloat until after I kick his scrawny ass."

"Tala how could you let him win?" Boris growled at the boy standing before him. "I'm sorry sir. He took me by surprise by staying balanced on the ice." "I don't want to hear your excuses. I want you to win. Now get out there and kick his weak ass into next year." "Yes sir." Tala said before taking a seat for a few moments.

"Okay everyone the ice is cleared and the water is gone. So let's get round two started." DJ called for the bladers to approach the dish and take their positions. "3...2...1...Let it rip." was heard for the six time today. And again the blades went flying into the dish and quickly attacked. "Dragoon let's finish this soon. I want to find Rei." Tyson called as his blade smashed into Tala's. "I don't think you're going to win this dragon. Wolborg attack." the wolf appeared again and started to bash the other blade. "Dragoon don't give up buddy." Tyson called as his blade neared the edge of the dish. The dragon tried to push back but failed. Seconds later the dragon blade had stopped spinning on the floor near Tyson's feet. "You did good buddy. Rest for a little and we'll get him in the next round." Tyson said picking up his blade.

"Tala that battle to far too long. I want you to destroy him in half the time." "Yes sir." Wolborg's master commented before sitting down to rest. He kind of figured something was wrong with his wolf but didn't know what.

"Tyson let me see Dragoon. I want to make sure no serious damage was done." "All right chief. But make it fast there's not much time before the final round." Kenny took the blade and had Dizzi examine it. "Everything seems fine chief. And Dragoon want's Tyson to know that he's sorry for loosing." the computer said. "Don't worry about it Dragoon. We'll get the wolf this round." a light emitted from the blade to show the dragon was agreeing with his master. "Now let's win this for Rei." the three Bladebreakers cheered and Tyson went back out to finish the match. "It's time for the third and final round between this two fierce bladers. So let the fight begin. 3...2...1...Let it rip!" DJ called for the last time today. And just like the other rounds the blades clashed before hitting the dish itself. The blades circled the dish each attacking and dodging the other. It seemed like forever until Tala decided to call forth Wolborg for the final time today. "Wolborg. Destroy Dragoon. Novae Rog." "Dragoon it's now or never. Phantom Hurricane!" The blades clashed creating a huge explosion. "Wow." DJ voice was heard on the speakers. "I can see a blade spinning but I cant tell how it is. When will this smoke clear." Everyone held their breath while the smoke slowly cleared. After a minute or so the smoke clear to reveal a spinning Dragoon and a somewhat destroyed Wolborg. "And Tyson wins. Our new world champions are the Bladebreakers." The crowd cheered as Max and Kenny ran to join their friend. As the two boy approached lights started to shoot from all the D-Boys blades releasing all the captured bit-beast to the proper owners.

They stood there for awhile listening to the crowds cheers and watched the D-Boys leave. Kenny finally getting antsy decide to head back to the locker room. Now that one problem was taken care of they had to begin the search for Rei. "Hey guys lets go back to the locker room. I'm sure everyone is there waiting for us. Plus we need to start searching around town hoping that Rei hasn't gotten too far." Kenny told the bouncing bladers. "Your right chief. Lets go Maxi." the bluenette grabbed the blondes hand and ran to the locker room.

* * *

Bladebreakers' Locker Room

The boys ran all the way to the locker room to find Kai and all their friends. When they walked in they noticed that everyone had a serious face on. "What's wrong mom?" Max asked the blonde woman. "Max Kai isn't here. We don't know where he went. Also Dranzer was left on the coach." Hearing that the Bladebreakers faces fell. "Great first Rei gets kidnapped and now Kai is missing." Tyson mumbled. "Tyson it is possible that he found a clue and went to check it out." Kenny said trying to lift everyone's spirits. "I hope your right chief." the bluenette said sitting on the coach pulling Max into his lap and hugging tightly.

* * *

**Lirin: **see I'm so evil. Kai's missing and know one be me knows where he went.

**Kai:** but i'm right here. what do you mean i'm missing?

**Lirin:** Kai shut up and go back to the closet.

**Kai:** meanie. (leaves room sulking)

**Rei:** Lirin where did you bring me?

**Lirin:** Rei you cant be here. You still taking a little nap.

**Rei: **oh.(random disappears to nowhere)

**Tala:** where did my Bry Bry go?

**Lirin: **where the hell do you all come from?

**Tala: **somewhere. you should know where we come from. Now where the fuck is my Bry?

**Lirin:** in the dungoen. and you'll be joining him soon if you dont end this.

**Tala: **thanx all for reading chap 9. pleaz send review and Boris killing ideas to Lirin so she'll write more. Now we must go cause she has work to be getting to.

**Lirin:** thanx for reminding me wolf.(sulks in chair until evil idea appears) Hey Tala want to visit Bryan.

**Tala: **hell ya

**Lirin: **good come with me. (leads wolf to dungeon and locks him up on the oppisite wall as Bryan) nite boys.

**Tala and Bryan:** evil bitch.

**Lirin:** glad you agree. now keep it quiet down there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tyson:** man way did Boris have to be a bastard and make the finals continue?

**Max:** I don't know Ty. But atleast I get to fight.

**Kai:**shut up you two. (starts crying again)

**Max:** sorry Kai.

**Tyson:** hey Max Kai said to shut up and I don't feel like it. Maybe you can help me comply with the captain's order?

**Max:** with pleasure. (Max catures Ty's lips with his own in a long heat/passionate kiss)

**Lirin:** get a room you two. or do the disclaimer and thanx.

**Max: **Lirin does not own Beyblade. All she has is her ideas and the OC's

**Tyson:** we also thank the people for sending in reviews. it helps her to stay typing. hence to quick updates.

**Lirin: **thankx boys. (they went back to kissing each other) hope you enjoy chap 10. good things happen now.

* * *

Chapter 10: He's Back! 

Abbey: Voltair's personalchamber

Rei woke up shortly under an hour. He was laying on a king size bed with black silk sheets and pillows. Looking around he realized he was in a huge room with stone walls. On one wall was a fireplace that ran the length of the wall. The mantle above it was full of little trinkets most of which were phoenixes. 'Wow Kai would loves these.' he thought before scanning the rest of the room. The wall to his right had two huge windows each leading to a balcony and a view of a snow covered forest and field. The curtains looked to be made of red silk with a golden phoenix embroider on them. Finally the wall to his left had two fairly big doors. He assumed that one lead out of the room and the other was a walk in closet. Also on that side was a dresser, full length mirror and two red leather arm chairs. In one of the chairs sat a girl with pink hair.

"Good morning Kitty. Or should I say good afternoon." the girl said smiling warmly at the neko-jin. It took Rei a minute to realize that she was talking to him. "Umm hi." "Oh don't be shy kitty. I'm not going to hurt you." she said sweetly. "Okay. But I have a few question." Rei spoke nervously. "Shoot. I'll answer what I can for ya." "Well first off who are you?" "My name's Sakura. I was raised here from as far as I can remember. I'm also a member of the Ice Heart team. You might not of heard of us but next year we're going to make our blading debut. I'm also the brains behind our strategies and mischief plans. So what's the next question?" "Where am I?" "Again easy one. Your at the Abbey in Lord Voltair's chamber. As you can see he has a thing for phoenixes. Any other questions?" "Yeah one more. Why the hell did you kidnap me?" "Sorry kitten can't answer that one. But in about an hour or so you will find out. Well if you don't mind I'm going to check on lunch. My sister should have been here by now with it." Sakura got up from the chair and started to leave the room. "Oh yeah your not allowed to leave this room. See you soon." she turned and walked out the door locking it behind her.

'This is great. I'm locked in Voltair's room with no hope of getting out anytime soon. And Kai doesn't have a clue on how to find me.' Rei thought hold his teddy tighter. 'I wish I had Driger too. He always makes me feel better. Drig I miss you buddy.' the neko did not notice but his bell started to glow a soft green. Also across the city his blade was emitting to same glow only this one some had noticed.

* * *

Bladebreakers' Locker Room (during Tyson's match) 

Kai's P.O.V.

What the fuck. I have searched this room over and over again but still no sign of a clue. If I don't sit down then I'm going to wear hole in the floor. But I know I just can't sit still while my kitten's missing. Well I guess I can check hiss bag while I watch Ty's battle with Tal. Hopefully something will be in there. Sure enough the first thing I see when I open the bag is Driger. And he's glowing a little. My hope sparks. Rei is where his bell and I have Driger. I can find him now. I dash out of the room not bothering to leave a note. I really don't care right now what the guys will think. I have to find my kitten. In my rush something fell out of my pocket but I don't bother to look at what it is or pick it up. I only have on thing to do now and everything else can just screw itself.

Normal P.O.V.

Kai ran out of the stadium into the cold streets of Moscow. He looked around before connecting to Driger. 'Driger I need your help.' the Russian spoke to the tiger using a mind link _"Kai what do you need?"_ the tiger inquired. 'Can you connect with Rei? He's wearing the bell so it should be possible.' _"I can try. I'll do anything to save my friend and master."_ Driger concentrated on his own energy to find his way to the neko-jin. _"Rei can you hear me? Please answer through the link."_ 'Driger is that you my friend?' 'It's not only Driger kitten. I'm here too.' 'Kai is it really you and I'm not just hearing things?' _"I assure you little tiger. It is indeed your lover."_ 'Rei can you tell me where you are? I'll come get you if you tell me.' 'Kai you don't want to know where I am.' 'You're at the Abbey aren't you kitten.' "Yeah. And in your grandfather's room.' 'Shit! I'll be there as soon as I can. So don't worry you'll be in my arms soon kitten.' 'I love you Kai.' 'I love you too Rei.' _"Good bye for now little tiger. I feel the link slipping so I must go. But we will be there soon."_ 'Bye Drig. And please help Kai if he needs it.' _"I will."_ the link was disconnected and Kai started to run for the Abbey. He used all the shortcuts he could remember hoping to get there before Boris and the D-Boys got back.

* * *

Abbey 

"Cesia we have an intruder." Negi ran to his captain. "Who is it Negi?" the blue haired girl asked. "I heard it was Kai. And he looks really pissed off." "This is not good. Negi I want you to be our first defense against him. I'll go inform Sakura and Anna of this new problem." "Gotch'ya Cesia." Negi ran to the front entrance way to wait for the uninvited guest.

"Welcome Kai." the green haired boy said as the phoenix busted the door down. "Who the hell are you? And why are you in my way?" "The names Negi and I can't let you pass unless you win a bey-battle." "Fine but rest assured that you will lose." "Let's let the blades determine that Kai." Kai reached into his pocket to pull his blade out only to find it empty. 'Shit that must have been what fell earlier.' Kai thought to himself. 'At least I have Driger.' "I'm waiting Kai." the little green haired boy said holding his launcher and blade at the ready. "The let's go midget." Kai said putting Driger into his launcher. "3...2...1...Let it rip!" the boys yelled together releasing the blades. "Let's go Frigid." Negi called as a penguin raised from his blade. "Ice slide attack!" the penguin created an slide of ice and used it to shoot towards Driger. "Driger dodge." Kai ordered in time to miss the attack. "Now Driger finish him off. Tiger Claws!" the tiger raised from its blade and hit the penguin head on causing a small amount of dust to cover the battle area. When the dust settled Driger was still spinning while Frigid had stopped. "How can you use the tiger's power with such ease?" "Simple brat. He and I are on the same mission. We want Rei back." "Just remember that before you get there you must face three others. And two of the work together." "Whatever. Now out of my way." Kai growled as he moved towards the stairs.

Kai made it half way to Voltair's room before finding his next opponents. "So you must be Kai." the red head spoke. "Yeah. And you two are the team bladers. Care to give names?" "I'm Sakura." the pink hair girl spoke "And this is my twin Anna." "We can not let you get any further Kai. So I suggest you don't even try." "Is that right Anna. Well I hate to break it to you but I have to rescue my kitten. So let it rip." Kai growled at the girls readying Driger to release. "Have it your way." Sakura said. The three released the blades together and Driger was quickly bashed by the other two. "Hold it together Drig. If we don't win then we cant get Rei back. And I won't have that happen." the tiger started to spin faster and quicker. "Time to do this Anna." Sakura said looking at her sister. "Go Artic!" "Go Snowball!" two polar bears raised from the blades. One was pink and the other red. "Now tag team that tiger." the girls ordered together. "Sub-zero snow blast!" the bears created a snow storm that made it impossible to see. "Driger don't give up. Use your speed to stop the ice from forming on you." the tiger's blade sped up again and started melting the snow that got too close to it. "Artic end this now!" Sakura yelled to the pink bear. "Use ice shatter now!" the bear smashed its paw into the ground making it creak and break. "Driger watch out." the blade was about to hit on of the raised pieces of the floor. "Driger your near Snowball use Tiger Claws!" "Oh no Snowball dodge!" Anna commanded a little too late. Driger hit the red blade into raised floor and it stopped spinning. Now half the snow blizzard was gone it made finding Artic easier. "Sorry Sakura." "Don't worry Anna. I'll avenge your defeat." "Driger Tiger Claw!" Kai called one last time. While the girls were talking Kai found Artic and sent Driger to attack. Time seemed to slow as the pink blade flew into the air and started to fall. It seemed like for ever the blade to hit the ground upside down. "And that's me two and you girls zero." Kai smirked as Driger returned to his hand. "You may have defeated us." Sakura said. "But you will never win against Cesia." Anna added to finish the thought.

The girls moved to the side and let Kai pass. He ran the halls until he spotted a blue haired girl in front of a door he knew too well. 'Rei's in there and she's my last challenge. Driger are you ready for this?' _"She won't know what hit her when I appear."_ 'Then let's go.' Kai walked over to the girl glaring the whole way. "You must be Cesia." he growled out. "I am. And you seemed to defeat my team. But how is your blade fairing?" "Driger is fine. He has the strength to kick you ass." "Bring it on Kai."

The blades released and both players took the offense. "Ice Queen attack the tiger!" A beautiful woman in a white dress appeared. She had a staff with a snowflake and her crown had a similar pattern. "So your bit-beast is a human type. Do you think it has the power to stand up against the powerful Driger!" A smirk appeared on the girls face. "She might not have the power to defeat Driger at his full power. But in the weakened state he's in it should be easy." "We'll soon find out. But I know Driger won't lose. We came to far to lose Rei now. Driger attack!" the tiger leaped for the ice maiden and catching an arm in his mouth. the blue blade was getting pushed slowly towards the wall. "Ice Queen use the crystal spell." The human bit-beast used her free arm to create ice mirrors to hide the real blade. "So Kai can you find the real blade before I defeat you?" The slate haired boy didn't answer. He had closed his eyes to focus his energy to find to right target. He opened his eyes with a smirk on his face. "Driger it's time to end this game and get our kitten back. Tiger Claws on the blade right behind you!" Driger used his top speed to turn around and smash his enemy into the wall causing it to stop spinning. "How did you know? How could you defeat me when I was at full power? How?" Cesia asked falling to the floor. "You act as if I've never seen a trick like that. And my power level is higher then what you expected. It increases or decreases depending on the situation I'm in. Now move out of my way. I want to get what's mine." Cesia slow stood up and moved away from the door. Kai ran over and kicked the thing opened. Just then the rest of the Ice Hearts appeared in the hallway all wearing a sad defeated expression on their faces.

"Kai!" Rei said crying and running to his lover. "I missed you phoenix." he said crying into the other's shoulder. Kai wrapped his arms around the younger and gently stroked the long raven hair. "Don't worry kitten I'm here now. No one's going to hurt you." the Russian whispered into the neko's ear. "How touching a lover's reunion." Kai turned around to face Boris and Voltair. "Rei go get teddy and wait by the bed." the neko nodded a 'yes' and ran from the two older men. "Kai I wasn't expecting to see you here." he grandfather commented. "What did you expect when you had my kitten kidnapped?" the boy snarled giving his famous death glare to the bastards before him. "Kai are we going to be able to get out of here?" the tearful voice of Rei asked. "Yeah kitten we'll be gone soon. Don't worry." Kai turned fast to give a smile to his love in an attempt to comfort him. Rei returned the smile with his own. "What makes you think you'll be able to get out of here grandson?" "I don't think I know I can." Kai answer giving a smirk. "Rei come over to me." Kai said stepping back. The neko ran to his boyfriend with teddy in hand. "Kitten when I give the signal I want you to run and take a left out the door I'll be right behind you so now worries." the phoenix whispered in the younger's ear. Rei give a small nod and got ready to run. "Do you want to know why I know we can escape?" Kai asked the older men. "Please entertain us young Kai." Boris spoke. "This is why!" Kai released Driger again and sent him flying at the men. The blade hit Boris and the face making a cut over his left eye. "You brat!" Boris spat covering his eye. "Kai what do you think you are doing?" Voltair asked. "What I came here to do grandfather. I'm rescuing Rei and our kid from you filthy hands. Driger Tiger Claws!" the attack hit Voltair with such force that he was knocked into a wall and knocked unconscious. "Kitten now!" both boy ran for the door easily avoid a half blind Boris. Kai called Driger back and they ran all the way to the main entrance. They didn't stop running until they were at a safe distance from the Abbey.

"Are you alright kitten?" Kai asked trying to catch his breath. "I'll be fine phoenix. And thank you." the tiger answered also trying to catch his breath. "So where to now Kai?" "I think we should head to the BBA office. Everyone's probably worried about me by now." "Why's that love?" "I kind of ran from the locker room not leaving a note and Dranzer fell you of my pocket." "KAI!" "Hey I was more concerned about saving you. So don't get mad at me kitten." "Fine. But lets hurry to the office. We don't want Mr. D. having a heart attack." They both laughed a bit and started walking to the office.

* * *

BBA Office Mr. D. office 

"Tyson calm down little dude." gramps tried to simmer the fuming bluenette. "How can I calm down when two of the team is missing?" he snapped. "Maxi can you help any." Judy asked her son. "I can try mom. But the idea is a bit unorthodox." "I don't care what you have to do Max. Just get him to stop destroying the office." Mr. D. commented. "As you wish." a little glint in the blonde's eye. "Tyson?" "What M..." the bluenette was silenced by lips covering his own. He slowly melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Max wrapped his armed around Ty's waist and rested his hands on the other's butt. They didn't break until someone clearing their throat in the door interrupted the quiet moment. Everyone turned to see the slate haired captain standing there. "So this is what you do instead of looking for me?" he commented. "Kai where have you been?" the now happy bluenette asked. "I went to retrieve what belongs with us." "What do you mean Kai?" Max asked thoroughly confused. "Let me show you." Kai moved to the side so everyone could see Rei. "Rei!" everyone shouted together. "Hi guys." he shyly replied. "We were so worried about you my boy." Mr. D. said standing to go and give the boy a hug. "Now this is a true reason to have a party." Tyson commented. "For once Tyson I agree with you." the slate haired captain commented. "But we let Rei choose the place and who we invite. Sound fair kitten?" "Fine with me." the neko smiled. For the first time in hours Rei felt safe and happy. "Alright boys, now that you have everyone back and a plan for tonight I suggest you all go back to the hotel and get ready and rest if you need to." Bruce said in a fatherly tone. "Alright dad. We're gone." The Bladebreakers were walking to the door when Mr. D. stopped them. "Boy take my limo. It will get you back safely." "Alright." Tyson and Max shouted together. Kai and Rei both thanked Mr. D. while the others ran for the limo.

Everyone arrived back at the hotel and made it back to their rooms without any of the other teams spotting them. The Bladebreakers finally had time to relax and just enjoys each others company. That meant Rei and Kai went to there room and Tyson and Max went to their room for some alone time.

* * *

**Rei:** yay! I'm with Kai again. and safe too. (does happy dance) 

**Kai:** your so kawaii kitten. but settle down a bit before we have a shake and bake baby.

**Rei:** alright Kai. but I want a present if I stop. (glint appears in his golden eyes)

**Kai:** alright kitten. but you have to come over here. (Rei bounces over to Kai and the two share a heated needed kiss)

**Lirin:** you two are just as bad as Ty and Max. Hey get a room if you're going to do that! (shirtswent flying as hands roamed.)

**Gramps**: hey little dudes, Lirin's right get a room.

**Kai**: (slightly pulled away) no one asked you guys and we were here first.

**Rei**: pleaz sent reviews people.we want to know what happens just as much as you do.

**Gramps**: so keep Lirin happy and in a writing mood with youropinions. and ideas on how the killthat evil Boris dude.

**Lirin: **thanx boys and gramps (Kai and Rei went back to previous activity) whatever. good night readers. and will you two please get a room! (Rei's pants went flying by Lirin's head)

**Kai:** we're in a room Lirin so if you don't like then get out.

**Lirin:** no I think I'll watch. (Kai's boot hits Lirin in the head) Kai you are so dead. (cause boys to seperate cause of shiny metal golf club)

**Rei:** Run Kai! (watches lover and writer leave room) Oh well. readers pleaz review and good nite again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lirin:** I finally finished chapter 11.

**Tyson:** yay. I'm I in it?

**Max:** sorry Ty. Neither of us are in it. But there is some poorly writen lemon in it.

**Lirin: **shut up Max. This is the first time I did a scene like that. Most times I just fool people and cut it short.

**Ty and Max:** Lirin's blushing

**Lirin:** shut up both of you (chases them with golf club and 2x4) Max think fast. (hurls control collar around neck)

**Ty: **oh no Max she got you too! (Lirin hits shock buttom causing both to sceam in pain)

**Lirin:** that will show you too. (storms out of room dragging Max and Ty to seperate cages)

**Rei: **looks like the disclaimer is up to use Kai.

**Kai:** Lirin does not own us or anything about Beyblade. So please don't sue her or she might trap us all in cages.

**Rei:** and thanx for everyone who reviewed. Also she plans to kill Boris by like chap 20 so please sent the ideas on his death.

**Kai:** so now let chapter 11 start. Love you koi.

**Rei:** love you too phoenix.

* * *

Chapter 11: Punishment

Shogun Hotel: Kai and Rei's Room

Kai's P.O.V.

I carried my kitten all the way to the room from the lobby. I was afraid to let him go incase someone came to snatch him away again. But now I had to put him down to find the key and open the door. After I unlock and open the door he runs in towards the bedroom and bathroom area. I figured he might be feeling sick again so I take my time walking to the bedroom.

Inside I see the kitten sitting on the middle of the bed with his legs folded under him and his arms adding support. He looks like a cat sitting like that. His golden eyes are big giving him that sweet innocent look that I love to see. Gods I'm getting hard just looking at him like that and I'm sure that's what he's plan. "Kitten what are you thinking?" I asked to conform my suspicion. He tilts his head and meows at me to say 'what you can't figure this one out koi?' I laugh at the look and step closer to the bed. He looks at me with lust filled eyes before moving on all fours. At the edge of the bed he jumps and lands on me knocking me to the floor. "Having fun koi?" I ask as he nips my ear. "You are." he said rubbing up against my hard. A soft moan escaped my lips conforming what he said. "Shall we take this to the bed tiger?" I softly ask in his ear. He gets off me and gives me a hand up. Once on my feet I pick Rei up bridal style and carry him the few feet to the bed.

Normal P.O.V.

Kai dropped Rei on the bed unceremoniously. "Kai that wasn't very nice." the kitten complained with sad golden eyes and a small pout. "It was pay back kitten for pushing me on the floor a few minutes ago." Kai said with a smirk. "Now where were we?" Kai crawled onto the bed straddling the younger boy. "I think we were here." Rei said pulling Kai down for a gentle kiss. The duel hair boy not satisfied with such a chaste kiss started to lightly nip the lower lip of the raven hair boy. The neko-jin willing granted access allowing the kiss to deepen and a tongue battle to begin. Lost in the battle two sets of wandering hand made quick work to remove the others' shirt and pants and boxers. Kai eventually won the battle for dominancy over the kiss. The two finally broke the kiss when air was needed. Panting, Kai rested his forehead against the neko's. "Are you sure you want to do this kitten? And what about the party and telling everyone that you're all right." Dark golden eyes stared into red orbs. "Phoenix let's make tonight about us. And worry about everything else tomorrow morning." the voice was husky and determined. Said phoenix responded with another long heated passionate kiss.

(A/N: poorly writen lemon. please be nice to be cause its the first time i ever written something like this. And if you don't want to read skip to the next A/N)

"Gods Kai, s-st-stop torturing m-meeeee." Rei panted out and thrusting to rub the arousals together. Kai smirked at his lovers pleas. "But kitten you know I love to tease you." the Russian sexily whispered into the neko's ear before nipping at it. "B-bu-but phoenix I'm going crazy. I want you in me now." the plea was followed be more thrusting. Moans escaped from both boys as more friction was created. "Be patient koi. You'll get what you want soon." the Russian spoke into the neck he was lightly biting and licking. "Gods Kai." Rei said between breathes when the said boy started to stroke his hard cock. "You like kitten?" the duel hair boy asked between kisses going down the younger's chest to get the prize at the end. Only meows were heard from the kitten as fingers continued to stroke and gently squeeze his penis. Kai almost came when he heard those sexy pleasured meows. In an attempt to stay in control the Russian flicked his tongue over the tip of the neko's shaft. "Umm, kitten juice." Kai said as he slowly took the tip in his mouth lightly sucking on it. "Kai..." Rei whined trying to move his hips up but the Russian had his hands holding them down. "Kai I'm gonna... come." the duel hair boy smirked as he took more of the cock in his mouth. "Come for me kitten." he mumbled before sucking harder and bobbing his head so the other would lose control. "GODS KAIIII!" the neko-jin screamed as he shot his seeds into Kai's mouth. The boy greedily drank what the other had to offer not missing a single drop.

* * *

(A/N lemon takes a break)

Room 366

"Hey Lee did you hear someone scream 'gods kai'?" the pink haired neko asked her older brother. He was now sporting a black cast on the arm he used to punch the wall.

"So it wasn't my meds making me think that Rei might be back?" the groggy neko asked.

"Nope. Cause I heard it too." Kevin chimed in. "Did you hear it Gery?"

"Yeah." the tallest neko replied. "So do you all think Rei is back? Or is he getting hurt and screaming for Kai?"

"Gery don't scare me like that." Mariah scolded the other. "I'm sure when Kai disappeared he went to save our brother. So don't even think the other is possible."

"I'm going to check it out." Lee said standing up. "I want to know for sure Rei is here and the other idea is completely wrong." he slowly walked to the door and went into the hallway grabbing pen and paper.

"Wait Lee. I'll go with you." Mariah ran towards the door and caught up with her brother.

The two walked in silence down the stairs to the first floor. They walked the hallway until Mariah spotted room number 189 (Kai and Rei's room). Lee was about to knock when random sounds were heard on the other side. "Oh Kai." was moaned as well as other things.

"Looks like the tiger is safe." Lee said with a smile. "And now we know why he didn't come and tell us." He took out the pen and paper and scribbled something that Mariah didn't see. He then continued to shove it under the door to be found later. "Shall we go back to our room now sis?" The two neko-jins walked back to their room just as quietly as they had before. In the room both went to bed without telling the other team members the good news.

* * *

(A/N: lemon starts again)

Kai and Rei's Room

"So kitten where's the lotion?" the Russian seductively asked in the neko's ear. "Max took it." came the breathless response. "But I have another idea for lube." a smirk and glint form on the raven hair boy's face. He took the duel hair boy's hand and started to lick and suck three fingers. His tongue played with each one while his head bobbed up and down similar to what Kai had done earlier to his dick. "Ahh. Kitten... if you... don't stop I'm... gonna... come now." the Russian said breathing hard and panting. The neko stopped his actions reluctantly and let the spit covered fingers out of his mouth. "But Kai I was having fun." he whined staring at red orbs with his half opened golden ones. "Sorry kitten." Kai gentle kissed his koi as his slow put in finger in. A small whimper of pain was heard before Kai pulled away. "Are you alright koi?" he asked stroking the raven hair. A soft meow was given as a 'yes' and a small thrust to tell Kai to move. Gently the duel hair Russian moved his finger in and out. He inserted the next one when his first had found the kittens sweet spot and he started to purr. Lost in pleasure the neko didn't realize the intruding digits until the third was inserted. Another whimper of pain was released. "Relax kitten." Kai said while he kissed every inch of his koi's tan face. A few moments later Rei finally relaxed and bucked his hips to tell Kai to continue. The Russian gave an other passionate kiss to the little neko while his fingers continued to stretch the tight hole. When Kai deemed Rei ready his slowly pulled his fingers out gaining a groan from the other. Carefully the Russian positioned himself at the other's entrance ready to move in. First the duel hair boy started to stroke the other's hard cock and kiss his collar bone to fully relax the neko. With pants and purrs were heard the Russian quickly penetrated the younger causing him to cry out in pain. "Shhh. Kitten relax the pain will go away soon. You just need to relax." Kai said using one hand to stroke raven hair while the other continued to do what it was already doing. Concentrating on the comforting touches the neko quickly relaxed and moved his hips telling Kai to move. The Russian started rocking his hips slowly hearing his partner moan in pleasure. Slowly the phoenix was losing control and quickened his movements. "Gods phoenix. Harder. Faster." the neko-jin screamed out as his sweet spot kept getting hit. The Russian did as he was told and picked up the pace pleasing his kitten more. "Damn kitten your tight." Kai grunted out hit the spot inside Rei again. Seeing stars Rei scream out in pleasure and dug his fingers into Kai's shoulders. Sensing his lover getting close to his climax the duel hair boy started to stroke the hard cock between them. "Kai... I'm gonna..." Rei didn't finish his sentence because Kai hit the spot again causing the kitten to release. Soon after Kai sent his seeds into the neko-jin and collapsed next to him. Both covered in sweat and panting cuddled close to each other. "I love you phoenix." Rei sleepily spoke. "I love you too koi and our little kittens." the Russian whispered back stroking raven hair. Soon Rei was purring letting Kai know the neko was asleep.

He carefully got out of bed and grabbed his cell. He wanted to let Ty and Max know that the party would be postponed until tomorrow night. In the living room area he spotted a piece of paper by the door and went to check it out.

'Glad to know your back safe tiger. And keep the screams down when other neko-jins are round. Lee' was all the note said. The Russian smiled and went back to the bedroom to cuddle his sleeping kitten again.

* * *

(A/N: lemon over)

Abbey

Boris's Office

Tala stood in Boris office along with Spencer and Ian waiting for the evil man to come back. They waited in there for over an hour before the door creaked open and the purple hair man walked in. He had a bandage covering his left eye and his temper was flaring. Something just happened and now the boys had to pay the price.

Ian. Spencer. I want you both to go to the training room and practice until bedtime. And no dinner. NOW GET OUT! the man barked his orders and the two bladers left him and Tala alone before he changed his mind.

"Now what should I do with you Tala?" the man asked with a sickening smirk. The red hair boy slightly cringed fearing what would happen to him. He was alone in a room that he had been raped in before and had no clue to where Bryan was. 'Fuck he's going to screw me again. Bry Bry save me.' Tala thought to himself before Boris spoke again. "I think I'll have some fun with you first boy." Boris said and walked towards the shaking wolf. "And then to the ice cage" he whispered evil in Tal's ear. Wolborg's master almost fell to the floor at the mention of the ice cage. It was a room that he was put in when Boris or Voltaire were not satisfied with his work. He would have minimal warm clothing and locked in a freezing room for hours. Sometimes the coldness would be worse then a winter night here. It was worse then being chained up without food or drink in the dungeons.

Tala's P.O.V.

Boris grabbed my shirt collar and throw me towards a wall. My head hit the wall causing my vision to blur for a few moments. When things come back to focus Boris was staring at me with lust filled eyes. His hands were making quick work of removing my clothes leaving me in only my orange silk boxers. I whimper as his hand grazes over my covered penis. Also my eyes are shut tight to stop the tears that are stinging my eyes. He smirks at my reaction and starts nipping and licking my neck. He leaves a trail of kisses up to my ear and nips it. "You smell and taste of failure boy." his husky voice whispers in my ear. "You know that stench makes me sick." he hissed. His body pulls away from mine as he slaps me hard across the face. The force sends me to the floor and finally the tears start to fall. He grabs my hair and pulls me off the floor and slams me into a wall again. But this time he forcefully kisses me causing my lips to bruise. He forces my legs to wrap around his waist and slams me into the wall again. I can't help but have my face cringe in pain. He smirks at me again before whispering in my ear. "I decided not to play with you whore. So its off to the ice cage going the long way. And I'll be carrying you the whole way like this. And if you dare try to escape be grip then I'll let the guards have their fun with you later."

Boris did just what he said. I was carried the long way to the ice cage just in my boxers. Just about everyone in the Abbey saw me like this. Even Ian and Spence. Spence ran out to try and save me but the guards throw him into a wall and pulled their guns on him and Ian. Both boys growled and glared pure hatred at Boris. I knew they would tell Bryan as soon as they could. Gods Bry please save me.

Finally after my 'carry of shame' Boris stopped in front of a door with two guards posted at it. One of them opened it while the other was ordered to make the room as cold as possible. He throw me in there and my head hit the floor. I groan as I the door close and Boris telling me to have fun. Slowly the room got colder and colder. I knew I had no chance of escaping as I curl into a ball and wait for something to happen whether it be Boris coming to take my frozen dead body away or Bryan coming to save my half frozen body.

It's been a few hours I think. I haven't felt any part of my body for a while now and my mind is beginning to get dark. My eyes close as the darkness takes me and my body slumps to the floor.

Bryan's P.O.V.

Fuck the guards beat me for hours. Every inch of my damn body hurts. I'm just glad that Boris wasn't here to give one of those special punishments. That would totally be harsh but I would have deserved it for throwing the match. Now I'm slowly limping my way back to the rooms. I hope Tala and the others are their and safe.

The walk leads my passed the training room which Ian and Spencer are practicing in. Spence see me and runs to catch up. He says he want to talk so we walk into the room.

"Bryan I have to tell you that Boris took Tal to the ice cage a few hours ago." Spence said. I growl and start to glare. "But that's not all. Tal only had his boxers on." "WHAT THE HELL!" I yell and run in a rage to the ice room with Spence and Ian closely behind.

I'm about to turn the corner when Spence grabs my arm. "Let go Spencer." I growl out. "Bry there are two guards and in your condition I doubt you can take both of them together. So Ian and I will distract them so you can run and get Tal." "Fine." I hiss out. The two causally walk around the corner and quickly knock the guards out. Ian searches the bodies for the keys and unlocks the door. I run for the open door just in time to see Tala collapsing on the floor. When I reach him his body is ice cold and his lips are a slight blue. "Wake up wolf." I softly say cradling him. "Please Tala. Open your ice blues for me." I beg. He doesn't open his eye but groans and cuddles closer to me. I run my fingers through his hair and wake out of the room.

Normal P.O.V.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ian asked as Bryan stepped out of the room. "I hope so." Bryan softly said holding the captain tighter. "Let's get him to the medical wing Bry." Spence said. Together the four boys walked to the medical wing of the Abbey.

A few hours later Bryan was holding the hand of a sleeping warm Tala. The doctors had warmed the boy up and now he just needed some sleep. "Bryan," one of the doctors came back, "you can take Tala back to his room now. But make sure his stays warm. Also he might have a small cold but he'll be just fine." "Thank you ma'am" the lilac hair boy said giving a small smile. She smiled at the two boys as Bryan carefully carried the sleeping wolf back to the D-Boys rooms.

Ian and Spence were in the hall waiting for Bryan to return. "Is he alright?" the youngest asked as Bryan slowly walked towards them. "He'll be fine guys. He might have a cold but he'll be just fine." the falcon informed his teammates. The three boys smiled at the sleeping red head. They were extremely happy to know that Tal was going to be fine and safe. "Hey Bry why don't you put the wolf to bed. After everything that happened today it looks like both of you could use the rest." Spence suggested. "You're right Spence. Night guys." Bryan said walking into his room. "Night Bry." the other two said before going to their own rooms.

Inside Bryan's room the falcon laid the wolf on the bed and got into his night clothes. After finishing getting ready for bed Bryan crawled in next to the red head pulling him close. "Good night my dear Tala. I love you." he softly whispered and planted a kiss on his koi's forehead. "I luv you too Bry Byr." a quiet mumble come from Tala as he snuggled closer to the other's chest.

* * *

**Lirin:** well that's it for chapter 11. I hope I done get stuck on 12 like I did this one

**Tala:** I don't care if you more on cause I'm happy staying in Bry's arms forever.

**Bryan:** Tal I don't want you to leave my arms either. But I think the reader would loke the story to continue. So Lirin do you have ideas for the next chapter.

**Lirin:** a few. I think I can run off them too. So hopefully if I don't spend all day out it should be up late tomorrow.

**Tala:** that's good. And if your planning any more lemon scenes don't worry cause with time you will get better writing them.

**Lirin:** thanks for the info Tal. It makes me feel slightly better about the whole thing. Although I still can't believe I wrote it. I'm gonna playKH2it makes me feel happy (losses self in game.)

**Bryan**: is she okay Tal. this isn't her usually self.

**Tala**: I think the headache is back with full force.Let's end it for her.

**Bryan**: Thanks for sticking with Lirin this long and supporting her writing.

**Tala**: please continue with the review and send us more ideason killing that evilbastard Boris. the poll should be staring soon.

**Lirin**: die you stupid Heartless and fucking Nobodies. Grrr.

**Bry and Tal**: night everyone and pleaz continue the support for Lirin Sama. We think she needs it right now.

**Lirin**: I refuse to die.Give me my teddy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rei:** Kai can I go back to sleep?

**Kai:** sorry Kitten. but Lirin wants us here for the bloody disclaimer again.

**Rei:** why doesn't she use Ty, Max and Kenny. I'm tired.

**Kai:** (evil planning glint in eyes) Ty can you and Max come here?

**Rei:** Kai what are you planning?

**Max:** what's up Kai?

**Kai: **let's go Rei. (grabs neko's hand and runs) You two can do the disclaimer.

**Lirin:** hi guys.

**Ty:** Hey Lirin. so shall we get this thing going or what?

**Lirin:** Sure (starts playing with golf club just for giggles)

**Max:** the almighty Lirin Sama does not own Beyblade or any of the characters except her OCs.

**Ty:** we also want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. and the polls for Boris's death will open in a few more chapters so please sent her ideas.

**Lirin:** enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: Party Planning

Kai woke up the next morning to a pounding on the door. He looked over to see two golden sleep orbs staring at him. The Russian smiled at how cute his kitten looked all sleep and pouty. "Go back to sleep kitten. I'll find out who's at the door." the phoenix gently ruffled the tiger's hair before moving to get up. "Kai." the soft voice caused the other to stop. "What's wrong kitten?" the Russian turned to meet two sad golden eyes. "I don't want to be left alone. Can I come with you?" the pleading look on the neko's face was all Kai need to say yes. Soon the two boys had boxers and lounge pants on and went to open the door. Kai creaked the door with Rei clinging to his back for safety incase it was Boris or Voltaire back to kidnap him. Red eyes closed seeing a blonde and bluenette standing on the other side of the door. "It's alright kitten. It's only Ty and Max." Kai said moving to let his teammates in.

"Hi guys." Max said walking into the room carrying a covered tray. He was followed by Tyson who was carrying to same thing. "Morning." Tyson said as he and Max put the objects down on the table. "What are you guys doing here so fucking early?" Kai questioned glaring at the two unwelcome visitors. "Well," the hyper blonde started, "we thought we would save you the trouble of going down to breakfast and having everyone know about Rei being back by bring breakfast to you." at this Tyson removed the covers on the trays to reveal a full course breakfast of pancakes (chocolate chip), bacon, sausage, hash browns, several styles of eggs, milk, and juice. Golden eyes brighten up seeing the pancakes and milk. Just then his stomach growled letting everyone know he was hungry. "Hungry kitten?" the Russian asked in a joking manner. The neko-jin simply nodded and cuddle closer to Kai. Despite how hungry he was he want to be near Kai more. Plus he left his teddy in the bedroom. Kai gave the neko a small kiss on the forehead before telling him to eat all he wants. Soon Rei had a plate full of pancakes and bacon and he was happily eating and enjoy the warm food. Kai also had his own plate just to get at least one pancake before Rei eat them all.

"So what's the real reason you two are here to early?" Kai asked after he and Rei had finished eating. "Cause unless it's really important then Tyson usually doesn't get up this early." "Is this the thanks I get for bring you breakfast?" Tyson complained giving the captain a pout. Kai closed his eyes and shook his head in an annoyed fashion. "Grow up dragon." he finally spoke reopening his eyes. "Meanie." was the response the bluenette gave. This caused the other to on lookers to giggle at the two's mini argument. "I'll tell you Kai." Max said between small giggles. "We want to know if you thought about where the party is going to be held? And if you want us to come with you to see the other teams." the blonde explained. "Well its up to Rei if you can join us when we go to the teams." Kai said looking at the slightly paling kitten. "Rei are you feeling okay?" the Russian asked. Dull golden eyes look at crimson before the neko ran to the bathroom and emptied out his breakfast. Kai quickly followed the raven hair boy to help if he could. "What was that about?" Tyson asked looking at Max who was just as confused.

Less then half an hour later Kai come back holding a worn out Rei. "Is he alright Kai?" Max asked. Kai gently stroked raven hair trying to get the kitten to sleep. "He'll be fine Maxi. He just needs more sleep." Kai spoke softly. Max and Ty exchanged looks silently agreeing to leave and come back later. "We're gonna getting going now. Kai call us when Rei wakes up again." Tyson said as softly as he could. Kai nodded and watched the other two leave the room. Once the door was closed he carried the almost sleeping neko-jin back to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. Within seconds Rei had cuddled his teddy and fell asleep.

* * *

Room 366

"Lee when are you going to tell us what happened last night?" an annoyed little green hair neko asked. "I'm not going to tell you. So stop asking." the older neko snapped. "Mariah, Lee's being mean to me." he complained to the female. "There's nothing I can do Kevin." she replied with a small smirk. "But Lee you should tell the little monkey. After all Rei is like a brother to him too." Lee gave a defeated sigh and called Gery into the room. Once the oldest was seated Lee started to talk. "I don't know much about the situation," the black hair neko started, "but Rei is back safely and with Kai in their room." After that was said Kevin jumped up from the floor and ran towards the door. "Don't go down there monkey." Mariah warned. He shot her a pout to get the girl to change her mind, but seeing the glare in her eyes told him that she was serious. Slowly the boy went back to sitting on the floor. "Rei will come to us when he's ready." Gery said trying to cheer up his small friend. The monkey only nodded and was completely quiet for the first time in a long time.

* * *

All Starz Room:

"Judy have you heard anything about Kai and Rei?" Emily asked. This question got everyone's attention. None of them had heard a thing since Kai disappeared from the locker room. 'Sorry everyone but I can't tell you.' the blonde scientist thought to herself before speaking. "I'm sorry Emily. But I don't know anything more then you guys do." The whole team got slightly more depressed then before. Plus they felt useless because they didn't even know where to start to look. 'Kai I hope you guys come soon. I don't know how much longer I can keep laying to them.' Judy thought before getting back to her work.

* * *

Majestic's Room

Robert stood by the window looking at the snow falling over Moscow. This was a scene he usually enjoyed but today he was too worried about his friends to care. Johnny was pacing around trying to thing of things to do. But every time an idea came it was quickly shot down by the German. Oliver and Enrique were playing cards to keep their minds occupied from their missing friends. So besides the shuffling of feet and cards the room was silent. Johnny finally get bored decided to leave. "I'm going for a walk." he grumbled out while grabbing his coat and walking towards the door. "Be careful Johnny." Robert said not looking away from the window as the door closed. The room fell back to silence and Robert continued his thinking. 'Kai I hope you found your kitten and both of you are safe. And return to us soon. Having you gone has caused a great pain to all the teams.' the German thought.

* * *

Kai and Rei's room

Rei slept until around noon. He opened his golden eyes to see Kai looking out the window. The Russian seemed deep in thought. "Meow?" the noise caused the duel hair boy to turn around and lock eyes with the neko sitting oh so cutely on the bed. The neko-jin was sitting on his legs holding his teddy so it covered his face up to his nose only showing his big eyes. It make him look so innocent. Kai smiled at the neko as he moved towards the bed to give the newly awaken kitten a hug. "Sleep well kitten?" the Russian asked cuddling the boy. A small yes nod was given as a response. "So what do you want to do now koi?" the phoenix asked. "Can we go see Lee? He's probably really worried thinking I'm still lost." the tiger spoke. "If that's what you want to do. Then get dressed and we're off." Kai said giving Rei's noise a small kiss. The Russian forgot about the note he found earlier from lion.

Rei dressed in one of Kai's black shirts that read 'Touch me and Die' in red block letters and a pair of black baggy pants with white stitching. He left his hair down only cause he didn't feel like taking the time to wrap it in his usual style. To finish the outfit Rei added the bell he got yesterday from Kai. He put his usual slip on shoes on and walked into the living room to see Kai talking with Max and Ty.

"Hi Rei. Are you feeling better now?" Max asked the neko. "Yeah." was the plain response Rei come back with. "So why are you guys here?" he asked "We're dieing to know where we're going for the party. And Kai was think about this place he knows about that's not too far." Tyson happily explained. "So what is this place phoenix?" Rei asked resting his head on the other's shoulder. "It's a club Voltaire created to keep track of my movements while I'm in town. But its easy enough to pay them to keep their lips shut if I show there. Its really the only club around that I can to that to. And plus it give the added bonus of keeping you safe too." Kai said wrapping his arm around Rei's waist holding him closer. "But I have to go there before to make the arrangements and shut down the security system. Thus you have to stay here. Is that all right kitten?" "I guess. Promise to come back soon though." Rei gave pleading eyes to his phoenix. "I will. But first to visit everyone." Ty and Max gave a cheer and Rei hugged Kai tighter.

* * *

The four teens walked out of the room and stopped in the hallway. "Where to first?" Tyson asked. "I want to see Lee and the others." Rei said softly. "What my kitten wants is what my kitten gets." Kai said giving a smile. So together the four started to make their way up to the White Tigers room. As they waited for the elevator doors to open everyone was surprised to hear Johnny behind them. "Rei! Kai! When the devil did you get back?" the Scottish blader asked. "Last night." Kai replied simply. "Why did you tell anyone? We've been worried sick." Johnny slightly complained. "I didn't feel like dealing with questions last night. Plus I was tired." Rei spoke. "Alright. But you have to come with me now. I know that Oliver and Enrique will be glad to see you both safe." Johnny said pulling the neko into the elevator and pushing the 7th floor button. "There goes visiting the tigers." Rei mumbled to himself. Soon the Bladebreakers were ushered into the Majestic's room to be greeted by three surprised Europeans.

Oliver and Enrique jumped up from their seats and ran to glomp Rei and tackle the poor neko to the floor. "Nice to see you guys too." Rei said laying on the floor. Kai growled at the two trapping the neko to the floor only to get ignored by them. Robert walked over and gave Kai a polite hand shake before pulling the Russian into a hug. "It's go to have you both back." the German said pulling out for the hug. "Oi get off Rei you guys." Johnny ordered the other two Europeans. Soon the two teams were sitting listening to Kai and Rei tell about yesterday's 'adventure'. "So who are these Ice Heart bladers?" Robert asked after hearing the whole story. "They're a team that if they get stronger then even Tyson will have a hard time against the youngest one. Each has a snow based bit-beast. Two of them work together tag team style and put up a fierce fight. They have twin polar bear beast. Driger almost fell to the two. The others work solo. The only boy has a penguin partner. It can create an ice slide then shatter it into sharp pieces. Truly deadly if it hits you wrong. The last has a human partner. Its attack is like Wolborg's but much more worse." Kai continued to explain the Ice Hearts and their blades to the Majestics. In the end everyone was surprised to hear the Kai had defeated all four using Driger. Then used the tiger to get away from Boris and Voltaire. After the tale the teens continued to talk about blading and other random idle chatter.

* * *

The Bladebreakers finally managed to leave when Rei pretended to be tired and wanted to get some rest. It was really Tyson's idea because the bluenette knew his friend really wanted to see the other neko-jins. So teens stood by the elevator waiting for the doors again. They were having a small conversation when the doors opened to reveal Michael on the other side. "Shit." the American cursed seeing Kai and Rei standing before him. "When did you guys get back?" he inquired. Rei closed his eyes and sighed realizing this was going to be just like before. "Last night Mike." the neko said opening his eyes again. "And you didn't bother to tell anyone?" the American said slightly angry. "Rei was tired. He wanted to get some rest after what happened." Kai explained glaring at the older person. "Hey chill out Kai." the baseball blader raised his hands in defense. "Just come with me and let everyone know you're alright." The Bladebreakers sighed and stepped into the elevator heading towards the All Starz room. "Sorry kitten." Kai whispered wrapping his arms around the neko's waist. "It's alright. I know we'll get there eventually." Rei whispered back resting his head on the phoenix's shoulder closing his eyes for a few seconds.

The machine stopped on the 4th floor and Michael lead the way to the All Starz room. The four occupants froze as the five teens walked in. Everyone, except Judy gave a small cheer seeing the two missing bladers. "I'm glad you two are back." Emily said giving Rei and Kai each a hug. Soon everyone was seated and Kai and Rei were telling the story for the second time that day. Judy and Emily pulled out their computers and added the information about the Ice Hearts to them. Squeezing Kai for as much details as he could possible give. Over an hour later the questions stop and Rei was falling asleep on Kai's shoulder. "Hey Maxi do you mind telling them about tonight? I'm going to bring Rei to Lee then I'm off to take care of what I have to." the phoenix asked the blonde. "Not a problem." the hyper one replied. Kai nodded his head in thanks and carefully lifted Rei up so not to wake him. Slowly the Russian left the room and went to the White Tigers room.

"So what's happening tonight?" Eddie asked looking at the two remaining Bladebreakers. Tyson and Max exchanged big grins before answering the question. "We're having a party tonight." the dragon explained. "It's to celebrate our win and Rei's safe return." Max added in. "Sounds like fun. Where is it?" Steve asked. "Its just down the road. Kai knows this place and is going to have to security turned off because its owned by Biovolt meaning Voltaire could discover we're there." the bluenette continued to explain the situation. "If its dangerous then why are you picking that place?" Emily asked. "Cause Kai said its easy to pay them off. Apparently he's done it before." the turtle answered the question. After that the teens sat and talked until Max and Tyson decided to leave and get ready for the party.

* * *

Room 366

Kevin answer the door to reveal Kai and Rei on the other side. "Rei!" the little monkey squeaked out. This earned him a death glare from Kai and a annoyed moan from the sleeping tiger. "Kevin keep your voice down." Mariah ordered seeing her friend asleep. "Kai you can put Rei in my room. Lee is resting in his thanks to the pain killers." the girl offered the older teen. "Thanks Mariah." Kai said making his way to the room that was offered. After tucking the kitten in the Russian went back to the living room where Mariah and the others waited. "So what's up?" the pink hair neko asked. "We're having a party tonight. Do you think you guys can come?" the phoenix offered. "That's a stupid question Kai. Of course will be there." the green hair boy jumped up and down. "Calm down Kevin. Or I'll have Gery sit on you." the cat said giving a glare meaning that she was serious. The monkey quickly quieted down and sat still. Kai finished telling the three nekos about the plans and asked if they could look after Rei while he took care of making the arrangements. Mariah agreed to watch after her friend and escorted Kai to the door. "See you soon Kai. And don't worry about the tiger he'll be just fine." she gave the Russian a small hug before he left.

Lee come out of his room shortly after Kai left and looked around to figure out what he missed. Everyone had a smile on for what seemed like no reason to him. "Okay what did I miss?" the lion sleepily asked. Kevin was about to say but Mariah stopped him. "Lee there's something weird in my room. Can you check it out for me?" the cat asked giving her brother big pleading eyes. The lion rolled his eyes but went to his sisters room to find out what she was talking about. He opened the door to see and black lump on the bed. Taking a closer look he realized it was Rei and he glomped the tiger causing the boy to wake. "What the hell?" Rei asked slightly opening his eyes. "Lee you weren't supposed to wake him." Mariah scolded from the door. "Lee can you get off me now?" the raven hair neko asked rubbing his eyes. "Sorry man." the other neko said getting off Rei. "Where's Kai?" "He went to make the arrangements about tonight. He'll be back soon though." Mariah explained to her still sleepy friend. "Oh okay. Hey Mai, do you think someone can get my teddy?" a small blush forming over Rei's face a the silly request. "I'll get for you Rei." the girl said smiling walking over to the bed to get the key. "I'll be back soon." "Thanks." Rei softly said hugging a pillow.

Mariah returned about ten minutes later carrying a brown teddy bear wearing a white shirt and pink overalls. Each ear was decorated with a pink silk bow. Rei had fall back asleep but slightly opened his eyes as the door squeaked opened. "Sorry Rei did I wake you?" she asked walking in. "A little. But thanks for bring teddy for me." The cat sat on the side of the bed handing the plushie to her friends who immediately cuddled the thing. "Do you want something to eat tiger." the pink hair neko asked stroking raven locks. "That be great. I haven't had anything since breakfast. But I kind of…" Rei stopped before he grossed out his friend. "I understand. Now get some more sleep and someone will get you when I finish making dinner." Mariah left the room and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

The Club:

Kai walked into the empty building to be stopped by the manager. "We're closed to scram kid." Kai turned to face the person sending him a glare. "Nice to see you too Bob." the duel hair boy growled out. "Young master Hiwatari." the man said with surprise. "What do I owe this unexpected visit to?" "I need to have to security off tonight. I'm having friends coming for a party and Voltaire wants to get his hands on my boyfriend. I'll give you what ever you want in return." Kai offered holding his glare. "No payment needed young Hiwarati. It will be my pleasure to help you." Bob said smiling. "Thanks Bob. We'll be here around 8 or 8:30 tonight so please have it off by then." Kai shook the man's hand then walked back to the hotel.

Just after the door closed Voltaire stepped out from the shadows. "So my grandson is planning on having a party here." "Yes sir." Bob said turning to face his boss. "Should I turn the security off?" "Yes. Just keep me posted on my grandson's actions. And his boyfriends." Voltaire handed Bob a picture of the raven hair neko so the owner knew who too look for. "This boy is going to be giving me great-grandkids. So make sure nothing happens to him. Unless my spies are taking him and Kai out the back to a van that will be waiting there." "Yes sir. Just who will your spies be?" "The Ice Hearts of course. That is if Boris can get his hands off Cesia tonight." Voltaire snickered thinking about the girl struggling in a hopeless attempt to escape from Boris's wondering hands. After all that was her punishment for the team all losing to Kai and Driger thus allowing Rei to escape. Voltaire soon left the club to go back to the abbey and inform Boris of the Ice Hearts mission tonight.

* * *

Kai and Rei's room:

Kai went back to his room before getting Rei the he could get ready for later. First the Russian took advantage of the hot water by taking a long shower (or as long as time allowed). One of Kai's favorite pass times was thinking in the shower until the water turned cold. Half an hour passed and Kai had managed to clear his head of everything except his kitten. The Russian wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the bed room to find an outfit. First he replaced the towel with a pair of black silk boxers with hearts on them (it was a present from Rei. Hence the only reason he has them). Looking around the phoenix found a black pair of pants with dark red stitching and chains hanging off several places. "Damn Rei his the 'Touch me and Die shirt' on. Maybe I can switch with him later." Searching around the Russian found a tight black shirt with a red and gold phoenix on it. "This will have to do for now." The teen quickly ran a brush through his wet hair not bothering to dry it and left to see his koi.

* * *

Room 366

Mariah had just finished making dinner when a knock was heard on the door. Lee answered it to reveal Kai. "Bout time you got back Hiwatari." the lion said moving to the side to let the other in. "Kai do you want to wake Rei. I have dinner ready and I know he would love to see you." the girl asked poking her head around the corner of the kitchen door. "I would love to." the Russian said with a big smirk on. Carefully Kai opened the door so it would squeak and slipped in. Using all his stealth the phoenix moved to the bed where his tiger was sound asleep. 'Gods is he cute.' Kai thought when he got close enough to see Rei's face and the bear in his arms. 'I never get bored seeing him like this.' Very slowly, Kai laid down next to the tiger wrapping his arms around the boy pulling him close. This movement caused golden eyes to snap open and stare into crimson ones. "Kai?" a sleepy confused voice asked. "The one and only kitten." the duel hair teen said with a smile and placing a kiss on the younger's forehead. "Missed you phoenix." the neko said snuggling closer to the warmth of his boyfriend. "I missed you too. Now get up cause Mariah has dinner ready. And you know she'll be upset if we don't eat it." The two teen crawled out of the bed and went to join everyone in the kitchen to eat.

Forty minutes later the six friends had downed all the pizza and soda in the room. After that Kai and Rei went back to their room so the White Tigers could get ready and so could Rei. It would also give Kai a chance to get his shirt back. Everyone agreed to meet in the lobby at 7:50 and walk to the club together. This only gave them less then an hour to get ready and a bunch of complaining from both Rei and Mariah. Both realizing that Kai wouldn't change his mind ran to their destinations to get ready.

* * *

Lobby:

Forty minutes later the Bladebreakers and two of the White Tigers had arrived in the lobby. Gery and Kevin decided to stay behind because neither like clubs too much. They didn't need to wait for the All Starz cause they went on ahead and just to make sure the everything was all set and the security is off. The Majestics were still getting ready and were going to make there own entrance.

"Wow Mariah you look great!" Kenny explained seeing the only female member of the group. She was wearing a tight fitting soft but bright pink (No its not the ugly Barbie pink just to clear that up) dress that showed all her curves. Her hair was half pulled up and half left down. She wore a silver necklace with a pink cat charm to represent her bit beast and a similar bracelet that held charms of all her friends beasts each a different color. She had also managed to find pink heels shoes to match her dress. The whole outfit would make any boy want her. Lee tried getting her to change but being stubborn she refused to change. "Thanks Chief." she softly said with a slight blush.

"Is everyone ready?" Kai asked looking around to see everyone nod. He wrapped an arm around his kitten's waist and lead the group on the short walk to the club were the All Starz were waiting outside for the group to arrive.

"Everything's all set inside Kai." Michael reported to the Russian. "Then lets have fun guys." the duel hair boy said earning a cheer from the crowd.

* * *

**Lirin:** another cliffie. don't ya just hate me for that people

**Sakura:** I do.

**Lirin: **wasn't talking to you Sakura. and shouldn't you be hiding from Boris right now?

**Negi:** nope Cesia gave herself to protect Saku.

**Lirin:** i'll have to fix that later. (evil glint towards Sakura)

**Anna:** don't you dare let that creep take my sister's innocents. unless you want to get locked up where no one can find you.

**Lirin:** shut up and don't threat me. cause i am your god. i can make anything happen to you. now end this thing before i get the golf club again.

**Negi: **in the next chapter Voltaire and Boris try to cause trouble at the club using us.

**Sakura:** Rei also loses his teddy there. and some blades are shattered to pieces.

**Anna:** pleaz send review and ideas onhow to kill our tormentor. cause the polls will open soon and we only have 2 ideasplus Lirin's own 'accident'.

**Lirin**: thanx for sticking with me everyone. and i'll try to update quicker like i was before. later


	13. Chapter 13

**Rei:** yeah party time. but why is it called party trouble?

**Lee:** rei did you not read the chapter?

**Rei:** i didn't have time too.

**Kai:**...just read the thing so you don't ask stupid questions.

**Rei:** meanie (sticks tongue out only to get kissed from the Russian)

**Lirin: **(shocks two with control devices) get a room you two. but do the disclaimer first unless you wanna get shocked again.

**Rei:** Kai Lirin's being mean again.

**Kai:** It's alright kitten. She just mad cause she still doesn't own Beyblade or the Toby Keith song Beer for my Horse or Gravitation and anything to do with the show.

**Rei:** thanx to everyone who reviewed. lirin loves to see what you people think

**Lee: **guys run. Lir has the golf club again and an evil glint in her eyes. (three bladers scatter)

**Lirin:** i hate chasing them. here's chapter 13

* * *

Chapter 13: Party Trouble

The abbey van pulled into the back ally behind the club to drop the three girls off. Negi had to stay behind because of the curfew. Bob had opened the back door to let them in after Boris messaged about their arrival. After the girls were in Boris moved the van to the street and wait for the radio call telling him to pick them up. Inside the lights were flashing and the music was cranked to the max. The DJ was playing Toby Keith and Willie Nelson's _Beer For My Horse_ by request. The dance floor was semi empty at the moment but still had many people on it Oliver and Enrique were among the people.

"Do you see him?" Sakura asked her friends. The three scanned the room looking for their black hair target. Anna spotted the boy on the upper private party level surrounded by everyone. "He's up there." she pointed for her friend and sister to see. "Shit this will be tough." Cesia thought out loud. "Not really." Sakura said forming a plan in her head. "What are you thinking Saku?" the captain asked. "I think I'll go make a request. Anna you do have the fog powder right?" the red hair girl nodded. "I also have the sleep, tear, and laughing powders." "Excellent. Now what was the kitty's favorite song again?" Sakura asked trying to think. "It was a song from _Gravitation_ by Bad Luck if I'm not mistaken." the blue hair girl pointed out. "Yeah but what one?" Anna conformed what the older thought. Now Sakura had her face that said I'm causing mischief and ran towards the DJ. "She must have remember the name." the older twin said.

Upstairs

"Hey guys settle down." Kai yelled getting everyone's attention. "Rei and I have something to tell you." The Russian was sitting on one of the chairs with his kitty in his lap. "What's up Kai?" Oliver asked after everyone took a seat and had full attention on the lovers. "Yeah what's going on? Are you two getting married?" Michael asked. The comment gained a laugh from the small group. "Not yet. But that is a good idea. Right phoenix?" the raven hair neko asked resting his head on the Russian's shoulder. Kai placed his hand on Rei's tummy and gently rubbed it. The action got a confused look from the Majestics and All Starz. "Well you see guys, Rei is going to have our little kitten." Kai explained with a soft smile on his face. Everyone was in shock hearing the news. Emily was the first to come out of the shock about five minutes later. "But how?" she whispered out "Love." Mariah answered. "Only true love can get a male neko-jin pregnant in a relationship like Rei and Kai's." After the vague explanation the group of teens congratulated the dads to be.

Downstairs

"Excuse." Sakura said trying to get the DJ's attention. "Well what can I do for you cutie?" he asked giving her a smile. "I was wondering if you could play _Seven Days_? it's a song from the show _Gravitation_. Do you think you have it?" the girl asked giving big blue puppy dog eyes. "Sweetie I have every song there is. Is there a person your sending it to?" a devious smile appeared on Saku's face. "Yeah. Says its from Sakura for a certain kitty out there." "Alright honey." "Thanks man." Saku smiled one more time before returning to her team.

"So is it all set?" Anna asked her twin. Just then the DJ came on the speaker for an announcement **"This next song was just request by a cute little hottie somewhere in the crowd. So here's _Seven Days_ requested by Sakura for a certain kitty."** "Saku you didn't just to that?" Cesia exclaimed. "Sure did. Its no fun if we just smoke the place and take the kitty. Plus Artic needs a new challenge." the smile grew on the girls face thinking about fighting Kai again. "True. But Boris said he wanted us in and out." the captain tried to protest. "Chill Ces, anyways Saku's right a battle will definitely be fun to have a battle." "Fine but end them fast. I'll take Rei to the van while you fight." the twins agreed with the captain's suggestion and went to get ready. The three girls scattered throughout the room ready to throw the smoke powder balls when Rei was on the floor.

The name caught Kai's attention and he scanned the crowd for the pink hair girl. Sure enough the duel hair boy caught a glimpse of who he was looking for before Rei started to tug on his sleeve. "Kai I love this song. Come dance with me." the neko gave his lover big pleading eyes that no one could resist. "Alright kitten let's go." Kai took one last look for the girl but failed to see her again. "Kitten wait up." the Russian stopped his koi. "What's wrong phoenix?" "I just need to talk with Robert and Michael real fast. Don't go without me." Rei nodded and waited near the stairs.

Hearing their names Mike and Robert walked to the Russian. "What is it Kai?" the German asked. "I think the Ice Hearts are here." Kai stated coldly. "You mean the team you fought at the abbey?" the American asked with shock. "Yup. Can you guys warn the others and keep a look out for pink long hair, red short hair and really long blue hair girls acting strange?" "Sure Kai. If we see anything we'll all come running to help." Robert said giving the young Russian a smile. "Now go dance with you kitten before he takes that silly bear instead of you." Mike said noticing Rei grabbing for his teddy (yes Rei brought the bear incase Kai went to do something and he wanted to cuddle). "Let's go tiger and put the bear back in the bag." Kai said heading for the stairs. Rei dropped the plushie on a chair and ran after Kai.

"Cesia they're down." Anna spoke through the walkie talkie. "When should we start?" "let the song finish then get ready to attack." Cesia instructed. "Did you get that Saku?" "Heard ya loud and clear Ces. And Artic is waiting to make her appearance." the pink hair girl said a little too cheerily. "Focus on the main mission Saku." the leader scolded. "Your no fun anymore Ces." the girl called back. Cesia decided to give up the argument and not say anything back to her friend. But the fact was that Cesia want to protect her friend and the only way to do that was to complete the mission without fail.

* * *

(Flashback Boris's office)

"Cesia you realize you must succeed in this mission." Boris said to the young girl. "And what happens if something goes wrong?" the girl asked a bit nervously. The purple hair man smirk as he moved around his desk and stood inches from the girl. "If you fail…" he paused to think for a moment and place his hand on her cheek, "I think I might have some fun with Sakura. Pure, innocent little Saku who everyone loves to protect will feel pleasure beyond all belief." Cesia's purple eyes went wide realizing what Boris had said. Then he kissed her shoving his tongue down her throat and wondering hands moving to her breasts giving them light squeezes.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Cesia came back from her thoughts just as the last note was played. "Now" she said into the walkie talkie ordering her team to make the smoke screen. Within moments the room was filled with smoke and people panicking. All the commotion caused Kai to loose track of his kitten as he was shoved towards the stage. Seeing the scene below them all the other bladers ran down the stair to help Kai. Reaching the bottom, Tyson, Michael and Lee released their blades to clear the smoke. Across the room the eight teens heard Kai call out Dranzer and some of the smoke immediately vanished. Within minutes the four blades caused the smoke the disappear revealing the twins from the Ice Hearts and no one else.

"Where is Rei?" Kai snarled out sending his death glare to the girls. "Why should we tell you Hiwatari?" the red hair twin asked giving a mischievous smirk. "If you want to know then we want a rematch. Us against you." Saku put in. "I don't have time for this." the duel hair boy continued to snarl. "Then the kitty will come with us. Come on sis. He's too chicken to face us again." Anna said turning and moving towards the back door. "Wait. I'll fight." Kai said glaring daggers. "Hey Lee lead the search for the tiger. Make sure he doesn't get taken again." The Russian sent the neko a smile and got ready to face the twins.

"Ready Kai?" Saku asked cheerily. The phoenix nodded and on command the three blades were released to the dance floor. The twins took the offence first slamming Dranzer into the stage. "Snowball use ice claw!" Anna instructed the blade. Soon the red polar bear surfaced using its claws to slash Dranz and create ice to form. "Dranzer dodge." Kai ordered just in time to barely avoid the ice attack. "Artic time for ice shatter!" the pink hair girl cried out. Another polar bear appeared the only difference was this one was pink. The bear used its huge paws to shatter the ground causing Dranzer to go flying into the air. "Hold on Dranzer!"

"Let me go." Rei growled as Cesia dragged him out of the building. "Sorry Kon. But you have to come. It was very rude of you to leave before Voltaire got to speak with you." the blue hair girl spoke in a dangerously low tone. Rei tried to struggle out of the hold but only succeeded in having the grip tighten. "You're hurting me." the neko grunted out. "I think you should let him go." a female voice behind them spoke. "Mariah is that you?" Rei asked in a hopeful voice. "No it's a pixie. Of course its me tiger. Hey guys over here!" Mariah called and soon everyone except Kai was there. "If you want him back then you have to win a bey-battle against me." Cesia stated with a smirk. "Your on." Mariah pulled her blade from her bag and got ready to launch. "3...2...1...let is rip." the girls cried releasing the blades.

Kai watched as his blade slowly fell back down to land still spinning with a slight wobble. "We almost have him this time Anna." "Your right Saku. Shall we uses our fave combo now?" the girls sent Kai matching evil smiles before calling the orders. "Artic! Snowball! Use sub-zero snow blast." they said together. Soon the battle field was filled with a raging snow storm making seeing impossible. "Dranzer stay still and prepare for anything." Kai ordered trying to locate the other blades. "Artic! Snowball! Finish the bird. Use ultimate ice blast!" The twin blades started to glow brighter and spin faster. Kai closed his eyes to focus and located the area the blades were attacking from. "Dranzer fly!" he commanded snapping his eyes open. The blue blade flew into the air causing the attackers to smack into each other and getting severally off balance. "End it now. Flame Saber!" The phoenix's blade was engulfed in flames and slammed down hard and fast on Snowball causing the blade to shatter into pieces. "SNOWBALL!" Anna cried out seeing small red pieces of her blade fly past her head and half the snow storm dying. "Dranzer repeat." the duel hair Russian ordered causing the pink blade to shatter just like the red one. "You win this one Hiwatari. But just remember we will be back." Sakura snarled glaring daggers at the Russian boy. "Your kitten should be outside with Cesia. But I won't tell you exactly where." Anna slowly hissed out. The twins were extremely irked having their blades destroyed. Kai made a quick run for the front door to start his search there.

"Sorry about the blades girls." Bob had coming out of his office right after Kai left. "Oh Saku I think you might like this." the owner handed the pink hair girl Rei's teddy bear that was left upstairs. "It's so cute Bob. Thank you." the younger twin hugged the man showing her full thanks for the new stuffed animal.

Kai got outside just in time to see Mariah's blade being smashed to pieces by the ice maiden. "NO GALUX!" the pink hair neko screamed falling to her knees crying. Lee went to pick up the bit chip and comfort his sister. Kai who watched the scene started to growl getting everyone's attention. "Kai!" Rei shouted trying to get out of his captor's grip. "Let him go now BITCH!" the duel hair boy hissed out with pure venom in his voice and giving his famous death glare. "And what if I don't Hiwatari?" the purple eye girl said in a mocking tone. This was enough to make Kai snap. He charged at her landing a fist to her face. The hit was so hard it started to bruise immediately. The other result was the Rei was flung from her grip and landed hard on the ground bumping his head. "REI!" everyone screamed in unison but the neko made no movement. "You better hope his not hurt to badly." Kai hissed out having the girl pinned to the wall. "And if he is you and everyone will regret trying to take him away from me." He hit the girl one more time before going to Rei's side and picking the boy up off the ground. "Let's go guys this party is over." Kai hissed stroking raven hair also searching for any blood. "You're alright kitten. Just sleep for now love." Kai whispered placing a kiss on the neko's forehead. He slow led the group back to the hotel not speaking to any of them.

* * *

Shogun Hotel

When the group got back to the hotel Judy, Kevin, Gary and Mr. D. were standing in the lobby waiting for them. Emily had called Judy and told her of the situation. "Kai, is Rei alright?" the blonde woman asked when they walked in. The phoenix didn't say anything. He just kept walking to the elevator going towards his room. Everyone else thought it best to hang back and let the Russian be alone for now.

"Can anyone tell us what happened?" Mr. D. asked the group. A long pause happened before Max began to speak. "The Ice Hearts tried to get Rei again. Kai battled two of them on his own while the rest of us went to find Rei. Mariah found him trying to get away from the third girl in a near by ally. The two started a battle but Cesia, I think that's her name, still didn't let Rei go. In the end Mariah's blade was smashed and Kai appeared in a full rage. He hit the girl causing Rei to fall down and smash his head on the ground. He wasn't woken up yet. And that basically sums up the events of tonight." the blonde American was hugged by his mother as tears began to show in his eyes. "It's alright Maxi. Rei will be fine just wait and see." she softly said.

"I think we should get Rei out of Russia and away from the danger he's in." Lee commented with a very serious expression. "For once I agree with the lion. Rei is in too much danger here." Michael said. "Agreed boys." Mr. D. nodded. "Lee would you and your team mind escorting Rei and Kai to where ever they want to go. I will have my private jet ready to leave whenever." "Not a problem sir." "I'll go tell Kai that he and Rei will be leaving tomorrow." Mr. D. said moving towards the elevator.

Kai and Rei's Room

Rei's P.O.V.

Damn my head hurts. I don't really know what happened after I hit the ground or where I am now. I think I'm at the hotel in Kai's arms with him stroking my hair. Gods I want to purr but I cant make a sound or move. Now I'm on something soft that I hope is the bed I share with my phoenix. It must be cause I can hear him talking to me. "Rei please wake up. I'm sorry this happened to you and I'll understand if you never forgive me…" he voice trailed off into sobs and tears. I have to wake up. I have to let him know I'm alright and so are the kittens. Come on Rei you can open your eyes. Do it for Kai and the kittens.

Normal P.O.V.

Rei started to groan as he slowly opened his eyes. "Kai I'm not mad at you." Rei's soft voice called to his koi. "Kitten." Kai choked out was he embraced his little tiger in a tight hug. "Kai…little too…tight…head still hurting." the duel hair boy quickly eased his grip but didn't let go. "Can I get anything for you?" Rei thought for a moment before answering. "How about some ice, Advil, teddy and most of all don't leave me alone." The neko cuddled closer to the phoenix with big pleading eyes. "I have no intent of leaving you. Now shall we go get that ice." Rei slowly nodded his head only realizing after that was a bad idea. Kai had Rei climb on his back and slow the Russian walked towards the door. Just as the crimson eye boy was about to open the door a knock sound causing Rei to whimper at the 'loud' noise. "It's alright kitten." Kai softly whispered and opened the door. On the other side was Mr. D., Judy and Lee. "Kai my…" Mr. D. paused seeing Rei's golden eyes above the other's head. "Oh Rei how are you feeling?" the man asked a little too loudly for the neko's liking causing more whimpers. "He has a headache and we were about to get some ice." Kai explained in a soft voice. "Then it's a good thing we brought these." Lee held up a bag of ice and a bottle of Advil. "Thanks Lee." Rei smiled taking the offered items.

Kai moved to the side to allow the visitors in. "So why is everyone here?" the Russian asked sitting in an arm chair with Rei in his lap. "We plan on getting Rei out of Russia as soon as possible." Judy explained giving the boys a soft smile. "It's too dangerous for him to stay here with Voltaire and Boris after him." Kai nodded in understanding . "So when do we leave?" Rei asked moving the ice on his head. "Tomorrow at 11am." Mr. D. stated. "My private jet will take you and the White Tigers where ever you want." "So kitten where do you want to go?" Kai asked stroking raven locks that didn't have the ice on it. "I wanna go home Kai. Back to my village." Rei softly said cuddling in the phoenix's chest more and his eyes started to droop. "Then that is where we'll go tiger." The room fell silent for a few seconds because everyone was hearing purring. "He's asleep." Lee explained noticing the confused look on Judy's and Mr. D's faces. "Kai meet us down stairs in the lobby tomorrow at 10. I'll have a limo waiting to take everyone to the airport." "Thank you Mr. D., everyone." Kai gave everyone a polite smile and showed them to the door leaving the kitten on the chair. After everyone left Kai brought Rei to bed and was soon fast asleep thanks to his kitten's purrs.

* * *

The next morning Rei woke up at 7:02 feeling nauseous. He jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom to empty his stomach of last night's meal. After what seemed like hours but was only 20 minutes the neko immerged from the bathroom feeling completely drained. "Feeling better kitten?" Kai asked sitting up on the bed. Rei send the Russian a glare and stuck his tongue out as a way to say 'I just throw up. How do you think I feel?' The duel hair boy got out of bed to give the other a hug. "Get dressed kitten. I want to take you some where before we go." "Where are we going Kai?" Rei asked confusion written all over his face. "Its a surprise now hurry up. We wont have much time if you dilly dally." Kai lightly kissed the neko's forehead and walked to the bathroom. Thirteen minutes later the boys were walking out of the hotel towards the center of town.

* * *

Somewhere in Moscow center

"Kai where are we going. It's freezing out here." Rei was complaining clinging closer to Kai for more warmth. "Just a bit more kitten. The store is around the corner." The phoenix put an arm around the neko's waist holding him even closer. Five minutes later the two were walking into a Build a Bear toy store. "Kai?" The golden eye boy was looking around in amazement. "I feel bad about losing your bear last night so you can make any one you want. Plus its weird to see you without a plushie to cling to." Kai smirked as his lover elbowed him lightly in the ribs for the last comment. "What its true kitten. Most place you go you do bring the stuffed animal." "True. But you make it sound like a really bad thing." the neko pouted. "Its no a bad thing kitten. Why do you think I brought you here if I didn't want you to drag a plushie around. Now go find one. We still have another stop to make after this." "Okay phoenix. I love you." Rei dashed around the store to find the perfect one. "Kai." the kitty called a few minutes later. "Can I have two?" the Russian rolled his eyes and went to see which ones his koi wanted. Finding Rei in a corner he saw that he was holding a plushie of each Driger and Dranzer. "Sure tiger and grab a Wolborg and Falborg too. I know that Tala would love to have them." The neko turned to grab the wolf and falcon as Kai walked over to the desk attendant to pay for the four creatures and get the stuffing. "Thank you." Kai said was Rei grabbed some fluff and started to work on filling Dranzer. "Come on kitty. You can do that later but now we have to get to the other place." "But Kai." Rei whined but was gently pulled from the store and down the road.

"Where are we going now?" Rei asked resting his head on the Russian's shoulder. "You can see it from here kitten." Kai commented. Rei searched the area noticing a big IHOP (International House of Pancakes for all you bakas who don't know that). Golden eyes light up at the thought of double chocolate chip pancakes, ice cream shake and a soda. Yeah it was an odd combination but he was pregnant and it sounded good to him. The neko grabbed Kai's hand and ran the rest of the way to the building. "Hungry love?" Kai asked as they stopped inside the doors. The hostess showed the two boys to their seat and left them to wait for the server. "I love Kai." Rei said kissing the other's cheek. Just then the waitress come over to take their orders. "Hi I'm Natasha. I'll be your waitress today. Do you know what you want?" she gave the boys a polite smile and scribbled down their orders. After she left Rei decided to work on stuffing the plushies again. He finished Dranzer and was working and Driger when Natasha come back with their breakfast. Rei practically inhaled his double chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Along with downing two glasses of soda and the shake all so he could finish stuffing the animals. Kai slowly eat his strawberry stuffed French toast and slowly drank his black coffee. When the two were done it was going on 9:30. "Shit. Kitten we have to run." Kai explained after checking his watch. "We need to meet everyone in half in hour and plus I haven't pack our stuff yet." The two boys quickly left the restaurant and ran to the hotel. Twelve minutes later (a record time) the boys were panting in the lobby trying to catch their breath.

* * *

Shogun Hotel

"And where have you two been?" a pink hair neko asked. "We went out for a walk." Rei explained hoping she would believe him. "You know that Mr. D. is worry about both of you. We went to make sure you were up around 8:30 but no one was there and there was no note." Mariah was fuming and seemed not to hear what her friend said. "Look Mariah I wanted to take Rei out for breakfast and get him a new plushie. We were gone longer then I expected. I'll go tell Mr. D. we're fine. So stop causing a huge scene." Kai semi growled at the girl. "Kai calm down. Everyone was just worried about us. And Mariah shows it best by nearly biting heads off. Now lets go tell everyone where fine and get packed." "Don't bother Rei." Lee called from the stairs. "I did all the packing for both of you. But do you care to tell me where you went so early?" the lion seemed just as mad as his sister but able to control himself more. "I too would like to know too boys." Mr. D. said coming into view behind Lee. "Sorry sir. I want to take Rei for breakfast. We also made a stop at the toy store to replace the teddy bear he lost last night." "I understand. But next time please leave us a note or tell someone. Everyone was worried to death that something happened in the middle of the night." Mr. D. explained and received a nod from the two boys. "Now that that's settled the limo will be here soon and the luggage still needs to be brought down and the other told to stop the search." the four youths nodded and went to find the others.

By 10 o'clock Rei, Kai and the White Tigers were leaving the hotel in the limo on the way to the airport. Mr. D. had called to have the jet ready to leave so soon as the teens got there. The ride over was mainly quiet. Rei wasn't feeling too great and was resting on Kai and holding his new Dranzer and Driger. Mariah was holding her bit chip telling Galux she was sorry the beast was hurt. Kevin and Gary were using the GBAs (game boy advance) Kai bought them to stay occupied and Lee was lost in thought. In less then an hour the six were on the jet flying towards China.

* * *

**Lirin:** that's all for now. Rei is safe and on his way home to his village.

**Rei:** meanie

**Lirin:** what's wrong now Rei?

**Rei:** you had me hit my head. and it still hurts.

**Lirin:** get over it kitty. (wacked by Kai) you'll pay for that Hiwatari. (sends shock and hits with golf club)

**Rei:** Kai talk to me.

**Lirin:** now you both hit your head.

**Kai:** (rubbing head) damn bitch. Lets go Rei (two disappear into another room) Gods Rei! (pant pant moan moan)

**Lirin:** don't need to hear that. well the next few chapters will take place at the abbey. One follows the Ice Hearts and reveals more about them and the other follows our fave D-Boys. if you want them fast i want 6 reviews for this. I know it kind of suck so feel free to flame it if you must. also read and reviewmy other Beyblade story Other Side of the Abbey. thanxs


	14. Chapter 14

**Tala:** finally a chap about me.

**Bry:** in your dreams Tala. You know its mainly about the Ice Hearts. (Tala goes sulks in corner)

**Lirin:** Bryan what did you do to him.

**Bry:** made him face reality. this chap is not about him.

**Lirin:** go make up with him. I don't feel like dealing with a depressed wolf. (smirk forms on Bry's face)

**Bry:** Hey Tal lets go to the other room. Lir told me to make out with you.

**Tala:** ALRIGHT! (two russian dash off)

**Lirin:** Ian get in here and do the bloody disclaimer for once in you pathtic life.

**Ian:** Mistress Lirin does not own Beyblade except in her own world. only the OC's are hers.

**Spencer:** thanks all for the reviews

**Lirin:** good boys. maybe i wont enslaveall of you. i'll just think about that while chapter 14 starts.

* * *

Chapter 14: Save the Girls

Near club

Alley:

After Kai walked off with Rei and the others Anna and Sakura went to find Ces. The twins spotted her kneeing in the alley crying. "Ces what happened? Do they break Snow Queen too?" Saku asked to find out what her friend was crying for. "It's nothing Sakura. Don't worry about it. How did you rematch go?" the blue hair girl gave a faint smile so the youngest wouldn't stop worrying. The twins held out their chips to the captain. "Kai was really pissed. He showed no mercy to our blades." Anna's commented with an emotionless face. "Boris isn't going to like this." Ces said getting the other two to nod. "Anna call the bastard and ask where to meet him." the red head nodded and pulled out her walkie talkie.

Boris's P.O.V.

Damn those girls can royally screw things up. I give them one simple task to kidnap Rei Kon. But can they? NO. He gets carried off by his lover back to the hotel and I know we can't strike there. Now I have to find them. "Master Boris." the radio calls my attention with Anna's voice. I close my eyes trying to find the little patients I have to deal with those idiots. "What." my voiced hissed out to her. "We are ready for pick up. Where do you wish to meet us?" the girl acts calm like they had a successful mission. But she doesn't know that I know they failed. "I'm in front of the club. Meet me here." "Understood." the calm voice replied thus ending our little chat. Soon the girls climbed into the van with Sakura taking the front seat. How cute she has a little teddy bear with her. Poor child doesn't know what I have planned for her later. Cesia notices my smirk as I gently stroke Saku's hair feeling the silkiness of it. Tonight her innocents will be gone forever. And there is nothing that Anna and Cesia can do to stop me.

Cesia's P.O.V.

I can't believe I let Rei get away from me like that. If only I was able to hold my grip on him while Kai attacked. Then Sakura wouldn't be in danger. Gods how can that bastard drive and pet her hair. Doesn't Saku know what he's doing is wrong? She's the last girl at the abbey to not be touched by that bastard and now I screwed that up. Damn how could I fail twice in one night. "Cesia what's wrong?" Anna asked me in a low whisper so Boris couldn't hear her. "I'll tell you later Anna." I say in the same low voice. "But Cesia…" "Not another word right now Annabelle." I snapped a little too loud and Sakura turned her head to find out what we were talking about. I shake my head and tell the pink hair girl it was nothing. Accepting the answer she turns back around in her seat. The rest of the ride is quiet and I pretend to burn holes in that monster's head with my eyes.

* * *

Abbey

Normal P.O.V.

"Sakura can you please go to my office. I wish to speak to you before you go to bed." Boris asked in a sickingly sweet tone. Cesia wanted to throw up hearing that tone come from the bastard. Artic's master nods her head and dashes for the room she's been called to so many times before. Anna and Cesia stood in the doorway glaring at Boris. "I want you two to go to your rooms and not come out till morning. I have guards posted so leaving is impossible." the man ordered in his cold voice. "I won't let you touch Saku." Cesia said with her own cold voice. Anna seemed shocked by what her friend just said. "Ces, is that true? He wants to hurt my sister!" Anna whispered in disbelief. The blue hair girl nodded her head not looking at the other. "You fucking monster." the blue eye girl hissed as she ran full speed to attack the man in front of her. Boris smirked as he snapped his fingers and guards appeared. "Take these two to the dungeons. And don't give them food until I say so. Also feel free to do what ever you want to them." the purple hair man ordered. Some of the guards licked their lips as they approached the two girls who were now backed against the van. Kicking and screaming the girls were dragged into the Abbey to the dungeon.

* * *

Boris's Office

"Thank you for waiting my dear Saku." Boris said smiling at the girl. "Um sir why are my friends not here? Aren't you going to give us a punishment for failing the mission?" blue eyes were full of curiosity. "Well I thought you might want to save them from the punishment. All you have to do is come here and sit on my lap and I'll explain what is going to happen." the red eye man licked his lips as the girls slowly walked over to him. "Sir do you mind me asking how this will save them from punishment?" "I'll explain everything once your seated." the girl nodded and sat on the man. "Boris, sir, what's that?" Saku was squirming around so she wouldn't be on what was poking her butt. "That my darling is the reason you will save your friends from pain." Boris whispered in Saku's ear before nibbling the appendage. "Please don't." the pink hair girl begged as wondering hands played with her breasts. "Why are you afraid of how good this will make you feel sweetie. I promise to go easy on you. You just need to relax." Boris dragged his tongue along her jaw line causing the girl to cry and squirm more.

* * *

Dungeon:

"Ahhh" Anna screamed of the guard whipped her again causing more clothes to slightly rip. He had been doing this for some time now that the clothes were hanging to the girls body by mere strings. "Please stop. It hurts too much." the girl begged tears freely falling down her face. The guard smirked as he dropped the whip and grabbed Anna's waist. "Fine. But no more complaining about what I'm doing next." the guard crashed their lips together and ripped the rest of her clothes off. Snowball's master whimpered as his tongue was shoved down her throat and a finger poke around her entrance. She tried to struggle out of his grip but only succeeded in impaling herself on his finger.

"Oh Gods Anna." Cesia cried as she was forced to watch her friend. The guards had chained her to the wall and her head was strapped so she couldn't turn it. "Like what you see love?" the man grunted as he plowed into the red hair girl. Anna let out an ear splitting scream as pain ripped her body. "You sick bastard leave her alone." "But she's so tight. Just the way I like them." He gave up talking because his lips were attaching themselves to Anna's small body and his thrusting was picking up more causing the girl to scream more. Soon the man released deep inside Anna lost in pleasure because of the screams. "Gods your good whore. Lets have another round." the guard panted trying to get his breath. He raped Anna two more times before leaving her limp body naked on the wet ground shivering.

* * *

Boris's office:

Spencer was on his way to speak to Boris when he heard voices inside the room. At first the blonde just thought that Boris was talking with one of the girls. He recognized the voice but couldn't place the owners name. "Please sir don't!" the girl cried sobs clear in her voice. "Shit." Spencer said as he realized the voice was Tala's youngest sister Sakura. Wyborg's master kicked the door down to see Boris straddling a half naked pink hair girl with his pants pulled down. The loud noise caused the two occupants to look at the intruder. Boris smirked as he slowly bit the girls neck knowing that Spencer was watching his every move. Sakura had an embarrassed blush covering her face with the blonde seeing her topless.

Spencer's P.O.V.

"Spencer." Saku cried out trying harder to get the monster off her. I growled as his hand stared to play with one of her breasts and his mouth sucking the other. Her head falls back as a moan escapes. Her body is disobeying her mind as she leans into his touches. "Seems she wants this." the bastard said looking at me. "Seem she's wet too." the monster had snaked his hand down her pants and poked around her entrance. "Ahhh… Spence…help…" Artic's master panted. "BORIS!" I shouted as I hit the man hard on the head. I'm glad Kai screwed up his eye. The impact throw him off Saku long enough for me to grab her. She clung to my shirt tears freely flowing down her face. "I'm scared Spency." her muffled voice stated. I patted her head and held her closer. "I've got you Saku. No worries. K?" she nodded her head against my stomach. I was about to leave with her when Boris calls my name. I turn around to see him throwing a dagger at me and Sakura. Moving quick I turn and get her out of its path but the blade grazes my shoulder. I hiss in pain causing the pink cub to look up at me with big blue worried eyes. "I'm alright midget. Now let's run." I whisper picking her light body off the ground and dashing for the door. Boris flung a few more objects at us but thanks to his bad eye none of them connected. Thanks again Kai.

Normal P.O.V.

Spencer stopped running when he was on the next floor. Sakura was slightly shivering from her top being gone. "Spency," she pouted, "I'm cold…and…and everyone can… see… me." she choked out clinging to his shirt more. "Shit Saku. I'm sorry. Here I know its big but it will cover you up." Spencer handed the girl his shirt before they started moving again. "Thank you Spency." The two walked in silence to Tala's room.

* * *

Tala's Room:

The red head laid in his bed half asleep. Thanks to Boris's punishment the wolf got a slight case of pneumonia and Bryan was taking care of him all weekend. Bryan had fallen asleep in a chair and Ian was in the other being the lookout. The little snake jumped up when the door swung open revealing a shirtless Spence and a Sakura in an overly large shirt. "Spencer. Sakura. What happened? Why is Saku wearing your shirt?" The odd question caught Tala's attention waking him fully and Bryan snapped his lilac eyes open. "Nee-chan are you alright?" the wolf called weakly from the bed. "Nii-san." the girl cried and ran to her brother to be stopped by the falcon. "Easy princess. He's really sick." "Bry let her go. If she needs a hug then I'll give her a damn hug." Sakura's crystal blue eye shined with tears as she flung herself on Tal's bed and crawled up to him. "It's okay my little pink cub. Nothing can get you now." Tala place a soft kiss on her head before glaring at Spencer. "What happened to her?" his icy blues narrowed saying 'tell me now or I'll hurt you wither I'm sick or not'. "Boris." was the one word response from the blonde. "Ian go get Negi and find the others. I have a feeling that Boris didn't let them go back to their rooms." Tala ordered holding his sister tighter. "Also bring them cloth just incase something happened." the younger member nodded and ran to the penguin's room. By the time the serpent left Saku had cried herself to sleep cuddling in Tala's chest.

"Alright Spence, tell us what happened. What did that BASTARD do to my sweet little nee-chan?" the wolf voice was cold and semi heartless. "Tal are you sure you want to know? I know you'll try and do something stupid and in your condition I…" "Damn it Spencer tell me!" Tala snapped causing the girl to whimper. "I'm sorry princess. Relax and go back to sleep." Wolborg's master pulled a 180 in his attitude as he talked to the younger sister in his arms. "Please Spence just tell me. This is my sister we're talking about." he held the calm attitude. The blonde sighed realizing he could not win and told his the wolf and falcon what he saw in Boris's office.

* * *

Negi's Room: (_Ian's thoughts_) () 

_I hope little Saku is alright. She seemed really scared and the way she was cling to Spence was way weird. Plus she had his shirt on. What the hell was that about. My thought kept me occupied until I was at Negi's door. I lightly knock to let the midget know I'm here. Yeah there is finally someone smaller then me here in the cursed place. I don't hear anything form inside so I creak the door enough so I can slip through. _"Negi." my voice echo's in the dark room. A lump on his bed moves but no reply. Ian silently walked over to his bed to shake him awake. The only thing that happened was he rolled over away. _Damn he's like trying to wake Tala. So I do the only other thing._ "NEGI WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL TAKE FRIGID FROM YOU!" his brown eyes snapped opened and glared at me. _Its cute when I tries to copy Kai's death glare. _"Ian you bastard. What do you want?" his sleep voice tried to sound mean but it just couldn't. "Get up. We have a problem." "What happened? Is it something about Saku?" "I'm not saying yet. But we have to find Anna and Ces. It's believed they're not in their rooms." Negi jumped out of bed and throw clothes on to help the serpent with look for his friends.

The search started in the girls rooms. But both were empty. Ian grabbed a set of clothes from each and the two continued looking. "Ian where do you think they are? And Why won't you tell me about Sakura? I have a right to know." "Negi shut up and hide." Ian had shoved the younger in a door just as two guards passed by. "What are you doing you Ian?" they damned in a harsh tone. "Couldn't sleep. Just needed a little walk. I'm heading back to my room now." the guards nodded and continued their patrol. "Get out." Seaborg's master snapped to the penguin. The green hair boy slowly stepped out of the door and followed after the other. "Ian where are we going?" "This way. Now shut up." the purple hair boy's patients was gone cause the guards caught him walking around. The two continued the journey in silence.

* * *

Dungeon:

Ian stopped at a heavy wooden door with a bar window at the top. He stood on tip toe to see inside. "Cesia? Anna? Are you in there?" the snake asked searching the dark for signs of movement. "Ian?" a weak tearful voice replied. "Ces, is Anna there too?" "Yeah she's unconscious on the floor. But Ian the guard he…" the blue hair girl trailed off as tears again spilled from her eyes remembering what happened. "Don't worry Cesia. I have everything covered. Negi down the hall are the keys. But watch out for the guards." the brown eye boy nodded and ran to get what he was told to.

Negi's P.O.V.

Who does Ian think I am. Doesn't he know I'm the best at stealing. I'm even better then him. Yeah being small has its advantages. Time to go up. Carefully I lift myself into the air vent that leads right to the guard station where the keys are held. I've done this too many times not to know everything about this route. I also put some of Anna's sleep powders and a hook up here to get the keys with no one noticing they're gone. My leg bumps the pole that marks the area I want. Looking down the room has three guards all playing pocker. The keys are right on the desk below me. This is too easy. I toss the ball and they are asleep before the smoke clears. Then I drop the hook snatching the keys in one swing. Smirking to myself I crawl back to the vent I jumped into and ran back to Ian.

Normal P.O.V.

"Got them?" the snake growled. Negi gave a huge smile as he held the keys out. "Damn, you did that faster then me." Ian remarked unlocking the door and running in. Anna was on the floor where the guard left her and Cesia trapped to the wall. "Neg get Ces down and I'll help the red cub." Negi nodded and ran to get his captain down. Ian slowly pulled Anna into a gentle hug. "Everything's alright little cub. You're safe now." the purple hair boy said stroking her hair. "Ian?" Anna's creaked voice whispered out. "Shh, rest cub. I've got you now." he place a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling her clothes from the bag he grabbed from Cesia's room.

Soon Ian had Anna dressed and was carrying her bridal style to Tala's room. Cesia and Negi were walking in front of them making sure the guards didn't catch them. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the three young kids turned to see Boris standing behind them. Ian sent a glare to the vile man before turning to the other. "Cesia take Anna and get to where you're need. Negi knows the location." the snake handed the red head off and turned to attack Boris in a useless battle. No matter how much Seaborg's master tried, he could never get the upper hand against the monster in front of him. "Ian I won't leave you behind." Cesia called with a pleading look in her eyes. "Damn it Cesia get going. Follow…" Boris hit Ian over the head with metal pole sending the boy to the ground. "Let's go Ces. Don't let Ian sacrifice be for nothing." The two kids ran full speed with Anna on Cesia's back with Boris hot on their trail. "Negi this way." Cesia ran down a slim path that Boris was too big to fit through. "Damn you kids. don't think you'll get away with this!" He walked back to where Ian was laying on the floor and dragged to boy to his personal chamber.

* * *

Tala's Room:

Tala had fallen asleep with Sakura curled up with him when Cesia and Negi barged in. The falcon jumped up and blocked the doorway before he saw who was there. "Oh its you guys." he whispered. "keep you voices down. Tal and Saku are sleeping. I don't want them to wake up." "Hey falcon who here?" Spencer's low voice asked. "Just Ces, Anna, and Negi. Why?" "Just wonder cause your blocking the way. Wait where's the brat?" Bryan finally noticed that his youngest teammate did not return with the kids. "What happened to Ian guys?" Bry snarled out. "He was protecting us. Boris got him." Negi exclaimed as the three walked into the room. "I want to know everything. Starting with what happened to Anna." Spencer growled to the younger ones. Cesia nodded her head and began to tell the story of what happened. After Ces finished telling the horrifying story Spence and Bryan told them to get some sleep. They would watch everyone during the night.

Bryan ran over to his and Spence's rooms to get extra blankets and pillows so everyone could be comfortable. Anna slept at the foot of Tala's bed and the other two took over the chairs to sleep. Spencer and Bryan decided to switch watch duty. Three hours on and three hours sleep for the night. Then some point during the night Saku was trapped in a nightmare that seemed to never end.

* * *

**Lirin:** looks like i have sleeping D-Boys. and three slave controllers. (puts earings on Tal and Bry; Spencer got an anklet). I'm evil

**Boris:** I like your style Mistress Lirin. May I have one of the master controllers.

**Lirin:** never you evil bastard. I hate your guts. Plus soon enough your dying. Speaking of next chapter in when I'll announce the choices for Boris's death scene. This is your last chance to send ideas on how to do it. So i suggest you do.

**Boris: **you evil heartless bitch. I hate you too.

**Lirin:** glad to know that. now get in the cage. (uses Kai's death glare combined with golf club to scare creep into a very small cage.) good boy now stay.

**Boris:** (pouting) meanie

**Lirin: **please sent at least 10 reviews for the next chapter. and also any ideas on how to kill the one in the cage. thanx


	15. Chapter 15

**Shu-chan:** hehehe. i locked Lirin up in a cage! lets party guys.

**Kai:** who are you? and how did you get Lir in a cage?

**Shu-chan:** I'm her way to perky personality. And the cage thing was a fluke. not sure how it really happened.

**Lirin:** damn you Shu-chan. get me out of here now!

**Max:** don't do it. I want to have the party! leave her in there forever.

**Rei:** but if that happens the story might not get finished.

**Lirin:** thank you Rei. I love you for being on my side. And i promise not to make you work for the next few chapters. And will someone please anounce the choices?

**Shu-chan:** you may be in a cage but fine. as many readers know Lirin as requested ideas to kill Boris. and these are some of what she got. please review saying which you want to read happen.

1. Kai and Bryan hijack a plane, knock the bastard unconscious and throw him into the water causing him to drawn. then the two continue on their way to Voltaire and Kai shoots him.

2.find someway to poison him

3. big big fire. burn to death

**Tyson:** these are the options but if you have any others please let us know and we might add it to the list.

**Max:** just so we don't forget: the caged non threatening Lirin does not own Beyblade.

**Rei:** and finally chapter 15 is here. we all owe Shu-chan for finishing it for Lir.

**Lirin:** grrr. just wait till i get out of here Shu. You'll regret locking me in here.

* * *

Chapter 15: We're Getting Out of This Hell 

Tala's Room (about 12:45)

Bryan and Spencer had both fallen asleep (bad Spence for sleeping on your watch). Negi was curled up in Cesia's arms both in a dreamless sleep. Anna had moved to the floor cause her brother kept accidentally kicking her. And Sakura was still sleeping next to Tala with his arms protectively around her. But unlike everyone else she was plagued with nightmares.

_Sakura's Dream _(everything not italic in real world)

"_Boris what are you doing? Stop that!" the girl cried as she was forced up against a wall. "I'm picking up where we left off earlier. When Spencer interrupted my fun." the man said with a smirk before crushing her lips with his own. "Yum. You taste extremely sweet love." he said after pulling away a few minutes later. "Please don't sir." she begged tears filling her eyes. "Don't what Sakura? Make you feel wonderful?" Boris pulled a knife and cut her shirt and pants off only leaving her in her underwear._ _"Pink. I should have known." "Sir…" she tried begging but his hand started to roam down her panties and started fingering her entrance. "Does this feel good pet?" he asked with a husky voice. Little Sakura started to whimper as Boris started to kiss her jawbone and neck._

"Please…no…" she whimpered into Tala's shirt clinging it tighter. "Don't touch me." tears leaked from her closed eyes onto the shirt she clung to.

_Boris had undressed himself and now had Sakura tied to a bed still in her underwear. Lust filled eyes stared at the girl as the owner straddled her waist making sure to poke her with his rock hard cock. "Feel that sweetie? That is going to go inside you soon." the pink hair girl whimpered again as she tried to get away from her torturer._

"Please Boris… no. I… don't want… this. Please stop." her broken plea caught Tala's attention causing him to fully wake up. "Sakura. Wake up your having a nightmare." he whispered so not to wake the others.

"_Now why would I stop when I'm having so much fun?" Boris smirked as he pulled his three fingers out and positioned himself at her entrance. "Gods know you'll be tight. And I love that feeling." he grabbed her hips and was about to slam into her._

Reality

"NOOOOO!" Sakura screamed and sat bolt right up in bed. Her screamed caused everyone to wake up wondering what the hell was going on. "Shh everything is fine Saku. It was just a nightmare. Calm down." Tala softly said stroking her pink hair and placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Tala nii-san…" she began to sob loudly as she clung to him even tighter. "I-I'm scared nii-san."

"Nii-san is Saku alright?" Anna asked popping her head up from the foot of the bed. "She'll be just fine sis. I'll make sure of that." the wolf replied narrowing his eyes. "Wolf what are you think?" the falcon asked slightly worried that Tala was going to do something stupid (again). "Spencer hold Saku. Make sure she doesn't have anymore nightmares. Bry come with me. The rest of you stay here and get some more sleep. You'll need all your energy soon." he ordered so that no one would dare think about talking back.

Hallway

"Tala where are we going?" Bry asked his captain. The wolf had been silent since they left the room. "I'm going to kill that fucking bastard Bry. And I know I need your help." the red head stated point blankly. The falcon stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed the wolf so they were facing each other. "Tala stop this insanity." he said staring into ice blue eyes. "I know that he tried to hurt our princess. But he didn't get very far thanks to Spence. And if we fail this mission think of what he'll do to her. He's sick enough to have all of us watch her getting rape just like what he did to me. Do you want that Tala?" the wolf shook his head as tears fell from his eyes and he collapsed to his knees. "It's alright koi. Now lets go to my room and plan our escape. That way Saku and the rest will all be safe." "You're right Bry." Tal said rubbing the tears from his eyes. "We have to get them out of here before anything else happens." the two hugged for a while before slowly going to Bry's room and figure an escape plan.

* * *

Dungeon:

Ian's P.O.V.

Damn what the hell happened. The last thing I remember is helping Anna and Ces get out of here and to the wolf's room and then Boris was behind us. Then nothing. Fuck my head hurts again. It must have gotten hit somehow. That's right Boris hit me with a pipe and I blacked out. I hope the others got away safely. Now to get me out of here with the extra key. Glad I'm not chained me up like usual. Although I hid a key for the chains too. Now the key should be right about here. A brick slid out revealing a semi shiny small object. Smirking I pull the key and quietly walk up the stairs. Now the hard part is reaching out and unlocking the door. Why can't Boris lower the window for short people like me so I can do this easier. Whatever I've almost got it. Hear the click and crack the door ever so slightly so I can get out in a sec. Run down the stairs and put the key back in place and then make my escape. This is way too easy. When will they learn to give me a challenge? I run down the halls avoiding all the cameras because I have the timing memorized. Something Bryan taught all of us after he busted me and Spence out the first time many years ago. Shit foot steps up ahead. Need to hide. Thank you mister suit of armor with space behind it. For once I'm glad to be so short.

"Yes Voltaire. I will be there the tomorrow and I'll have them with me." Boris said into his phone as he passed the suit of armor a very short person was standing behind.

Wonder what that was about. But the guys should here this. I leave my hiding spot after Boris turned the corner and sprint towards the D-Boys rooms. Luckily still skillfully avoiding all the cameras. After getting to the rooms hallways I notice Bryan's door slightly open and voices coming from inside. Sounds like the guys are planning something big.

Normal P.O.V.

"Alright wolf we have a route. Now we just need a day in which that bastard is gone to do it in." Bryan said. Just then a knock was heard from his door. "Wait here Tal." the falcon slowly moved to his door grabbing his pipe ready to clobber whoever was there (all the D-Boys keep metal pipes in their rooms incase an unwelcome guest shows up). He kicked the door the rest of the way open and was about to bring the pipe down when he realized who was staring at him. "Nice way to greet a friend Bry. I'm glad to see you too." the snake smiled at the stunned lilac hair boy. "Bryan did I just hear Ian. Or was it just my head playing tricks?" the wolf asked coming to stand behind his boyfriend. "Hey Tala. Its really me." the big nose midget said smiling. "I have some really great info you should know." Bryan stepped way from the door and let his younger member in.

"So what's the good news brat. And how did you get out of the dungeon?" Bryan asked eyeing the other. "Let me think. How did I escape again? Oh yeah just a bit of luck and stupid guards leaving the door unlocked." Ian said forming a bigger smile. "Ian we know that is total bull shit. The guards never leave the door unlocked. No matter how stupid they are." Tala said glaring at the younger one. "Whatever. Just tell us the news you have." "Do you really want to know?" the purple hair boy asked in a playful tone just to irk his teammates. "Tell us you damn snake or I'll embed the pipe in your skull." Bryan growled out. "Alright. I've already been hit once today. And I don't need another bump." Ian said raising his hands in defense. "Boris is leaving tomorrow to see Voltaire. I heard him talking on my way back here." "Ian you're the greatest." Tala hugged the midget and dancing around. "Calm down wolf. Don't want to wake the others up do you?" the falcon asked shaking his head at his boyfriend's sudden excitement. Just then the wolf began to wobble and fall to the floor. "Tala!" the red head was now breathing hard and sweating. "Bry, I don't feel great anymore." the lilac hair boy nodded and carried the wolf to the bed. "Sleep love. I'll take care of everything." Bryan said placing a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead not caring that Ian was in the room. "Ian go next door and stay with the others. And tell Spence we need to talk in the morning." The snake was in the doorway when a tall blonde suddenly blocked his way.

"Bryan is Tala alright?" the whale asked not seeing the midget in front of him. "The others worried when we heard you scream his name. "He's fine. Ian just made him jump around too much." "But he was caught by Boris earlier. So how can the midget do that?" "Hey ya Spencer." the purple hair boy said causing the other to jump. "Damn Ian just give me a heart attack why don't ya?" the blonde started glaring at the very short person in front of him. "But its good to know you're safe."

"Alright you two. Get out of my room and let Tala sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." the falcon commanded. The two left quietly to go back to Tala's room and watch the girls and Negi.

* * *

Next Morning

Tala opened his ice blue eyes to see Bryan next to him still sleeping. 'Kawaii' was the wolf's only thought seeing the falcon so vulnerable. But he knew better because at any movement or sound the teen would snap his eyes open and be ready to attack if need be. "Morning falcon." the red head whispered into the other's ear before nibbling it causing lilac eyes to slowly open. "Someone's feeling frisky this morning." the falcon commented moving so he could kiss the wolf's lips. The kiss only lasted a second before Bryan pulled away. "Now go take your medicine Tala." "But Bry Bry it tastes icky. I don't want to." Tal complained with a pout hoping to would get his boyfriend to change his mind. "I don't care." the older said glaring slightly. "If you want to get out of here tomorrow then you have to take it no matter how icky it tastes. Now. Go. Get. It." "Fine meanie." Tala stomped out of the room and into his to find the medicine.

"Morning cap't." Spencer said from the bed where Sakura slept on his lap. The blonde was a bit too happy for such an early morning. (It was only 6:30 and that's way early to me. Okay?) "Morning whale. How is she?" the red head asked looking at his pink hair sister. "Slept fine all night in my arms. Whimpered once or twice but that was all." the blonde stroked pink locks as he talked. "Good to hear. Now when everyone wakes up go over to Bryan's room. We have a lot to talk about." "Got ya." Spence nodded glancing around at everyone still sleeping. Tala went to his nightstand and grabbed the medicine before leaving again.

"Bryan do I really have to take this stuff?" he asked after reentering the falcon's room. The question only earned him a glare saying 'you better take it yourself before I shove the bottle down you throat'. So reluctantly the wolf took the icky liquid screwing his face up as he swallowed it. "Happy now Mr. Meanie?" "Yes Tala. I love you and want you to get better. That's why I'm forcing you to take that crappy tasting stuff." "Sorry for being a brat about taking this stuff. But it really tastes icky." Tala complained as he cuddled into Bryan's chest. "Hey koi," "Huh?" Tala asked as he looked at the lilac hair boy. "Love you." the falcon whispered as he captured the red head's lips with his own.

"Eww. Bryan and Tala are kissing!" the green hair boy shouted as he walked into the room. "Negi!" Cesia scolded as she entered after him. "Come on you two break it up." Spencer added as he walked in followed by the others. Slowly the two lovers brought their short kiss to a stop. Saku was the first to speak after. "So nii-san, Bryan what's so important that you wanted to talk asap?" The wolf smiled at his sisters and friends as he thought about their reaction to what he was about to tell them. "Alright guys, what if I told you that tomorrow we're getting out of here. Away from Boris and Voltaire. Sound good to you?" the small group gave a cheer before quieting down to let Tala give everyone their assignments.

* * *

Boris Office (his P.O.V. too about 1pm) 

I wonder what Voltaire is thinking. Why is it so important that me and those eight failure brats to meet him in that base? Whatever. At least rounding the brats up wont be so hard. Knowing Tala and Bryan they're keeping a close eye and the Ice Hearts and all staying in one or two rooms at night. knock knock "Sir you wanted to see me?" a dirty blonde haired woman asked poking her head into the office. "Yes Sassy. As I understand you were responsible for teaching Anna how to make all the powders. Am I correct?" "yes sir." she answered me. "Good. Now I have a favor to ask. Can you make a sleep powder strong enough to last from here to say about California?" "I can try sir. But I think Miss Anna already created one that powerful. After all she did surpass my skill months ago." "Then search the girl's room. Find the thing and please bring it to me." She nodded her head before leaving my office and allowing me back to my thoughts. A smirk appears on my face as I realize that Anna created her own captor ingredient. Life is quite ironic.

* * *

Hallways (Sassy's P.O.V.) 

What is master Boris planning. Why does he need sleep powder strong enough to last from here to China? Does he plan on hurting the kids again? That monster. What did they do to deserve this fate? Those poor kids. When did I get to Anna's room? Whatever I have to find the powder and give it to Boris if I want to live.

I enter the darkly decorated room to begin my search. It shouldn't take too long unless she moved the spot where she used to hid the powders. Quickly I walk over to the desk and open the bottom draw where a shoe box should be and luckily its still there and organized too. I know a shoe box seems kind of small of what she has in it, but this is only and organizer. The real supply is scatted throughout the room. The box just hold samples and locations. Glancing through the sleep section I find a new powder mix I've never seen before. This must be the strongest she has. Its located under the bed. So turning around I get on my hands and knees to look for this strange mix. The search doesn't last long as it was near the side not in a box or anything like that. I take two packages and leave the room as quietly as I came.

* * *

Boris's Office:

"So this is the sleep powder I requested?" Boris asked eyeing the item. "Yes sir." came Sassy's soft reply. Soon an evil smirk appeared on his face. "Then let me see if it really works." he took some of the powder and blew it in the woman's face. The second she inhaled the dust she dropped to the floor asleep. "Instant. I like that." his smirk grew at the effect the dust had. "Guards take this women to the med wing to sleep." two men with weapons come in and took the woman to the specified area.

* * *

Tala's Room (after 8:30) 

The eight kids crowded into the small room again to sleep for the night. Bryan's room had all their gear packed a ready to go for tomorrow. It had been a long boring day for the kids. Tala forbid them from leaving the hallway where their rooms were, just incase Boris wanted to punish them more. So now everyone except the wolf and falcon were asleep.

"Sleepy Tal?" Bry asked when the younger yawned. "A little. But I want to make sure nothing happens." "I understand how you feel love. But we need to get sleep too unless we want to slow the others down. If that's the case, then you can stay up looking after your sisters in this locked room that no one can get into." "I guess you have a point Bry." "Come on now get some sleep wolf. We leave right after Boris's car disappears." said wolf nodded and rested his head against the falcon's shoulder falling asleep almost instantly. "Sweet dreams Tala." Bryan moved to lay on the floor with the red head boy on top of him cuddling close. Despite the fact the floor was rock hard (it was make of stone after all) the falcon soon found sleep on the uncomfortable spot.

(4:30 am)

All eight kids were sleeping soundly scattered in Tala's room. None of them ever noticed the door lock click open or the squeaking hinges as the door open wide enough for a full grown man to slip in. Red eyes scanned the room to see that no one had woken up during his not so silent entrance. Smirking he put on a gas mask and unleashed the sleep powder to keep the kids asleep for their long trip. After inhaling the dust many started to wake up and cough. "What the h…" Spence tried to say before he blacked out. Red eyes scanned the room again making sure that everyone was affected by the powder before calling in the guards to carry the kids to the plane wanting for them. The long trip was about to begin.

* * *

Somewhere in the air (Annabelle's P.O.V.) 

I wake in a strange place. It wasn't Tal's room or anyplace in the Abbey for that matter. My head is killing me like someone had used a sleep powder on me. Looking around I see the other still sleeping. What happened to us? And where the hell are we? Maybe one of the older boys knows. "Spencer?" I call over to the blonde cause he's the closest to me. No response which is really strange for him cause he's a very light sleeper. Guess I'll try shaking him. As I stand my head starts to throb conforming that a sleep powder was used. Most likely the strongest one I made. So if that's the case then no one will be up for hours still. I hate being alone in situations like this. "Someone please wake up!" I shout loud enough for only people in the room to hear the plea. But still no one stirs. I'll have to remember to give them a defense for the powder. Damn my head still hurts. I think I'll go back to sleep and wait for the effect to wear off. And note to self never be on the receiving end of any powder again.

(Normal P.O.V.)

A few hours later the plane landed near the mountains where Voltaire asked Boris to meet him. The kids were thrown into a van and driven off to the underground base where they were later thrown in individual cells. Boris remained at the landing site and waited for Voltaire to arrive.

"Glad you were able to make it." Voltaire said shaking the other's hand. "Like I could reject a request for you Lord Hiwatari?" "I trust the brats are here too." "Yes sir." "Perfect." Voltaire said with a huge smirk. "In three months from now we shall carry out my plan. Until then have the kids train and take the serum. Except Tala and Cesia. They have a different role to play in this scheme." "As you wish sir. Is there anything else?" "Yes Boris. Don't you dare touch Sakura again. You make a promise to her brother and a man always keeps his promises." "Of course sir." Boris bowed his head accepting the request. "Good their training will start tomorrow. Let them rest to day." Voltaire said before walking over to his limo to ride to the secret base. 'My grandson will never suspect a thing about this attack. And I'll have my heir.' the old man smirked to himself.

* * *

The Cells:

"Tala nii-san, wake up!" Saku yelled across the hall. Everyone else had woken up except the wolf. "Hey wolf wake up before I kiss Bry!" Ian said trying to hold in his laughter. The comment got him a growl from the falcon and a nasty death glare from ice blue eyes. "If you touch him…" Tal started to say before he was cut off. "Relax koi. He can't touch me. We're trapped in individual cells." the lilac eye boy explained. "Nii-san I'm scared." the pink cub commented as her eyes sparkled with tears. "Hey don't worry princess. We'll get out of here." the wolf said to calm his youngest sibling. "By the way where are we?" he added. "Not sure. I've never been to the branch before. Or at least this part of it." Spence said from down the way. "But taking a guess, its one of the underground bases." "Shit." was the only reply heard and it came from the penguin. "If the older boys don't know where we are, then how are we gonna get out of here?" "Negi don't say that! We will escape. Just wait and see." the blue hair girl said to keep Saku calm and easy her own worries.

* * *

**Demon:** grrrr. (death glare) this is a request from mistress Lirin. she wants 10 reviews or the story will get deleted. and only massive amounts of begging might bring it back. she refuses to work on something that people dont like. so send reviews and votes to keep this story going. grrrr.(glare worsens) keep my mistress happy. 

**Rei:** if it helps only the next chap flips back to me and Kai in my home village. and Kai gets mad at all the plush in my room. its really funny.

**Lirin:** thats enough Rei. and readers heed the demons warning. cause its true!


	16. Chapter 16

**Lirin:** i'm free. and armed with the golf club. thanx Demy. (hugs demon)

**Demon: **Demy misstress?

**Sakura:** dont mind her Demon. she way to perky for her own good.

**Negi:** no arguing there

**Lirin:** I'm not. I'm just happy to be free and my new comp should be here today. (does happy dance pulling Negi along)

**Anna:** whatever Lir. Hey sis should we make the readers happy and start the chap?

**Saku: **sure. Lirin still doesnt own. and still broke

**Lirin:** hey Saku I'm not that broke!

**Anna: **whatever. thanks everyone for reviewing. starting the next chap we will be posting how the polls are doing. I think right now fire is winning. but this isn't official yet. **_PLEASE DONT FORGET TO VOTE!_**

**FIRE**

**WATER/DROWNING also leads to Voltaire getting shot**

**POISON**

**Saku:** we give you chappie 16 now

* * *

Chapter 16: I Don't Like This Place

China Airport 3:30pm (Kai's P.O.V.)

_The plane landed a little while ago. It was an interesting ride because Rei was all bouncy and acting like Max on a sugar high. Strangely enough I liked seeing him so energetic. Maybe because I know it might not happen so often over the next few month. Now he's fast asleep on my back purring and clinging to the new Dranzer plushie. The rest of us are now 'planning' (Lee and Mariah are arguing) on a way to get from here to the Neko-jin village. Apparently Lee forgot to ask Mr. D. for transportation for when we got here and none of the public transportation goes out that far. This village is really anti-technology. _

Normal P.O.V.

"So Lee what do you suggest we do?" Mariah near shouted at her brother. "We don't even have enough money to get a bus to Zaldin. And it will take us all day if we walk from here." "I'm not gonna walk all day Lee." Kevin complained to the leader. "Then why don't you two try finding some sap who will take us close to the village." the lion snapped at the two. "No way. I'm not hitchhiking and I'm not going to let Rei either." the cat yelled back. Kai had had it with the argument. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" he howled causing the one on his back to snap his eyes open and whimper. "K-Ka-Kai what's going on?" Rei asked with a fearful voice. "I'm sorry kitten." the Russian said putting the younger down and kissing the top of his head. His tone had soften quiet a bit when he talked to his kitten. "I'm going to take care of something and I'll be right back. Do you want to wait here or come with me?" Golden eyes looked at him as if saying 'that's a stupid question I wanna go with you'. Rei grabbed Kai's hand and gave a gentle smile as his answer. "Kai where are you going?" Mariah asked. "Does it matter. We'll be right back." with that Kai stormed off with Rei following behind.

"Kai where are we going?" the tiger asked once they were a good distance from the others. "I'm getting us all bus tickets that will bring us closer to the village." the phoenix explained. "But I thought the Voltaire froze your accounts?" "He did. But I still have enough money in my wallet to cover this and some lunch. Or at least food for you." "But Kai you don't have to do this. We can…" "Rei I'm not about to let you walk all day to get home. I really don't mind doing this."

"May I help you?" a female in a uniform asked. Without realizing it the two were already at the service desk for the bus tickets. Which also happens to have the name Hiwatari attached to it. _'Great can't I go anywhere and be able to escape **his **influence?' _Kai thought to himself after seeing the name. _'But at least I can use this to my advantage.' _"Hi Miss Chan," Kai greeted the girl very politely. "I need six tickets to the neko-jin village." "I'm sorry sir, but the lines don't go out there." she explained with a sad smile on her face. "I can get you tickets to Zaldin. But that will still put you a few hours from your destination. Will that be alright?" '_Shit do I tell her who I am so I can get all the way to the village? Or should I just take what I can and be thankful? I do need to protect Rei and the kitten so I'll just stay quiet.'_ Kai thought for a second before answering the girl. "Zaldin would be great. Thank you miss."

"Kai that was a Hiwatari company. Couldn't you have said who you are?" the raven hair neko asked after they left the counter. "I could have kitten. But that would run the risk of _him_ finding out where we are. And I'm not going to let him get you…again." Kai paused before he said the last word because he still blamed himself for Rei getting kidnapped the first time._ 'I swear kitten he will never touch you or our kitten again.' _The two finished the short walk back to the others in silence.

"Mariah look the only sane way for us to get back is to walk. You said it yourself that we can't afford bus tickets and that you're not going to hitchhike. So stop arguing with me and prepare to get walking." the lion snapped and turned around to see both Kai and Rei shaking their heads. "Um Lee, we don't need to walk anymore." Rei soft voice said. "What do you mean?" he asked still slightly angry and it showed in his voice. "Kai bought us all bus tickets. We're going to Zaldin and walking from there." the tiger explained. Three of the four other neko's cheered and Lee was acting just as cold as Kai usually does. "We leave soon. So hurry up and make sure you have everything." Kai ordered grabbing his and Rei's stuff. The others copied the Russian's action and walked over to where the buses were boarding.

* * *

Zaldin 8:24pm: (Rei's P.O.V.)

"Thank you Kai." _Mariah said for like the millionth time since they got on the bus. He just sighed and walked away. We were now in the last town on the bus stop. I slept most the way on Kai's shoulder so that way I'll have some energy to walk to the village. Only cause I know that if anything happens to me Kai will want to carry me there and not let the others help. A bit over protective, but I cant really blame him after what happened in Russia with the Ice Hearts and all. _"Rei, you ready yet?" _Kev asked me noticing I was slightly spaced out. _"Yeah." _I call over flinging my pack over one shoulder. Kai finally agreed to let me carry a bag if I keep it light. So the only thing inside it is the four new plushie I got earlier. Yay I love plushies. _

Normal P.O.V.

Kai put his arm around the tiger's waist pulling the boy from his thoughts. "Ready love?" the neko nodded his head. "Lee how many hours to the village?" "About 2.5-3 hours." said person replied. "Alright. So it will be dark when get there. And we're only stopping for dinner about mid way. Understand everyone?" Kai order and waited to see everyone agree before starting off.

* * *

The Trail:

"Lee my feet hurt." cat complained for the umpteenth time that hour. "So what do you want me to do about it?" the lion snapped. He was still mad about the fight from earlier that day. "Can't we rest for a little bit?" she whined. "No. Kai said no stopping until dinner. So stop your complaining. I don't want to hear it!" he all but yelled. They had been walking for a bit over an hour now. Lee and the rest of the White Tigers had taken the lead and Kai stayed close to Rei in the back.

"Kai I'm hungry." Rei began to complain. He missed lunch on the bus because he was sleeping and didn't think to get a snack before leaving. "Can you wait just a bit more kitten. I promise we'll stop for dinner soon." The Russian had a strange feeling about this area. Something was somewhat familiar about it to him but he let it pass. Golden eyes were down cast as the boy spoke. "Alright koi. I'll wait." sadness clearly showing in his voice. "Rei?" the neko turned his head to look at the phoenix "Ye…" the word was cut off as his lips were captured by the other's. Kai lightly bit the tiger's bottom lip asking for entrance which was quickly granted. As the kiss deepened the duel hair boy snuck a hand into a pack and searched for one animal. He smirked into the kiss when he felt what he was looking for. As they parted for air Kai pulled his hand out holding the wolf plushie. "Hold on to him." golden eyes looked into crimson ones with complete confusion showing. "But Kai you told me not to…" Kai decided to cut him off. "Just don't get him dirty kitty and Tala will never know you took it for a walk." "Okay." "And one more thing love." "What?" the confused look returned to golden pools. "Smile. Your so cute when you do that." a small blush cover Rei's face as he blocked it with the plushie.

"Hurry up you two!" Kevin called from a few yards up ahead. "Coming." Rei called back and give Kai a quick smile as he ran towards his friends. "Wait for me tiger."

Kai's P.O.V.

_I ran after Rei to catch up with the others. Next thing I know is that things are turning into slow motion. Rei was falling to the ground bring one arm to his chest to protect the Wolborg plushie. Hearing the nekos call Rei's name I snap out of my shock, I didn't even realize I stop moving, I sprinted full speed to his side. He gives me a weak smile as I pull him into a hug. _"Promised I wouldn't get Wolborg dirty."_ he said before his head rested on my shoulder. _"Kai what should we do now?"_ Lee had asked when they reached us. _"We camp here tonight. He probably just fatigued and will be fine after he eats. But I'm not taking the chance of something else happening. Lee and Gary I want you guys getting fire wood. Mariah and Kev get working on dinner."_ they nodded and left to take care of the orders. I moved my kitten to the side away from the mountain. There's just something about this place I don't like. _

_

* * *

Dinner was simple grill cheese sandwiches (it was really melted cheese sandwiches because it was done over a fire and not on a grill) and powder drink mixes. Rei had woken up a little while after I moved him closer to the forest. He looked at me with confused golden eyes wondering what happened and how he got here. I explained what happened and he gave me those sad 'I'm sorry' eyes. I hate seeing those. Now that was a few hours ago. We are now camped a little farther in the forest Lee and Gary agreed to switch off watch duty. The rest of us, including me, are supposed to be sleeping but I can shake this bad feeling about this place. And I'm afraid (yes the great Kai Hiwatari is afraid) that if I sleep something bad might really happen here._ "Kai, something wrong?"_ Rei's soft voice asked me. I guess I slightly woke him while I was stroking his hair._

Normal P.O.V.

"It's nothing kitten. Go back to sleep." Kai said give a fake smile. "Your lying to me Hiwatari. (wow last name Rei? You must be really mad)" the tiger said as he sat up and crossed his arms over his chest giving his version of a death glare. "Please tell me what's bothering you." "It's…" "Damn Kai don't tell me its nothing. Cause clearly it is." The Russian held his head low. He was beaten by the neko and had to accept defeat. "Alright kitten, I'll tell you. It's just I have a really bad feeling about this place. I feel like I've been here before when I was really little and something happened." "Okay then." the neko stood up and started walking away. "Rei where are you going?" "No where really." He continued walking leaving a very confused Kai behind.

"Hey Mariah, Kevin, Lee wake up. We're leaving now." the raven hair neko slightly yelled at his friends. "Huh what's happening Rei?" the sleepy monkey asked. The other two also woke up giving the same quizzical look. "We're leaving now. Kai has a bad feeling about this place and would like to get out of here now. So come on lets get going." the tiger informed the others. "Alright Rei we'll be ready in five." Lee said moving to get his stuff. Soon the others were getting their belonging from the trees. A few minutes later the party of six was on the move again to the nekojin village.

* * *

"I see the gates!" Kevin said jumping for joy. "Oww, Gary what was that for?" "Keep quiet. Everyone is still sleeping. Its only about 3am." the bear explained. "Alright guys its time to sneak in." Rei said a bit too cheerfully. "Huh?" Kai asked looking at the others for an explanation. "Its something we always do phoenix. If we get back early from our journeys we sneak into our rooms through the windows." the monkey explained. "But your rooms are on the second floor." Kai dumbly pointed out. "That's what Gary is for. He gives us a boost up so no one hears a sound. Plus it allows us to sleep most the day." Rei said giving a devilish grin. "But what about the gear?" all the nekos shook their heads at the dumb question. "We stash it in our club house silly." the tiger said before Lee could explode at all the question the Russian had. "Now shut up and just follow us. Or you can sleep on the floor." Kai quickly shut up before another question popped into his head and he spoke it. 

It was about 3:23 when Rei and Kai managed to get into Rei's bedroom for the night. Kai looked around the small room and saw plush coving most the place. "Rei?" "Yeah Kai?" "What's with all the animals?" "I like them. And if you don't then you can sleep outside." the neko had a dead serious face, although he was only joking, that Kai didn't like at all. "Its not that I don't like them kitten. Its just that there are so many. I think you have more then any toy store has." "That's my goal love. Now lets get some sleep. I'm tired." "Alright tiger." the Russian said with a yawn. "Night Kai. I love you." "Love you too. And the little kitten." the duel hair boy said kissing both Rei's forehead and tummy causing the younger to laugh a bit. squeaky squeak one of Rei's plushie sounded when the boys sat on it. "Sorry Kai. Should have mentioned some of them make sounds." the Russian just shock his head as he moved the toy and put it on the floor. '_I'll burn some of these later. Rei wont notice if a few go missing.'_ Kai thought before falling into a deep, but sadly not dreamless, sleep with his kitten snuggling close to him.

* * *

Back At The Mountain (yes the same one that Rei and Kai stopped near) 

"Lord Voltaire Kai and Rei have made it to the nekojin village." Boris reported to the man sitting at his desk. "Perfect. Give them a month a peace before we start the next phase of the neko napping." "As you wish sir." "Good now leave me. I have some thinking to take care of." Boris bowed out of his office to leave Voltaire to his own twisted mind. "Soon my grandson your kid will be mine. And someone from your past will come back." the old man said out loud to himself. "Soon my boy. Soon. Muwhahaha." the laugh rang throughout the base. Voltaire had now gone completely mental.

* * *

**Tala: **there it is. hey guys i got the master control for the slave controllers. (D-Boys shout for joy) 

**Bryan:** shall we cause some pain for the BladeBreakers?(evil glint in eyes)

**Ian:** yeah lets do it : p

**Spencer:** alright im in.

**Lirin:** damn it Tala! give me the controller back. (chase wolf around with club)

**Tala: **never. (sticks tongue out) ow Demon get out of my way.

**Demon:** not until misstress tells me to.

**Lirin: **thanks Demon (grabs device) Now Tala be a good boy and i wont hurt Bryan. Tell the readers what i want

**Tala:** (death glare at Lirin and Demon) the bitch wants 10 more reviews and people to continue to vote on Boris death. the options are at the top and new ones are still welcome. Happy now?

**Lirin:** not yet. (shocks all D-Boys) now i am. thanx for read ya'll and dont forget 10reviews for the next chappie which willl be a month after the gang got to the village.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lirin:** i was hoping to get this up yesterday. grrr.

**Tala:** relax Lir you did the best you could for someone who's getting old.

**Lirin: TAKE THAT BACK YOU DAMN WOLF!**

**Tala:** and if i don't?

**Demon:** grrr. i'll personally torture Bryan infront of you.

**Tala:** eep! I'm sorry Lirin. please forgive me for stating the truth (gives puppy dog eyes)

**Lirin:** i'll get you wolf (chases Tala from room using golf club and "the shock botton")

**Demon:** have fun misstress. this chapter is dedicated to all the readers in honor of Lirin's b-day yesterday. she still has no hope in owning Beyblade.

**Tala:** Aww! help... Aww! me... Aww! please

**Lirin:** there is no help for you wolf. this is what you get forcalling me old! (beats with club) oh thanks to all those who have reviewed before and sent vote in. the score is at the bottom incase ya care

**Demon:** please enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 17: Run Or I'll Break Up With You

Kai's P.O.V.

_We've been living in the village for about a month now. Rei's showing more then what I had thought. But according to Lee its normal cause a males pregnancy is only 5 months. And my kitten is nearing his third. But what really worries me are the days where he doesn't have the energy to move. Tao said that was because he's really young and his body cant handle the changes that are going on. But today is one of normal days when Rei acts like he usually does. He managed to convinced me to go somewhere but refuses to tell me where. It worries me cause I keep having these nightmares. And all I can tell about them is that it was my parents, a girl (I don't think I know) and myself. The four of us are at the mountains near this village (or at least I think we are) and when we leave the girl is missing. I wish I knew more about them and who that girl is. _

Normal P.O.V.

"Kai are you ready yet?" Rei called to his koi pulling the Russian from his thoughts. "Yeah kitten. I'm coming. And I still want to know where we're going." Kai replied from the other room. "You'll find out when we get there. And don't worry I had Lee and Mariah check the spot out for any sign of _them _earlier this morning. Plus nothing has happened since we left Russia. I don't think they know we're here." By the time the neko finished Kai had come into the room and hugged him from behind rubbing the big bump. _'I hope you're right kitten. But knowing Voltaire he pulled all his resources and knows we're here.'_ Kai thought. "Then lead on tiger." Rei smiled at Kai before grabbing his hand and running, the best he could, out the door.

"Rei how far is this place?" the duel hair boy asked. The two had been walking for about 20 minutes and Kai was getting worried because they were getting farther from the village and safety. Plus they left the trail a few minutes ago. "Not much longer. Its just over the hill." the neko said turning to give the other a kiss on the cheek. The two walked the rest of the way holding hands in a comfortable silence.

"Look Kai, isn't it beautiful?" the ebony hair boy asked when they reached the top of the hill. Looking out was something that could have come from a picture. It was a lake surrounded by a forest and a mountain raising in the back. "Its gorgeous kitten. How did you know about this place? After all it is off the trail a bit." Rei smile widened as he turned to his boyfriend. "This is my special place. I found it was I was little and would come here to think and practice. I've only shared it with Lee and Mariah until now." Kai wrapped his arms around his kitten's waist. "So kitten are you going to show me around, or just let me look from here?" the Russian whispered into the neko's ear. The tiger smirked as he pulled the phoenix down the little worn path to the beach area.

Down there was a picnic basket and a blanket all set up for two. "Rei what's this?" the tiger gave a real innocent look before answering. "I told you I had Lee and Mariah check this area out earlier. I also asked them to bring a picnic lunch for us knowing we would be here around lunch time." Kai nodded as he looked in the basket. "And what is this for kitten?" the Russian had pulled out a bottle of lube. A small blush covered Rei's face. "Umm… we umm…" a rustling in the bushes make the boy stop what he was about to say. "Kai, what was that?" a look of panic covered the neko's face. "Wait here Rei. I'll check it out." Rei nodded and watched Kai cautiously move towards the noise ready to attack whatever was there. The duel hair teen kicked the bush to hear an 'umf' and a red hair boy fell at his feet.

"Shit Tala! What the hell are you doing here?" the Russian yelled at his best friend. "Ka-Kai?" come a weak creaky voice before the wolf passed out. "Kai is Tala alright?" Rei asked standing behind his boyfriend. Looking at the red head it was clear that he was badly beaten. "I hope so koi. But we have to get him back to the village fast. Do you mind? I know you had some stuff planned." the neko shook his head. "Not at all Kai. I know how close you two are. Plus he's one of my friends too. I want to help." a small smile crossed the neko's face. "Thanks Rei. And I promise I'll make this up to you. But now we have to get him back to the village." Rei nodded in agreement and went to get the basket while Kai carried Tala on his back.

* * *

Lee was practicing by himself when the three made it back to the village. His pupils narrowed becoming more cat like when he saw the red head Russian near his friend. "What's he doing here?" the lion growled out. "Relax Lee. He's not going to hurt me. It looks like he escaped from Boris. But having Tala here means that _they_ must be near too." Rei explained. "I still won't trust him around you." Lee protested. "Shut up lion. Tala is my best friend and I know that he wouldn't to a thing to hurt Rei even if Boris threatened to kill him or Bryan. Now he IS going to be staying here until his wounds have healed whether you like it or not." Kai sent one of his death glares to stop any arguments the lion would try to make. Lee gave a low growl of disapproval but didn't say a word. Kai kissed Rei cheek and left for the house. The two had a silent understanding that Rei would inform the others of the visitor and he would get the teen to bed. 

"Lee help me find the others." Rei slightly growled to his friend. "And what if I don't help Kon?" the lion was pissed that Rei was allowing the 'enemy' to stay with him. "Then I'll find them myself and possibly collapse because of too much stress!" the ebony hair neko snapped shocking the lion. As much as the other hated the Russians he had to help his friend. "Fine you win tiger. Go to the club house and I'll get the others to meet you there. But don't expect me to be there." Rei nodded and slowly made his was to the club.

"Hey Rei, Lee said you had something to tell us?" the pink hair neko asked as she walked in followed by Kevin and Gary. "Yeah guys. And promise not to get mad or anything." ember eyes begged to get his way. "Sure Rei. Not a problem." the monkey was being strangely serious today. "Thanks. Alright Mai you know that Kai and I were going on a picnic today." the girl nodded. "Well while we were at the beach I was going to tell him something when a noise stopped me. Kai went to see what it was and Tala fell at his feet." a look of shock covered the three nekos faces. "Don't panic guys. I know he wont hurt me and my phoenix will give extra protection for me. And so no one was to worry about him causing trouble he'll stay at my house." the way Rei said the last part make it clear it wasn't up for discussion. Tala was staying with him and nothing was going to stop that. "Alright Rei. But if anything happens let us know. We'll kill the wolf if he tries to hurt you." Mariah had her eyes silted like Lee had done before. "I know. Thanks guys. Now I have to get back to Kai before he worries about me too much. Plus he might need help bandaging the wolf. Or at least finding the bandages." the whole group gave a small laugh thinking of Kai running around making a big mess. "Alright Rei. We'll walk you back to your house." the cat said standing a giving a hand to help the tiger up.

* * *

Tala slept for the better part the better part of two days. Whatever happened to him must have been harsh. Kai had gone to get some lunch ready leaving Rei and Tala alone. Rei was having one of his bad days and was finally sleeping cuddled up to the wolf. The phoenix was kind of jealous seeing his love that close to his best friend. After all the two had been sharing the bed while he slept on the floor. Rei said the bed was big enough for all three but Kai didn't want to squish the little kittens. 

A small groan could be heard as ice blue eyes slowly opened. '_Where am I?'_ he thought as he looked around the small plush filled room. He looked next to him and noticed Rei sleeping. '_Either I was caught by Boris and he got Rei too or I'm in the kitty's room. My guess is on the second option. Unless Boris has some strange plush fetish.! Gaw what I'm I thinking? Now I'm going to have nightmares of the ass cuddling plushies. Damn that's really scary.' _"Rei wake up buddy. Come on tiger." he shook the neko in hopes of getting a reaction. All that happened was the door opened revealing a duel hair boy. "Oi Tala, let him sleep. He needs it." Kai said with a soft smile. "And its good to see you wake finally." a confused look crossed the red head's face. "You've been out for like two days Tala." the wolf gave a small laugh not fully understanding what was just said. "hey Kai?" 'hn' the typical response came. "Has Rei gained some weight? He looks bigger then the last time I saw him." Right after the comment the red head was kicked off the bed by the 'sleeping' neko. "Rei if you're awake then open your beautiful golden eyes and talk with us." Kai said helping his friend off the floor. Slowly golden eyes opened with a bit of mischief showing in them. "That's what you get for calling me fat Tala." the neko said before sticking his tongue out at the Russian. "You'll pay for that kitty." Tala stated in a playful tone. (he fully woke up when he was kicked off the bed) He was about to pounce the neko when Kai's hand stopped him. "Don't Tal. Or you wont be able to walk for a very long time." the coldness in Kai's voice said that he was serious. "Kai don't be so mean. He might not even know I'm pregnant." the now sitting neko commented. "And did I smell food? Cause I'm really hungry." the duel hair Russian smiled as he handed over the plate of PB&F sandwiches. "Yays! Food!" the neko cheered before starting to eat.

"Gaw, that's right!" Tala said while smacking his forehead. "What's wrong wolf?" the other Russian asked in complete confusion. "Come with me Kai. I have something to tell you in private. Rei please wait here for us. I promise we wont be long." the ebony hair teen nodded and watched the two Russians leave his room. _'I hope everything is alright.'_ Rei thought before going back to his lunch.

* * *

"So what is it Tal?" Kai asked with slight fear in his voice. The two boys had gone outside and near the forest to make sure Rei couldn't hear the conversation. "Its Boris and Voltaire. They plan on raiding the village tonight to kidnap Rei. They're using Bryan and the others to do it." tears were filling in the red head's eyes. "Boris said he would kill me if Bryan didn't complete the mission. And the bastard even had me beaten up in front of my koi to prove his point." the tears now fell down the boy's face. "Gods Tala." was all the phoenix could say as he held his friend close. "Tell me all that happened there. And do you know where _they_ are?" the ice blue eye teen nodded agreeing to say everything he could. "Should we go back to Rei? It might be good if he knows too." Kai shook his head 'no'. "I don't need him stressing over something he has no control of. Its not good for the kittens." Tala nodded in understandment. 

"Alright Tal, first thing is where is the base? It must be somewhere near hear for you to have gotten to where I found you the other day." The wolf nodded. "It's about an hour or so from here. You passed it on your way about a month ago." Kai thought for a moment before things added up to him. "The mountain!" the duel hair boy got another nod from the wolf. "I don't know much about the plan." Wolborg's master admitted. "But what I do know is bad. And it all started after we got here." He stated telling the story of what he knew of the main start of Boris's plan and his escape.

_

* * *

__Flashback (A/N: the end just tells what happened even thought Tal was not there)_

_Eight teens had crowded into Tala's room (a few days after being in the cells Boris had them moved to their own rooms) late at night. During the day they had searched the building to try and discover where in the world they were. It was only after Cesia found her old room with toys in it did she realize that they where in China. The last time she was here was when she was three but she remembered the lay out a little. Now everyone was trying to make an escape plan. That was until Boris's voice come over the intercom system "Will Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Sakura, Anna and Negi please report to my office." All the teens glanced at each other. Saku and clung closer to Tala in a hope not to have to go (being near that bastard still gave her chills from that little incident). "Come on guys. We have to go see the ass wipe." Spencer said standing. Everyone but the pink cub moved. "come on Saku, I'll be there to protect you and so will Spencer." Bryan said stretching his hand to help her up. "But he scares me." she said in a weak voice. Tala kissed her head lightly. "I know he does neechan. But if you don't go with everyone now then you'll have to be alone with him later. Which do you want to happen?" her blue eye widened in fear thinking of being with that man alone. "I'll go with them." her defeated voice stated. After that night the two captains didn't see much of there teams. _

_There were a few times during the next few weeks that the captains saw a member or two of the teams and it was clear that Boris was doing something to them. There was one time Tala had spotted Bryan in the hall and went to get a hug and hopefully a kiss, but the falcon acted like no one was around him. Also his beautiful silvery purple eyes turned a dark shade of purple. Also the falcon was even more cold and emotionless. After that Tala ran back to his room to cry. Then a few days later he and Cesia were called to Boris office along with the others._

"_Greetings kids." the purple hair man said after the door was closed and everyone was inside. Besides the eight teens, Boris and Voltaire, four guards had been stationed inside. Two were at the door and the other were on either of the desk were Voltaire was sitting. All the men had an evil smirk on their faces. "I have a mission for six of you." Boris said widening his smirk. "In two days we are going to raid the nekojin village. Rei must be captured and returned here unharmed. If not," he snapped his fingers and two of the guards grabbed Tal and Cesia, "these two will get hurt. Physically and mentally." he laughed as the guards holding the teens started to feel them making the squirm. Having to witness this the other six snapped out of there trance and tried to help their friends. "Stop that!" Bryan growled and made to strike the guards. Boris smirked as he called the other two forward. One was ordered to restrain the falcon and the other starting beating the wolf until he was unconscious. "You will do as I say Bryan. Or your fuck toy here will die. Do you understand me?" the boy looked away as he spoke. "Fine I'll do your stupid kidnap. But never call Tala my 'fuck toy' again." Boris smirked again having taken this victory. "Good now guards take Tala and Cesia to the dungeon. They are to remain there until Rei is secured." the two men holding the teens nodded and left the room._

_It was later that night when the dungeon door creaked open. "Tala?" Bryan's soft voice called in. "He's here falcon." Cesia replied. Soon he and Spencer ran in with the lilac hair boy going to his lover. "Oi Tal, wake up." he whispered shaking the boy a bit. "Five more minutes Bry Bry. I don't feel great." the mumbled reply come causing a little laughter. "Sorry wolf but it has to be now. We found a way to get you out of here." blue eyes slowly opened. "Are you coming with me?" a sad smile crossed Bry's face. "If I can love. But getting you two out is the main priority now." the wolf gave pleading eyes to try and get a definite yes from his koi. "Hey I hate to break up the lovers reunion but we have to move now." Spence said from where he was helping to get Cesia free from the ropes (the base was practically abandoned so it does have the new chains and everything else). Soon the four teens were running to the meeting area that Bryan and the others set up. _

"_Niisan!" Saku and Anna screamed when their brother walked in. "Hey you two." he said as he hugged the twins. "Oi Tal, what is it with you and reunions when we don't have the time?" the whale chuckled out. "I have lots of people that love Spence. And if you don't like it too bad." the wolf stuck out his tongue. "All right you two, stop the fighting." Bryan said bringing his boyfriend to closer to him. "We have to move fast." a nod come from everyone who knew about the plan. "Alright Saku lead the way." Negi said opening the door to let the girl out. _

_The group tried to move through the place as quickly as they could without getting caught. But slowly their numbers decreased. Everyone knew who was going to block the guards every time they were cornered. By the end only Saku, Anna, Cesia and Tala remained. It was at the door that they got blocked again. Anna and Sakura nodded to each other and got ready to battle. "Tala, Ces, make a run for it. We hold them off for you." Anna pleaded. "But…" Tala tried to protest. "Don't argue wolf!" a voice yelled from behind them. "Run now or I'll break up with you! It's your choice." Bryan had come to help the twins. "I love you Bry. Please keep them safe for me." Ice blue eyes gave a pleading look. "I will wolf. Now you and the Ice Maiden get out of here." the two teens nodded and ran. Outside they had made it midway to the forest when they started getting fired at. A shot had grazed Cesia's leg slowing her down greatly. She tried to continue but kept tripping. "Tala go without me. Get to Kai and tell him of the danger that is coming." Her now soft red eyes told the wolf not to fight but he tried anyways. "But Cesia you're are his…" "I know Tala. But he doesn't. All I am to him is the enemy who tried to kidnap his boyfriend for his grandfather's twisted scheme. Just please get out of here." tears slow fell down her face at the sacrifice she was making. "Alright Cesia. And I'll tell Kai who you really are. I'll make him believe that Voltaire is not his only family left. He has you too." she nodded a thanks as the wolf ran to the forest and his freedom. Soon after that Cesia and the others were all captured and returned to the cells they originally had been held in._

_End Flashback _

* * *

"So you see Kai, Voltaire is attacking you with your friends and mine too. He'll do anything to get Rei and your kids. So we have to find a way to get him away from here." Tala had began crying again as the memory of leaving everyone behind replayed in his head. 

"Kai!" Kevin had come to find the Russian. "What's wrong monkey? Is it Rei?" the duel hair boy asked slightly panicky. They two had left the tiger alone for about an hour now. "Yeah, he's calling for you and his holding his tummy." the green hair boy reported. "Crap." Kai said as he and Tala stood and ran for the house.

* * *

"Rei what's wrong?" the duel hair teen asked slightly out of breath. "Relax phoenix. Everything is fine I just thought that you should know something." a small smile appeared on the neko's face. "What is it?" he asked completely confused. "Come over here and give me your hand." Rei ordered and Kai complied. He put the Russian's hand on his stomach to let his koi feel the little kicks and punches the kittens were giving. "Rei…" he was speechless as he hugged his kitten. "Umm someone want to clue me in?" Tala asked from the middle of the room. Rei gave him a soft smile. "The little kittens are moving Tal. It surprised me at first and I thought something might be wrong. So I sent the guys to look for you two and get Tao to check things out." The red head was speechless. He had never seen someone this happy about getting kick or punched before. "Rei I'll be right back. I just need to tell the wolf something." the kitten gave sad eyes hoping to get them to in the room this time but it didn't work. "We're just outside the door this time kitten. Please don't got all sad on me." Rei nodded and watched the two leave and close the door. 

"Tala we cant move Rei. Not right now anyways." Kai whispered. "So what do you suggest? Boris and Voltaire are attacking tonight to get him." Tala said. "We do all we can to hold them off. That means we have to fight against Bryan. Will you be alright with that?" the red head slowly nodded 'yes'. "Alright. I'll tell the others in a little while." Kai said before he went back to Rei ending the conversation.

'_I'm sorry Bryan. But I have to help Kai protect Rei. Even if it means I have to fight you my love.' _a single tear fell from Tala's ice blues before he went back to his friends.

* * *

**Sakura: **i feel sorry for niisan. 

**Anna:** i dont feel too bad. after all he did call Lirin old when she's only 20.

**Lirin:** i heard that you two!

**Saku&Anna:** eep! sorry Lirin your not old at all. we love you!

**Cesia:** that's all until Lirin get 15 reviews people. She was nice cause it was her b-day so please be nice to her and send reviews.

**Sakura:** dont forget to vote an the evil man's death

**FIRE**

**DROWNING/LEADS TO VOLTAIRE'S DEATH**

**POISON**

**Anna:** so far Fire is winning with 3 votes. next is poison and combine with 1 each and last but not least is drowning with zip.

**Negi:** i'm putting my 2cents in. PLEAZ REVIEW CAUSE ITS LIRIN'S B-DAY. and the next chapter will have Cesia's connection to Kai. and more of Rei's squeeky plushie irking the two Russians! BUT THAT WONT HAPPEN UNLESS WE GET 15 REVIEWS!

**Lirin:** (comes in cleaning off golf club) thank you Negi for that wonderful begging and spoiler. and if anyone make another comment about me getting old then its golf club up the a$$ to you! (evil glare to everyone) hopes ya liked. laterz :-)


	18. Chapter 18

**Shu: **yays Lirin isn't here. i get to have some fun.

**Kai:** just get the damn thing going. Lirin took forever on this and i cant wait to see what happens to me. she said it would be interesting.

**Rei:** Kai i want a hug (pouts with kitty cat eyes. gets hugged by the Russian.) yays

**Tala:** get a room you two. (gets glare by Kai) fine whatever.

**Shu:** Lirin doesnt own Beblade and cries everynight cause of that fact. (tossed in cage by Demon) Hey let me out of here.

**Demon:** let me think...no.

**Rei: **okay in the polls FIRE 4, POISON 1, WATER 0, COMBINE 1. please keep the votes coming everyone. and thanx too all those who reviewed the last chappie.

**Kai:** oh yeah cause we didnt get 15reviews Lirin didnt add the squeaky plush to the chapter. So all of you who were waiting for them sorry.

* * *

Chapter 18: Haunting Memories:

(Van #2 all but Sakura and Cesia are here)

"Spence do you know what Boris did to Saku?" Ian asked trying to break the silence in the van. After Tala escaped and the guards returned to Boris's office with the seven struggling teens, the purple hair man order all but Cesia and Sakura to the dungeons. The girls were to be taken to the lab. They were reunited the next day but Sakura had closed in on herself. She didn't say anything, only clung close to Spencer and Bryan. Cesia was in the same condition, but remained by herself rather then being with the others. "Sorry midget. But the pink cub wouldn't say a word to me. What about you Anna? Did either talked to you?" the red head girl only shook her head. "No she didn't make a peep. And that really worries me. My sis is never that quiet." the other four nodded in agreement. "Bryan what are you thinking about?" Negi asked trying to get the lilac boy out of his own funk. Ever since Tala escaped Bryan had been even quieter then normal. "Not much." was the simple reply to the penguin's question. "Oh okay." the green hair boy said and the silence settle on the van again for the rest of the ride to the village.

* * *

(Rei's room)

"Rei, kitten, I have to go now." Kai said to his lover's back. The two had been in the room for the last hour in an uncomfortable silence. Rei was pouting because he couldn't help protect his village from the attack and had to stay in his room. Tala had to stay there too but he was letting the couple have a little alone time. "Rei are you going to at least say bye?" the neko turned on his twisty chair to look at the phoenix face to face. "Please Kai let me help you. I know that me and Drigger and handle this. And I promise if I feel anything wrong with the kittens I'll retreat. But please let me fight." Kai pulled his begging kitten into a tight hug and held him close. "I know Rei that you and Drig and handle this." he whispered into the neko's ear. "But you know that Boris and Voltaire are after you. That's why I want you to stay behind. Plus I need someone to watch that crazy wolf. Cause if he could he'd be fighting too. Or at least looking for Bryan to make out with him." Rei chuckled a little thinking about the two Russian groping each other in the middle of the battle. "Alright Kai. But please promise you'll be careful and come back to me." Kai smiled as he slowly separated from his koi. "I promise Rei. I'll be back later tonight and wrapping my arms around you as you sleep. Now I have to go." the duel hair boy quickly kissed the neko's cheek and ran out the door. Tala walked in just seconds later.

"Rei Rei, are you alright?" he asked the young teen staring out the window. "Yeah Tal. I'm alright." the slight creak in his voice didn't make Rei sound to convincing.

* * *

(Van #1 Boris, Cesia and Sakura)

"I trust you will accomplish your task, Cesia." Boris said staring at the blue hair girl. She looked away as she nodded. During her time in the lab she had a control chip installed in her head that allowed Boris to talk to her mind. He also made it so she could hear Saku scream if she didn't do her task. The bastard wanted Cesia to 'remind' Kai of his past. Eleven years ago to be exact. "And Saku you **are** willing to help me get your brother back." the statement was more a command then a question. "I have no choice, now do I?" she spat out. "Why you little…" he stopped speaking because the van had stopped. "What happen Moris?" the driver turned to talk to his boss. "We seem to have a road block. What do you want me to do?" the violet hair man said nothing as he moved to see this road block. Standing in the way was Kai, the White Tigers and a few villagers. Boris smirked as a saw the crimson eye boy glaring at the vans. "This is our new stop. Cut the engine." Boris ordered as he moved back to his seat. Moris nodded and did as he was told. "Now Cesia is the time to remind you brother of who you are." an evil glint appeared in the man's eyes as he looked at the blue hair girl with red colored eyes (her eyes were only purple cause of a side effect with the control serum). A simple nod answered the order before Cesia jumped out of the van. "Sir what about me?" Sakura asked eyeing the monster nervously (yeah she still feared him). "You have a different mission. So wait here until I say differently." Boris said licking his lips (yup still wanted in her pants). "Yes sir."

"Cesia what's the plan?" Anna asked as the other five joined the blue hair girl. The van was stopped so the nekos and Kai couldn't see if anyone stepped out. "I'm taking my brother. The rest is up to you. And before anyone asks Saku has a different task for later so she's still in the van." Everyone agreed to the free for all idea leaving Kai to Cesia and got ready to attack. Soon Cesia had jumped on top of the van and glared directly at Kai. The thump landing she caused made all the nekos to look at her. "Hey Kai catch me if you can!" she said sticking her tongue out before jumping down and running for the forest behind the blockade. Kai quickly followed her into the dark area.

* * *

Forest:

"What do you want?" Kai asked after they stopped running. They were in the middle of a clearing the White Tigers created for practice. The girl gave a small pout before speaking. "I'm hurt Kai that you don't remember me. Its only been 11yrs since we last saw each other." a confused look covered the phoenix's face. "What the hell are you talking about?" Ces closed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment. "You really don't remember what happened 11yr ago by the mountain near here?" the phoenix only shook his head. "Then I'll enlighten you."

_Flashback 11yrs:_

"_Come on Kai." a blue hair girl called to the boy behind her. "Coming sis." he replied and ran to keep up with her. "Kids don't get to close to the mountain." a woman with soft purple hair warned to the kids. "We wont mommy." both chibis called back then continued to chase each other around the open area between the forest where their parents were setting up a picnic and the mountain. "Hey Ces, think fast." chibi Kai throw a snow ball just as his sister turned to face her twin. "I'm so gonna get you for that Kai." she said as she throw her own snowball back. The two were laughing and giggling as snowball after snowball was thrown. Even their parents decided to join the fun leaving the food for a bit later. The family was having so much fun that no one noticed the shadow larking area the mountain area where Cesia was slowly retreating too. "Hey Cesia this is a big one." her dad called as he tossed one in her direction. She dodged it by taking a step back. That was when the fun ended. _

"_Cesia, Kai come over to me now!" their mother called as a man stepped from the shadow of the mountain. "HELP DADDY!" Cesia cried as the person grabbed her. "Let her go Voltaire. And leave us alone from now on. I wont let you use my children to help in your sick goal." the chibis father said to the man. "Now, now son. Is that anyway to great your father after not seeing me in how long now. You wont even let me hug my grandchildren. You're so mean." A set of crimson eyes narrowed at the older man holding his daughter. "Natasha run with Kai. Cesia and I will be right behind you." he ordered not moving his gaze from his father. "But daddy I don't want to leave with out sissy." Kai called from his mother's arms. "Sorry son but you'll have to be separated for a few minutes now. But don't worry you'll be together again soon. I promise." he turned at give his son a reassuring smile. "Okay daddy." Kai smiled back. "We'll see you both soon. And good luck my love." Natasha called as she ran carrying Kai. _

"_Now that they're gone, lets end this father." the crimson eye man took a fighting stance waiting to attack. "Now my son, do you really want to fight in front of little Cesia here?" an evil smirked formed on Voltaire's face as his son dropped his stance. "Daddy help me." the chibi girl cried tears freely falling down her face. "Let her go. I'll do anything you want if you do." a defeated sigh followed the plead. "Fine." Voltaire said with an evil smirk. "I want Kai to come with me. He will be my heir." A look of shock took over Nicholi's face. "You will never have my kids." Nicholi yelled as he ran to punch his father. "Foolish boy." Voltaire turned moving Cesia to he left side and pull a gun from his pocket. Voltaire smiled as the bullet went through his son's leg and the man fell to the ground in pain. "DADDY!" Ces screamed trying to wiggle free from the grip she was in. "Come little one. From now on you shall live with me where you are wanted." Nicholi watched as his daughter was taken away from him never to be seen again._

_End Flashback_

"Do you remember me now Kai?" she looked at the boy on the ground. "Y-You're l-laying." he choked out. "But Kai you know I'm right. If you didn't believe me then you wouldn't be like this now. Would you?" She was right Kai had images of that day 11yrs ago flashing through his head. And how when his father came back he was alone barely able to move. "Shut up." Kai whispered as tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry Kai but I had to do this." she hugged Kai just as he started to go limp from all the memories that was forced upon him (the lights were on and no one was home). Cesia lightly kissed his forehead as she picked the duel hair Russian up and slowly carried him back to the vans.

Just after exiting the forest a black limo pulled up beside the girl. "Cesia get in." Voltaire's voice said from inside. "Yes grandfather." the blue hair girl carefully slid her brother in the limo then climbed in herself. "Driver take us around to enter the village from the back." Voltaire ordered after the door closed. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Meanwhile the other Battle:

"Why do you claim to be Rei's friend and then attack us to get him?" Mariah asked while battling Spencer with her new Galux (Kai bought her a new blade for helping Rei). "Trust me pinkie if we weren't forced into this then we would let the tiger be." the blonde explained. "I don't believe you asses." Lee yelled as he bashed Anna around. "Believe us or not lion. But I don't want to see my friends hurt or sad." Bryan called over to him. "I'm bored." Kevin, Negi and Ian commented at the same time. "Hey!" they said together. "Stop that now." the three youngest glared at each other as their blades went to attack the others. "Iskabibble." again all three said it together after a few moment hoping to throw the others off. This cause all the older teens to stop and laugh at them. "Hey stop laughing at us!" (I feel bad for the kids) three voice sounded again. "We will midgets. Just stop talking together." Bryan said between laughs. That was when Boris got out of the van and glared at his charges. "You five are here to battle not laugh and talk. We have a mission to complete for Voltaire." the five Russians nodded and called back their blades. "Ready for round two guys?" Anna asked as she launched Snowball and started a snowstorm. Soon the battle was restarted and blades clashing with not much talking.

Inside van 1:

Boris had Sakura strapped in a chair that could mind link her to Tala's cyber mind. Yeah it was incomplete but still had some uses. "Now you brat reach your mind out to your brother and get him here." Boris ordered. Saku glared and tried to wiggle free. "Its useless girl. Now call to him before you started to lose clothes." he licked his lips as he imaged little Saku trapped and naked under him. "Fine." she closed her eyes and called her brother.

'_Tala?' _Saku's soft voice rang in Tala's head. He had fallen asleep listening to Rei purr. Slowly he opened his ice blue eyes to look around for his sister. "Sakura where are you?" he whispered in hopes of not waking the sleeping neko. '_Um in your head goofball. Boris has me trapped and wont release me until you come here.' _"Where are you? I'll get there as soon as I can." he heard a little giggling before the reply '_Keep your voice down wolf. Don't want to wake little Rei Rei. Okay I'm outside the village's forest. But you do know this is a trap right?'_ Tala sighed. "Yeah I know. But you're my baby sis. I have to do all I can to keep you safe. Plus I wouldn't mind seeing Bry right now. So I'll be there soon my pink cub." Sakura nodded to herself and opened her eyes.

"Well?" Boris asked glaring daggers at her. "He's coming here." she said in a defeated voice. "Now can I help the others outside?" her blue eyes pleading. "No." was the simple reply to her answer.

* * *

Rei's Room:

Tala slipped off the bed being careful not to wake the neko. He smiled when he saw the golden eyes were still closed. "I'm sorry Rei but I have to leave now. My sisters need me." the wolf whispered before he kissed Rei's forehead. The small touch caused golden, sleepy eyes to flutter open. "Tala are you going somewhere?" the tiger's sleepy voice asked. The wolf looked at him with sad blue eyes. "Sorry kitty I didn't mean to wake you." he said hoping to avoid the question. "You're going to look for Bry. Aren't you?" Sad blue eyes looked at the neko. "Sorry kitty but I can tell you why I'm going. But please wait here for Kai. He should hopefully be back soon." Rei began to cry as what his friend said hit him. "You don't plan on coming back. Do you wolf?" the neko said between sobs. "I'm sorry Rei but my family needs me. I cant just leave them." Tala began to cry to unable to help himself causing pain to the neko. "Bye Rei." With that Tal ran from the room and out to the battle ground.

"But Tala you promised Kai you wouldn't leave me alone." Rei curled into a ball as fear and sadness took over him. He was alone and no one near could help him should someone try and take him. All be the villagers, except the elders, were scattered in the forest to block Boris and his army from getting to the village.

"Hello little Rei." an older man's voice said from the door (Voltaire was skulking outside and saw Tala run out of Rei's house). The raven hair boy look up from his position to see Voltaire holding an unconscious Kai by the collar of his shirt. "Kai!" the neko called trying to wake his lover. "He wont wake up. His mind is in a state of chaos that wont allow him to recognizes the real world. Now if you don't want any more harm to come his way then I suggest you be a good boy and come with me. Oh and don't worry you will be together some of the time." a smug smirked crossed the sinister man's face. "You promise Kai wont get hurt if I go with you?" Rei asked with a weak 'I'm giving up' tone. "My dear boy I promise I shall not lay a finger on my grandson." a fake smile on Voltaire's face. "Fine I'll go." Rei said casting his eyes at the ground. "That's a good boy Rei. Now come with me." Voltaire led the neko to the limo outside where Cesia was wait.

Inside the limo Rei held tight to Kai not noticing the blue hair girl watching them. Cesia had a pained, sad look on her face. She felt extremely guilty for doing what she did to her brother and now watching the boys made her want to die. "Don't worry my dear. They will eventually forgive you for this nite." Voltaire whispered in his granddaughter's ear. She remained unresponsive as she continued to watch the young teens. 'I'm sorry Kai.' Ces thought as tears began to fill her soft red eyes.

* * *

Tala's P.O.V.

Bout time I found my way to the battle area. Glancing over the scene I notice that besides Sakura missing Kai and Cesia aren't here either. Damn I wish I told Kai about her being his twin before he left. Hope your not mad buddy. "Hey wolf aren't you supposed to be watching Rei? Why did you leave his side you bastard?" Lee yelled at me causing everyone else to look my way. "I have my reasons lion. So shut up and don't ask again." I yelled back glaring at the black hair annoyance. "Tala get out of here. You know that Boris is using the pink cub as a bait." Bryan said to me watching to see if I'd run. Which I didn't. "Welcome back Tala." Boris commented coming out of the van. Behind him was Saku struggling to escape her bonds and run from there. "Damn it Tala you idiot." this time it was Anna talking to me pulling my vision from Saku to her. "Run before…" Boris's menacing laugh cut the red cub off. "It's already to late Annabelle. GUARDS!" before I knew it I was surrounded by like six guards. I smirk as they slowly get closer. Wolborg was ready in my pocket, so the closer they came I pulled him out and got ready to launch. I was about to when Saku screamed in pain. Looking over a see her body shake as electricity flowed throw it. "Put Wolborg down or your sister feels more pain." I could tell by the glare he sent that he would kill Saku if I didn't listen. I let my body go limp as I dropped Wolborg to the ground. He landed with a soft thump singling the guards to restrain me and cuff my hands. "Good now bring him to me. The rest of you get back in the vans. Our mission is complete." Boris ordered with a sick smile.

Once I was shoved in the van and we started moving the damn bastard finally let my sister go. Immediately she moved to me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry big brother. This is all my fault." she sobbed into my shirt. I felt bad cause I couldn't hug her back and give her some comfort. "Hey princess, don't blame yourself. I would have come running if any of you called for help. Even the annoying midgets Ian and Negi." she chuckled a little probably thinking how the midgets usually act. "Um Boris, sir, what about Cesia? She wasn't back when we left?" Saku asked softly. I couldn't see Boris's face but his voice gave me a bad feeling. "She will be at the base when we arrive. Another transport was sent for her and some others."

End P.O.V.

* * *

Nekojin Village:

The troops returned to the village after Boris had left. Both Lee and Mariah ran all the way to make sure Rei was still safe. "I swear if the tiger is missing from his room I'll kill that damn wolf!" Lee shouted as he ran. "Lee please calm down. Yeah I'm mad at Tala too. But he said he had his reasons and I bet the twins are part of it. I'm not sure how but there's a connection between him and them." Mariah explained as she jumped over some roots. "Yeah but still. He made a promise to Kai and broke it. That just proves that those Russians cant be trusted." Lee growled in pure anger. His sister only shook her head and slowed a little as they got closer to Rei's house.

The place was as dark as they had left it earlier and looked like no one was around. 'Good maybe we fooled them in thinking no one was around.' Lee thought as he opened the door. "Rei Rei!" Mariah called stepping in after her brother. "You can come out now. Boris and the others are gone." Her call was only answered by silence. "Lee I have a bad feeling." the boy nodded and led the way to their friend's room. "Rei its me. Can I come in?" again only silence. Hearing no movement from within the room Lee just opening the door. The cat found a candle and matches near the bed and lit it. The dim light revealed that no one was there. There was also no sign of a struggle. "Lee what do you think happened?" worry dripping from the girls voice. "Not sure. But it cant have been good." he replied and left the room.

Outside the house the villagers waited for the two young nekos to come out hopefully with Rei with them. But when the two come out alone Rei's mom fell into her husband's arms and cried. No one had to say anything to figure that Rei was missing. Sadly everyone realized there was nothing they could do, so they silent went back to their own homes cursing themselves for not watching the raven hair teen better.

* * *

**Kai:** ...

**Rei:** Kai please wake up. tell me what happened to you out there (cuddles Phoenix)

**Kai: **...

**Lirin:**hey guys. whats up?

**Rei:** Kai wont wake up Lirin. What did you do to him?

**Lirin:** Nothing. It was what his sister did to him. (confused look covers on Rei's face) he'll be fine later. just let him get over the shock he's in. then he'll explain everything

**Rei:** okay. (strokes Kai's hair)

**Lirin:** so thats all for now. Please send 5 reviews for the next chappie. if not it might take about a month for a new posting. :-p. oh and dont forget to vote on Boris's death. and let me know what you think about Cesia being Kai's twin. byebyes :-D

**Shu:** hey i'm still in this cage. Lirin let me out please. (gets left in dark when Lirin walks out) MEANIE!


	19. Chapter 19

**Lirin: **nite guys. take care of this for me. (crashes on bed asleep)

**Saku:** nite Lir-chan. alright sleepy over there does not own Beyblade. only me and my fellow teammate along with our beasts and Rei's kids.

**Cesia:** thanx everyone who reviewed and got her moving on this.

**Anna:** update on the polls is basically the same but fire gets +1 and to answer the question of what is combo. its all the choices.

**Negi:** enjoy the new installment

* * *

Chapter 19: Forgive Us:

When Tala and the others arrived back at the base Kai, Rei and Cesia were in the lobby. A team of three guards watched over them to make sure they didn't run. Kai was still oblivious to the world in Rei's arms and Cesia had a guilty expression on her face. Voltaire was in Boris's office with a glass of wine celebrating the victory. Boris was the last one to enter the room. He had a smug look on his face like more harm would come to the kids. "GUARDS!" he called. Soon a half dozen more entered. "Take Rei to the medical wing and the rest are to be locked in there rooms. We can not have any distractions with the neko's examination." Rei's eyes widen as he clung to Kai tighter. "Please don't take him away from me." the neko whispered as a guard got closer. "Sorry but I have my orders." He picked the tiger up by the waist causing the boy to drop Kai. "KAI KOI. HELP ME!" the neko's cry was finally about the reach the duel hair Russian and wake him from the memories. Crimson eye immediately locked onto where he was called from see Rei disappearing down the hall. "REI!" Kai tried to make a run but was caught by another guard and held tightly by the arm. "Let go of me you fucking bastard." the phoenix hissed out trying to pull free. "Sorry. But this is bosses orders." Soon the other nine teens were dragged off in the different direction that Rei was taken.

* * *

Med Wing: 

"Please calm down." a sweet looking doctor said to Rei. When the guard brought Rei in he strapped the neko to a cold lab table and left without an explaination. Even since Rei was trying to get free. "Please little one I can free you as soon a I do this examination. Master Voltaire requests that it been done." "I don't care. I want Kai." the neko sobbed out struggling more with the restraints. "Dr. Frox, has he calmed down yet?" another female voice asked. "Nope yet Sukasa. I think we have to use it." The girl name Sukasa nodded and went to get a syringe for the side counter. It contained an anesthetic that would not harm the kittens. "Sorry hun, but you leave us with no other choice. Sukasa please hold him still." Dr. Frox said with sorrowful sea green eyes. "Wait please." Rei begged. "I'll calm down. Just please keep that away from me. I really hate needles and shots." the doctor nodded and put the syringe down. "Thank you sweetie. Now just relax and this will be all over soon." Rei nodded and finally let the doctor and nurse do their job.

"Now this will be a bit cold." Frox warned before she applied the jelly to the neko's stomach. His stomach tried to cringe away from the cold unwanted feeling but soon gave up when the feeling didn't go away. "Now this this device will let us see what the little kid looks like and allow us to see the gender of it too." Rei nodded to the explanation and watched the doctor move the devise over his bump. "Well congratulations Rei. You seem to be having triplets. Do you want to know their gender?" the neko thought for a moment before replying. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to know." Frox smiled at him as she turned the screen so he could see it too. "Okay now. This one right here is a girl and the other two are boys. But what gets me is why do the have cat shaped ears? And is that a tail on them?" The raven hair teen turned his head away ashamed. "Yeah." he weakly replied. "All nekojins have them until they turn five." Feeling sorry for the boy Dr. Frox hugged him. "Don't be ashamed Rei. I'm positive they'll be just adorable when they're born. Now do you want a printed copy to show Kai his kids?" Rei only nodded his head not trusting his voice to speak. "Alright. Sukasa can you print this for me? I'm getting Rei out of these restraints." the other girl nodded and made quick work of setting up the printed and get the print out of Rei. "Here you go Rei." Sukasa handle the now free boy the picture. "Shall I take you to your room?" she offered. "Please." he whispered and allowed Sukasa to take his hand and lead him to the other side of the base.

"Okay Rei, this is your room and across the hall is Kai. I'd let you in but I don't have the keys to these rooms. Sorry cutie." Rei cast his saddened golden eyes at the floor. "Its alright. I can see him tomorrow morning. And thank you for leading me here." Rei hugged the girl and went into his room. Then he noticed a set of crimson eyes staring at him.

Rei growled and immediately took a defensive position. Soon he heard a soft chuckle from a voice he knew so well. "KAI?" the neko shouted and jumped on the bed to cuddle his boyfriend. "Who else would knock out a guard and steal the keys just to see you?" the Russian chucked hugging the smaller boy in his arms. "Well you know Tala might?" the tiger added as he got comfortable in his lovers arms. "True. But I think he might be too busy in Bryan's rooms right now." Right after Kai said that a noise from down the hall caused both boys to laugh. "Hey Kai," Rei said in a sleepy voice. "Yeah kitten." the Russian responded. "I have a (yawn) picture of our kittens. There're two boys and a (yawn) girl." Kai smiled at his kitten as his golden eyes slowly closed and purring started indication the boy was asleep. "That's great Rei." Kai whispered and placed a kiss on the neko's forehead. Soon after the Russian too found himself fast asleep.

* * *

Boris's Office:

Voltaire and Boris sat in the purple hair man's office watching the screens showing the teens rooms/hallway (there was no sound). They had witnessed Kai take out the guard patrolling the area and grab the keys from him. Then unlock everyone's door allowing them to group together if they wanted too. So needless to say Tala ran to Bryan's room and locked the door from the inside (gee wonder what those two are up to. and yeah the men did watch the teens while drooling). Anna, Saku, Ian and Negi gathered in Spencer's room just to feel safe. Cesia had pulled Kai inside her room so they could talk about earlier. When the boy left he had tear stains on his face and his eyes seemed to be puffy. After that he went to Rei's room and waited for the neko. Then nothing much was happening until Rei and Sukasa appeared and he gave her a friendly hug.

"Sirs," Dr. Frox called from the doorway. "I have the information you wanted about Rei and the babies." She had a sad look on her face as she was told to enter the room. Voltaire extended his hand to grab the paperwork and the picture (it was digitally changed to hide the cat ears and tails). "So when can we do the experiment?" he asked in a cold voice glancing over the information. "In about a months time. By then the babies shall be near ready to survive on their own and not much harm will come to Rei either. But we have to keep him comfortable until then." Boris and Voltaire gave mimicking smirks of approval to the doctor and allowed her to leave.

'I'm sorry little Rei.' Frox thought as she aimlessly walked back to her office. She was on the verge of tears knowing that the teen would be greatly hurt by what those men were planning. But it was do what they wanted or see her family die. She had a five year old son and a seven year old daughter. Both kids had blonde hair but her daughter had sea green eyes like her and her son had violet eyes like her dead husband. "Please Rei forgive me for what will happen." Frox said before hiding her head in her arms and crying herself to sleep on her desk.

* * *

Next Morning:

Kai/Rei's room

The room was dark except for the clock's glowing red lights saying it was shortly after 6am. Kai had woken up slightly before 5:30am and was just stroking Rei's hair. The neko was half on top the Russian so the teen couldn't move without waking the other. It was a true kawaii Kodak moment for the two. Kai was almost asleep again when the door slammed opened revealing a very angry Boris. "Get up Hawatari. You have practice in ten minutes." after that he slammed the door shut and went to the others. "Kai what's with all the banging?" Rei's golden eyes were filled with fear and a tiny bit of pain from the babies kicking. "Its alright kitten. That was just my wake up call for training." Kai said caressing the neko's cheek. "Do you have to go?" Rei asked with a sad tone. "I don't have to but it does mean punishment if I don't." a scared look crossed the neko's face. "I don't want you getting hurt." Kai smiled at how cute Rei was acting. "I'm not gonna get hurt kitten. But let me take a guess and say that your scared of being alone here. Right?" the raven hair neko nodded his head as Kai held him close. "No worries about that love. I have the other guys are looking into who Boris in observing today. So you'll go with the other team." "But Kai that would mean I might have to be with the Ice Hearts. And incase you forgotten they tried to kidnap me. TWICE!" Rei was now really irked. "Oi Hiwatari," Tala's voice come from the open door, "Kitten's with us today. So get a move on you two. Only three minutes left." Kai nodded and watched his friend go. "See love, nothing to worry about now. Now move you go in your night clothes." Rei nodded and went to get dressed. Spencer gave Kai some old cloth for Rei to wear there.

* * *

Training:

"Tala, you'll let me practice. Right?" Rei begged the red head captain. "Sorry kitty but Kai says no. And I'm not about to go around his order." Tal's blue eyes showed signs of true sorrow. "But Tal your captain. It what **YOU** say goes." the neko pleaded with kitty-cat eyes and pout. "Alright then. **I** say you can't train. Now please stop with that look Rei. Our practice get really brutal and usually end with some of us ending in the med wing. And I'm not about to let my little nephews or nieces get hurt cause you want to spin Drig." "But Tala." Rei whined. "Rei are you giving the wolf a hard time." Kai asked wrapping his arm around the neko's waist. "He wants to blade Kai." Tal explained. "Rei I already told you that you cant right now. And if you continue this then go back to the room and wait for me there." Kai's tone make it so there was no room for argument. "I'll be good Kai. But can I spin Drig later please." the duel hair Russian smiled at the plum neko. "Alright later. But for now just watch." Rei nodded and slowly waddled over to the bench where he watched the others until he fell asleep about an hour later.

* * *

The rest of the day was semi restful. After training the boys went to have breakfast and back to there room to get cleaned up. The rest of the day everyone had free time to do what they wanted. Dinner was served about 7 that night. Kai and Rei eat with the D-Boys and the Ice Hearts were on the other side of the cafeteria. After that was when a bit of trouble broke out. The groups had gone back to their rooms for the night. Rei had asked all the D-Boys to crash his room for a sleep over type deal to make life seem a bit more normal in this hellish place. It was a little while after the guys started to play truth or dare that the Ice Hearts come in.

"What are **they** doing here?" Rei growled when the younger team walked into his room. "Kitten calm down. I invited them over here." Kai explained to his angry koi. All the boys had gathered in the neko's room to talk and make random escape plans that wont work since Boris increased the security. "Why?" Rei's voice was icy cold (it could almost match Boris on a good day). "Nii-san I don't think he likes us very much." Sakura's soft voice spoke. "He just doesn't know you guys like we do." Tal explained to the pink hair girl. Rei turned his glare to the wolf. "Why the fuck do she call you 'nii-san'?" "Um, you see Rei, um…" Tala tried to explain without getting the kitty really worked up. "You know what? I don't wanna know. I'm going for a walk. And Kai don't follow me!" Rei had his eyes silted showing he was beyond pissed and meant what he said. "But Rei please wait." Kai called as the raven hair teen stormed out of the room. "Kai let me handle this." "No Cesia. Seeing you will only upset him more and he doesn't need that right now." Bryan explained. "I'll take care of the little kitty." everyone nodded and watched the falcon leave the room.

"Hey Rei Rei." Bry greeted the boy with his best friendly face. "Go away. I don't feel like talking." Rei mumbled. His voice make it clear that he was crying. "Come on kitty, tell me what's wrong?" the lilac hair teen said taking a seat next to the tiger on the floor (Rei only went around the corner and sat down). Rei shook his head and leaned against the falcon as a new wave of sobs took over. "You're scared of them. Is that it Rei?" Bry gave the younger boy a one armed hug stroking raven hair with his other hand. Rei nodded to the question but didn't speak. "You know kitty that the kids are really nice." the comment went unnoticed. "And Anna and Saku are Tal's younger sisters." this time Rei picked his head up in disbelief. "Really? But why didn't he say anything to me before?" Rei voice was still weak and creaked from all the crying. "Well a lot happened during his brief time out. So it is possible he forgot. Or he didn't want to scare you." "So having Kai bring them all here was supposed to NOT scare me? AHH!" Rei had grabbed his bump and fell more into Bry's lap. "Rei calm down. This stress isn't good for the kids. Right?" the neko nodded revealing a bit of his pain covered face. "Come on you trouble maker. Lets go to my room so you can rest and relax without the commotion of the others." Again Rei nodded and allowed Bryan to carry him to the room. "Sleep little tiger. I'll go get Kai for ya." Bry whispered to the mainly sleeping teen.

"KAI!" the falcon burst through the door. "What the hell were you thinking?" everyone in Rei's room looked at the lilac hair Russian in pure confusion. It took a few minutes for the duel hair teen to figure out what the other was talking about. "Shit! Is Rei alright?" panic filled his voice. "No you idiot. He's trying to sleep in my room. But all the stress is affecting him and the kid!" Bryan looked ready to hit the phoenix for what he caused. "Just go to him and help him to relax." the falcon finally ordered after Kai didn't move. Slowly the duel hair teen nodded and left.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

How the fuck could I be so stupid? Having all four of them come at once. If anything happens to Rei I'll never forgive myself. I thought as I walked to Bry's room. Opening the door I spot my kitten curled up in the middle of the bed with one hand rubbing the bump that used to be his flat stomach. The sight breaks me. I run over to him crying. This is all my fucking fault. "Ya… know…Kai," he whispers with a pained voice, "I really…hate you… right now." I nod to his comment as I pull him into a hug. "I'm sorry kitten." I whisper to him and place a kiss on the top of his head. He nods in response before his body went limp in my arms. "Kai," Spencer's voice calls me from the doorway. I make no move to respond to him. But he takes my silence as a go ahead to finish speaking. "It might be a good idea to have take him to the med wing. Ya know to make sure the kid's alright." the blonde came into the room and put his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, your right." I softly say stroking raven hair. "Here let me carry him for you." I move and watch Spence pick up my kitten. Rei cringes at the movement and I stroke his hair and say that every thing will be alright. Soon he relaxes and Spence and I walk to the med wing.

Once there Spence puts Rei and a bed and went to go get the doctor. A few seconds later a young looking woman with sea green eyes and strawberry blonde hair emerges from a closed door. Before even coming to take a look at my kitten she goes to get a machine and set it up near him. "So Kai are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked. I give her a confused look thinking 'how does she know my name. I've never meet her before in my life.' Then I remember that she works for those two bastards. "Um I kind of caused him to get really stressed out." my eyes are downcast in shame. She nods at me and then starts to examine Rei and the kids. I watch quietly stroking Rei's hand as she works. The only time I talk is when she asks me a few question. It takes about twenty minutes for her to finish the examination.

"Kai," she softly calls me. I look up to see her softly smile at me. "The good news is that Rei and the kittens will be fine after much rest." I smile hearing that my family is safe. "But I'm going to keep him here for a few days just to make sure." I nod and she starts to wake away. "Um," I start and she turns around. "It's Hikaru Frox." she said. "Can I stay here with him Dr. Frox?" I ask when our eyes meet. "I think he would like that." she smiles and then leaves. "I'm so glad that you'll be fine Rei." I kiss his head and rest mine on his bed. Soon I'm fast asleep.

The next day Tala wakes me up by repeatedly poking my side. "That hurts." I grumble glaring at his ice blue eyes. "Well at least you're awake now." he said with a playful smirk. "Hn." my typical reply to something that bothers me. "So why are you here?" I asked as I sit up from the uncomfortable sleeping position. I spent the night half on the bed and half on the chair. "I just wanted to know how the little tiger was doing. Make sure nothing serious happened last night." Tal had a sad look on his face revealing that he too blamed himself. "He and the little kittens are gonna be fine. Dr. Frox is keeping him here for a few days just to make sure. But everyone is really fine." After I stop speaking Tala pulls me into a tight hug. "I'm so glad to hear that." he sobbed out. I just glad it wasn't too loud to wake Rei. After that little outburst Tala stayed and talked a bit until Frox bought me lunch. That was when the wolf left to get his own food and inform the others about Rei.

Later that day Sakura showed up. At first she stayed hidden until I said that Rei was still sleeping. That was when she slowly come over to me holding Rei's teddy that was lost at the club. "Hi Kai." her soft voice greeted me. "Hi." I respond slightly cheerfully. "Um these are for Rei." she hands me the bear and a note. "Tala said that the bear was his. So I thought I should return it to him. And the note is from all of us. Tell him if he want he doesn't have to read it." her eyes looked at the floor the whole time she was talking. I could tell she felt bad about last night. I welcomed her to stay but she declined and left. I guess she didn't want Rei to freak if he woke up and she was there. Soon after Saku left Dr. Frox come back to check up on the kittens. This time she showed me the screen that had the picture of my three kids. She also explained about the ears and tails and how all nekojins are born with them. After that she left me and Rei for the night.

Rei didn't wake up until early the next morning. I had fallen asleep in the same position as I had the night before with my head in his hands reach. So instead of waking me he just stroked my messed up hair. I look up to see two golden eyes and a small smile on my kittens face. "Morning sleepy." he said when I moved to hug him. "Hey I'm not the one who slept for over 24hrs. Now am I?" I retaliated back. He gave me a confused look so I decided to explain everything that happened yesterday. Including Sakura coming by with the bear and note. I saw slightly surprised when he asked for the note to read it. But it made me happy to think he might forgive them. After he read it he let me see it.

_Dear Rei, we just wanted to let you know that we are really sorry about the whole kidnapping you. Please understand that if we had a choice we would not have gone anywhere near you. But Boris had us on this control serum in which we had little or no free will. But we do understand if you don't forgive us about what happened. We just hope you do._

_P.S. don't be mad at Tal for not telling you about two of us being his sisters. That was something he learned earlier this year. _

_Hopefully your friends, Cesia, Annabelle, Sakura and Negi_

End P.O.V.

"Well Rei what are you gonna do?" Kai asked the raven hair neko. "I'll think about it. I'll get to know them better before I really decide." The Russian smiled at the other and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you kitten."

* * *

Frox's Office:

"HIKARU!" Boris yelled as he burst down the door. "What happened to the boy? Will this little incident put us behind on your plans?" he demanded to know. The doctor sighed looking at the violet haired man standing in front of her. "It shouldn't. But I will check him more offend to make sure we still can do this without harming anyone. Also make sure he gets better food then that mush you give all the other kids here." "Fine. And if anything else happens to Rei and we cant perform the little operation it will cost you dearly." Boris said with a venous tone and evil smirk. Frox nodded and was left alone in the office again.

* * *

**Rei:** Kai do you know what Voltaire and Boris are planning?

**Kai:** sorry kitten. but i'll protect you from them. (hugs Rei close)

**Ian:** get a room.

**Tala:** oi midget let them be. and for those who might care the next chap has Voltaire's evil plan for Rei. Hope we can protect the kitty from them.

**Bryan:** please send Lirin 7 reviews to get chap 20 with the next week. if not it will take about a month for it to appear.

**Spencer:** yeah and keep the votes coming FIRE, POISON, DROWNING, or ALL plus others are still welcome

**All:** until the next chappie. bye (Zzzz... Lirin sleeping)

**Tala: **she's so harmless right now. almost makes her cute :-p

**Kai:** Tal your in for it when Lir see's that comment

**Tala:** meh. its not like she'll really kill me. right? (others roll eyes) you guys stink


	20. Chapter 20

**Lirin:** I'm pure evil.

**Tala:** what did you do this time?

**Lirin:** just read and find out. (evil crazy grin covers face)

**Rei:** Kai I want out of the med wing. this place stinks like a hospital!

**Kai:** you'll be out soon. so just hold on kitten

**Bryan: **Lirin owns nothing and thanx the people who reviewed. also an update on the polls adds a new option. Besides **fire drowning poison** we now have a **rock slide** crushing the bastard.

**Lirin:** thanks Bry Bry. (gets ignored by the Russian) fine be that way. now enjoy chappie 20.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Experiment part 1 (cause I'm an evil bitch tee hee) 

Rei's P.O.V. (brief look back at his week in the med wing)

Kami I cant take being in this room another minute. Dr. Frox insisted I stay a week cause she wanted me on bed rest and going back to the guys meant I would be up and around where ever they went. It took some time, but Kai finally convinced me it would be the best to stay here. He also promised to visit me everyday. Which he and the D-Boys did. By mid week Tala and Kai convinced me to let the Ice Hearts come and say hi. I agreed to let them visit as long as they didn't come in one group and either Kai or Tala were here too. Both agreed to my request and once a day one of them showed up.

First was Negi. He didn't stay too long cause I was kind of tired when he got there. But from what I got about the little midget is if I can put up with Kevin and Ian then he'll be no problem. Those three are that much alike, personality and size. After he left I fell asleep in Kai's warm embrace.

The next day Anna come in with Tala. I don't know why but when I first saw her my eyes silted and I started to growl. When Tala heard me he warned his sister to stay back for a couple of minutes as he calmed me down. After that things went better. First she apologized about kidnapping me the first time which I did forgive her for. That made the wolf really happy. From there we talked until Frox came over and said I should get some rest. Anna surprised me by being a bit like Max. She's hyper and calm at the same time and also really serious when she needs tot be. She really makes me miss the guys and hanging at the dojo.

The third day Tala came by with Sakura. She looked really cute hiding behind a big Grunty plushie. Apparently she heard what happened when Anna arrived yesterday and feared that might happen again to her. But instead I smiled and said 'hi' to her. After that she lowed the plush and gave me a hug. Saku also said the Grunty was for me and the kittens. It was really sweet of her to give us that. But I don't think the little ones will get it. Its way too soft to part with. Well after that exchange we talked for a long time. I think she spent the longest time here. We got alone really easily and could spend hours just talking about our plushie collection. I promised that I would show her my room when we get out of here. I also learned that she's the planner of the group and has a few interesting ideas for Boris. I'm gonna laugh so hard when she pulls them. Tala random fell asleep while we were talking about plush and didn't wake until Kai came and kicked them out. Saku gave me one more hug and dragged her lazy brother's ass out. I'm glad I'm getting to know them. Kai and Tala were right about them being nice.

One of the last days I was in this god forsaken room Kai came in with Cesia. Both had similar looking worried face. Immediately I questioned Kai about the looks. He didn't respond right away but sat next to me on the bed stroking my hair. Any other time I would love the comfort, but this time he was trying to avoid answering me. So I did all I could. I shift away and silted my eyes asking him again. With a heavy sigh he finally told me that Cesia was his twin sister. Immediately I lost it. My temper flared so much that Dr. Frox come in a told them to get out. Kai tried apologizing for not saying anything earlier but I wouldn't hear it. I was way to mad to listen. After they left Frox gave me some ice tea and I settled a bit. Tala come in not long after to see how I was doing. Kai must have told him what happened. He explained the whole story to me about how Kai was only three when she was taken away and that he forgot all about her. I was falling asleep by the time he finished and was about to leave when I asked him to stay with me tonight. After fighting with my phoenix I just needed someone to hold me tonight. He smiled and crawled into the bed wrapping his arms around me. Soon after that I was purring in my sleep.

Now that leads us to today. Bryan and Kai walked in the next morning seeing me and Tala sleeping holding each other. And I swear a flash of light followed by soft laughing is what woke me up. My golden eyes opened and immediately locked onto crimson ones. They were sad and seemed tired. Kai asked if I was still mad at him and Cesia for not saying anything earlier. I only shake my head and then bury it under Tal's head. When the wolf felt me move a bit he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. Bry must have gotten jealous cause he then asked Tal if he was getting dumped for me. Next thing we all know is that Tala is shooting off the bed and jumping into Bry's arms for a passionate kiss. The sudden action knocked the falcon on his butt giving everyone a good laugh. Kai moved to sit next to me as those two made out on the floor. Hearing all the nose and voice Dr. Frox come in to see what was up. That was when she said I cold finally get out of this place. I swear I would have jumped up and down if Kai wasn't cuddling me.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"So Rei, what do you want to do now?" the wolf asked as the four slowly walked the hallways "Not sure. Kai you got any ideas?" the neko turned to look as he lover. Crimson eyes showed a bit of need as a smirk played across the teens face. "I've got one idea. But we'll have to kick the others out." a slightly husky voice replied. "Sounds good to me phoenix. Sorry Tal, but you have to find your own entertainment." The red head started to pout as strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Oi, no pouting wolf or you wont get what I have planned." Bryan whispered into Tala's ear before lightly nipping it. "Ah…see you guys later." Tal breathed out as he grabbed the lilac hair teen's hand and ran for his room. "Tala's horny." Rei giggled out leaning into Kai's embrace. "He's not the only one kitten." the duel hair Russian whispered before licking a pointy ear. "Ah…Kai…room…bed…now." the neko panted out. "As my love wishes." the Russian gently kissed the younger teens lips as he picked the neko up bridal style and carried him to their room and bed.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

Rei didn't even wait for us to enter the room to push my shirt up and kitty lick my chest and neck. He didn't stop until I laid him on the bed and moved away to get something I borrowed from my sister. She had some vanilla body lotion perfect for massagesand I'm positive Rei could go for one about now. I turn around to see confused golden orbs staring at me. They still have that lust wanting look but sorry kitten your not getting that right now. "Kai" he whined telling me to hurry. I slowly walked over to the bed hiding the lotion behind me and sit next to him. My kitten sat up and kissed me passionately on the lips wrapping his arms around my neck. Losing myself in the moment I run my tongue along his bottom lip looking for access which I quickly gained. Being caught up in a tongue battle I didn't notice my little kitten pull us down to the bed until we parted for air. "Not yet kitten." I whispered on his lips before give him a small simple kiss and sitting back up. Rei gave me a cute pout and begging kitty eyes to change my mind. Thankfully I was too determined to do this that his trick didn't work. "Sorry kitten. But I have other plans for you." I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. "Now take off your shirt and lay on your side." I ordered in a tone that said 'I'm not taking no for an answer'. He gave me a puzzled look but complied to my request.

I chuckled a little when Rei shivered as the cold lotion made contact with his back. "Relax kitten. Or you'll make this really hard." I whispered in his pointy ear moving my hands up and down his back rubbing the lotion in. I hear purring as I start working out the knots in his back. It surprises me that he hasn't complained about it cause there are so many. Took me over ten minutes to work them all out and that doesn't even include his neck and shoulders, which by the way took me about another ten minutes to sort out. By the time I moved on to his legs Rei was sound asleep purring like the kitten he is. I couldn't help but kiss his face all over before continuing with the pampering he deserved.

I took care removing his pant cause I didn't want him walking up he looked too much like an angel. Then with just as much care and caution I slowly massaged his legs starting up by his hips to the tips of his toes. His body twitched a little bit when I hit a ticklish spot but he never woke. After I finished a noticed a small content smile on his lips and a relaxed express on his face. I cant remember seeing him this relaxed since we got here over a week ago. After that I notice him slightly shiver in the cold. So I do the only thing that came to mind. I laid down pulling him close to me and moving the blankets to cover us. Not long after I fall asleep listening to his soft purrs.

End P.O.V.

* * *

One Month Later

"Kai?" Rei lazily cracked his sleepy golden eyes open when weight was missing from the bed. "Where are you going?" Said Russian turned to look at the sleepy teen on the bed. "I have practice today kitten. Boris told me last night after dinner. And if I miss he'll punish me." The neko's eye were filled with sadness and worry and on the verge of tears. "Hey don't cry Rei. You can come with me until you have to go see Frox." the phoenix hugged the shaking neko. "But Kai I don't want to go alone. Plus you promised to come with me." Kai frowned at the teen on the bed. "I'm sorry love. But I cant make it this time. But Cesia will take you there. She'll be here in an hour or so, so go back to sleep." Rei yawned as Kai kissed the top of his head and gently shifted the neko to lay back down. "You win. But next time you better come with me." the tiger softly said before golden eyes drifted shut. "Sleep well kitten." Kai whispered as he quietly walked out the door closing it behind him.

* * *

Traing Room

"KAI! You're late." Boris snapped. "Sorry sir." crimson eyes glared at the man who yelled at him. He was only a minute late, but Boris seemed to be in a bad mood (what else is new with him?). "You know we don't accept tardiness. So I think a punishment is in order just to remind you." and evil smirk placed itself on the violet hair man's face. One of the guards in the room took that as his signal to grab the phoenix and make struggling impossible. "Let him go!" Tala barked trying to help his friend. "And what if I don't Ivanov? Are you going to fight to save him?" The wolf growled and gripped Wolborg tighter in his hands. "He's my best friend, of course I'll fight to save him!" he released the blade and watched it sail towards the evil person before him. A small look of triumph faded as the blade was caught by ease and another guard grabbed him from behind. "Any one else feel like being a hero?" Boris cold voice asked the other three. The other three back down when Tala sent them his icy glare. "Alright then. You three are to do triple you regular training and the other two with be in the dungeon under heavy watch so no one can break them out. And if they are missing when I check on them, then all of you and the Ice Hearts will join them." his voice was so cold it felt like someone had turned the room into a walk in freezer. After that he left to take care of some other business.

* * *

"Cesia is that you?" Rei sleepily asked when he heard the door open. "Cesia?" he called when no one answered. "This isn't funny. Say something." the neko had back up to the headboard hold a big pink elephant plushie (Saku let Rei borrow some plushie to get a bit more relaxed here). "Aw isn't he cute Lord Voltaire?" Boris asked watching Rei curl up in fright. "Why yes he is." the smooth voice of Voltaire replied. "W-what d-do you w-want w-with m-me?" the tiger shakily asked moving to the far wall to get away from the two men get closer to him. "Now, now little Rei, is it wrong for a man to visit the person who's going to give him great-grandchildren?" Voltaire asked Rei reaching his hand to stroke the neko's raven hair. "Stay away from me." Rei begged trying to move back more but was stopped by the wall. "Sorry boy but we have plans for you today." Boris evilly smirked as he pulled a needle from his pocket. "Now stay still and this wont hurt a bit." The men had the teen trapped against the wall while Boris injected the him with the anesthetic. "Kai…" Rei softly mumbled as his eyes closed and he slumped forwarded onto the men in front of him. "Well done Boris." Voltaire complimented as the moved the teen back to the bed. "Now Boris please go get Dr. Yokai. Unlike that Frox woman, he has agreed to help us perform this little operation." Match evil smirks formed on the men's faces as Boris left the room to retrieve the doctor. 

"Soon I will have what I want. And its all thanks to you dear Rei." Voltaire whispered stroking raven locks out of the teen's face.

About twenty or so minutes later Boris returned with an old looking man. He had pure evil looking red eyes that make Kai's look pink and kind. His hair was long and white with streaks of plantain blonde mixed in. He wear a red lab coat over a regular white button down shirt and kaki pants. His belt was designed to hold all sorts of medical equipment including surgeons tools. He looked purely insane with a smile plastered on his face seeing Rei sleeping on the bed. "So this is the boy I'll be cutting up? He looks cute and delicious." Yokai said as he set up the equipment.

* * *

**Lirin:** see i'm pure evil muhahaha (evil glint in eyes) 

**Kai:** i swear if you hurt my Rei or the kittens Lirin i will personally kill you

**Lirin:** like i'm scared of someone behind bars and chained to a wall. (gets death glare) Looks cant kill Kai. no just behave or i wont let you out next chappie.

**Rei:** Zzzz...

**Lirin:** cute. now evil me wants 7 reviews for part 2 of the chappie. 7 will get it with the week. if not be prepared to wait a month or so.

**Demon:** and i thought i was supposted to be the evil mean one Misstress?

**Lirin: **yes. but i like getting kicks this way too. so now readers pleaw review and vote **FIRE, DROWNING, POISON, ORROCK SLIDE. **much thanx in advace :-)


	21. Chapter 21

**Lirin:** you guys are great. Just when i finished this i found my 7th review. I'm so happy. (starts crying with joy). Thank you all

**Sakura:** dont cry Lir. (gives hug)

**Lirin:** okay (acting all happy) now i still dont ownBeyblade. but i did buy volumes 5-7 of the manga today. so in a way i own it but not really

**Anna:** i think i like her better with the club threating people.

**Lirin:** I can to that too. (picks club up but still way too perky) now how shall i threaten?

**Negi:** not me cause i'm getting this started. the polls have not changed incase people are wondering. so it looks like Boris will burn slowly and painfully. and this is the last chance to vote so please do. look back at chap 20 for you options. also this chap back tracks a little for the last on so the fisrt three paragraphs are the same but with some spelling correction.

**Lirin:** please enjoy Rei's toture part 2. I'm so evil. I luv you Rei Rei.

* * *

Chapter 21: The Experiment part2

"Cesia is that you?" Rei sleepily asked when he heard the door open. "Cesia?" he called when no one answered. "This isn't funny. Say something." the neko had backed up to the headboard hold a big pink elephant plushie (Saku let Rei borrow some plushies to get a bit more relaxed here). "Aw isn't he cute Lord Voltaire?" Boris asked watching Rei curl up in fright. "Why yes he is." the smooth voice of Voltaire replied. "W-what d-do you w-want w-with m-me?" the tiger shakily asked moving to the far wall to get away from the two men get closer to him. "Now, now little Rei, is it wrong for a man to visit the person who's going to give him great-grandchildren?" Voltaire asked Rei reaching his hand to stroke the neko's raven hair. "Stay away from me." Rei begged trying to move back more but was stopped by the wall. "Sorry boy but we have plans for you today." Boris evilly smirked as he pulled a needle from his pocket. "Now stay still and this wont hurt a bit." The men had the teen trapped against the wall while Boris injected the him with the anesthetic. "Kai…" Rei softly mumbled as his eyes closed and he slumped forwarded onto the men in front of him. "Well done Boris." Voltaire complimented as they moved the teen back to the bed. "Now Boris please go get Dr. Yokai. Unlike that Frox woman, he has agreed to help us perform this little operation." Matching evil smirks formed on the men's faces as Boris left the room to retrieve the doctor.

"Soon I will have what I want. And its all thanks to you dear Rei." Voltaire whispered stroking raven locks out of the teen's face. (A/N Yokai warned Voltaire about the ears and tail on neko-jin babies. So he wont try and kill Rei for 'deformed kids')

About twenty or so minutes later Boris returned with an old looking man. He had pure evil looking red eyes that make Kai's look pink and kind. His hair was long and white with streaks of plantain blonde mixed in. He wore a red lab coat over a regular white button down shirt and khaki pants. His belt was designed to hold all sorts of medical equipment including surgeons tools. He looked purely insane with a smile plastered on his face seeing Rei sleeping on the bed. "So this is the boy I'll be cutting up? He looks cute and delicious." Yokai said as he set up the equipment.

"Rei-chan are you awake?" Cesia asked poking her head in the door while Dr. Yokai was examining the sleeping neko-jin. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled noticing the sharp instruments next to the bed. She would have used Ice Queen but she was left the blade in her room. "Boris please take my rude granddaughter out of here." Voltaire order watching over Yokai as he hooked Rei up to monitors and IVs that several guards had come in with shortly after the doctor arrived. "With pleasure Lord Voltaire." a look of lust filled the bastard's eyes as he slowly walked over to he blue hair girl. "My room now girl." Boris snarled as he grabbed Cesia and dragged her from the neko's room. "REI WAKE UP!" she tried calling but the teen didn't respond.

"Everything's all set up now sir. Do you want the honor of making the first incision on his perfect body?" Yokai asked holding the scalpel out for Voltaire to take. The old man had a devious smirk as he took the instrument and cut where Yokai said to on Rei's bump. "That was fun." Voltaire commented after handing the scalpel back to the doctor to finish the work.

* * *

Dungeon: 

"Sorry Kai." Tala commented when both had become conscious again. Boris had the guards beat the two before chaining them to the stone wall (Boris had them installed recently). "Don't worry wolf. Its not your fault Boris is in a way pissed mood today. Plus I was bond to end up here sooner or later. I just want to know why today of all days for this to happen." Tala nodded his head and closed his eyes in thought. "Hey Kai, how long to you think they'll keep us here?" Kai sighed just thinking about being locked away in here for days without seeing he kitten. "I hope its not too long. I don't want to be away from Rei too long." a single tear fell from crimson eyes that went unnoticed by the wolf. "Don't worry buddy. I'm sure they'll let you out by tonight if they don't want the kitty stressed and worried about you." the phoenix gave a small little smile to his friend for the cheer up attempt. "You're probably right wolf. Thanks for the hope." Tala gave a big smile causing his eyes to light up a bit. "No problem." after that the two stayed silent of a long time.

* * *

Boris's Room:

"You're tight Cesia." Boris grunted as he slammed into her unprepared hole. He had been toying with the girl for about twenty minutes now and she had gone unresponsive and numb to what he was doing. He had started by licking and nibbling her neck and collar bone bringing out small moans and pants proving she enjoyed the feeling. From there he cut off all her clothes and sucked one breast and fondled the other. After sucking both turning them slightly red he forced her to give him a blow job and swallowing his release by holding her head in place. That was about the time she had numbed herself. So when he slammed his rock hard penis in her she didn't even scream in pain. He released about three times before stopping his fun from exhaustment.

"That was good. Did you enjoy it Cesia?" Boris remarked after catching his breath. His answer was a set of dull red eyes that look about ready to burst with tears. "I'll take the silence as a yes my dear. I would love to stay and play more, but I must check on your brother and the wolf in the dungeon. Rest well my whore." Boris smirked as he kissed her bruised lips again before getting dressed and leaving. It was after the door closed that Cesia finally moved into a ball and cried. "I'm sorry Kai. I'm so sorry." she kept mumbling to herself before sleep took her over for a few hours.

* * *

Rei's Room:

"Sukasa clean him up." Yokai ordered handing the girl the small baby neko-jin boy. He had to clean the opening and stitch it back up before bandaging it making it seem nothing happened to Rei when Kai or the others showed up. "Yes sir." she replied sadly. Although Frox had refused to do the operation she was still forced to help that monster harm the teen. "And make it fast girl. We have to clear out before the boy wakes up or the others get here." Rei was out of almost two hours now and the anesthetic should be wearing off soon.

"You're so cute little one." Sukasa commented as she washed the new baby in the bathroom. "Your too sweet to have to go with that mean horrible man. Yes you are." she cooed. "You look like both your daddys. You've got Rei's pointed ears and his sweet little smile, probably have some fangs too, and Kai's cute little button nose and his hair, kind of." The kitten had dark blue hair in front and a silvery blue in back being the reverse of Kai's hair and ears and tail were black like Rei's hair. "Now if only I could see your pretty little eyes." she said poking his small little tummy through the blanket. "Are you done yet girl?" Yokai's gruff voice yelled from the other room causing the baby to cry. "Please sir, keep you voice soft. You scared the little one." Sukasa demanded coming back to the room bouncing the baby in her arms to quiet him again. Soon the guards returned to take all the equipment and leave the room as they had found it. Sukasa and Voltaire took the baby back to the med wing to make sure he was healthy enough for old Hiwatari to take. He weighted 5lbs 3ozs and was 14 inches long. And for being born a month early he was perfectly fine and healthy.

* * *

Dungeon: (three hours after the baby stealing)

"Guards release the prisoners." Boris voice barked outside the cell door. Both Kai and Tala looked at each other in surprise when the door opened and a tall gruff man walk in jingling his keys. "Looks like the boys wont get to have fun tonight." he said eyeing the two trapped on the wall. "Just obey your fucking boss and let us out of here." Kai growled nearing his eyes at the person. "Yum feisty, just the way I like them." the guard commented walking over to the duel hair teen licking his lips. "Hey stupid just let us out or Voltaire might blow a gasket if he finds out someone touched his grandson without getting permission first." Tala order with his own glare and growl. The guard huffed and let the boys free from their imprisonment. "Bout time jerk." Kai called as he slammed the door shut locking the guard in the room. "Fuck you kids." he yelled back as the boy ran off down the hall.

"Thanks for the cover Tal." Kai said as they rounded another corner. "No prob phoenix. You would have done the some for me." the red head replied before bumping into someone and falling on his butt. "Hey watch where…Bry Bry." Tala had looked up into the person who blocked his way and noticed it was his beloved lilac hair boyfriend. "Hey wolf you're the clutz. Not me." the older teen commented as he help the other off the floor. Boris relieved the boys of training for the day and Bryan was walking back to the rooms while the other two went to get meals for them and Rei. "Wait did you guys escape?" Both Kai and Tala couldn't help but burst out laughing at the confused look on Bry's face. "After what Boris said…" Tala started to say between giggles. "We wouldn't dream of it." Kai added in, slightly calming his laughter. "Here's what your gonna laugh at," Tala spoke very calmly (face was dead serious too), "he let us go. No catch to it." The wolf was right, the falcon burst into a laughing fit for what seemed like forever. "Oi Bry, its not that funny." Kai said after watching his friend's face turn red from all the laughing. "Boris let you go? No question asked? Sorry guys but I find it hard to believe." Kai rolled his eyes as Tala smacked his boyfriend's head. "Its true Bryan. So stop your laughing before I tell Kai about that time you…" Tal was cut off by the falcon's hand covering his mouth. "Alright, I'll stop. Just don't say another word about that." the red head nodded and was released from his lover. "Are you two done now? I miss my kitten." Kai said with a slight blush. "Yeah Kai we're done." Bryan said getting really serious. "Then let's go." the duel hair teen demanded and continued walking. The three went the rest of the way in silence.

"Rei I'm back." Kai said opening the door to their room. "Bout time Hiwatari." Ian said bouncing over to the new arrivers. "Rei has pain in his stomach and a temp too." Kai growled and shoved the midget out of his way. "Kitten what's wrong. Talk to me love." the phoenix begged stroking one of the neko's hands with his thumb as tears stung his eyes. "Kai?" Rei's weak voice softly whispered. "Kittens…pain…dan…" the neko tried explaining but fainted before he could finish. "Spence carry Rei to the med wing. He needs help now. Kai come on buddy pull yourself together." Tala order taking the situation into his own hands when Kai fell on his knees in tears. The blonde nodded and careful lifted the neko-jin up and slowly walked towards the door. "Ian go with him and help. The three of us will be right behind." Bryan commanded the youngest member of his team. And for once the snake didn't make any come back comment.

"Kai pull yourself together." Tala softly spoke to his sobbing friend. "You cant help Rei or the kittens if you stay like this. You're stronger then this Kai." the wolf was pleading but getting no where with the phoenix. "Hey Tal, let me try something." Bryan said with a smirk. The wolf nodded and backed away from Kai. "I always wanted to do this." Bryan said as he picked Kai up by his shirt collar and swung a fist at the teen. "You back Kai?" he asked when the phoenix place a hand on the spot Bry just hit him. "Hn." Kai replied kicking the falcon in the shin. "Alright I deserved that. But at least now you can help Rei." a look of shock covered Kai's face. "Shit Rei. Where is he?" Tala hugged his friend to calm him a bit. "Oi relax phoenix. Spence and Ian took him to the med wing. Now I suggest you get down there now before Frox has to act without you." Kai nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

Boris's Room:

"Get up girl." Boris snarled seeing Cesia still sleeping on his bed. "Huh?" she asked slowly opening her red eyes. "Where am I?" her innocent voice inquired. "My room." Boris reported. "Now get dressed and out of my sight." he tossed her some clothes and watched her put them on. Despite the fact he was beyond pissed about having to let Kai and Tala go he was still being his horny bastard self. After getting dressed she left the room without another word to Boris.

* * *

Hallways:

"_I have to find Kai. Tell him what Voltaire was doing. This is all my fault if Rei is hurt or worse."_ Cesia thought as she ran the hallways back to the rooms tears rolling down her face. First she tried Rei's room and found no one there. Then she checked the D-Boys room and still found no one. She avoided going to check her team mates' rooms incase they don't know anything she didn't want them worrying. _"Shit where are they? Kai I need to talk to you."_ she was on her way to the cafeteria when she heard voices coming from the med wing's slightly open door.

"Will he be alright?" Kai's panicky voice asked. "He will be only if I take the kittens out now." Frox replied to the scared boy. Cesia looked through the small creak to see Rei laying on a bed breathing hard and hooked up to machines. She also noticed the tears falling down her brother's face. "But will the kids survive if you do that?" his voice was getting more and more scared by the second. "Relax Kai. We have equipment here that will help the babies survive something like this. But I must work fast to save them and end Rei's pain." Kai nodded and allowed Tala to hug him close. "We'll be outside staying out of your way. And please help our friend." the wolf kindly said to Frox rubbing Kai's back. "Don't worry everyone will be fine in a little while." Frox smiled at the boys as they slowly moved out of the room.

"Cesia what are you doing here?" Spencer asked opening the door to let the others out. Her name pulled Kai out of his funk momentarily to glare and bitch at her. "This is all your fault. You were supposed to watch him and bring him to see Frox earlier. WHY DIDN'T YOU?" he would have attacked if Tala and Bryan didn't hold him back. "Your right Kai. This is all my fault. And I'm sorry." she lowered her head in shame as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "Cesia did something happen?" Tala asked noticing her strong feeling of guilt. She slowly nodded her head. "Want to tell us?" Spencer asked giving her a hug. "I went to get Rei I little later then what I had planned and when I got to your room Boris, Voltaire and another guy were all there. They had some sort of surgeon tools near the bed and the other guy was looking of Rei really carefully. I tried to get them away but when Voltaire noticed me he had Boris take me away and…um…yeah." a slight blush of embarrassment covered her face and a new wave or tears fell from her eyes. "Its alright Ces. We're not mad at you." Spence softly said rubbing her back. "Kai do you have anything to say to her?" Tala asked the all too silent teen in his arms. "Sorry sis. I should have trusted you more and not exploded just now." Kai softly said casting his gaze at the floor. "No Kai. I would have exploded if it was boyfriend in there in pain. I'm sorry." Ces gently said hugging her brother.

After that little moment Kai told the guys to go back to the rooms and he would wait on the news about Rei. Tala agreed to stay with the phoenix so he wouldn't be alone in his condition. It wasn't long after the others left that the two had fallen asleep with their heads on the others. Just over an hour Frox come out smiling ready to tell the boys the good news but found them fast asleep. So figuring it best to let them sleep she and Sukasa carried them into the room and placed them on beds near Rei. "Sleep well boys." the doctor whispered as she turned off the light in the room.

* * *

Next Day: (Tala's P.O.V.)

The smell of being in a hospital woke me today. Kai's sad crimson eyes glanced my way when I started to panic and breath hard, until I remembered last nights events. "You alright wolf?" he quietly asked me. He was sitting next to Rei holding the neko's hand as the tiger slept. "Yeah, just not big on hospital." I said with a goofy grin (yeah like Tyson does) and sitting up in the bed. "How is he doing?" I watched as Kai stroked raven locks back from Rei's face before answering me. "He'll be fine. He just needs rest to recover from yesterday. And he did wake up an hour ago." a smile crossed his face remembering back to that hour. "Really?" I asked excitedly. "Yeah and he said three names before falling back to sleep. I think its what he wants to name the kittens. And I couldn't agree more with him, I think." Kai kissed Rei's forehead and looked back at me expecting me to ask for the names. Hey he's my best friend and knows me so well. "So what are they?" he smile seemed to get bigger as he answered. "He wants to call the boys Susumu, after my dad, and Fudo. And our daughter's name is Mingmei." I don't even remember opening my mouth but I must have for Kai to comment about it. "Tal you can close your mouth now." he chuckled as I sent him a glare. "He must of thought hard about the names for some time." I commented and Kai nodded.

"So how are the little brats?" I asked and go a glare. "Okay so they're not brats." I held my hands up in defense from the wrath of Kai. "See for yourself Tala." Dr. Frox walked into the room holding one kitten and Sukasa had the other one. Kai and I both walked over to the women to see the kids. I was amazed by them. Mingmei had the most beautiful soft pink eyes I have ever seen and silver hair was poking out from the blanket. Her skin was so pale she looked like a porcelain doll and even the lightest touch could break her. Now her brother, not sure which name to use, had one golden and one red eye. His hair was the same color as Rei's and looked just as soft. Plus his skin was a light tan color making him look less breakable then little Mingmei. "So are you two going to hold them or just stare at them?" Frox asked us with a smile on. I watched as Kai took Mingmei from Sukasa and gentle talk to her. "Hi little angel I'm for dad and this is your crazy uncle Tala." he cooed moving so her pink eyes were looking at me. "Isn't she cute Tal?" Kai asked me in a tone I never heard from him before. For once he was really happy and it showed. "Here Tala." Frox handed me the boy and told me how to hold him. At first he started to cry a bit but then Frox told be to bounce him lightly and he stopped. "Hi little guy." I smiled at the baby in my arms. His different color eyes looked at me and tried to figure out who I am. His face has the really cute confused expression. "I'm your uncle Tala. And that guy holding you sister is your dad." the kid giggled when he saw Kai and reached for him a bit with his small hands. Kai shifted Mingmei and let the boy hold a finger. "So Kai which one is this?" I finally asked. "Fudo." he soft said with a laugh as his finger was put in Fudo's mouth. "I trust you two can handle these two." Frox said looked at us with the kids. Kai and I both nodded as she and Sukasa walked out.

End P.O.V.

* * *

BBA Office Japan:

"Hey Mr. D." Tyson said bouncing into the old man's office Max and Kenny were behind him. "Hello my boys. What gives me the pleasure of this visit?" He asked with a smile. "Well you see sir," Kenny spoke being as polite as possible, "we um…" "Just spit it out chief." the female voice of his computer ordered. "Alright Dizzi. You don't have to be so pushy." the brunette reprimanded the device. "We miss Kai and Rei and want to see them. Plus we have all the baby gifts from the other teams." the old man nodded in understandment. "Alright boys when do you want to go?" Dickinson asked smiling brightly as the room filled with cheers. "This weekend if possible sir." Kenny answered calming down before the others. "Fine. I'll have my privet jet ready to leave Saturday at 10am. And I'll have some vans come to get you all and the gifts from the dojo. So please be ready." the old man's glace was directed towards Tyson. "We will sir. Promise." the bluenette smiled. "And thank you." Tyson said leading the others out of the room and the building.

"Alright guys we get to see Kai and Rei again!" Max cheered walking back to the dojo. "I know I cant wait." Kenny added with his only happiness. "Will you three calm down alright. Its not like you haven't seen them in months. Oh wait it has been months. Continue with the perkiness boys." Dizzi remarked from the opened computer Kenny was working on while they walked. "hey chief what ya doing?" Tyson asked trying to see the screen. "Its nothing Tyson. Now back off." Kenny snapped shutting the laptop quickly. "Kenny has a secret. Kenny has a secret." Max chanted bouncing around after eating the candy bar that was in his pocket. "Yes I do. Now drop it you two!" the wiz kids temper flared and ran back to his house. "That was odd." Tyson commented as he and Max continued walking to the dojo.

* * *

Mingmei smart and beautiful (Chinese)

Fudo God of fire and wisdom (Japanese)

Susumu Kai's father name. (i looked in vol 3 of manga to get it right)

**

* * *

****Lirin:** see Rei and the kittens are just fine. so theres no worries.

**Kai:** Voltaire still has one of my sons. and i want him back NOW Lirin

**Lirin: **sorry Kai. no can do. sry

**Tyson:** Hey we finally made it back in the story.

**Max:** sure did. and i still want to know the chief's secret. Kai you gog any ideas.

**Kai:** dont talk to me.

**Tyson:** still being Mr. Antisocial I see.

**Lirin:** Oi you three get along or i'll cut Max and Tyson out again.

**Kai:** fine with me

**Tyson and Max:** that's mean Kai. Lirin please dont cut us again. we love you mistress.

**Lirin:** you win but first (evil smirk) a 'little' shock (hits their shock collar buttons) that was fun

**Kai:** true. (see other two passed out on floor) funny too

**Lirin:** thats enough fun for now. plus i wanna play maple story (its a chibi game online incase ya dont know) now can you guys give me 10 or more reviews for this chappie. pleawsi worked really hard and didnt put Rei in too much pain. plus he and the kittens are fine. bonus points right (nudge nudge wink wink) next chappie will but here in a week or just over if i get all the reviews. if not it will take about a month. thanx much guys :-)


	22. Chapter 22

**Shu: **Lirin where are the gummie bears?

**Lirin: **not sure. and if i did you wouldnt be getting any.

**Shu: **meanie (sticks tongue out).

**Lirin:** quit complaining and get the chappie started. then i might give you gummies.

**Shu:** we still dont own Beyblade and it looks like we never will. also we that all those people who reviewed the last chappie. it mades Lir happy to hear from you guys. there now can i have my gummies?

**Lirin:** nope. (Shu gives shocked face) i left them at a friend's house. sry. now on with the chappie. tee hee!

Chapter 22: The Last Straw

Rei's P.O.V.

It was late in the day when I finally woke up. Kai was standing over two cribs baby talking to what was in there. He's kind of cute talking like that. I hope he does that with our kids. Wait the kittens I don't feel them anymore. "Kai?" I sobbed out rubbing what used to be a bump on my stomach. He turned towards me with a worried look on his face but his eyes are sparkling with joy. "Rei what's wrong?" he asks me coming over to where I'm now sitting. He sat on the bed and gave me a gentle hug. "T-the ki-kittens ar-are…" I couldn't finish my sentence cause stronger sobs took over me. I felt Kai hold me tighter and kiss the top of my head. "Relax kitten." he tells me with a happy tone. Is he not worried about **OUR** kids? He's gotten me so mad I cry harder. "Rei please stop crying…" I don't wait for him to finish talking before I finally snap. "How can I Kai? Our kids are gone and you tell me to **relax** and **stop crying**. Well I'm sorry but I cant…" he cut me off with a passionate kiss. His plan worked cause I melted into nothing in his arms. "Rei will you listen to me now?" he voice was calm and soothing to my ears. I nod into his shoulder as he strokes my tangled hair. "Good. Now first thing; do you remember what happened yesterday after I left for training?" I shook my head against his shoulder. Yesterday is really just one big blur. I don't really remember Kai leaving me. Or coming here. He kissed my head again and pulled me tighter to him. "Guess I have to start at the beginning for you then." he shifted to get more comfortable and laid me against his chest. Once we were both comfortable he started his story.

"Yesterday after I left my sister was supposed to come and bring you here for your checkup. But she accidentally over slept and when she got to our room you were knocked out with Voltaire, Boris and this other guy standing over you. We still don't know who that guy is. But once she made her presence known Voltaire had Boris take her to his room. After that we could only guess what they did to you love. And our guess happened to be right." Kai's eyes started to shine with tears as he hugged me tight for a seconded. "What did they do Kai?" my voice hardly a whisper. I was really afraid to hear the answer. His eyes locked with mine as a tears fell from his crimson orbs. "They took one of the kittens love. Then after sewing the cut closed they left you to try to survive. It was hours later before Spencer and Ian found you. You had a fever and complaining about pain in your stomach. You looked so weak and fragile that I ended up falling to my knees unable to do anything cause I was so scared for you and the kittens. That was when Tala took control and had Spence and the midget bring you here. Soon after that he and Bryan pulled me out of my funk and we followed you here. Frox said that to save you and the other kittens she had to remove them immediately. If she didn't then I could have lost all three of you." that was when his voice faded out cause he was crying too much. I was crying too and clinging to him like my life depended on it. I don't know if I'm happy or scared that the kittens are born.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but we stopped crying when one of the kittens started to cry. "I should go see what Fudo wants." he tells me and moves to get off the bed. He was about to walk away when I grabbed him arm. "You want to come too Rei?" he asks me looking into my red puffy eyes. I only nod my head and he gives me a hand off the bed. At first I'm a bit off balance on my feet but Kai helps to get it back and holds me in a side one arm hug as we walk to the kittens cribs where now both are crying. "Kai." I called feeling like a was going to fall. My legs had just suddenly decided not to like moving and go all jelly. I heard this could happen if male neko-jins don't make it through a full pregnancy. And then trying to have one person move us is next to impossible cause it only causes more pain. My phoenix tried to hold me tighter as I fell to the ground but soon both of us ending sitting on the floor. "Kitten are you alright?" he asks me when tears start to fall from my eyes again. "Get the guys." I mumble between sobs. He gives me a curious look wondering why I want them. "If you try and move me alone it will only cause me more pain. Or so I heard from rumors around the village. So please get the others and bring me the kittens. I'll watch them while you're gone." my voice was slightly stronger and my tears slowly stopping. Kai nodded and went to get the kittens, some blankets, clean diapers, food and toys. "Don't worry kitten, I'll be right back." he kissed my head and the kittens before sprinting out the door to search for the others. "Please hurry Kai."

I was playing with the little ones for a good ten minutes before the door opened again. "Kai?" I called looking up from giving Ming a raspberry. "Sorry to disappoint you dear Rei." my eyes widen in fear as Boris steps into view. "What do you want?" I hiss bringing both kittens into my arms. He gives me this sickening smile as he slowly walks closer to us. Damn why did my legs have to give out? He knees in front of me and uses one finger to stroke Fudo's cheek. "Don't touch them bastard." I hissed turning slightly to get the kittens away from him. "I see you're not trying to escape." he smirks as I hold the kittens closer to me. I watch him lick his lips as his eyes scanned my body. I feel sick just having him look at me. Especially since I'm only in a shirt and boxers. "You see dear Rei, master Voltaire has given me permission to have my way with you now that he has what he wanted." My body shakes as I realize what he wants. Next thing I know is that my arms are empty and Boris is walk away from me. "What are you doing?" I demanded to know feeling more scared for the babies then myself. "Now be good little brats and stay quiet while your daddy has some fun." he told them ignoring what I asked. It didn't take him long to get back to me. With one need very clearly growing. I gulp as he knees over me and gently forces me into laying down on the ground. "You're being a good boy Rei." he whispered in my ear before licking it. "Don't." I try begging but my voice is disappearing from fear.

With Kai:

"TALA WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted running to the hallway where the teens rooms are. "DAMN IT WOLF GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUT HERE NOW!" the hallway remained empty and silent to the phoenix's cries. "Fuck do I have to search every fucking room to find you?" he said to himself and started to kick doors in. It took about four minutes to search the rooms finding them all empty. 'Shit where is everyone?' he thought as he started to walk the hallways again.

With Tala:

"Any luck guys?" the wolf asked meeting the rest of him team outside Boris's office. "None." Bryan reported with a sad tone. Ever since Tala left Kai he and the others had searched for the Ice Hearts. The search began because Bryan asked Sakura to met with him and work on some secret plan that the other still have no clue about and she never showed up. Tala being the brother he was got extremely worried and began by checking all their rooms. It was like the girls and Negi were never there. The only think that proved they were was a note that said '_Bry these should help.' _and some of Anna's powders. "Tala are they gonna be alright?" Ian asked sounding very worried for his friends. And for a change he wasn't being sarcastic. "I'm not sure midget. But I hope they are. Now lets get back to looking for them. There must be some place we haven't checked yet." Tala's ice blue eyes seemed determined to find his sisters and friends. The other three nodded and ran off in different directions.

With Rei:

"Boris stop." the neko pleaded as his shirt was cut off and thrown to the other side of the room. His voice was hoarse from all the crying and begging he had already done since the man started to molest him. "But young Rei I'm having so much fun. Why would I stop?" the purple hair bastard replied before nibbling on one of the neko's nipples and tweaking the other causing pleasured meows to escape the teens bruised lips. 'Kai where are you?' Rei thought as Boris moved back up to lick and nip his collar bone. "Ah, Boris please don't." the tiger moaned feeling himself getting harder and harder below. Boris smirked as he noticed too. "I have a present for you little tiger. Would you like it?" he ghosted into Rei's ear and nipped the appendage. The raven hair teen shook his head fearing what the monster had in store for him now. "Too bad boy." in one flowed motion Boris had ripped off Rei's boxers and stuck a cock ring him. "Please take it off." the neko begged feeling his manhood getting gently stroked. "Not yet." Boris replied before going down the lithe body leaving a trail of kisses to the base of the teen's shaft. Rei let more moans and meows escape as his dick was slowly licked up and down causing him massive amounts of pleasure. "NO!"

With Kai:

"Spencer!" Kai called seeing the tall blonde at the end of one of the hallways. The whale turned to see the smaller Russian running towards him. "Kai what's wrong? Why aren't you with Rei and the kittens?" after catching his breath Kai finally responded. "It's a long story Spence. Where are the other?" "That's right you don't know. The Ice Hearts went missing. We're all looking for them now." Kai red eyes widen with fear. "That bastard." he mumbled under his breath. "Kai want to fill me in?" the whale was total confused. "Spence just find the others and tell them to meet in the medical wing. I have a feeling I know what happened to them. But I'll fill everyone in at the same time." Spencer nodded to the request and went to find the others.

"TALA, BRYAN, IAN WHERE ARE YOU IDOITS?" Kai yelled running the hallways again. "Don't call me an idiot Hiwatari." the response come from the air vent above the duel hair Russian's head. "Ian seeing that you're in an air vent that automatically makes you an idiot." the midget soon popped out almost landing on the Hiwatari. "So why are you looking for all of us?" the boy asked looking up at crimson eyes. "I need everyone in the med wing. But come with me and help me find Tala and Bryan." the midget nodded and followed Kai around the halls.

"Ian do you have any ideas where they might be?" Kai asked after a few minutes of walking around. "Oi try behind you idiot." Tala commented with a smirk. He, Bryan and Spencer were slowly closing the distance to the other. "Don't call me an idiot Tal." Kai said icily glaring at his best friend. "But you call me one all the time." Tala protested giving a small pout. "That's cause you are one. Now come on we have to get to the med wing." Kai said turning and heading back to where he left Rei.

With the Ice Hearts:

"Cesia where are we going?" Negi asked sounding really scared. Voltaire had come to their rooms earlier in the morning demanding that they follow him. He also grabbed the controller that will shook Sakura if they didn't listen to him. Now all four are in a chopper heading to some unknown location far from the place they were just at. "I'm not sure Neg. But I think Voltaire has taken us to be body guards for the kitten." the blue hair girl commented holding the small baby that resembled both Kai and Rei. "Ces is this one of Rei's kittens?" Sakura asked petting behind the black cat ears. "Yeah he is. The only problem I have is I don't know what they wanted to name him. So don't bother asking." the leader said watching the red gold swirl eyes close for a nap. "His name will be Kit." Voltaire's voice commented over the P/A system. "But that's a girls name." Anna replied back. "I don't care. That is what I decided to name the Hiwatari heir. And if anyone decides to argue with me then I'll gladly let them get out of this chopper now." his voice sounded menacing making the threat sound true. "Understood sir." a collective response sounded from the kids. After that the ride was quiet for a while.

'_Ice?'_ Cesia mentally called be bit beast. _"Yes mistress? How can I help you?"_ a female voice rang in her head. '_Do you_ _think you might be able to speak with Dranzer or Drigger and find out what my brother named his son? I really don't want him stuck with a girls name for all his life.' "I'll see what I can do. Just give me a minute to find them." _Ice Queen left Cesia mind so the teen could think to herself and figure a way to get the baby back to her brother.

"_Drigger there you are." _the human beast said to the white tiger. She had searched most of the bit beast realm searching for the tiger or phoenix. **_"Ice you never come looking for me. Is something wrong with Cesia or the others?" _**the tiger asked taking his human form. _"Besides being kidnapped by Voltaire, nothing I wrong with them. But I have a question if I may ask."_ the human tiger nodded and Ice continued on. _"The kids want to know what the boys wanted to name the baby. So do you have any ideas what it might be?"_ Drigger smiled and nodded again. **_"If I'm not mistaken their daughter's name is Mingmei and the son they have is Fudo. Thus leaving the kitten you guys have to be Susumu. And please promise that you will watch over him."_** Ice rolled her eyes at the tiger's request. _"Like you have to ask that. I will not let a single hair on his head be hurt. And the same goes for the rest of my team. So thank you Drigger for the needed information. And may we be together soon." _Drigger nodded and watched Ice leave back to her blade. (A/N: bit beast are only in this world when they are not in battle or talking with their master/mistress)

"_Mistress I spoke with Drigger."_ Ice's voice rang in Cesia's head again. '_Good so what's his proper name?'_ _"Apparently Rei wanted to name the little guy after your father. So his name is Susumu." _hearing the name brought back my sad memories for the young teen and she started to cry. "Ces, are you alright?" Sakura asked noticing the tears first. "Yeah. And I'll tell you more later after we're out of here. So please don't ask until then." the other kids agreed and went back to what they were doing. _"I'm sorry mistress. I didn't mean to have you cry." _Ice's voice was full of regret. '_Don't worry Ice. Its not your fault I started to cry. I'm really happy that Rei thought of that. Dad meant a lot to Kai when he was still alive.' "I understand. Now I'll leave you to your memories. Just call me if you need anything else." 'I_ _will Ice. Thanks.'_ Ice disappeared from Cesia's mind and the teen went back to cuddling the kitten in her arms. He was sound asleep with very soft purring.

With Kai:

"Rei we're back. Sorry it took so long." Kai said opening the door not hearing the whimpering at first. "Hey Kai do you hear that?" Ian asked standing near the phoenix's ass (it was purposely, Ian's just that short). After taking a moment to listen he too heard what the snake was talking about. "Rei where are you?" Kai called looking around the room. Boris was smart enough to move the neko away from the middle of the room and behind the other side of the bed. "K-Ka-Kai?" the sobby whimpers came from near the bed. "AH!" the pained cry sounded as Boris bit hard on his neck drawing a small amount of blood. "Shit you guys stay here." the phoenix ordered running to where the scream come. He looked down to see Rei naked on the floor with a very painful hard on and cock ring attached to it. Boris was kneeling over him with his dick sticking out of his pants. "Boris you bastard." Kai growled launching himself at the man to get him off Rei. "Kai…" Rei whispered watching him hit the wall with his back and Boris smash him into it more. "I'm alright kitten. Oi Spence get him out of here." Kai said wincing in pain. The tall blonde nodded and ran to help his raven hair friend. Meanwhile Kai was fighting Boris getting more hits then giving thanks to Boris cyber eye. "Here kitty." Spencer handed Rei a blanket to wrap around himself. The crying teen took it and covered himself before Spence moved him (the weakness were off a little while ago). "Hey Tal can you get the kittens for us?" the whale asked carefully lifting the neko bridal style. The wolf nodded and dragged his boyfriend to get the little sleeping angels. "You guys run now. I'll be right behind you." Kai ordered taking another blow to the gut. "But Kai…"Rei tried to protest but was ushered out of the room too quickly to finish. "Sorry kitty but we have to trust Kai for now." Tala said walking beside him and Spencer holding Ming. Rei nodded tears still freely falling down his face.

"Well Kai it seems my play toy just escaped." Boris smirked holding the young teen against the wall. "I'd rather you take me then lay a finger on him." the boy spat with a fiery death glare in his eyes. "And I swear on my parents grave I will kill you, you fucking bastard for what you did to my kitten." that was the last thing Kai said that night cause Boris knocked him out cold and carried the unconscious body to his private room.

Tala's room:

"Rei how are you doing?" the red head asked sitting on the corner of his bed where the neko had curled up in the middle. "I want Kai." the mumbled response come from under the blanket. Rei still hadn't showered or gotten dressed. All he did after getting to Tala's room was take the bloody cock ring off and curl up with he was now and mummer Kai's name. "I know tiger. He should be here soon." the wolf started to rub the neko through the blanket to get him to relax. Soon the only sound coming from the raven hair was soft purring indicating the teen was asleep. A few minutes later Bryan walked in looking sad at the two. "How is he?" he silently asked the wolf walking over to the bed. "Not good. He's so broken I just want to kill that fucking bastard for the pain he caused Rei. And now Kai hasn't even shown up. I'm fearing the worsted for him." the falcon hugged the red head allowing him to cry on his shoulder. "It's alright pup. Kai is strong and will get back here soon. He always did that to help us." the lilac hair teen soothed to his distraught lover. "Hey who you two talking about?" a hunched form asked from the doorway that Bry left open. His voice was hoarse but unmistakable Kai. "Kai you bastard, you had Rei so worried." Tala scolded the duel hair Russian. "Sorry." Kai creaked a weak smile before falling to his knees on the floor. "Shit phoenix. That monster did a number on you." Bryan commented going to fetch his fallen friend. "No duh. How Rei doing?" Kai asked getting dragged into the room. "Sleeping. But first we're going to clean you up before he sees you like this." Tala ordered rubbing the bump on the bed. Kai nodded and Bryan guided him into the connecting bathroom for a shower.

"Damn Kai some of these cuts are pretty deep." Bryan commented cleaning one partially bad slash. "Tell me something I don't fucking know falcon. Boris was pissed after Rei got away and took it out on me. I surprised I managed to walk back here after the bastard screwed me like a fucking savage." Kai hissed as Bryan started working on another bad cut. "Sorry about not coming back to help you buddy." Kai shook his head knocking away his friend's apology. "Don't Bry. Rei and the kittens are more important then me. But I want to know if you can help me with something?" his tone was icy cold and slightly scared the falcon. "What is it?" a smirked cover the phoenix's face that the falcon couldn't see. "I want to kill that fucking bastard for hurting my family. I want him to have a very slow and painful death. I want him to feel all the pain he caused us over the years we were in that hell pit. Will you help me with that?" by the time Kai finished his request Bryan was quietly laughing. "I'm one step ahead of you. All we need is for Rei to recover a bit more before my plan can be put into motion." the lilac teen was wearing a proud smirk. "I should have known you would have been thinking about this too." Kai commented resting his head on the falcon's shoulder. "Yup. Now you get a shower and I'll bandage you up after." Bry rolled his shoulder and Kai's head bounced off it. "Yes mommy." the phoenix said getting up and getting into the shower.

**Lirin: **okay i know this chap was kind of pointless. but it really leads to Boris's slow and fiery death. Muwhahaha! im evil

**Kai:** that bastard just about raped my kitty in front of the kids. i hate him. and i hate you for making him do that Lirin!

**Lirin:** relax Kai. you'll get your sweet revenge on him soon. but for now heres a cardboard cut out of Boris and a bazooka. enjoy

**Kai:** okay now i dont hate you as much. but make sure you have lots of cardboard for me to shoot.

**Lirin:** Yes Kai. and tell the others they can shoot him too

**Shu:** i still want my gummies. (get shot at by Kai) meanie. (runs away to hide)

**Lirin:** that was odd. but that all for now. 7 reviews for Boris's death chappie. i promise to make it slow and painful. and Zekesbabe i hope you like me having Voltaire name the kitten Kit. until next chappie byes.

**Kai: **Lir i need a new taget!


	23. Chapter 23

**Lirin: **now for the chappie you've all been waiting for. (even thought i didnt get my 7 reviews. GRRR! I'm still being nice ta ya)

**Boris:** what's that?

**Lirin:** baka. just go back in your corner before i kill you.

**Boris:** Eep! (runs and hides in corner)

**Kai:** at least he listened.

**Rei:** Zzzz...

**Lirin:** aw Rei is so cute when he sleeps.

**Kai: **tell me something i dont know

**Lirin:** you're going to do the disclaimer or i'm going to shock you and your kitten. (gives devilish smirk)

**Kai:** alright just dont wake him. Misstress Lirin still doesnt own Beyblade or us.

**Lirin:** good boy (pets Kai's head). and special thanks to evildictionaryninja, Pikke Wood, Kai's kitty, chibirei1227, Zekesbabe and all those who voted Boris should burn. hope ya like.

**Rei:**Zzzz...here...Zzzz. ya...Zzzz...go...Zzzz

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23: Bye-Bye:

Dojo:

"TYSON WAKE UP!" the annoyed blonde yelled to the sleeping dragoon master. It was Saturday morning and about half an hour before Mr. D. was coming to get the boys. "Hn five more minutes gramps." the bluenette mumbled and rolled over on his bed not realizing who was talking. "No Ty-chan. Either you get up now or I'll break up with you. Take your pick." Max's tone was one like Kai's with a cold glare to match it. Immediately the teen snapped up and looked into his boyfriend's cerulean eyes. "Will you really break up with me?" the young dragoon sounded hurt. The blonde lost all the seriousness he had and shook his head. "I love you too much Ty-Ty." the blonde kissed the other's nose and turned to leave. "And hurry up. I don't want to be late **again**." Tyson blinked a few times to figure out what his Max was talking about. In the past six days he had forgotten they were going to China to visit their friends.

"Maxie I'm hungry. Please tell me I have time for a quick breakfast." the bluenette called hopping around putting on his last sock. "I'm sorry my boy. But we leave as soon as my men have the vans loaded." Mr. D. was sitting in the living room sipping a cup of tea. "Plus my dragon, when it comes to you and food nothing is quick about it." the turtle master said poking his head out from the kitchen. "Sir everything is loaded. We're ready to go when you are." the old man nodded and the man went out to wait in the van. "Well my boys are you ready to leave?" Mr. D. was smiling at the three that had slowly gathered in the room (incase people are wonder Kenny spent the night so he wouldn't be late). "But I want breakfast." Tyson complained giving every one puppy-dog eyes hoping to get his way. "Sorry Ty-Ty. But you have to wait till we're on the plane to eat." Max said poking the dragon's nose just to be cute. "Fine." the bluenette pouted and hung his head in defeat. Mr. D. ushered the boys from the dojo and into the vans to the semi-long ride to the airport.

Within the hour the teens and Mr. D. we sitting in the air plane waiting for it to take off. Tyson was finally stuffing his face with food looking like the usual pig he is, Kenny was busy typing on Dizzi coming up with new blade ideas for the team, and Max was listing to his new movie ipod. Current he was listing to his My Chemical Romance songs tuning out the rest of the world. Meanwhile Mr. D. had taken a spot on the other side reading the paper in peace. After take off Max and Ty went to the bathroom for a little make out session. But that ended when Kenny had to use the toilet. And when the two immerged Stanley just shook his head. Getting the idea the two didn't go for that idea again. But besides that little thing the ride was quiet with not much going on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mountain Base:

Kai's P.O.V.

"Hey Kai." Tala greeting walking into my room being very quiet. I was sitting on a chair with Rei curled up in my lap watching him sleep. You see two days ago we told him that we planned on getting out of here as soon as he was stronger and his wound healed a bit more. It was already healing a bit faster then normal but he knew a chant that could speed it up more. But the side effect was that he would be out cold of a day or so after. We (me Tala and Bryan) agreed to let him do it not realizing how much pain he would be in. I wanted him to stop but he couldn't once he started. But now he should be waking up soon. Or at least I hope. "How is he?" the wolf asked giving Rei a worried glance. "Still sleeping. But he should be waking up soon." Tal nodded and gentle petted Rei's smooth hair. "How are the kittens?" I asked trying not to stay on a sad subject for too long. "Really active right now. Fudo doesn't want to be put down and needs to constantly move or he'll start crying. And princess Ming wants to hold and see everything. She even pulled my hair a few times. And it really hurt to." Tala rubbed a spot on his head to prove his point. I laughter at his jester but stopped when Rei shifted. Both the red head and I looked at him to see golden eyes slowly flutter open. "I'll leave you two alone for now." Tal smiled at us and walked out. Probably to tell the others the good news.

"Kai, how long was I out?" Rei tired voice asked me looking into my crimson eyes. I kiss the top of his head and cuddle him closer. "Um Kai, cutting off air." he told me when I squeezed a little too tight. "Sorry kitten. But I'm just so happy you're awake." he snuggled his head under my chin and gave me a gentle hug. "Was I really out that long?" he sounded sad for some reason. "It was just over a day. But still I was worried cause of everything that happened over the past few days." I explained. "Sorry" was all he said then there was a few minutes of silence. So we just sat there in silence holding each other. "Hey phoenix, how are the kids?" he broke the silence and move to look at me. I gave him a bright smile. "They're taking after you and being a pain for Tala and the others." I said jokingly. "Don't you mean that they're taking after you? I mean you're the pain in the butt here not me." Rei pointed out sticking his tongue out at me. I smirk before trapping his tongue with my teeth. "Don't stick it out unless you plan on using it." I mumble not letting it go and then turning the bit to a loving kiss. Before we broke for air he started purring with pleasure. "Want to go see them now?" he looks at me slightly confused before things clicked and he nodded. "Let's go then." he nodded again and got off me so I could move. Then together we walked into Tala's room surprising everyone.

End P.O.V.

"Hi Rei!" Ian happily said looking up from playing with Ming's toes. The snake was doing the little piggy game to make the silver hair neko coo. Spencer was walking around with Fudo giving him a bottle. Tala and Bryan were sitting on the bed having what looked like a serious conversation to the new comers but looked up with Ian spoke. "Hey buddy." Tala greeted getting up and giving Rei a hug. "Are you feeling better?" the wolf asked releasing the hug. "Yeah. And thanks for watch the kittens for us." the tiger was giving the D-Boy a shy smile that said he was sorry for the trouble he cause. "It was no problem kitty. The kids were little angels for the most part." Spencer commented handing Fu over to Kai. The little neko smiled as he saw his papa. "Only problem was when they woke Tala in the middle of the night." Ian added in. "Yeah then the rest of us had to deal with a grumpy wolf." Bryan finished the story only to get kicked in the shin by the wolf. "Love you too Tal." the falcon said rubbing the sore spot. Tala smirked at the snide remark from his boyfriend. "Oh Kai we need to talk to you." the red head said after remembering what he and Bry were just talking about. "Alright." Kai responded "Rei wait here for me, okay?" the phoenix gave a soft smile saying that it wouldn't take too long and handed the baby to the neko. "Sure Kai." the neko answered and watched his lover and friends walk out the door.

"Alright so what's this about?" the duel hair teen demanded once inside his room again. "We thought of a way to get Boris out of his office for a while." Tala answered with a serious face. "Yeah but I don't like it wolf." Bryan added in with a dangerous glare. "But Bry it's the easiest way to do this." Tala protested to his boyfriend. "What's the idea?" Kai demanded getting very frustrated about not getting told. "Tala wants to give himself to that bastard." the falcon growled out. For a brief second Kai's eyes went wide. "Tala are you sure this is a good idea? What if he figures out something is up and hurts you?" Kai tried to make sense of the wolf's idea. "I know its not the best of ideas Kai. But it will get him away so you guys can get everything set up. Bryan knows what Anna's potions do and it's a perfect idea." he was giving a bright smile showing how proud he was of his sisters idea. "What to the powders do?" Kai wanted to know before giving his say on Tala's idea. "One of them is used to make a fire smoke free so the bastard wont choke to death on it. And the other allows the blood to catch fire but the person not die until all their guts have been incinerated. This leading to a very painful death. Plus they only need to get breathed in. Not sure how she created it, but it seems like a good idea." Bryan explained and Kai nodded. "We do need him out of the room to get it set up. Also we need explosives for the underground tunnel incase he tries to escape that way (A/N Frox gave them a blueprint of the office showing the tunnel and the spot that opens it). I want him dead and not running free somewhere." Kai pointed out. "Tala are you sure you want to make this sacrifice?" crimson eyes were sad yet determined to kill the fucking bastard. "I'll do anything to help." Tala said with a tone of determination. "Alright but take Wolborg with you incase things go wrong or you need a lift out of this place." Kai decided. "But Kai…" Bryan tried to protest but was stopped by Tala. "Please don't argue love. We all know I'm his favorite 'fuck toy' and he'll be to lusty to think straight. I don't like the thought of him touching me where only you should, but this is to help Rei and the kittens. So I can live with this little sacrifice. But I do have a favor to ask you Bry Bry?" Tala's eyes flashed quickly with want and need for his lilac hair boyfriend. With a defeated sigh Bryan gave into the wolf's idea and hugged the adorable red head. "Whatever you need Tal I'm here for you." he whispered into he younger's ear.

"Shall I leave you two alone for now?" Kai asked with a smirk and slight laugh. "We don't mind giving a show. Right Bry?" blue eyes shone with mischief. "Sure don't." Bryan replied with the same mischief look and rubbing the wolf's crouch causing him to moan loudly. "Damn it you two at least wait till I leave. Horny bastards." Kai explained turning around to not watch his friends fuck each other and avoid a growing need. "Just remember to not over do it falcon. We need that wolf horny for Boris to take care of." Tala frowned at his friend's comment. "Party pooper." Wolborg's master complained. "Call it what you want Tal. I just want to get my family out of here." Kai had this deadly 'if you say another word I'll kill you' tone. Thus affecting shutting the red head up. Soon after that the phoenix left to hang with his kids for a little bit. Minutes later howls of pleasure were heard from the room he just left. "I don't them not to over do it." he mumbled to himself

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

China Airport:

"FINALLY!" Tyson shouted after stepping off the plane. About mid flight the dragoon master started in with the infamous "Are we there yet?" question. He also had eaten everything on the plane. This getting Max mad at him. "Yeah what ever Tyson." Max moped stepping off after his boyfriend. "Come on Maxi cheer up. We're in China!" the bluenette was extremely hyper. "Yeah sure." the blonde said with no enthusiasm and walked off to find food. "Man what crawled up his butt and died?" Tyson asked to himself but was answer by Kenny. "You Tyson. You ate all the food leaving none for the rest of us and Max got really hungry. And you know how he gets without food and sugar." the bluenette nodded and went to follow his love to apologizes.

Half an hour later Max was feeling like his usual self and making out with Tyson in the limo waiting to leave. Mr. D. had rented a pickup truck to carry and the baby gifts and a limo for the kids to ride in. An this time Mr. D. had the food locked up so Tyson couldn't get it all. "So are you boys ready to leave?" the old man asked popping his head in back. Tyson and Max finally broke apart to answer. "Yeah!" the loud cheer was heard from in back. "Then drive to the neko-jin village please." Mr. D. told the person next to him and received an obedient nod.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Boris's Office:

"Are you two ready?" Kai asked Bryan and Tala. The two were going to make a ruckus make out session in front of Boris's office thus causing the violet hair man to come out. Hoping that seeing Tala shirtless and out of breath will make the pervert want the wolf and storm off to his chambers with the boy. "I'm ready." Tala replied looking into lilac eyes. "Yeah. Lets do this." Bryan's tone was sad and showed he still didn't like Tala doing this. "Then go have fun guys. And Tala don't forget to be loud." Kai ordered with a smirk. "Kai when am I not loud?" the wolf asked with a devilish smirk.

"Nuh, Br-ah-yan…wait…AHH!" Tala tried talking but was too lost in pleasure to complete a coherent sentence. "Horny already wolf?" Bryan whispered in ear he was nipping at. The falcon had the wolf pushed up against the wall opposite the door and was using one leg to rub the wolf's cock sending the red head into screams of pleasure. "AH…BRY…FUCK…ME!" Tal panted out when his nipples were tweaked and his neck was nipped and sucked hard. "As you wish wolfie." the falcon smirked and lowered one hand into Tala's pants and started to rub the extremely hard dick causing the wolf to howl in pure bliss.

"What is going on out here?" Boris finally slammed his door open to see Tala and Bryan screwing in front of him. Bryan had turned around so that he was leaning against the wall with Tala's legs wrapped around his waist and his head thrown back in pleasure. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he was panting hard. The whole scene was making Boris horny and needing the wolf. "Bryan drop him now!" Boris ordered in an icy tone. The order only received a fierce death glare and a tighter hold and Tala. "Bry let me go. This is part of the plan." Tala whispered not struggling against the hold. "Well now we're going to plan B. So hold on tight." Bry whispered back. _"Falborg tell Kai we changed plans." _**"Yes master."** Bryan smirked as he locked glares with Boris again. "If you want my wolf then catch us first bastard." Soon Bryan ran full speed down the hallway leading away from Kai and Tala tightly in his grip.

"Good luck guys." Kai whispered to himself watching Boris chase his friends down the hall. After seeing the three vanish around a corner Kai snuck out from the side hall and into the creepy office. It was dark with little lighting. On one wall was a bookshelf filled with jar contain stuff the phoenix didn't even want to know what it was. Another wall had various weapons and torture equipment mounted on it. The other two walls only had a few paintings and not anything else. The rest of the room was decorated with a desk a few statues, a locking cabinet and an area rug. "Now the first this it to set the explosives. According to the blueprint Frox got us the control to open the underground passage should be right about here." Kai pushed a button on the statue nearest the desk and the rug split apart and the floor had a small hole in it. "This is going to be too easy." the phoenix smirk as he set the explosives the way Spencer taught him. Soon 5 yds. of the tunnel was rigged and all that was left was to set the detonator to go off when Boris hit the button on the statue. It took Kai about five minutes to get that set and leave enough time for Boris to get down there before it collapsed on him. That is if the fire didn't burn and immobilizes him first. But one way or an other the phoenix was making sure that bastard died slowly and painfully.

"Falborg strike again!" Bryan called to his blade. Boris had trapped the two at a dead end and now Bryan was trying to protect Tala using his blade. The plan was working too. Falborg was able to dodge Boris's hand and scratch him on the return trip to spin around Bryan and Tala feet. The old ass ugly man was covered in small bleeding cuts making him even uglier. "You will pay for this young Bryan." Boris snarled trying to get closer again. "That if you ever get to us." Tala hissed and released Wolborg which made a big cut over Boris cyber eye knocking it out of commission. "You bastard whore." Boris growled jumping blindly at the two. Both side stepped and watched the idiot knock himself unconscious on the brick wall. "Stupid asshole." Wolborg's master chuckled staring at his none moving attacker. "No kidding. Now lets drag his sorry ass back to his office and watch him burn. Maybe we'll get lucky and see him explode." Bryan smiled as the image of their tormenter exploded in his mind. "Yeah but first he has to wake up so we can hear him scream in pain." Tala added helping Bryan pick the annoyance up and carry him to the office.

"Kai everything ready?" Bryan asked tossing the 'thing' inside the room. "Yup. And what happened to him?" the phoenix inquired. "He met a wall." Tala commented. "But lets wait till he wakes up to light the fire. I want to see panic in his eyes." Tala was feeling very vicious at the moment. "Couldn't agree with you more wolf. And if he steps near the door then some of his sharp and pointy will go flying at him by my control." Kai smirk bragging about his last minute idea. "Sounds like fun. Glad we knocked his cyber eye out." Bryan commented with the biggest smirk. After that the three stood in silence waiting for their target to wake up from his meet in with the wall. About twenty minutes later he wake up with a killer head ache and hearing laughter.

"What do you twelve want." Boris groaned seeing blurred multi images of the boys. "Just this." Kai replied releasing Dranzer into the room. "Dranzer fire arrow." the blade ignited into a ball of flame spinning around the room. Slowly the room filled with a smoke free fire very slowly moving closer and closer to Boris (the gasoline was set in rings set slightly far apart connected to each other by one path). "Nice effect buddy." Tala commented watching the flames spread more. "What the fuck is this?" Boris yelled. "Just our going away present to you, you bastard. Hope you like it." Bryan was smiling as the man tried moving out of the fires reach. It was now almost filling the room spreading everywhere. "You wont get away with this." Boris growled moving closer to the kids but still not in the fire. "Well see." Kai remarked as he sent one of the dagger flying at the man. It hit him in the left arm causing him to flinch in pain and blood to splatter near a wall. "Nice Kai. Do it again." Tala begged with and uber happy girly voice getting joy from the man's pain. "With pleasure. Just don't do that voice again Tal. Its creepy." the duel hair teen released one of the swords and it struck the right leg making a gushing cut and a scream of pure pain. Some blood splashed into the fire making it grow. "Wow pretty light show." the wolf remarked seeing the orangey flames turn blood red. "I wonder if that will happen when the fire hits him?" Bryan asked. "Lets just watch and find out." Kai said as the flames moved closer to the purple hair child molester. "Dranzer good work and return." Dranzer's master ordered before the room was completely set a flame. The blade returned to Kai's hand only slightly melted from the extreme heat. "Thanks Dranz. Hope you're not hurt to badly." the blade glowed a soft red telling her master that she was fine. "Look Kai his cuts have caught fire." Tala pointed out. It was true. Some of the sparks had landed near several cuts on the man and caused his blood to ignite. "You annoying brats." Boris hissed trying to hide the pain in his voice and put the fire out. "You think I wont get out of here alive? Just watch this." he tossed the dagger Kai released and it hit the switches to open the underground path also activating the explosives. "Hey watch he's trying to escape through the tunnel." Kai couldn't help the laughter in his voice. "What's so funny? And how do you know about that?" Boris demanded in a voice that was clearly pained and panicky cause the fire was not going out. "Oh nothing." the phoenix replied with a snide smirk. Soon the floor beneath Boris collapsed and he fell in the hole screaming in pain and a sickening snap was heard by all. Boris broke a few bones but didn't scream in pain. "You…fucking…bas…tard…brats." Breathing was now getting hard for him as his body was spewing blood from all the new cuts from the rock fall and the fact that the flames were making him look like an orangey red glow stick. Yes Boris's blood was completely on fire and he felt every single second of pain. Breathing was getting harder by the second too cause the fire was usuing his oxygen to stay a flame and spread throughout his whole body. But being the stubborn ass his is didn't scream. "Hey Kai can the pointies still reach him?" Bryan asked. The sadistic teen wanted to see more blood and pain on the Boris's face. "They should." Kai said releasing a mace having it land right on Boris gut. "AHHHHH!" cough cough the old man was finally screaming in pain and coughing up fire blood. After seeing the pure pain on Boris's face the three boys let a few more weapons go all landing on the bloody mess that was Boris. Some even broke a few more bones causing the man to scream more. The horrid cries were actually music to the teens ears. Finally their tormenter was getting what he dissevered. "Hey guys the finale is coming." Kai pointed out watching the near dead body twitch in pain and hearing the joyous ear bleeding screams (he was on fire for about 20 minutes now). "See you in hell Boris." Tala said sticking his tongue out. "I'll…never…rest…till…" that was the last thing Boris said before his body exploded into a fireball. Bryan called Falborg just in time to block flame piece of Boris from hitting them. "Ewe that was gross." the wolf commented as a piece of burnt flesh flew to the left of his head. "No kidding. Now lets get out of here." Kai suggest now that the fire show was over.

--------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile with the others)

"Rei what's wrong with them?" Ian asked blocking his ears from the kittens loud cries. The babies have been crying now for over five minutes and it doesn't seem like it's going to stop soon. "My guess is that they don't like that horrible burnt moldy old meat smell. It really reeks." the young neko answered. "That means they have your sense of smell kitty. Cause I cant smell it." Spencer said trying to get Mingmei to be quiet. "Sorry guys. They might not stop until we get some fresh air. And truthfully I cant blame them." Rei said like this was nothing. After all his senses were going crazy with the horrible smell and loud cries. He just want to scream to prevent himself from going insane.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neko-jin Village:

"Hey chief wake up." Dizzi called to her owner. The young genius had fallen asleep on the near two hour ride. But who wouldn't when one is up most the night working on new blade designs. He created a new version of Drigger and Dranzer for Kai and Rei as a congratulation gift. "Yeah come on chief. We're here finally." Tyson said poking the brunette. "Huh?" the sleepy voice asked looking at his friends. "We're at the village. Wake you and get out of the limo." the dragon said pull on an arm. Kenny nodded and allowed himself to be pulled from the vehicle.

"Lee look and Tyson and the others." Kevin said from his mount in on of the trees. "And Mr. D. is with them." he added seeing the old man step out from the front. The White Tigers had spent most of their time outside the village in their hide out ever since Rei was kidnapped. "Great just what we need now." Lee mumbled. "Lee don't think like that. It could be fun having them here." Mariah said with a cheery smile. The lion huffed and stood up. "Let's go greet them I guess. But no one is to say what happened to Rei and Kai. Understand me?" he sent each one of his teammates a glare and they all nodded to the order.

"Hi guys." the monkey called nearing the Bladebreakers. "Hey Kev." Max greeted with a sugar high hyper ness. "So what brings you three out here all of a sudden?" Mariah asked hugging each of the boys. "We actually come to see how Rei is doing. Its been awhile since we heard from him or Kai. Plus we have all the baby gifts from the other team." Tyson explained. The chief was still to tire to be fully thinking. "So where are they?" Max asked finally noticing his teammates weren't there. "Um Rei hasn't been feeling to great the last couple of days and Kai is looking after him. We cant even visit him right now." Lee explained coming up with the lie right there. The rest of the tigers nodded in agreement. "Oh." Max said sounding really disappointed. "I hope he feels better soon." the blonde added hanging his head. "Yeah it would be a shame to have you guys come all the way here and not be able to see him before you have to go." Lee said before his sister blow their cover. He know she would feel bad and blab the whole story to the Breakers if given the chance.

Meanwhile Mr. D was talking with the adults getting the really story. "Oh my this is terrible." he commented after Tao said that the boys were kidnapped about a month ago. "I'll have my men start searching for them as soon as I can." Dickinson said hoping to cheer his friends up. "Thank you sir. But we don't know where they might be. For all we know Boris took them back to Russia or one of his secret hideouts." Mrs. Kon said trying to hold back her tears. "Don't worry deary. I will have BBA search this whole world until I find those boys." the plump man replied with a look of determination. "Thank you sir." Mr. Kon said shaking the man's hand. "I'll head back to Zaldin now and get my men working on it." the Kons and Tao nodded in appreciation and let Mr. D. leave.

"My boys." he called over to Ty and the others. "Yeah Mr. D?" the dragon replied. "I'm afraid I forgot about some business I have to take care of. So I'm heading back to Zaldin for a few days. But the Kons have agreed to let you stay here until I return. So please be one your best behavior. And Tyson please don't eat all their food. It very rude of you to do." the bluenette looked at the old man like he was crazy. "Mr. D. a hurt that you think I would do such a thing. Its not like I'm at an all you can eat buffet." the shocked face on Ty just made everyone laugh. "Don't worry Mr. D. I'll make sure he doesn't eat all the food in the village." Max said swinging an arm over the koi's shoulders. "Thank you Maxi. Now I'm off to take care of my business. I should be back in a few days." the head of the BBA bowed out and went back to the limo for the ride back to Zaldin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala's room:

"Kai what took so long?" Rei demanded when the trio got back. The kittens were still crying like there was no tomorrow and the horrible meat smell was now in the room making it worse for the neko's and Rei really wanting to throw up. "And what is that smell?" Tala, Bryan and Kai all glanced at each other. "It must be the sent of burned Boris." the wolf said in a joking tone. "Yeah we just had to see him fry." Bryan added in. "So he's dead?" Ian asked hope clear in his voice. "Yup and he wont be coming back either. Unless of course he can be put back together from scattered ash pieces." Kai said with a proud smile. "That's great. But you three really reek. So please stay away from the kittens until you all get a shower. Now go take one." Rei demanded finally blocking his nose. "Love to Rei. But we should run before the fire spreads." the phoenix said scratching the back of his head. "Yeah we never did put that fire out." Bryan added. "Shit you three are really stupid. Ian help me get the babies thing together." Spencer asked putting Ming back in her crib. Ian did the same with Fu and dashed around to gather the plush, toys, clothes and diapers the little kittens needed. Within five minutes the group was running the halls to find the exist before the fire got them first. Spence and Ian were carrying the kittens and their stuff while Rei had extra blankets out incase the little neko's got too cold. The other three were trailing slightly behind (about 5ft to be exact) to keep the hideous smell down wind of the nekos by order of Rei. But the poor teen still smelt it and very much wanted to puke his guts out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lirin:** there you have it. Boris is dead! and Tala didnt get raped again.

**Bryan:** if he did i would have tossed you in the fire with Boris Lir.

**Lirin:** Kai help me (begs on hands and knees)

**Kai: **nope.

**Lirin:** meanies (shocks both of them.) Hey demon can you put this two in a small cage together. and please hose them off to. they still reek.

**Demon:** yes misstress. (drags boys off to cage carring a hose with him)

**Rei:** well at least now i'll be able to get near my phoenix again. and hopefully the kids will stop crying.

**Lirin:** Rei can you do me a favor

**Rei:** (rolls eyes) Lirin wants at least 7reviews telling her what you thought of Boris's death. and next chappie will have an update on Sumumu/Kit and the Ice Hearts. (starts crying).

**Tala:** (hugs Rei and rubs his back) dont worry tiger i know the little kitty is fine. (Rei nods head but continues to cry)

**Lirin**: thats all for now. 7 reviews for the chappie or next one wont get posted until next month. thanx much.


	24. Chapter 24

**Lirin:** hey guys. sorry it took so long to update. my only excuse was that my mind was wandering more then usually. and i also have school. please forgive me. (gives everyone big puppy dog eyes)

**Tala:** if you do then Lirin will give everyone a picture of me and Rei kissing shirtless

**Kai: **TALA I"M GONNA KILL YOU! (chases wolf with golf club)

**Lirin: **Kai dont break the club. i might need it later. (sighs) hey Tyson and Max get in here. (two sets of panic feet steps runs into the room)

**Tyson: **you called mistress?

**Lirin: **do the disclaimer so i get save my club from Kai's wrath. (both boys nod. I leave the room)

**Max:** Lirin does not own Takao Aoki's Beyblade.

**Tyson:** we like to thank Pikke Wood, Kai's kitty, zangetsu, Zekesbabe, evildictionaryninja for the reviews and continued support. Lirin would not be this far without everyone's reviews.

**Kenny: **now on with the new chapter

**Dizzi**: how original chief.

* * *

**_" Bit beast talk"_**

_'thoughts'_

_"Rei's dream world talk"_

Chapter 24:

"Are we there yet?" Ian asked after seven minutes of searching for the exit. "I hope so. I don't know how much longer I can take this smell and the wailing. Ming, Fu please be good for daddy and stop crying." Rei weakly said looking a bit pale. Unfortunately the small neko's continued to cry in protest to the stench. "Kitten are you alright?" Kai asked from behind (A/N: the 3 were about 10ft behind the nekos and other two). "I will be Kai. But stay back there." Rei ordered turning and flashing a quick smile. Kai could tell his kitten wasn't doing too great but couldn't do a thing to help at the moment. "Damn Spence where is the exit?" Ian asked impatiently. "If I know then we would be out right now. But since all the guards left when Voltaire did its harder to tell if we're getting closer." the blonde explained getting slightly pissed cause he wanted out too. "Hey guys we're getting closer to that horrible smell." Rei said wobbling a bit. Between the none stop crying of the kids and the smell Rei was just barely staying on his feet. His head was so dizzy he was either going to puke or collapse. "Alright tiger that's a good sign cause the exit is just up ahead on the left." Rei nodded to what Spence said and forced himself forward.

"Finally fresh air." Ian said taking a big breath if what he hadn't had in a month. He would have stretched his arms out to welcome it but holding Fudo stopped him. By now both babies had cried themselves to sleep making Rei very thankful for the quietness. "Hey Rei how ya feeling?" Spencer asked the neko who was still looking quiet sick. "A little better. Thanks for asking." Spencer gave him a glance that said 'you know I don't believe you'. "Hey Ian watch Rei and the kittens. I'm going to look for some water to drink." Spence called over to the snake after laying a blanket down with one hand while holding Ming in the other. Ian came over and lay Fudo on the blanket next to his sister and sat next to Rei. Spencer grabbed all the baby bottles and headed out to find a stream or something that had fresh drinkable water. "Rei can we do anything for you?" Bryan asked staying down wind from the nekos. Rei thought for a moment before speaking. "Kai you remember how to get to the village, right?" he asked with a hopeful look. "Yeah. Why love?" Kai asked in pure confusion. "Good I want you three to start heading there now and take a freaking shower." Rei had a look that said 'if you try and argue I wont let you sleep in the bed for a month if not more'. "But Rei what if something happens while we're not here?" Tala questioned for his best friend. "Don't worry guys. I have Ian and Spence here plus I have my bell. Now please, please go." the raven hair teen begged. He was still getting the smell from the three. "Alright kitten. But if your not in the village tonight I'm coming back out here to look for you all." Kai warned. Rei nodded to the agreement and watched the three head off in the direction of the village before putting his head on Ian's shoulder. "Rei?" the midget asked. "Hm." the neko replied not moving. "Go lay down with the kittens and take a nap. You might feel better after." Ian suggested. Rei just nodded and slowly walked over to the blanket. "Night Mingmei. Night Fudo." he kissed both of their foreheads before curling up and sleeping himself.

* * *

"I hope they'll be alright." Kai whisper to himself but Bryan over head him. "Don't worry phoenix. I know that Ian might not look to strong but he really is. Nothing will happen to your family." the falcon said with pure confidence. "Hey Kai which way?" Tala had taken the lead but stopped at a fork in the road. He complete missed the little chat happening. "Um…" Kai thought for a moment. After all it was night when he last traveled this way. "Kai did you forget?" Bryan teased. "No baka. We take a right here." the phoenix said walking forward on the path he chose. '_At least I hope it is.'_ he thought as the two followed behind him. The next half hour passed in silence. Kai was lost in thought worrying about his family and Tala and Bryan were silently worrying about their friend ahead of them. "KAI LOOK OUT!" Bryan screamed when he noticed two headlights coming straight for them. Kai jerked his head up and jumped to the side before the limo hit him.

"Oh my." Mr. D. said seeing the figures in front of the stopped mobile. The driver slammed the breaks before he got to where Kai once stood. "What the hell are you trying to kill us?" Tala shouted to the people inside. "I'm sorry my boys. I didn't realizes that people would be walking out here." the old man said stepping out not realizing who he was talking to. "Mr. D.?" Kai asked to make sure he wasn't seeing people (again). The said man turned to see who was speaking to him. "Oh thank heavens Kai my boy. Your alright." he said helping the teen out of the brier patch. "Oh is Rei with you. Or is he…" Kai put his hand up to stop the man's thought. "Relax Mr. D. Rei is down by the mountain side with Ian, Spencer and the kids. The three of us went ahead cause Rei couldn't stand the smell of us." the duel hair teen explain. "Yes I can see how a neko-jin would feel that way." Dickinson was finally picking up a bit of the putrid smell. "Sir would you going to get our friends and bring them back to the village?" Tala asked approaching to help Kai out of the brier patch he jumped into. "Not to worry boys. Rei and the others will be back in the village soon. Then I'll come back for you lot." Kai thanked the man as he got back in the limo and drove off.

* * *

"Mariah are we there yet?" Tyson grumbled walking up the mountain. She, Kevin, and Grey were taking the Bladebreakers to the hidden training area for a small battle. "Almost ya stupid dragon." Kev responded popping down from the tree he just swung to and sticking his tongue out. "I'll get you, you damn monkey." Tyson yelled chasing after the green hair neko. "I don't get him." Mariah sighed watching the teens chase each other onward. "You're not the only one Mai. He's always confusing us." Max admitted before taking off after his boyfriend. After that the walk was silent.

"Alright guys we're here." Mariah announced pushing bushes to the side revealing the White Tiger's training area. "Wow is place is awesome!" Kenny said looking around. In the mountain side was a waterfall with a rainbow reflecting into thanks to the sun's raises. A beydish was set up on the rock in the middle of the pond and an other one near the forest. A wide space was left open of any sparing practice. Kevin had set up some ropes in the trees so he could practice his acrobats and come up with new tricks. "Alright guys before we start I have something I need to tell you." the pink hair neko said in a dead serious tone. "Mai you cant. We promised Lee we wouldn't." the monkey tried to protest. "I don't care Kev. This are Rei's friends and teammates. They have a right to know the truth." the snapped going catty on the youngest member. "Mariah what happened to Rei and Kai?" Kenny asked. The girl closed her eyes thinking back to what happened just over a month ago. Grey hugged her as her body shook with the memories. "We tried to protect him." she whispered. "Mariah?" Max asked prompting her to explain more. "It was over a month ago. Boris and Voltaire attacked the village. We knew the attack was coming thanks to Tala who escaped where he was and was found by Rei and Kai. So most of us went to stop them at the entrance to our forest. Kai was there too. Tala stayed to watch over Rei. During the fight Kai ran off after Cesia and never came back. Then near the end Tala appeared and seemed to give up without a struggle. I think it had something to do with Sakura but I'm not really sure. But when we got back to Rei's house me and Lee found our friend missing. We can only assume that Voltaire found the back entrance and kidnapped him." by now Mariah was crying and Grey was hugging her tighter. "Damn it. We need to find them." Tyson shouted launching Dragoon to relieve some anger. The blade skated over the water and turned around stopping when it hit the sand. "But Tyson we don't know where to begin to look. Plus we have no way of getting back to town unless you want to walk for hours." Kenny pointed out. "But we cant just leave them with Boris and Voltaire. Who knows what will happen to them?" the dragon tried to prove to get his point. "TYON SHUT UP!" Max yelled making everyone go silent. "I want to help my friends too. But we cant do anything." the blonde reasoned hugging his boyfriend. "But Maxi we have to try." the bluenette sobbed. "Ty we tried to find them. But after weeks of searching and coming up with nothing we had to stop and think that they were taken out of the country." Grey explained to stop all the arguing. After that everyone just stayed there for a little while not doing anything.

* * *

Mountain:

Dickinson's limo pulled up to the spot where Spencer and Ian where guarding Rei and the kittens only to get attacked by their blades. "We wont let you hurt him anymore Voltaire." Spencer said sending Seaborg attacking. "Now, now my boys. I'm not here to hurt anyone." the plump man spoke getting out of the vehicle. "Huh? Mr. D.?" Ian asked seeing the old man and calling back Wyborg. "What are you doing here sir?" Spencer asked putting his blade back in his pocket. "Well I came to find Rei. I ran into Kai and the others not to far from here and he asked me to come pick you all up." the BBA head explained. "Thank you sir. I'll wake the tiger up." the blonde said nodding his head in thanks for the ride. "Rei, buddy wake up. Time to go home." Spence softly spoke. He only response was what seemed to be a pained groan. "Come on Rei. Get up." Seaborg's master tried again but received the same sound. "Spence what's wrong?" Ian asked looking over the taller's shoulder. "He's not waking up. I'll just carry him to the car." Spence leaned down and careful picked Rei up bridal style bring him to the limo and laying him on one of the long seats. While he was doing that Ian and Dickinson took the small nekos and went to the limo as well. "Is that everyone and everything?" the limo driver asked starting the engine again. "Yes." was Spencer short reply. Nodding his head the driver turned around and went back to the village.

* * *

Hiwatari Mansion:

"Cesia he is so cute." Sakura cooed over little Susumu. The group was in the Hiwatari's Russian mansion for a few days while Voltaire made preparation for their final destination. "Yeah." the blue hair girl said watching her little nephew. He was laying in an old crib that was decorated with phoenixes of all different colors trying to reach up and grab the red one. "Excuse me Miss Cesia?" one of the maids come in the blue hair girls room. "Your grandfather would like to see you in his study." the women said before bowing out. "I don't care." the leader huffed. "Ces please just go. You know what might happen if you don't." Sakura tried reasoning. "Yeah I highly doubt it will take that long. And we're fine watching this little angel while you're gone." Anna explained smiling kindly. "Fine. But if anything happens come and get me." Cesia order and left.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Cesia asked with a cold glare. "Yes my darling granddaughter." Voltaire was acting way to kind not to be up to something. '_Great he_ _wants something big time. That the only time he calls me granddaughter with that tone.' _Cesia thought as she entered the room more. "What can I do for you?" she questioned trying not to sound angry. "I have the new blades for your friends." he said still sounding sweet. Ever since they got off the chopper in Russia their blades had been taken away. "I wish for them to start training with these immediately." Voltaire handed over three blades. "Sir where is mine?" Ice Maiden's mistress asked. "You will get your later. But while the others practice I need someone to watch little Kit for me." the red eye girl mental rolled her eyes at the comment. '_You_ _don't need me to watch Susumu. You have something planned. And I'm going to figure it out before you get what you want.'_ "If that is what you wish sir. I'll bring these to the others and tell them to get training." Cesia said taking the blades. "That's a good girl. And please bring Kit to see me later." he voice was making Cesia want to puke. "Yes sir." she whispered and walked out of the room.

"Cesia you're back." Negi jumped the girl as she walked into her room. "What did old meanie want?" he asked hugging his captain. "He gave me these for you guys." she held out the blades once Negi got off her. "But why only three if there are four of us?" Sakura asked examining the frosty pink blade. "He claims he wants me watching Susumu. But I don't think that that is it. He's planning something else. So be careful with these guys." Cesia explained tossing Anna the frosty red and handing Negi the clear green and yellow one. "He also wants you to start using them now." the blue hair added. "Can we start tomorrow? I want to know more about these new blades." Saku explained eyeing the object strangely. "I wont complain. But it is Voltaire's order." the captain said picking up her nephew. It was getting time for his bottle and he was starting to get fussy. "Alright we'll practice but not using much power. I'm getting a weird vibe from this thing and I don't like it at all." Anna ordered taking the second in command position. Sakura and Negi nodded and followed the red head out. "Bye little Susu. Be good." Sakura called before closing the door and following the others.

"Okay Anna are we making this a three way battle?" Sakura asked standing in the training room. "Negi are you up to that?" the red head asked the other member. "Sure why not. As long we as we're not in here forever. It gives me the creeps." the penguin master admitted. Who could blame him too. The room was dark and seemed to be a dungeon type. It reeked of mold, blood and decay. It was worse then the abbey training rooms. "Then a three way it is. And a best of five. Got it?" Anna asked eyeing her friends. With two nods the practice began. "3...2...1...Let it rip!" the three voice cried in unison releasing the new blades. As soon as the blades hit the dish a dark aura surrounded them and the kids. "Anna I feel weird." Negi said trying to stand with the force of the dark aura pushing him down. "Sissy I don't like this." Sakura cried falling to her hands and knees. "Try calling back the blades." Anna said between pants. "Fridge return!" Negi order but the blade continued to spin around. "Snowball come." the red cub called but like Negi's there was no response from the blade. "Artic please return." the whisper of the pink hair girl called. And just like the other two the frosty pink blade ignored its trainer and continued to circle to dish. Soon after all the kids passed out having their energy drained by the dark aura. (A/N they woke up hours later in their rooms with massive headaches)

* * *

Village:

"Nuh Susu. Don't take him." Rei mumbled in his sleep clinging to the plushie in his arms. This was the first sign of consciousness since he fell asleep at the mountain hours ago. After arriving in the village Lee took the sleeping neko teen to his room. Now his mom was sitting with him making sure nothing bad happened. "Rei, sweetie, if you can here me please wake up." she softly begged caressing his cheek. Rei whimpered as he relived the nightmare of having his son ripped right from his body. "Susumu I'm sorry." he mumbled as tears fell from his closed eyes. "Oh Rei what happened to you my baby?" Mrs. Kon whispered kissing her son's forehead before walking over to the door. Seeing her son like this was breaking her heart.

"Kai can you please come up here?" she called from the stairway. "Be right there Mrs. Kon." the duel hair teen replied. Moments later he was standing next to her holding a happy Mingmei. "What can I do?" he asked. "Its Rei. He's having a nightmare and wont wake up. Do you think you can help him?" she asked tears filling with tears. "Don't worry ma'am. I'll do what I can." Kai handed his daughter to her grandmother and went into Rei's room.

Rei was laying on the bed tossing and turning clinging to a big pink elephant plushie. "Oh kitten what's wrong baby?" Kai asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Rei noticing the presence of someone safe cuddled close to him. "Love please wake up." Kai softly begged moving to leave butterfly kisses on the neko's face. _**"Young phoenix Rei is unable to wake up."** _Drigger's voice rang in Kai's head. '_Why_ _cant he?'_ Kai mentally asked the white tiger. **_"He is lost and afraid. All he can see is what Voltaire and Boris did to him and the babies. He is mentally trapped in that loop. Dranzer is trying to help him break free from that nightmare but is having no luck." _**the tiger explained. _'Is there a way I might be able to help him?' _Kai desperately begged. **_"You can call for him. Hopefully your voice will reach him." _**Kai nodded even though no one was there to see him. "Rei, my kitten, please wake up." the phoenix master begged holding the teen neko's hand.

Rei's P.O.V.

"_Leave me alone." I shout as two tall figures slowly move towards me. Each is holding a shiny sharp object. Although things are black and white these object are shining. "Please don't get any closer." I beg backing into a stone wall. 'Dranzer, Driger please help me.' I try calling to the bit beast but then I realizes my bell is missing. I let the tears fall from my eyes as the men trap me against the wall. _

"Rei…" _I think I hear someone call my name but its to distant I might just be hearing things. _

"_Boris are you ready?" Voltaire asked the other man. The purple hair bastard nods and I scream in pain as two sharp objects stab into my stomach. _

"Rei wake up love…" _the voice sounds to be getting closer but I still cant hear all of what this person is saying. I don't even know who it is. _

"_Please stop." my now weak voice begs as the knifes twist around in side of me. I look down to see a dark liquid gushing out of me. Kamis its my blood. "Having fun boy?" one of them asks me. I'm not sure which one it is cause my vision has gotten blurred._

"_**Little one please listen to the other voice. Follow it to where you belong."** a female voice rang in my head. _

"Rei, baby." _this voice is starting to sound familiar to me. I feel I can be safe with it. _"Kitten please let me see your beautiful golden orbs again." _he sounds so sad. I'm I making him this way. I need to know._ "Come back to me kitten. I promise I'll protect you from those horrible men." _My hand feels warm as the images around me disappear. I also feel something wet on my face. **"That's it little one." **Dranzer said to me before I woke up. _

_Normal P.O.V._

Rei groaned as his mind wakes from its nightmare. "Kai? What's wrong?" the neko's soft sleepy voice asks. "Nothing Rei. Absolutely nothing is wrong." Kai answers wiping the tears from his crimson eyes. "But you're crying phoenix. Please tell me." Rei begged golden eyes filled with worry. Its not everyday Kai cries in front of people. "I just so happy kitten. That's all." the duel hair teen replied placing butterfly kisses all over Rei's face. "Kai what happened? And how did I get home?" the raven hair teen asked after a few minutes of silence. After settling with Rei on his lap, Kai told him everything that happened while he was sleeping.

"Ah so the tiger is awake finally." Tao said walking into the room holding a cup. "Here take this young tiger. It will help you recover faster." he said before leave them alone again. Rei took the cup and sniffed before turning his head away. "Rei what's wrong?" Kai asked. "It smells terrible. I don't want it." the neko stated flatly. "Sorry kitten but Tao said you have to take it." Kai took the cup and pinched Rei nose closed before forcing the teen to drink it. "See that wasn't that bad." the phoenix said after Rei swallowed the last of it and made a 'this was icky' face. "Yes it was. And it taste just as bad as it smells (A/N he's referring to the after taste)." he complained sticking his tongue out. "How many time do I have to tell you Rei, never stick that tongue out unless you plan on using it." Kai whispered before capturing said muscle in his mouth gently kissing his neko. Rei softly moan signaling Kai had won the battle. "Kai?" Rei breathlessly said when they parted a few minutes later. "Hm?" said teen replied. "I'm sleepy." the neko admitted resting his head on Kai's shoulder. "Sleep then baby. I'll be right here when you wake up." the duel hair teen whispered stroking raven silk locks. "Luv you phoenix." the tiger mumbled as he went to dreamland. "I love you too tiger." Kai said as he carefully shift them into a laying position. "Sweet dreams this time kitten." Kai whispered once Rei had started to purr in his sleep.

* * *

**Lirin:** i'll be the first to admit this was not my best work. but at least Rei and the kittens are finally safe.

**Tyson:** when do we get to see Rei?

**Lirin:** later now get out of here before i shock you baka. (Tyson runs from room.)

**Tyson:** AHHH! Lirin i did leave.

**Lirin:** yeah but i was bored and this gives me some enjoyment.

**Tyson:** Meanie. I'm gonna tell Maxi on you.

**Lirin:** alright people the next chapter will be the last one. and Kai gets a restraint order against Voltaire.

**Tala:**what do you mean the next is the last chapter Lirin? that other bastard still has my sisters and little Susumu. you cant end it!

**Lirin:** tala shut up before a get a nut cracker and use it on Bryan. (evil glint in eyes)

**Tala:** bitch. (storms out of room to huggle Bryan)

**Lirin: **whatever. so yeah next is my last chappie. please send at least 5 reviews and i promise i'll be working on this during classes and not playing Maple Story. thanx everyone for sticking with me this far. laters :-p


	25. Chapter 25

**Shu-chan: Hey this crazy group is back.**

**Kai: I'm not crazy. and neither is my kitten. the others im not to sure about though.**

**Tala: i resent that Kai. You know i'm perfenctly sane. **

**Kai: just keep telling yourself that Tal.**

**Tala: mean (sticks tongue out and runs to find Byran)**

**Shu: o-kay. (watches the wolf leave) so getting back to the point of this.**

**Rei: there's a point to this? Morning phoenix. (hugs Kai)**

**Kai: It is now. **

**Lirin: get on with it. I'm sitting in class and cant watch over you three. So dont mess this up! (goes back to paying attention to class)**

**Shu: where's that bloody cage? (goes to search for it)**

**Kai: Shu dont lock Lir up again! (chases after her)**

**Rei: great just leave me. (stares at door for a second) sigh. Lirin is sorry for taking so long getting this up. she's really become a spacecadette lately. and some random good news is that this is NOT the last chapter.**

**Kai: Kitten i'm sorry for leave you alone. (kisses Rei's cheek) forgive me?**

**Rei: (evil smirk) i might if you do the disclaimer**

**Kai: Lir still does not own Beyblade or us. it makes her cry every night realizing this. and thanks EVILDICTIONARYNINJA, PIKKE WOOD, ZEKESBABE, and KAI'S KITTY for the reviews last chappie**

**Lirin: Kai you jerk**

**Rei: Lir get back to class. I'll take care of Kai for you. (Lirin tosses him the shock control)**

**Kai: eeep! Kittin I love you. Please dont hurt me. (gets back into wall)**

**Rei: okay. (throws control and pounces the phoenix for kisses)**

**Lirin: i cant trust any of you. sigh. okay sorry for taking so long my belovered readers. i just couldnt think of anything. but you're probably getting tired of this random blabbing. so on with the chappie. Oh major warning this is just about all mushy fluff and sappiness between Rei and Kai. **

* * *

Chapter 25: Leaving

(Midnight Rei's P.O.V)

It's been about six months since the hellish incident. Six months since the cause of my nightmares and sleepless nights. Six months since I started locking myself in my room away from everyone including Kai. I feel kind of bad about this, cause i didnt get a chance to see Ty and the others before they left the following week. But they did get to spend sometime with the kittens which was good. I know everyone is worried about me, but there's nothing they can do to help. Unless they can go back in time and stop all this from happening. But I know that's impossible. "Wah wah wah…" I sigh as I get off the chair I'm sitting in. Ming must need something and I should take care of her soon or Fudo will start up too. "Wah wah wah…" Too late now. Slowly I cross my room to their shared crib to see what they want. I've actually kicked Kai out of here because he's just got really annoying lately. Always asking the some questions expecting me to just come out and spill my guts and tell him how I really feel. I want to but for some reason I just cant say it. Why does no one get that?

"Oh what's up kittens?" I asked sounding as sweet as possible. First I pick Ming up to see if she made a poopy. I sigh again as I discover the cause of my daughter's discomfort is hidden within the diaper. "Need help Rei?" a familiar tried voice asks me. I turn to see the moon light shining on duel colored hair and pale skin giving him a soft glow. My phoenix looks so much like an angel in this light. "Please." is all I whisper cause I don't feel much like talking and giving a one word response tells him not to try and start a conversation. We set the kids down on the changing table and make quick work of changing them. Both start giggling when we finished and picked them up to bring them back to the crib. After placing Ming back in I go back to my chair knowing that Kai will sing them back to sleep. He has the really beautiful song that he remembers his mom singing to him every night before bed or if he had a nightmare. It's so smoothing I even feel myself starting to fall asleep, but my eyes sadly snap open again as images flash through my head. "Good night my sweet angelic kittens." I watch him blow kisses to them both before turning and walking over to me. He has a look of determination flashing in his eyes. I don't know why but I feel kind of nervous.

"Rei do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked kneeing in front of me. My tired golden eyes stare into his fierce crimson ones and I feel like I have no choice but to go. "Driger and Dranzer can watch over the little ones while we're out. Kenny did give us that awesome upgrade after all." he says trying harder to get me to agree. I had almost forgotten that when Kenny gave us the new blades he called them the Protectors cause if ordered then Drig and Dranz could appear and take care of the kittens if Kai and I were too busy or need to go somewhere real fast. Staring into his eyes I can tell he really wants me to go. So I nod my head and allow him to gently pull me from the chair. "Dranzer please respond if the kittens cry or if anyone enters the room." Kai order to the phoenix blade and a soft red glows says she accepts the order. I tell Driger the same thing and my gray blade glows a soft green. Knowing that the kids will be taken care of I allow Kai to lead the way to where ever he wants to take me.

We walk in silence with our fingers laced together. I think this is the first time I've been really truly happy since before the incident. And the strange part is I have no clue where my phoenix is leading me. But it doesn't matter as long as he's with me right now. So just out of habit I rest my head on his shoulder and he drops my hand to wrap an arm around my waist holding me closer. After that I just kind of zoned out allowing Kai to take me where ever.

"Kai this is my spot." I pointed out noticing a familiar seen of a mountain behind a sea of trees and a pond in the middle. "I know. That's why I brought you here." Kai said in a 'know-it-all' tone. "But why couldn't you wait for morning to bring me here?" I asked out of pure curiosity. "Because angel I want you to get a descent night sleep. So what better why then to have you completely relaxed in my arms. I promise to protect you from any nightmare that may come tonight and any other night." Kai's voice was so soft and sincere that I actually started to cry. Noticing a stray tear the half Russian run his thumb over the my face whipping the small liquid away. "Come on kitten lets head down." Kai whispered holding me in a tight hug. Unable to trust my voice I only nodded to his idea and was slowly led down to the beach area.

"Kai, what's all this?" I asked once we were on the beach standing near and blanket, basket and vanilla scented candles waiting to be lit. "This my kitten…" Kai wrapped his around my waist and leans over so he can whisper in my ear, "is where you get as much pampering as you want and need." he finished by lightly nipping the appendage. "Kai this is too much. You didn't have to do all this." I try begging but he only kisses my neck like I didn't just say something. "Kitten just have a seat on the blanket and leave the rest to me." he whispers in my ear again. I turn around to look at him and his expression gives me the feeling that one way or another I'll lose this fight. So I go and sit on the blanket waiting for Kai to do whatever he's gonna do. I watch him open the basket and pull out a book of matches and light all the candles around the space. Next he puts that back and pulls a brush out and sits behind me. "Kai." I breath out as he starts to gently brushing my hair the way I love it done. Within minutes I'm purring which is something I haven't done in forever. "I missed hearing that, kitten." he tells me in a husky tone. A small blush covers my cheeks. "Sorry Kai." I mumble. "It doesn't matter as long as you're happy now love." he said putting the brush down and loosely braiding my hair. After that he hugged me gently with one hand roaming to undo the buttons on my shirt and pull it off me. "Kai! I squeak out in surprise. For one thing its freezing out and another thing I just wasn't expecting it. He lets his cool hands ghost over my now bare chest exploring the area he knows so well. I lean back against his chest as his fingers slightly tweak my slowly hardening nipples. "Kai." I breath loosing myself in the pleasure his gentle hands give me. "Do you trust me kitten?" his smooth voice whispers near my ear. "Yeah." I manage to say after a few minutes. Next thing I know is that I'm on my stomach with Kai straddling my ass reaching to pull something else out of the basket. I try and turn to see what it is he getting but my phoenix always finds a way to block me when he wants to. After I settle into a comfortable position I feel a cold substance getting dribbled across my back and automatically I try and arch away from the cold. "Cute kitten." Kai chuckled watching my futile attempt to get away. I quickly settle down realizing this feeling isn't going anywhere no matter what I do. After Kai readjusts himself on my butt his starts to use his fingers and gently rubs the lotion into my back. The feeling again gets me to softly purr which in a way tells my koi to add more pressure. The massage continues for sometime causing me to occasional let pleasured mewls escape. Even though I cant see, I can tell that Kai is smiling, a true smile and not one of those smirk smiles he usually gives. After his hands stop he leans down and places a kiss on the top of my head before rolling to my side. I turn to look at him with extremely sleepy, yet happy, eyes. "Go to sleep my kitten." he tells me placing a kiss on my forehead. "I'll protect you from the nightmares. I promise to stay right here with you." I cuddle into his chest feeling the safest I have in month and let my eyes drift shut as Kai folds the blanket in half over us. For the first time in about six months I can finally get a peaceful nights sleep.

(End P.O.V.)

* * *

(Kai's P.O.V.) 

I stayed awake and watched Rei sleep peacefully for a few hours. With the moon shining down on him he looked so much like a sweet innocent angel. His hair had a soft glow that made him look like his was shining with some sort of heavenly light. His soft breath moved his hair that was in his face. But the best thing was having him cuddling into me and purring. This was the first time in months that he's done this and it makes me happy. I kiss the top of his head before carefully moving and stretching. I would love to stay here all night like this but people will get worried if we're not back before they get up. I hear my kitten whimper at the loss of my body but soon settles back down once I pick him up. Unfortunately the movement causes him to wake up giving me sleepy confused eyes. I kiss his nose and tell him everything's alright and to go back to sleep. He nods into my chest closing his beautiful golden orbs from the world once more.

I managed to careful get back to his house without tripping in the dark forest. After laying him in the bed I move to check on the kittens who were still sleeping peacefully. After that I give Rei one more kiss on his forehead and move to leave the room when his voice stopped me. "Kai where are you going?" his sleepy voice asks. I slowly turn around and look into his half lidded eyes. It was really obvious he's trying hard to stay awake right now. "You kick me out. Remember?" I softly answer his question. He looks at me with a tired puppy-dog pout. "But I want you here. I have nightmare when you're not holding me close to you." he tells me looking away. I then smile to myself knowing that my kitten still needs me and slowly not making a sound walk back to the bed and cuddle behind him. "Better kitten?" I ask as he turns and cuddles into my chest for the second time tonight. "Yeah." he mumbles and falls back to sleep. "Love you angel." I whisper before allowing his purrs to show me dreamland.

* * *

(9:30am) 

A knock on the door pulls me out of my sleep to notice that during the night Rei and I switched sides so now his back was towards the door. Rei was lucky enough not to get disturbed by the annoying knock and therefore was still sleeping. I choose the ignore the person on the other side hoping that the silence from within will tell them to go away. A few seconds pass before the knock is heard again and the door creaked open revealing a red head wolf. I glare daggers at my friend for waking me up. "Get lost Tala." I whisper hoping Rei wont wake up. "But Kai, breakfast is ready. And Mrs. Kon wont let us eat unless we're all there." he explains with a begging look on his face. I sigh as a hand goes to stroke raven locks. "Rei's still asleep and I'm not going to wake him." I explain keeping my voice as soft as possible. That's when the wolf finally realized the my kitten was not glaring at him but instead curled into me purring. "I'll tell Mrs. Kon" Tal said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Downstairs I hear Rei's mom telling everyone not to disturb us and save some food for us for later. A few minutes later I'm finally comfortable enough to fall back asleep when little cries fully wake me up. I groan when I notice Rei woke up to. "Rei go back to sleep. I'll handle the kittens right now." I tell him but he shakes his head. "It's alright Kai. I'm really too awake to go back to sleep. I kind of woke up when Tala come in a little bit ago." he tells me with a nervous blush like he did something wrong. I smile at his cuteness. "Then shall we feed them and get breakfast ourselves?" I ask him. He nods and gets off the bed so I could too and together we walk over to the crying babies. He takes Fudo and decides to put a clean outfit on him, it's a white t-shirt with blue overalls with a tiger on it. He also hands me a light pink dress to put Ming in. So after the kids are dressed and the bottles made, we slowly walk down to the kitchen where everyone else is.

"Mor'n you four." Tala greets us once we come into the kitchen. Everyone is having their own little conversations and not noticing if anyone else walked in. I was just fine with that cause I personally hate getting a lot of attention. I think that's also a reason I hold off going back to Japan with my family. But once everyone in the room heard Tal they all snap their heads in our direction. Rei smiles at the group. "Morning guys." he says in his usual cheerful voice. Mrs. Kon ran over to him and gave her son a gentle hug so little Fu wouldn't get squished. "Did you have a good sleep?" she questions him with a bit of worry in her tone. "Mom relax. I slept fine." he says and turns his head towards me. "Kai kept the nightmares away from me." he added carefully leaning back on me. She smiled at me in thanks. "Well you two are late for breakfast. Hurry up before the others eat everything." she tells us going back to her seat. "Yeah don't want Tala to finish the bacon on you kitten." Rei gave me a shocked look before quickly going to the table and grabbing some bacon. Tala just sent me a cold glare saying 'I wouldn't eat all the bacon. I'm not that fat'.

Breakfast went on peacefully with Mrs. Kon taking Ming from me and Spencer and grabbed Fu from Rei so the two of us could eat without having to worry about those two falling. Afterwards I told Mrs. Kon I would wash the dishes for her so she could spend sometime with Rei and the kittens. I know we've been here for over a month but those four haven't spent much time together alone. Tala and the rest of them went out to practice with some of the White Tigers. Lee was stuck helping his parents in their store today. But that much I could care less about that. He still hates having me and the D-Boys here. But he can get over it. I don't think we'll be staying here much longer anyways. I sigh to myself as I finish drying the last dish. How I'm I gonna get Rei to agree to come back to Japan so quickly. All his family and friends are here, plus their a great help with the kittens. But to get the resources I need to find Susumu I need to go back there. I can deal with that later I hear my angel calling me to see something.

I walk over to the living room (Mrs. Kon went to start the laundry) to see little Fu holding Dranzer trying to figure out what she does. I'm glad I took off the sharp blades she usually has when I battle and practice with her. The last thing I need is my kids to hurt themselves cause of my stupidity. "Are you having fun with papa's toy?" I ask my son walking over to him. He looks up at me with his different color eyes and smiles before putting poor Dranzer in his mouth. Damn Dranz is gonna be mad at me now. "No, no Fu-kun. That doesn't go in your mouth." Rei tells him picking him up from the floor to save my blade from more drool. "Here have this." my kitten handed the little one a red block that he promptly throw at Mingmei hitting her head. She started to cry loudly. "Shh its okay baby angel." I tell her picking her up and rubbing her small head making sure to get the area near her ears. Rei taught me that it calms all nekos down easily. "Fudo that wasn't very nice. You shouldn't throw things at your sister." Rei playfully scolded poking Fu-kun's nose. The small neko twitched his nose and grabbed Rei's finger to stop it from poking him. "He's smart." I comment sitting next to Rei still stroking silver locks of our now sleeping daughter. "I think its time for a nap." Rei comments starting to rub Fudo behind his cat ears. The little neko yawned as his eyes started to droop so Rei continued to pet him. "Pleasant dream my angels." He whispered once both were asleep safely in their crib. After that we decide to just hang out in his room not doing much of anything unless the kittens cried needing something, which of course they did. It wasn't until closer to dinner time that we decided to take a short walk leaving the little ones with Tala and that gang.

(End P.O.V.)

* * *

(6:45pm) 

"So kitten what's up?" Kai asked once the two were a safe distance from the village and no one was around. "I've been thinking a bit." Rei admitted not looking into crimson eyes. "About what love?" the duel hair teen prompted. "About going back to Japan soon." Kai was shocked to here this. Rei was thinking about the same thing he was. "I think we should leave here soon so we can get looking for Susu as soon as possible. Cause the longer we stay here the more time you grandfather has time to find a better place to hide." Rei look sad about the whole situation and Kai could tell it wasn't easy for him. "Kitten are you sure about this?" Kai asked pulling the younger on into a tight hug. "Yeah Kai." the neko confirmed as tears started to fall from his eyes. "Alright Rei. Tomorrow Tala and I will head to Zaldin and contact Mr. Dickinson and set up something so we can leave by the end of the week. Sound good to you?" Rei nodded into his koi's shoulder. "Shall we go back and tell the others?" Kai asked only to receive another nod. "Kitten are you crying?" the half Russian asked and received a shake. "Then why is my shirt starting to get wet?" Rei looking up with a bit of shook. He didn't even realize he started to cry. "Don't worry about it koi." Kai said gently bring Rei's head back to its previous spot on his shoulder. "I know this isn't easy for you. So cry all you want. We'll head back in a little bit once you feel better." Rei nodded again letting more tears soak Kai's shirt. Kai careful shifted them so he was sitting on a rock and Rei was sitting on his lap. The two stayed like that until Spencer managed to find them telling dinner was waiting. Kai nodded and watched his blond friend leave. "Ready to go back Rei?" Rei picked his head up whipping the remains of his tears away. "Yeah." the neko whispered with a creaky voice. "Come on then." Kai said standing still holding his kitten in his arms. "Kai I can walk." the raven hair teen pointed out. "Yeah but I prefer to carry you. So you can just deal with it." the phoenix said kissing Rei's nose. The two went back to the village not talking just enjoying each other's company. It wasn't until Kai was standing outside the Kon's door that he finally put Rei down on the ground and the two walked in together.

"Mom can I talk to you and dad after dinner? These something important I want to tell you." Rei asked walking into the kitchen being thankful she was the only one in there. "Sure sweetie anything you want." she replied with a kind smile. "Thanks." he said and started to help set the table. A few minutes later Kai came in holding a smiling Mingmei while Tala had a fussy Fudo followed by the rest of the group.

Dinner was uneventful except for Fudo throwing his toys on the table and Rei telling him to stop that. In the end the young neko had to put his son in the corner for a timeout. Afterwards Kai and the others took the kitten upstairs so Rei could talk alone.

* * *

(Rei's P.O.V.) 

"So what's on your mind?" my dad asked sitting next to my mom on the couch. Both of them were looking at me with intense interest. Damn why is this so hard? I know that they'll understand but its still not any easier. Plus Kai is upstairs filling in the others. Grr. I let a long pause go by before speaking. "Kai and I are think," I start to tell them. "About what sweetie?" mom asks me. "Well, um, we're…" damn I cant do this. "You're what?" mom asks trying to push me to say it. I look at the ground finding a spot on the there that looks really interesting. "We're going back to Japan." I whisper still looking at the floor and not them. "What was the Rei? We didn't hear you." dad tells me but I know other wise. They just don't want to believe me. This time I look them in the face. "We're going back to Japan. We need to start practicing with Tyson and Max again so we're not that out of shape for next years tournament." I tell them without a trace of laying. "Oh." is all my mom says. "When are you leaving?" dad asks me with a cold tone. He seems kind of mad. But that's to be expect cause he hates me living in Japan. He says I should just stay here and have things the way it used to be when I was younger. "We hope to leave this weekend. Kai is going to Zaldin to contact Mr. D and get arrangements for a flight." I tell them sounding more down then usual. He nods his head and leaves the room leaving me and my mom in an awkward silence.

"What's the real reason?" she finally asks me after a very long silence. I look at her with shock on my face. How did she know? I know I sounded really confident telling them we had to get back to practice with the others. "Rei you can tell me the truth." she says. I feel the tears pricking my eyes as I look into her brownish golden eyes. I shake my head as the tears slowly fall from my eyes. It seems all I do today is cry. "Please my little angel." she begs kneeling before me. I nod looking into her eyes again. I know this will make her sad but she does have a right to know about her other grandchild. Its not fair that I hide it from her until he's found. She pulls me down into her lap cradling me like when I was little and had a scratch. "Now tell me." she softly says stroking my raven locks. We need help trying to find Voltaire." I say between sobs. She looks at me kind of shocked. "But why do you need to find him?" she asks to get more information. "He stole Susumu." I whisper to her. "And who's Susumu?" she questions with great curiosity. I start crying harder as my mind wonders back to that day. "Did I say something wrong?" she ponders. I shake my head willing myself to calm down. Once I'm back to soft sobs I continue. "Susu is my other son. Voltaire took him to be the heir Kai refused to be. Now we want to search for him before it gets to hard to track him." I explain before going back to my heavy crying. My mom afterwards just sits there holding me rubbing my head to make me feel better.

(End P.O.V.)

* * *

(Kai's P.O.V.) 

"So Kai you have something on your mind and we want to know what it is." Bryan tells me once we're all sitting in Rei's room. I'm holding Fudo on my lap letting his play with the straps on my pants so he wont cause any more trouble. "How did you figure that one out?" I ask them with a small glare. I probably shouldn't have but it was just habit. "I told them about the way I found you and Rei earlier it was pretty obvious that you two had talked about something important that bothers both of you." Spencer tells me. I should have known the blond would figure that out. Even if he didn't show it before. "So Kai are you gonna tell us or what?" Ian asks being his annoying self. I sigh realizing they wont let me go without tell them. "Me and Rei are going back to Japan soon. We need to start our search for that damn bastard." I hiss out louder then I mean to. Both Ming and Fudo start to cry. "Kai watch it." Tala warns me taking **MY** son from me to calm him down. Bryan is doing the same for Ming. After the kittens stop crying the guys carefully lay them in the crib. I look down at the ground feeling guilty about upsetting my kids. "Sorry" I whisper to everyone. I should really learn to control my anger when it comes to my grandfather. But after all…"… on leaving?" Spencer asks pulling me from my thoughts. "Huh?" I asked only hearing the end of his question. "When. Do. You. Plan. On. Leaving?" Ian replies for the blond making a point to emphases every word. "Oh yeah. I'm going to Zaldin tomorrow to make arrangement with Dickinson and try and leave this weekend. So now the question is do you guys want to come with us to Japan or stay here?" I say looking at each in turn. Tala rolls his icy blue eyes at me. "Baka we're going with you guys of course. I wouldn't dream of leaving my little niece and nephew alone with you. And incase you forgot Voltaire did take my baby sisters too. I wont rest until I get them back." the red head tells me without hesitation. The rest of the group all nod in agreement with their captain. "Thanks guys." I say smiling at them. "Oh yeah phoenix don't think your going to town alone tomorrow. Or did you forget what's you have to pass on the way there." Bryan tells me sending me a slightly cold glare. "I wouldn't dream of going alone." I tell him. After that they all head out to the club house where they've been sleeping all this time.

"Kai hun." Mrs. Kon calls me from downstairs. It sounds like she's trying to be really quiet as not to disturb anyone. I go down to see what she want only to find Rei sleeping on the couch with tear stains down his face. I look at his mother and open my mouth to demand an explanation but she speaks before me. "He told me about Susumu. Kai I'm sorry to hear about that." She says with tears forming in her eyes. "Don't worry ma'am, I will get our son back. No matter what." I tell her. "I know you will Kai. You're strong and determined. You can accomplish whatever you want to." she says pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head. This is the first time in a long time I've felt the love of a mother and just like on the day of the finals I cry like I did in Bruce's arms. She rubs my back but doesn't say anything, she just lets it be. After a few minutes she pulls away. "I understand you have a long day tomorrow." she tells me. I nod my head knowing that she talking about the trip to Zaldin. "Then take Rei up to the room and you two get some sleep." She orders in a mother-knows-best-tone. Whipping the tears from my eyes I go to pick my kitten up and carry him to his room. Once in bed he immediately curls up to me and starts purring. "Good night kitten." I whisper kissing his nose. A few minutes after I'm comfortable I hear the door open and the Kons take the kittens out so me and Rei can sleep without getting disturbed.

(End P.O.V.)

* * *

(Next Day Zaldin) 

"Kai you done?" Bryan asked as the two walked out from the mall both carrying bags. Surprisingly this was the only place in town that had a pay phone that worked all the others were out of order. Kai managed to get a hold of the BBA head and made arrangements for the eight to leave Saturday. This gave them three days to get everything ready. A bus would pick them up at 6:30am for a flight at 12:31 that day. After that Kai wanted to do a little shopping for his family. The two, to Bryan's dismay, found a Build-a-Bear workshop that like the one in Russia had the bit beast plushies. Kai got a Dragoon and Draciel for Rei and smaller versions for his kids. Bryan couldn't help but get the Seaborg and Wyborg ones they had (A/N: Kai mentioned that he had a Wolborg and Falborg for Tala). The falcon knew that his friends would act pissed and try and hurt him but deep down would be thankful cause they love cuddling things at night. He learned this from waking up in the mornings to see the two holding the other. But would quickly let go once they woke up. And for his Tala, Bryan got small magnetic kissing wolf and falcon plushies. After that Kai went to a small little glass store after spotting a tiger and phoenix ornament to get Rei's mom. "I think so." the phoenix finally replied after thinking for a bit. "You better be." the falcon grumbled. It was only 1pm but he was already tired and the only time he was off his feet was when Kai was on the phone. "Alright we'll head back now." Kai said sensing his friend wanted to leave. Bryan sigh happily as they slowly made their way out of the town.

(Kai's P.O.V.)

The walk back to the village was eventless. Unless you count the random "screaming" I heard near the hellish mountain. I swear that its coming from inside it and it was trying to say something. Bry insists he didn't hear a thing and that it was probably just my imagination when I asked him. But it still didn't feel right to me. Although I just might have been paranoid cause so much as happened to me in this area. I shrugged it off and continued back to the village.

"When are you leaving?" we hear a voice ask us. I look up in a tree to see Lee casually sitting up there looking down at us with a glare. "Why should I tell you?" I reply back with my own glare. He jumps down and lands in front of us. "Cause I want to know when things will return to normal around here." the brat tells me. "In a few days. Now get out of my way." I say pushing past him. After that I ask the falcon to find the others and meet back in Rei's room. He nods and starts wondering around to find his team. I on the other hand head straight back to Rei's house. I have a feeing he's there.

"Hello?" Mrs. Kon calls after I close the door. "Hello ma'am." I reply sweetly. She steps out of the kitchen to actually great me now. "Oh Kai dear, how was the trip? Did you get done what you needed to do?" she asks with a smile that reminds me of Rei's own. "It was nice. And I managed to get everything arranged. Oh and thank you for the lunch, it was quite delicious." I tell her. "By the way do you know were Rei is?" I ask trying not to sound rude. "Oh how silly of me. He's up stairs napping. And so are the kittens." she explains. I thank her and quietly head up stairs.

Creaking open his door I see him laying on the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist and hair. His lightly tanned chest moving up and down gently as he breathed. The setting sun was shining through the open window giving him a golden glow. He looks to peaceful to disturb. Deciding not to wake him I slip in and leave the new plushies next to him and quietly creep over to the crib and set the smaller ones in there. Before I turn around a notice pink eyes look up at me. I smile at my daughter. "Well we cant have you waking daddy up. So come on porcelain angel." I whisper picking her up and grabbing two of the animals before quietly leaving.

We're downstairs in the living room playing when Bryan finally gets here with the others. "Bout time you four." I say having Dranzer in front of my mouth as if its talking and not me. The others look at me like I'm crazy. Ming just giggled like she usually does. "I think he lost it guys." Ian tells them still eyeing me. I roll my eyes. "Shut it." I warn acting me old cold self. "Nope he's still the old Kai we all love." Tala comments sitting on the floor and pulling Ming into his lap. I shot him a death glare which causes him to shrink away. "Ming your papa's being me to uncy Tally. Making him stop." he pleads my daughter. I must have trained her well cause she kind of stickers her tongue out at him and giggles. The rest of the group got a good laugh from it. "Good job angel." I say.

"What's going on?" a sleepy voice, from the stairs, asks. I look over to see Rei half asleep holding his new plushies. "Sorry kitten. Did we wake you?" I ask going to hug him. He leans into me and nods. I rub his back and carefully guide him to the couch. After everyone got comfy I told them what was happening this weekend. They seemed happy to be getting back to 'advanced' civilization. But at the same time they were disappointed at having to leave so soon. This was the first place that had ever been like a real home to them. After that we all just hung around and talked until Mrs. Kon said dinner was ready.

(End P.O.V.)

* * *

(Saturday Rei's P.O.V.) 

"That's all of it." Kai says closing the door of the moving truck. "Kittens secured too." I call pulling out of the van. The D-Boys were already sitting in the van waiting to go and keeping the little ones entertained with plushies and getting the DVD player to work.

"Rei are you sure you have to go?" Mai asked me for the umpteenth time that morning giving her friend an other hug. "Mai I've already sworn to come back and visit you guys. So please stop making a big fuss." I jokingly pleaded. "Okay." my pink hair friend gave. "But make it soon." she demanded. "I'll try." I said giving her one of his big smiles.

"Here Rei, for the ride." my mom handed me a huge packed lunch for everyone. "Thanks mom." I replied chocking back a tear. This would be the last of her great cooking I get in a while. "Take care of yourself and your family." she tells me pulling me into a hug. I feel her tears lightly wetting my shirt and I'm sure mine are getting her dress a little damp. "I will." I promise after our hug was released. "And if you need anything at all send word to us. And also by the end of the year we should have phone line running, so feel free to call whenever you want to talk." she tells me. I nod my head figuring that my voice would probably creak right now. I hate when good-byes get all teary like this. She pulls me into another hug. "I hope you find Susu-kun soon love." she whispers before letting go again. Its not common knowledge in the village that there's really three kittens and not just two. "I hope so too." I tell her back trying not to let the tears get the better of me.

After saying bye to mom I give everyone else a quick hug and get into the van. It's when I pop my head out to find Kai that I notices he talking with Lee away from the group. I wonder what's going on cause I know that Lee's still not overly thrilled about any of these guys so why is he talking with Kai? I let my mind ponder these thought and don't realize Kai getting in. "Ready kitten?" he asks smiling at me. I smile back. "Let go." I say and he squeezes my hand. Kai nods to the driver and we slowly drive out of the village and start our long journey _home_.

(End P.O.V.)

* * *

**Lirin: hope y'all liked the fluffness. it was all i could come up with. sry. and i know i have no right to ask cause i took so long, but if you can find it in your forgiving hearts to send 5 reviews i would really appreaciate it. and i promise the next chappie wont take as long. thanks everyone for reading.**

**Kai: Lirin you're still in class. pay attention to your teacher!**

**Lirin: eeep! yes master Kai. (pouts)**

**Kai: I have the power! (happy dance)**

**Lirin: thats what you think (shocks Kai)**

**Kai: damn Lir that hurt. (looks for blunt object)**

**Lirin: Kai put the book down. shut. later. (runs for dear life from crazed Phoenix)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lirin: back with another chapter.**

**Ian: took you less time too. (Lirin smirks and hits the shock botton) damn Lir that really hurt.**

**Lirin: that's what smart ass comments get you! (sticks tongue out)**

**Spencer: Ian come help with the kittens. **

**Ian: okay (runs from Lirin as quickly as possible)**

**(Bry and Tala waalk in)**

**Lirin:hi guys. why did Rei and Kai leave the kittens with Spencer?"**

**Tala: they didnt. **

**Lirin: bastards (hits botton to shock Spence and Ian)**

**Spence/Ian: AHHHH! Danm you Lirin Sama**

**Lirin: You two do the disclaimer. im going to search for food. (leaves room in a daze)**

**Bryan: Beyblade is still and always will be owned by Takao Aoki and not Lir.**

**Tala: thanx to Kai's kitty, Zekesbabe and evildictionaryninja. getting your reviews made Lirin happy and encouraged to her forget school to update this.**

**Bryan: sad part is, he's not lieing about the last part. but now on with chapter 26.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Return of a Forgotten Evil

(Airport Tyson's P.O.V.)

"Look here they come!" Max shouts jumping off his seat. Seems he got into the candy earlier and is still too hyper. Kenny and I look up from modifying Dragoon to see the last of the plane's occupants leaving the gate. Unfortunately my boyfriend's shout got the attention of all the fan girls in the area and they too noticed the six teens and two babies.

"OH! MY! GOSH!" I hear one girl scream as she sees Rei and Kai ahead of the pack. "ITS REI AND KAI!" another screamed. "And don't forget the Demolition Boys!" a third said and soon everyone was running to mob around them. "Nice job Max." I say once I notice the panic look on Rei's face as he turned to protect the baby in his arms from the crazy girls. "Sorry." he mumbled looking at the floor. He knew Kai was going to kill him for this.

"Um guys, hate to break up the guilt trip, but the girls are mobbing them." Kenny tells us. Max and I nod to each other and release our blades to scare the girls away. Apparently Tala had his group do the same thing so six blades twirled around the gathering mod to prevent them getting any closer. They scream and run in different direction to avoid the attacks.

"Thanks." Kai says to us once we walk over to them. "No big." I tell him with a smile. "You guys glad to be back?" I ask changing my smile to a smirk. I got five sets of glares which didn't surprise me. "Lets just get out of here before those annoyances come back." he grumbled at us. Then he put his arm around Rei's waist and led him towards the exit.

Outside we found a limo parked waiting for us. This was how we got here on time earlier. The driver helped get all the bags in the trunk while Rei and Kai got in the limo to get the kittens secured in the baby seats. "Where to sirs?" the drive asked once we were all piled in. "The Hiwatari mansion." Kai told him in a stern voice. The driver nodded and pulled away from the airport.

(End P.O.V.)

* * *

Half an hour later the group arrived at the Hiwatari mansion. The kittens were screaming their heads off wanting food, which was conveniently tucked away in Rei's bag in the trunk. "Its okay angels. Foods coming soon." Rei said lightly bouncing Ming in his arms. "Someone grab my bag and bring it in now." the neko demanded getting out of the car. Kai followed with Fudo and the house keys to open the door. 

"Damn, where are they with that bag?" Rei grumbled moving around to try and quiet his daughter. "Kitten they have to look for it." Kai explained lightly bouncing their son. "Are you getting a headache love?" the phoenix asked noticing the weary expression on Rei's face. The neko lightly nodded his head confirming the question. "Come here." Kai softly said. Rei went to get a one arm hug from his koi resting his head on the other's shoulder. "When who ever comes in with the bag, pass Ming to them and get the bottles ready. There should also some pain killers in the cabinet above the stove. The glasses are in the other side." Kai explained lightly massaging raven locks causing Rei to purr.

"Sorry it took so long." Kennt said coming in with Rei's bag. "It was the one on the bottom in back of everything else." the blond explained. "Its alright Chief. And do you mind holding Ming so I can get their food ready?" Rei asked trying to be his usual semi-cheery self. "Not a problem." the wiz kid said taking the female neko and giving the bag over. Ming started to cry more once she was out of her daddy's arms. "Ming, angel, daddy's going to be right back. Be a good girl for Uncle Kenny and Dizzi." Rei said kissing her head. Her small hands reached out for him to take her back. Rei gave her a sad smile as he turned to find his way to the kitchen.

(Rei's P.O.V.)

'_Okay, Kai told me where to find the meds for my headache but not the way to the kitchen. This place is too big. How on earth can it be the smaller of the mansions here? I sigh as I open a door to see it was another living area. I've already gone by three doors and none of them were the kitchen. This is not my day.'_

(End P.O.V.)

"Kitten wait up." Kai called to Rei. The neko turned to see him jogging to catch up. "Wait where's Fudo?" Rei demand. "He's with Ty. Now I'm sorry I forgot to tell you how to get to the kitchen. Forgive me?" he asks with pleading crimson eyes. Driger's master could tell his was in a play mood so he might as well play along. Rei smirk at him. "I might. Only if something's in it for me." he told Kai never dropping the smirk. Kai returned the smirk as he thought. "Come with me." he says and pulls the neko down a hallway into a room.

Rei don't even get a chance to look around before getting pushed into a wall and lips attaching to his in a heated kiss. A few seconds later he was moaning as he surrender and let Kai take all control. What seems like hours later they finally part for air. Both of them panting. The phoenix smiles at his neko. "More of that is in your future if you forgive me." Kai teased him. "Okay." Rei dreamily whisper out hoping for more now. "But first," he takes the bag off Rei's shoulder, "we have kids needing food."

Rei finally look around to see that they were in the kitchen. Kai walked over to the sink and filled the bottles with warm water. Next he adds the power formula to it. "Kitten are these warm enough?" He asks bringing the bottles to Rei. "Perfect." the raven hair teen says after dropping a few drops of each on his wrists. The drinks weren't too hot or cold. "And for you." Kai passes a cold glass of apple juice and a bottle of Tylenol to Rei. "Thanks." Rei tell him before downing two capsules and the drink. "Now I suggest you go take a nap." Kai ordered poking Rei's nose playfully. "One thing phoenix," Rei waited to Kai's attention, "Where's your room?" Kai laughed a bit almost sending his koi off into the huge place without directions again. With a quick kiss bye the two went separate ways to get where they were going.

* * *

(somewhere half around the world) 

"What have you done to them?" Cesia demanded as she barged into Voltaire's office. He looked up from the documents he was reading. "What are you talking about granddaughter?" he asked pretending not to know anything. "My friends! Ever since they got those blades they've changed. Its almost like you've been giving them that controlling venom again!" the blue hair girl spat. The old man smirked with pride. "That my dear is just some dark power I had my scientists infused into the other bit-beasts. The more the blades get used the more the kids fall into the dark power." he explained. "Of course they will need a leader." Cesia glared at the man. "What the hell are you thinking now?" she hissed not liking where this was going.

Voltaire got out from behind his desk and walked to a wall where a safe was behind a portrait. He spun the dial inputting the code and unlocking it. Taking out a small box he went back to his desk. "This is for you my dear Cesia." Voltaire was acting sickingly sweet again. Cesia's soft red eyes glared at the box. She could sense something evil inside it. "I don't true you or whatever is in that box." she growled out. Voltaire only smirked. "Cesia this can be easy or hard. You can either take your rightful blade and bit beast, or I will force you to taking it in a way I most certainly will enjoy." he finished the statement by licking his lips and having a wanting look towards his fourteen year old granddaughter. Cesia growled and snatched the box up. "I'll take it the easy way." she hissed before storming out of the office and back to her room.

Cesia returned to her room a few minutes later. Noticing that one of the maids came and took the baby from her bed, the blue hair teen flopped on the queen sized piece of furniture. She pulled the box out of her pocket and examined it more. The box was as dark as night sky without the stars and moon. Although hitting the light in a certain way made it gleam as red as a burning fire. "What's in you?" she asked the box knowing that no answer would come. **_"I am you true partner. I can give you power beyond anything you have ever experienced."_** a female voice rang in her head. "What the hell? Who are you?" Cesia demanded glaring at the box. _"**Open the box to find out my little one."** _the female said again. _'I must be hearing things. There's no way a box could answer questions. Its just an inanimate object.'_ Cesia thought as she eyed the box with caution. "This is crazy. I'll deal with this thing later." Cesia finally said after a few minutes. She put the box on her nightstand then curled up for a little nap.

"**_Yes mistress, sleep. I'll be needing all the extra energy you can get to control my power."_** the voice rang in the back of the young teen's mind. The box let out a soft darkish glow as the voice start to laugh evilly throughout the room (A/N don't ask me how this happened. It just did).

Cesia woke a few hours later to a knock at her door and a voice saying that dinner was ready. Her soft red eyes opened to see the black/red box staring at her. _'So it wasn't just a damn dream.'_ she thought with a miserable sigh. _'I'll deal with it later. Now its time for another freaking meal with that bastard.'_ Sighing again, Cesia rolled off her bed and slowly got ready for the meal.

* * *

(Bit Realm) 

"Dranzer do you feel that power?" a human Driger asked his phoenix ally. "Are you referring to the one that feels like my dark self? Then yes, I feel it." she replied. "Should we warn the others of this?" the tiger asked. "Not yet. The power level is still to weak for me to be certain that it is Black Dranzer. But we should keep an eye on it. If it is her then getting Susu back even tougher, if Voltaire has found another partner for the evilness." Dranzer answered with a glowing fire in her eyes. None of the other beast hated Black Dranzer as much as the fire phoenix did. Fearing that speaking would set off the phoenix anger Driger only nodded his head. '_I_ _really hope this is not what we think.' _the tiger thought to himself as Dranzer transformed and flew off.

* * *

(Cesia's room) 

"Damn that bastard." the blue hair teen grumbled. "All he cares about is me opening this damn box!" she commented picking the box up off her night stand. "My true partner lies within he tells me. Well I can tell that you're not Ice. Therefore aren't my partner." she yelled at the box. "I don't care what's in you." her anger finally snapping and she throw the box across the room. **_"You shouldn't have done that."_** a female voice sounded and the box popped open and a blade starting spinning on the floor. "NO! It can be you!" Cesia said before the dark aura surrounded her causing her to collapse on the floor.

* * *

(Japan's Kai's room) 

Kai sat bolt right up in bed as a terrible feeling filled his body. He hasn't felt this force since before Black Dranzer was locked away. The phoenix master looked at the sleeping tiger next to him. _'Good he's still sleeping. I don't need to worry kitten with this.'_ Kai thought as he crawled out of bed. Grabbing Dranzer and the launcher he silently made his way to one of the training rooms.

"Dranzer wake up." Kai called as he released the blade into the dish. It spun in the middle of a few seconds before a red light shone bring out the fire phoenix. **_"So you noticed to young one?"_** the bird asked her master. "Yeah. But tell me, is it really Black?" he crimson eyes looked fierce and scared at the same time. **_"The power level is weak, but it is my dark self."_** she replied sadly. Kai growled. "Just what is that bastard doing? He better not be exposing me son to the damned evilness." Kai near yelled. His anger caused the blade to spin out of the dish and smash into the wall. **_"Master I understand your anger. But I do not believe that Voltaire would allow a young baby to be exposed to anything like this. You yourself were seven when first shown Black. He will wait and have little Susumu trained more before giving it to him."_** she told Kai. Letting out a calming sigh Kai walked over to his stopped blade. "I guess you're right my partner. Thank you." the half Russian smiled at the picture of his phoenix. **_"It is never a problem little one. Now get back to your kitten, he's wonder where you went." _**Dranzer informed. "Night my friend." Kai spoke before going back to his room.

* * *

**Lirin: sry for making it short. but i've falling into a 'i dont care about much' attitude. sry**

**Tyson: cheer up Lir. You'll always have us to make you laugh. **

**Lirin: (eyes the bluenette) you might be right Ty-kun. Lets see. (shocks him. small smile appears) you're right i feel slightly better now. lets do it again. (hits botton several times)**

**Max: Ty-kun! (catches Tyson before he hits the ground) You're mean Lirin. (pouts and drags Ty from room)**

**Lirin: (yells out the door) I was only taking his advice. guess i have to track down some of the others later. (pouts in corner)**

**(Rei walks in with Ming sucking bottle)**

**Rei: Lir get off you lazy butt and make yourself happy. i'll end this. **

**Lirin: thanks Rei-chan. (dashes off with devious smirk) oh boys where are you?**

**Rei: (sigh) okay that all for now. please review, about 5, and tell Lirin what you think. the reviews might even pull her out of this funk. thanx everyone.**

**Kai: FU...Lirin i swear i'm going to destory that controller of yours**

**Rei: (shakes head in shame) time to go stop them before all hell breaks out. dont forget to review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lirin: yays new chappie!**

**Cesia: hn**

**Negi: she's acting too much like Kai before falling in love with Rei.**

**Anna: i agree. lighten up Ces**

**Cesia: hn.**

**Sakura: doesnt look like she's going to guys. Lirin can you do something about her new attitude.**

**Lirin: maybe later.**

**Saku: pleaws**

**Lirin: (rolls eyes) i'll try. you three do the disclaimer while i talk to your captain.**

**Anna, Saku, Negi: okay. (Lirin and Cesia leave)**

**Sakura: Lir-Lir does not own Beyblade. only us and the kits.**

**Anna: we give special thanks to Kai's kitty, evildictionaryninja, and animelover6000.**

**Negi: the reviews help pull Lirin out of her gloom state and she started to smile again. thanx for that guys.**

**Sakura: we hope you enjoy the new chapter. :-)**

* * *

Chapter 27: Slightly Breaking Free 

(Hiwatari manor Appalachian Mountains mid afternoon)

"Again!" Cesia yelled as she watched Negi's and Anna's blade fly from the dish. It has been two weeks since the dark power of Black took control of her body, and now she forced her team to work until they collapsed. For everyone else the power was fading and they were slowly returning to normal.

"But Ces, we're tired." Negi pouted breathing heavily. He was leaning over with his hands on his knees to stay balanced and catch his breath.

"I don't care. We have to be at our best incase the jerk Kai discovers our location." the blue hair girl near yelled.

Anna cast her darkened blue eyes at her captain. "If you want us to be 'at our best' then let us rest. Plus Saku needs someone to check on her." the redhead switched her glance over to the pink hair girl unconscious on one of the benches in the training room. Saku had collapsed during her first practice battle that day and hasn't come around since. That was over three hours ago. Ever since all she did was twitch and groan in pain.

"She just needs to get stronger. She should stop fighting the dark power from trying to take over." Cesia replied with a cold tone.

Anna let a threatening growl rip from her throat. Her blue eyes glaring at the blue hair girl ready to kill her. Cesia returning the glare with one from her purple eyes.

"You changed Cesia." Negi said effectively breaking off the glaring match. Both girls turned to the green hair boy, who was now kneeling next to Sakura. "You used to do anything to help and protect us. Now all you care about is us practicing incase your **brother** comes here to get **his** son back. But incase you haven't noticed, Saku-chan is real sick and needs help. Why are you being such a bitch?"

The eight year old made strong good points. Purple eyes flashed to soft red. "Negi, I'm…everyone I'm so….AHHHHH!" Cesia shut her eyes tight as pain coursed through her body.

"**Did you forget who's in charge here?"** Black Dranzer asked in the girl's mind.

'_Please Black, Negi is right. They need a break from all this training. How are we supposed to protect Susumu if we can barely stand?'_ she replied through the mind link.

Black let a fierce growl emit through the link.** "The brat's name is Kit. And you will listen to me and not that worse less blader." **Black then raised her power level in Cesia's mind causing the bluenette to loose control of herself again.

A few seconds after the scream Cesia opened her eyes to reveal and dark ominous purple color. With a beastly growl, Cesia sent Black Dranzer soaring straight for Negi's head. The green hair boy saw the blade coming and quickly flung himself and Sakura away from the bench to avoid getting hit.

"That's it Cesia. We maybe friends, but I have to do this." Anna cried as she launched herself fist first at her captain. The unexpected blow caught the blue hair teen off guard and flying to the ground. "Negi take Saku to Sukasa." the red head ordered turning her back on Cesia for a second.

"Okay Anna. Please try and get the old Cesia back for us." he called running to the door with Sakura in his arms. Unfortunately the minute talk gave Cesia enough time to recover and attack Anna from behind. Negi watched his friends fight for a couple of minutes before remembering his task at hand. So he was sprinting down the hall to where Voltaire had set up the medical room.

"Sukasa you have to help!" the boy explained slamming to door to the medical lab open.

The young brunette turned to see what the commotion in the office was. She saw Sakura breathing hard and sweating. "Negi lay her on the bed." she ordered.

"Sukasa, will Saku nee-san be alright?" he asked with a pleading tone. His brown eyes big with hope shining in them.

The woman couldn't help but smile to the chibi boy looking at her. "She'll be fine Negi. Saku just needs rest and to be away from the blades for a little while." she explained. _'At least I hope that's the case.'_ the thought passed glancing at the girl on the bed. "Now go tell the others that she's fine and then relax for the day. That's doctors orders."

Negi nodded and left the room to see how the others were fairing with each other.

* * *

(Kai's place/ Tala's room early morning) 

"Hey wolf wake up." Bryan gently shook his boyfriend. "You're having a nightmare."

"Nuh…ah…muh…" Tala moaned on and on. His head throbbing in pain. Body tossing and turning.

"Tal, koi, please wake up love." the lilac hair teen begged shaking the redhead more violently.

"Weave me be." he mumbled. Bry looked at him confused. It was rare for Tala speak in a nightmares. "I don't want this power." the wolf mumbled again.

Now Bryan was beyond confused. A million ideas flooded his head about what his lover was talking about. Most of which involved Voltaire and the brain control still deep in Tala's head. "Wolf please you're scaring me now." he said in a normal tone.

"Nooo. Get wout of me."

Bryan growled in anger. Whatever this nightmare was the wolf was having he didn't like it. Positive that it involved a very dead thing, the falcon did the only thing that come to mind. He leaned over and forced a bruising kiss on his koi's lips.

Blue eyes snapped opened with fear. Tala instantly pushed the intruder away thinking he was back at the abbey, and that was one of Boris's favorite ways to wake him up. He stared into worried silvery eyes before things clicked together. "Bry, what was…"

Bryan placed a finger over the wolf's bruised lips. "You had a nightmare koi. Nothing I did seemed to wake you, so I decided to kiss ya. Sorry." he looked away from Tal. He know that Tala hated to wake to a kiss like that, but it seemed to be the only way.

"Its alright fal." Tal reassured the lilac hair teen with a hug and snuggling on his lap. "I'm glad you did it."

Bryan started to lightly stroke red locks. "Mind if I ask what the dream was about? I have a few ideas but I want to be certain."

The wolf nodded into the falcon's chest enjoying the feeling on his head. "It was my sister."

"Oh." Bryan was shocked. He didn't think about the device that could link their minds together when the pink cub was in pain.

"She was trying to fight something off. And it was hurting her." a small tear fell from icy blue orbs. "Bry I need to find them. I want them to be safe here, with all of us." he snuggled closer to his koi.

Bryan held tighter to the teen in his arms. "I know Tal. I want them here too." he replied with a soft kiss to the top if Tala's head. '_I just wish we had some clue to where they were.'_

* * *

(Appalachian Mountains) 

Sakura sat up with a bolt in Sukasa's office. She had the strange feeling that one had kissed her. But shook the idea off after glancing around the room and not seeing anyone there. And it was impossible for the person to make it out door before she spotted them.

"Oh Saku, you're awake finally." Sukasa said walking in with her lunch.

The pink hair girl turned to the brunette in the doorway. "Sukasa how long was I out? And what's going on?" she questioned. The last thing she remembered was having Artic thrown from the dish by Black Dranzer and blacking out right after.

The woman set her food on her desk and took a seat next to Sakura. It might take a little time to explain everything that was happening to the kids. "Well for your first question, its been almost four hours now." shocked blue eyes met her jade green. "Would you like me to explain that to you?" the pink cub nodded and waited for the answer. "Alright Sakura, you know that dark powers were put into your blades, right?" again a nod from the girl. "The more you use the blades the stronger hold the dark power has over you. But this power was not meant to be there and fades over time. But because you are so good and innocent your unconsciousness decided to help rid its of the dark energy."

"So I have a battle of good and evil going on inside me?" the cub interrupted.

"You could say it like that." the brunette answer. "The more dark energy inside you the stronger your mind will fight to force it out. This battle in turn weakens you to the point of passing out."

"Then why was this the first time it happened? I've been using it for over half a year now." Saku explained trying to figure things out.

"I believe that Black Dranzer has something to do with it. Her dark energy feeds the others increasing their darkness. So having her close amplifies it causing you to unconsciously fight harder. The end result is you pass out for a few hours while your body fights to maintain the goodness within." the doctor explained.

"I see. So if I don't use Artic or practice with Cesia. then I'll be fine?" Sukasa nodded agreement.

Sakura looked sad understanding all this. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" the green eye woman wanted to know. She thought this kids as her family and wanted to do everything possible to help them.

"It just that I've never bladed without Artic before. She's my friend and partner and I never want us to be apart." the pink cub explained.

Sukasa nodded her understandment. She was already forming a plan. "Look Saku, you need a few days to rest. During that time I'll take Artic and find so way to reverse what Voltaire has done. Sound good to you?"

Blue eyes shined with pleasure. "Thank you Sukasa. It would mean so much to me." the girl jumped off the bed and hugged the woman. "Do you think you can repair Snowball and Frigid too?" she asked after breaking the hug.

"I'll do my best. But first Artic. Cant break up a bear and its cub for too long."

Saku smiled again. "Thank you so much. I'm going to tell the others." she said before dashing to the door.

"Sakura wait." the call caused the pink hair girl to stop with a hand on the door. "Don't tell them yet. We don't need Voltaire finding out about this yet." Sukasa warned. Sakura nodded and continued to turn the knob before getting stopped again. "But if you want to get help, email your brother. Tell him we're in the Appalachian Mountain. Kai should know this location."

The biggest smile crossed the girls face since she was forced out of the base in China. The thought of seeing her brother and friends again excited her more then anything. And to top that off, Susumu was going to be with his real family. "Okay Sukasa." she replied before dashing out of the office and to her room.

**(A/N: if anyone is wondering about Frox, she was dragged there with everyone. she works in the labs on ways to improve the dark power in Snowball, Artic and Frigid. her kids are trapped in the dungeon and Voltaire threatens their lives if Frox refuses his orders.)**

-----------------------------------------

(Voltaie's Office)

"Sir I have some disturbing news for you." Cesia reported walking to the office.

"What is it?" the demanded softly. He had 'Kit' on his lap and didn't want to baby neko fussing because of loud noises. The child however with busy play with toy keys to notice that someone else was with them.

"Its about Sakura and Sukasa." the blue hair teen said.

"What about them?" the asked in a near growl. This was his time with 'Kit' and hated to get interrupted during it. And he felt that this was a big interruption that could wait till later.

"They are working on a way to break Artic of its dark power. …" she spoke unfazed by his growl.

He glared at his granddaughter. "Is that all?" he hissed out in annoyance.

"No." she add. "They plan on contacting Tala and tell him our location."

Voltaire slammed his fist on the desk. The loud noise caused 'Kit' to drop his toy and start to wail loudly. "This is not go. We have to leave immediately." he growled. "Take him to the maid and order his things packed. Then tell Anna and Negi to pack what they need. We leave in half an hour. I have other people to see now." Voltaire ordered handing the crying baby to the blue hair teen and swiftly leaving the office.

-----------------------------------------

(Sakura's room)

_Hi nii-san. I'm sorry for not writing to you sooner. But certain things happened to us. But I'll explain everything once you get here. _

_And before you ask Susumu is doing fine. He sends most the day in his room with a maid or on occasion with us. But that's only when Cesia isn't slaving us by the dish. She's changed ever since she got Black. But I'm sure Kai might know that by now, after all Dranzer can sense her dark half. _

_Now the real reason I'm sending this. I want you to know that we're in the **Appalachian Mountains**. Sukasa says that Kai knows about this place, so getting here wont be too hard. Please Nii-san come and save us. _

_Love and miss you Sakura._

"There that looks good. I hope he gets this soon." Saku told her self reading over the letter.

-----------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

"Guards!" Voltaire barked loudly slamming the door to their quarters open.

"Sir what can we help you with?" one named Bob asked.

"I need you to take care of a few people." the grey hair man stated with a smirk. The men nodded and waited for the rest of the order. "It seems we have some traitors in the group here." the men started to snicker liking where this was going. "I want Sukasa restrained. And you can do what ever you want with her body. I personally don't care. But that will wait until we reach out new location." big grins appeared across several face thinking of the brunette woman screaming in pleasure/pain.

"Who's the other person?" Bob asked. He had a hope grin that it was one of the kids.

"Its Sakura. I only want her beat up to the point where she's unconscious. Clothes may get ripped and blood shed. But under no circumstances is she to be sexually touched." the last part with said with venom in his voice. A groan came from everyone in the room.

No one moved after Voltaire stopped talking. The gray hair man's dark eyes shrink to little dots in anger. "I GAVE YOU ORDERS! NOW GET MOVING!" he barked and watched as they scurried off to the two locations.

-----------------------------------------

(Sakura's room)

"There that looks good. I hope he gets this soon." Saku told her self reading over the letter. Her hand had the mouse hovering over the send button when the door burst open. She turned quickly to see four guards in the open door. Each having the same evil, yet disappointed look on their faces. "Wh-what d-do y-you w-want?" she studded standing to block the computer screen. Unconsciously she moved the mouse back to the send button and clicked it. '_Please get this brother.'_ she thought as the men slowly advanced in the room.

A black haired man stepped forward with a smirk. "We just want to play angel. Plus the boss said we could."

Realizing what the man meant, Sakura tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately her way was block by the four men in her room. In no time one had grabbed a hold of her while the other beat her to a bloody mess. Pained screams were brought out as the blows made contact with her small body. It didn't take the three attackers to have her out cold on the floor in a small puddle of her own blood.

"This is what you get for defying Lord Hiwatari." the black hair man said before he slammed the door leaving the girl try and survive in her condition.

-----------------------------------------

(Med room)

"Sukasa!" Voltaire barked slamming the door open. "We have to talk." he said in a menacing voice. Just then two guards appeared behind him.

Jade eyes looked into dark ones. She know right away that somehow he found out what she planned with Sakura. "How can I help you sir?" she asked as sweet as possible.

"Don't play innocent woman. I know damn well that you had the pink hair brat e-mail her brother tell him where we are." he hissed out.

"So what if I did?" Sukasa asked smugly. Defiance clear in her eyes. "Its not like I have a family for you to torture."

Voltaire sent her a glare. "There are other ways of breaking a person." he hissed before slapping her across the face.

Sukasa stood her ground. "I'm not afraid of you. And I hope that Kai finds you soon. Susumu deserves to be with his parents and not some fucking bastard."

Voltaire growled. "Knock her out then throw her in the cargo hold of the plane." he ordered to the guards and stocked off.

Matching smirks were coving the men's face as the advanced on the young woman. With a nod to each other, they both sent a fist flying towards her stomach. Sukasa tried to dodge the blows but with too slow. In an instant she was on the ground unconscious.

"That was too easy." one said looking at the unconscious woman.

"Yeah. But lets get her tied before Lord Hiwatari decides to come after us next." the other said. The first man agreed and pulled the rope from his back pocket.

Within minutes Sukasa was tightly tied and getting carried to the planes that were waiting for people.

* * *

(Kai's place/ Tala's room) 

Tala and Bryan had fallen back to sleep after Bryan comforted his koi for an hour. It wasn't a surprise that both missed the computer beeping indicating a new e-mail had arrived for Tala.

* * *

**Lirin: i see my little helps did a good job earlier. **

**Cesia: hn**

**Anna: she's the same as before**

**Negi: i thought you said you'd do something about it Lirin**

**Lirin: i said i would try. looks like i failed. sry guys.**

**Anna: hey where's my sister? (Negi looks around)**

**Lirin: looks like she's not here right now.**

**Negi: Anna lets go look for her. (anna nods agreement/ they leave)**

**Cesia: so are you going to let the brat live? or die in a pool of her own blood?**

**Lirin: depends on the readers.**

**Cesia: how so?**

**Lirin: if i get 5 reviews then she'll live. if not, one innocent pink hair cub will die and Tala gets withdrawn from the world. Not even Bryan can help him**

**Cesia: sounds interesting. (has smirk) well readers my teammate's life is in your hands. do what you want with it. **

**Black Dranzer: let her die. this team has no use for weaklings.**


	28. taunt

one more review and Sakura will live. what are you guys going to do?


	29. Chapter 29

**Lirin: here it is guys. the last chapter of Oh My Kittens! ...i think I'm going to cry now.**

**Rei: get through this first Lir.**

**Lirin: (sniff sniff) o...kay. First i would like to thank everyone who sent reviews. If it weren't for you then i might have just given up. I means a lot to have your support saying you want more. (sniff sniff runs of crying)**

**Rei: looks like this is going to be short. **

**Fudo: dada! (crawls over to Rei)**

**Rei: going to help me little devil? you're so sweet.**

**Fudo: (giggles)**

**Rei: Lirin has giving up trying to legally own Beyblade. so we are still not her propery just a tempory loan. **

**Kai: (snuggles Rei from behind) special thanks to Yokosfire, Dark Phoenix, animelover6000, shrouded-obsession, evildictionaryninja, and Kai's kitty. you all lit the fire under her butt and getting her working on nothing but this.**

**Rei: i think will cover it for now. i hope everyone sticks around for the party at the end. and now i give you Lirin's longest chapter ever...**

**Fudo&Ming: (giggles)**

**Lirin: (loud cries from the other side of a closed door.**

* * *

thoughts 

"..." talk in Russian

------------------------------------------------------------- small scene change

* * *

Chapter 28: The Search Begins 

(Kai's Place Kai's P.O.V.)

'_Sigh only 6:45am.' _I tell myself glancing at the clock. I know its not that early, but still. The kits had been up most the night fussing for one reason or another. We still haven't figured out why. Rei insisted I slept and he would checked on them. I tried to argue but he kissed me to shut me up, then poke my nose and told me to stay. He had that playful look too so that I couldn't fight with him. Now my kitten is wrapped in my arms sleeping after his long night. His soft purrs filling the room trying to lull me back to sleep. Unfortunately after years of being up early it's not working.

"Sleep well kitten. When you wake I'll have a surprise for you." I softly whisper so not to wake my angel tiger. Carefully I shift out of bed and silently sneak out of the room. Glad I throw lounge pants on when the kits first started crying. Now time to wake the damn falcon so he can make breakfast. **(A/N: after a kitchen explosion Rei doesn't allow Kai to make anything. Even toast is off limits for him.)**

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Bryan time to get up." I whisper while poking my friend. He grunts and pulls Tala closer to him. '_Why_ _are you making this so hard falcon.'_ "Kuznetsov get up now before I take Falborg and sell him over the net." in an instant silver eyes are glaring at me.

"Don't you dare Hiwatari." he hisses in a soft voice.

I give him an innocent smile. "Like I would ever be so mean…I'd let the kids play with him."

He shakes his head at my comment. "What do you want phoenix?" he asks once he realizes he's too awake for sleep to take him again.

"I want to make breakfast in bed for Rei. He was up most the night with the kits, so I want to do something nice for him." I explain in a dead serious voice.

"You're a big boy Kai. Make it yourself." he tells me and rolls over to hug Tala again.

"But Bryan." I start to whine, "after the little explosion I made trying to boil water, Rei wont let me near a stove again." **(A/N: will have side story of how this happened. Look for it coming soon.)**

That got his attention again. "You created an explosion by boiling water?" he asks with pure amusement on his face. That was one of the things I didn't want them to know. Looking away I slowly nod my head. I hear him start to chuckle trying not to get too loud. I know this was I bad idea telling him. "Alright phoenix, I'll help you so the house wont burn. Just let me get pants on and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Thanks." I growl and head for the door. I'm not happy that he's still laughing about my mishap. Its not like I tried to do it anyways.

-------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Bryan got down to the kitchen, I had already pulled everything out needed to make chocolate chip pancakes and bacon.

"I thought you weren't allowed to touch anything in here?" he commented with a smirk

I let a defensive growl out. "I just cant cook anything. Doesn't mean I can help get stuff together." I snapped.

"Be nice Hiwatari, or I wont help." Bryan taunts me. To prove his point he turns towards the door to leave.

"Wait. I wont snap anymore. Please just help me do this." I beg. I even try the puppy-dog pout. Whine included.

I watch him try and hold back his laughter for the seconded time this morning. "Alright I cave. Just please stop the pout. Its freaking me out man."

I laugh at his reaction. "Alright. Now what do you want me to do?" I asked acting like a good soldier waiting for orders. Damn I spent too much time at the Abbey.

"Think you can mix the batter without creating a fire?" Bry asks me sarcastically. I glare at him for the dumb question. "Okay. I'll trust that to you. I'll get the bacon going." he tells me.

'_This is the last time I tell him something so stupid.'_ I tell myself.

In under half an hour we had plates piled high with pancakes and bacon for our kois. And set on trays were cups of coffee and a glass of milk (Rei).

"Thanks for the help Bryan." I tell him with a smile.

He gives me a devious smile. I fear the next words that are going to come out of his mouth. "Hn. I just didn't want the house to burn down." I know that was coming. "Now go feed your kitty before the food gets cold." he commented leaving the kitchen with one of the trays.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I open the door to my room and see Rei hugging my pillow with his arms and legs. Content purring fills the silence as my scent fills his senses. I smile at how peaceful he looks curled up like that.

Carefully I set the tray on the bedside table and sit on the side nearest Rei. My hand lightly plays with his bangs in a silent move telling him to wake up. His head nudges my hand telling me he's enjoying the comforting action. It also let me knows his mind is conscious. My hand slides to caress the side of his face. "Good morning kitten." I said leaning over and lightly kiss his parted lips.

Golden eyes slowly flutter open to reveal a sleepy look in them. "Morn'n phoenix." he mumbles leaning up for another small kiss. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "What smells so good?" he asks.

"Your breakfast." I reply with a smile.

He sits up eyeing me suspiciously. "You went near a stove after I told you not to? Were you trying to burn the house down?" Rei asks me a bit angrily.

"I never said anything about me cooking it." I reply with a smile and place the tray over his lap. He looks at the food then me raising his brow. "Bryan helped. I only mixed the batter and made the coffee." I explain before he asks.

Satisfied that the house was in no danger of burning he dug into the pancakes. After a few bits later he turns to me. "They taste minty. Did you do this?"

"You like it?" I ask right back.

My reply was a minty flavored kiss. "They're the best I ever had. Thank you phoenix" he exclaims happily.

"Then enjoy them while their still warm." I instruct and he digs into them again.

(End P.O.V.)

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Tala/Bryan Room)

Bryan opened the door to reveal his lover staring at the computer screen. "Hey wolf I cant give you breakfast in bed if you're not… ya know, in bed." he said putting the tray on the mentioned furniture.

His comment went unnoticed. "Bryan, where's Kai?" Tal asked not turning away from the computer.

"His room. Why?" the falcon asked. Tala got out of the chair holding a piece of paper and handed it to his koi. Bry read it wide eyed. "Shit Tal." he whispered unable to believe what he was seeing.

"I know. That's why I need to find Kai. He'll want to know as soon as possible." the red head snatched the paper back and headed towards the door.

"Tala wait a little bit." Bryan spoke snapping out of his stupor. The wolf turned to look at him with a questioning look. "Give him and Rei a little alone time. The kits were up a lot of the night so they need this little time." he quickly explained.

"But fal this is …" Tal trailed off trying to fight tears back.

"I know wolf. This is also a chance to get your sisters back too." Bry finished. Tal nodded as he was wrapped into a gentle hug. "Lets have our breakfast then tell them about the email." the falcon suggested. "Oh and if it taste horrible then blame Kai. He mixed it."

The red head chuckled. "I doubt its that bad. After all Kai is 'Mr. Perfect'."

"You'll be surprised wolf. The Phoenix isn't a master at everything."

-------------------------------------------------------------

/knock knock/ "Kai, Rei I'm coming in." the wolf didn't wait for a response before opening the door. On the bed he saw Rei sitting up leaning on the headboard with Kai straddling his waist in a deep kiss. He waited a few seconds to see if either would react to his presence, but when no sign of them breaking apart come he cleared his throat. "Oi stop making out and pay attention to me." he demanded

Instantly the two lover broke apart to glare at the intruder. "Ever hear of knocking Ivanov?" Kai hissed.

"I did. You two were just to involved in each other to notice." the red head replied with a smirk.

Rei growled. "Whatever. Now why did you come in here?"

"This was in my inbox this morning." he held up the paper. "You should take a look at it." the wolf answered with a dead serious tone. All signs of joking gone.

"Give it to me." Kai order. He knew this must be important if Tala was acting this way. Crimson eye scanned the sheet over and over.

"Kai?" Rei questioned when his lover didn't say anything.

The duel hair teen finally looked up at his kitten and smiled. "Looks like our plans will have to wait till I get back."

"What do you mean 'till you get back'? Get back from where Kai?" Rei demanded. He was now massively confused by his phoenix and wolf's actions. Kai just shook his head and handed the paper so Rei could read it:

_Hi nii-san. I'm sorry for not writing to you sooner. But certain things happened to us. But I'll explain everything once you get here. _

_And before you ask Susumu is doing fine. He sends most the day in his room with a maid or on occasion with us. But that's only when Cesia isn't slaving us by the dish. She's changed ever since she got Black. But I'm sure Kai might know that by now, after all Dranzer can sense her dark half. _

_Now the real reason I'm sending this. I want you to know that we're in the Appalachian Mountains. Sukasa says that Kai knows about this place, so getting here wont be too hard. Please Nii-san come and save us. _

_Love and miss you Sakura._

"Kai I want to come with you." a look of determination covered the neko-jin's face.

"Kitten I love you. But I need you here to take care of the kits. And don't worry about being alone, Tal is staying too." Kai softly pleaded.

Icy blue eyes glared at his friend. "Kai I'm going. Those are my sisters trapped there." the red head exclaimed in anger.

"Exactly the reason you're staying with kitty." a voice from behind commented calmly.

"Bryan, why are you siding against me?" he angry wolf barked.

The falcon gently wrapped his arms around the fuming teen. "Because I love. And if something happened to the girls you would become a wreck putting us in a bad situation. We might have to choose from saving ourselves or getting them back. Do you want that pup?" Tal shook his head. "Then you understand why you and Rei are staying here?" this time a nod reply.

"Rei do you understand too?" Kai asked snuggling said teen.

"Yeah." the neko whispered and looked down.

Kai put a finger on Rei face to turn the raven beauty to face him. "Please kitten try not to worry about us. We'll be fine. I'll have Bryan and Spence to help me." the half Russian explained.

"I'll miss you." Rei muttered into his koi's chest.

"I'll miss you too. But just have some fun and I'll be back before you know it. And if you need me at all just reach out to Dranzer using the bell." Kai explain flicking the gift that was around the neko's neck.

"I'll will."

"Good." Kai gently kissed the neko-jin's forehead, then turned towards the two in the doorway. "Hey Bry, call Dickinson and tell him what's up. Then tell Spence he's coming. I want to leave as soon as possible."

"No problem." the lilac teen replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(30mins later)

The sound of a small helicopter could be heard throughout the house. Everyone was gathered near the stairs to the roof. Tal and Rei holding the kits.

"Hurry back Phoenix." Rei said kissing his lover. His golden eyes filling with tear.

Kai smiled at him. "You'll hardly know I'm gone. Now let me see that little angel."

"Goo goo" Ming tilted her head to the side. Big pink innocent eyes looked into red with curiosity. Her silver hair tied up in pig tails.

Kai cuddled the kit for a few seconds. "Be a good little angel for daddy. And no talking and walking until I get back." he poked her small little nose.

"Ta… ta?" her soft voice spoke gleefully. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Great she picks now to say here first word." Ian smart-alicky commented. Next thing he knew was three people where smacking his head. "Thanks a lot guys." he commented to everyone not holding a kit.

"Ming, angel, say papa." Rei prompted. "You can to it sweetie."

"Dada." Fudo fussed. Feeling left out of something he squirmed in Tal's arms trying to get to said parent. **(A/N: Fudo started talking a few days ago.)**

Rei smiled at his son taking him from the wolf. "Do you want to help your sister?" he cooed stroking fluffy black hair.

"Ming, say papa baby. Pa…pa." Kai coxed the kit in his arms. "Pa…pa."

Pink eyes looked around then back at him. A big smile on her face. "Ta…pa. Pa…pa. Papa!" she said giggling

"Good girl. This is the best going away present I could ever get." the half Russian kissed his daughter's cheek.

Ming giggled more. "Papa!" she spoke again hoping for more kisses. Her silent wish granted with another kiss to the cheek.

"Alright princess, time to say bye to Uncle Bryan and Uncle Spency." Kai told her and careful passed her to the other.

Soon everyone had said bye to the three departing teens and were watching them get in the copter. Golden and blue eyes filled with tears as the aircraft began taking off. The kits were looking back and forth from their daddy to where their papa disappeared trying to figure out what was happening.

"Dada?" Fudo cocked his head so his gold and red eyes could focus on the neko teen.

Sensing the confusion from the kit Rei kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry little devil, papa will be back soon. If not he sleeps on the couch for a week." Rei smiled as he tickled his son.

"Come on Rei, lets go shopping. Kai left his plastic in the kitchen." Tala commented once he noticed his friend was only pretending to be happy.

Suspicious golden eyes glanced at the wolf. "How do you know Kai left it? He never leaves it hanging around."

"I have my ways kitty. Now how about some new plushies for the kits. Sound good?"

The neko-jin seemed to perk up at the idea of plushie shopping. That always seemed to make him forget about things for a little bit. "Only if I can get some new ones too."

"Its Kai's money." Tala commented with a big grin. He promised to keep Rei happy and he was going to.

"Lets go then." the now semi happy raven hair neko ordered heading back inside.

"Hey what am I supposed to do?" the forgotten midget asked following the others back inside. He hated shopping no matter what it was for. The shopping areas were always too crowded for his liking.

"Get Max and Ty off their lazy asses and get them training. You can do whatever it takes." Rei suggested. He was heading to the kits' room to get them hats and light jackets for the trip outside.

An evil smirk quickly crossed the snake's face as he thought of all the hellish things he could to do the Breakers. "Sounds entertaining."

"Just don't kill them. Kai and I need them for the next tournament." the neko-jin commented after hearing the smirk in the midget's voice.

"There goes all my fun." he pouted.

Tala rolled his eyes. "He said not to kill. Doesn't mean you cant torture."

"See you guys later." Ian ran off with new excitement.

Rei blinked a few times amazed at the speed the midget had. "Why do I have a bad feeling about him hanging with my teammates now?" slight worry in his voice.

"Rei don't worry. Its not like they can set any traps up where while we're out." Rei look at the wolf with curiosity. "I swiped his key." the quick explanation came before the question.

Rei just shook his head as he set Mingmei in the stroller. Her silver cat ears hidden under her pink hat. Although it was mid spring he didn't want to chance the kits coming down with a cold. "Is Fudo ready?" he asked.

Tala looked at the kit he was holding. "Lets see. White hat on… Check. Green wind jacket… Check. Driger Velcro shoes… Check. Seems ready to me."

Rei just shook his head at his friends antics. "A simple yes would have worked Tal." he commented strapping his son in. After checking the straps and happy that the kits wouldn't get loose he turned back to the red head goof ball. "Are you ready? And I swear if you start another check list I will smack you and leave you here alone."

"Besides my shoes, I'm all set." he remarked. Rei nodded and started to push the stroller to the door.

Soon the teens were walking down the driveway towards the busy streets leading to the shopping area with Kai's credit card.

* * *

(Copter/Mountains/PPB HQ) 

Kai shuttered as a bad feeling washed over him. He knew it wasn't something about the trip but something else. He also had a feeling that he left something important behind.

"You alright phoenix?" Bryan asked noticing the shiver.

Crimson eyes looked away from the window to stare at his friend. "Yeah. I just feel like I forgot something. That's all." the slightly younger teen replied. Satisfied with the response the falcon nodded and went back to looking out a window.

The rest of the trip was passed in a comfortable silence. The teens were either looking out a window, reading or sleeping. It was perfect for them.

"Mr. Hiwatari, sir," the pilot called. "We're approaching landing area." he reported.

"Thanks Alex. We'll take it from there and radio if anything happens and we need you." the duel hair teen replied with a kind smile. "You two ready for a small hike?" he glanced at Bry an Spence.

"When you say 'small' how long is that?" Spence asked with a slightly knowing smirk.

Glancing out the window Kai thought a moment. "Bout 6 miles. Think ya can handle it?" he turned to the other two with his famous smirk.

"Run, jog or walk?" Bryan asked. Although he had a feeling he knew that answer already.

"Bry I want to get there fast. We run." the phoenix explained.

"We'll manage." Spence added. All those years at the Abbey weren't going to go to waste.

The second the copter landed the three teens were out the door heading in a northeast direction. A steady pace quickly moving them along the trail towards their destination.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later the group spotted large building surrounded by a high fence. From where they were the house looked empty and deserted. No cars in the driveway, the lights were off in the front, and no sign of movement from servants or anyone else was shown.

"I don't like this." Bryan whispered to his friends.

"This is too quiet. Kai what should we do?" Spence asked also not liking the calmness.

The phoenix just eyed the place for a few minutes. "Follow me. I know a secret way in. This could just be a trap." Knowing Voltaire, he either set a trap or had long since left the place. After all the email was sent from the inside and would soon be discovered.

Kai led the group to the side garden where a hidden board rested over a tunnel into the kitchen. During the phoenix stay here, Kai used this passage to escape his grandfather's training and lessons to have fun with the kids in the local village.

"Kai this place is filled with spider web." Bry complained as the third web stuck to his face.

"Duh. It hasn't been used for years. And its also the reason why you're going before me." the phoenix replied smugly. After a bad childhood experiance Kai could never stand being near the eight legged creatures.

"Why not just use Dranzer and burn them all?" the lilac asked.

"Kitten doesn't like me killing them." he replied.

"Guys less talking and more walking. My legs are getting cramps in them." Spence finally spoke up stopping the pointless questioning.

"Alright I'm going." Bryan huffed.

Ten minutes later the group come to a spot that two of them could fit next to each other and a stone wall blocking the path. Kai felt around the wall looking for the hidden latch that would move the obstacle. With a loud scrapping noise the wall creaked opened enough for the duel hair teen to poke his head out.

"Its clear. Lets go." he whispered pushing the door open more.

"Guys this is too quiet. I don't like it." Spence said looking around the deserted room.

Bryan nodded his agreement. "Think they left?"

"Probably. Lets see if they left anyone behind." Kai ordered heading to the stairs leading to the main house. "Well start up and work down. I don't think Voltaire will have one laying around the labs." Kai explained going up more stairs. "Oh yeah I'm taking the right side." with that the half Russian stocked off.

"Ooo-kay… So which way you want whale?" the remaining teens looked at each other.

The blond just shrugged. "Don't care. You decide."

"Hn. Have fun in the middle then." Bry said before heading off to the left.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Kai's search)

"Just as I left it." Kai said walking into a clean room.

The walls were painted a soft red with wood flooring. The tall barred windows had silk black curtains that had faded over the years. The bedding make of the same material except blood red. The small desk was covered with books and drawing the chibi did when he was around seven. A small stash of toy stored under the bed. Voltaire frowned upon the boy playing with such things. But the maids always managed to sneak same in for him.

"Looks like no one even entered here. Voltaire must have told them not to. Better head to the next room and look for clues." the phoenix told him self closing the door to one of his many childhood rooms.

The next room was just as neat. This time the walls were a royal blue color but had the same wooden floor. The curtains and sheets were both make of white silk material. But this time the bedding was ruffed up showing signs of life being there.

'_This is promising.'_ Kai thought as he began to look around.

The closet was emptied of all clothing along with the dresser draws. The nightstand had an empty glass on it. The draws had a few scrap papers with formulas for something. Kai pocketed those hoping the others might know something about them. Unfortunately that was all his search turned up. After that he headed to the next room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Bryan's search)

The falcon walked down to the end of the hallway deciding to work his way back to Spencer. He opened the door to reveal the master bed room. The walls were painted a dark red color. On the far wall two large window gave a beautiful view of the forest outside. The curtains were the same color as the walls made with silk material. The wall to the left of that held a huge fireplace decorated with phoenixes. Opposite that was a huge king size four posted canopy bed. The bedding was pure black silk. Next to that was a nightstand with a book and empty glass. Evidence that someone had been living there. The wool carpet was a dark red with a golden phoenix in the middle.

'_Maybe Voltaire left a clue to their next location somewhere in here.'_ Bry thought as he searched the room from top to bottom. Unfortunately the only things left here was a mystery novel and the glass.

"Damn that was pointless. Why does Voltaire have to be so damn neat and orderly?" the lilac teen asked himself leaving the room.

The next room was set up like Kai's room with the same wall paint and curtain and bedding colors. '_This room looks untouched. Better not waste any time in here.'_ Bryan closed the door and moved to the next few discovering that they too were unused.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Spencer's search)

Feeling bored the whale decided to check the room he was standing in front of first. He opened the door to discover dark green walls with a soft yellow curtains. The bed was made in the same dark green. The bedding that was tossed about. The dresser draws were partially closed, showing that a quick departure was made. A few of Negi's clothes were thrown on the floor probably forgot in the rush.

'_So little penguin, leave us any hints on where you disappeared to?'_ Spence thought to himself as he searched the room. Sadly the only things remaining were the dirty cloths laying on the floor. "Damn brat." he cursed leaving the room.

The next room was neat and orderly. A waste of time to search through.

However the next room was much different. The blond opened the door to see a soft red coloring with white curtains. The blue bedding was messed up. A small pool of blood near the desk with the computer still turned on. His grayish blue eyes scan the room searching for the blood's owner. He stopped when he spotted a shaking black and pink pile in the far corner.

"Sakura?" he softly asked so not to scare her.

His response was scared whimpering.

"Pink cub, what's wrong?" the whale asked slowly moving closer to her.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" the pink hair girl screamed as she put her hands over her ears to block out the voice.

"Saku it me Spencer." he explained kneeling behind her. Now that he was close he could see some of the cuts and bruises on her small form. "Princess what happened to you?"

Feeling the warmth of someone near her Sakura whimpered some more but still cautiously turned to face the person(s). Her crystal blue eyes lightened up seeing the tall blond. "Spency." she cried and lunged to his arms. A small whimper escaping her lips from the slight pain from the beating earlier.

He hugged the young girl protectively running a hand through her stiff pink/red (blood splatter) hair. "Every things alright now cub." He whispered after feeling wetness on his shirt. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Sakura just clung to his shirt tighter fearing that if she let go he would disappear.

"Cub I'm going to stand up now. Hold on tight." he said carefully moving out of his kneeing position. Noticing her feet off the floor, Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around Spencer's neck. "Don't worry cub, I've got you and I'm not letting go." Feeling comforted by those words Saku's grip loosened.

Spencer walked back to the door to call the others. "Phoenix, Falcon get here now." he yelled out into the hallway.

"What is it Spence?" Kai asked coming out of the room he was just searching. A few stray tears falling from what he saw inside. At least his son was allowed to play with toys.

"You two need to see who I found." he explained waiting for the other to get to the room.

Here the word _who_ caused both teen to run.

"Saku chan!" Bryan near shouted seeing the girl in Spencer's arms.

Blue eyes turned to look at the new comers. "Bryan-niikun? Kai san?" she questioned not believing the boys were there.

"Yeah cub. There's no reason to be scared." the falcon explained caressing her cheek.

"Is oniichan here too?" she asked with slight hope.

"Sorry Sakura. He stayed behind with Rei to take care of the kittens." Kai explained with a sad look. He felt bad knowing the sibling would be apart for almost a day or so.

"Kai how far are we from the PPB HQ?" Spencer asked slightly out of the blue. "I want her looked over incase there are any serious wounds." he answered the unasked question.

Crimson eyes rolled back in forth as the phoenix thought. "I think it should be like half an hour. I'll radio Alex to meet us here. Then Bry and I will check the basement while you stay with Sakura."

Within twenty minutes Kai and Bryan managed to search the basement/lab area and only find scrap notes of fusing Black Dranzer's power into other blades and Artic. Kai almost broke his hand when he started to pound it into a stone wall after he discovered what was happening to the younger kids. Bryan finally convinced him to stop after five minutes by telling him that Rei would get really worried if he come back injured.

When the two returned upstairs they found Alex waiting with Spence and Sakura, an open first aid box at their feet.

"There's nothing here." Kai reported to the three. "Lets get out of here."

"Yes sir." Alex replied closing up the med box. "The helicopter in on the roof."

Kai nodded and led the group through the house towards the roof. Spencer insisted on carrying Sakura so nothing happened to her. She didn't complain because she was still feeling off from the attack earlier.

"Sir where to?" Alex asked once everyone was settled.

"PPB Research Labs." the duel hair teen replied. _'Sorry Kitten, but its going to be a little longer then expected.'_ he thought looking out the window as the craft took off.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The half hour ride was made in silence. Sakura fell asleep resting on Spencer's shoulder. The blond wrapped an arm around her for comfort. Bryan kept casting worried glances at her hoping nothing bad would happen. Kai lost in his own thoughts fearing having to tell his koi the mission was a bust.

"Sir we're approaching the destination. Shall I radio in?" Alex asked breaking the silence.

Kai thought for a moment. PPB was strict about everything and getting permission to land might take a long time. "Just land. I'll deal with it from there."

The pilot nodded and readied the craft for landing.

Once on the roof and the blades where stopped the door burst opened revealing several armed guards standing in front of a blond woman with ocean blue eyes. '_Guess we're having good luck today.'_ the phoenix thought seeing the one person he wanted to. Putting on his emotionless mask, Kai jumped out of the air craft so Judy could see him.

"Stand down. They're no threat to us." the researcher told the guards.

"Yes ma'am." the leader said putting his gun down. The other men followed his example.

"So Kai, what brings you here unannounced?" Judy glanced up to stare into crimson eyes.

He locked eyes with her blue graze. "I got a lead on the where abouts of my son." he told her.

"Was he there?" the blond immediately asked.

"Sadly no. Voltaire left long before we got there. But searching the house we found some notes left by Frox and Sakura-chan. She's been beat up a bit." the half Russian explained.

Judy's express quickly changed to sorrow. When Dickinson informed her about Kai's and Rei's situation, she was also informed about the twins being Tala's sisters and that they were being controlled. "Bring her inside. I'll have one of the doctors look her over. And I'm interested in the notes you mentioned."

Kai nodded and beckoned for the other teens to come out. Bryan stepped out first waiting for the blond to hand the girl over so he could get out.

"Follow me. I'll show you where you can lay Sakura down." Judy said before turning and leading the way to the medical floor. After a quick glace at each other the three teens followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

She lead the way to a private room. The walls were painted a soft pink color with white cotton laced curtains. The bed was a typical hospital style bed set in the sitting position. The sheets were white with a bright pink blanket over it. The bedside table held a phone and a small vase with a single pink carnation. In other words it was perfect for the pink cub.

"Spence put her on the bed. Lilly will be in shortly to check her over." Judy instructed looking at the tall blond. A bit hesitantly he nodded and lay the sleeping pre-teen on the bed.

The move cause blue eyes to slightly flutter open. They locked with grayish blue ones silently questioning what was going on.

"Don't worry pink cub. You're in a safe place now. We're going to have someone check on you to make sure that your wounds aren't too bad before bring you back to Tal." he explained gently.

"Well you stay with me?" she asked. Blue eyes pleading.

Spence turned to look at Judy. The woman nodded her head in approval. He turned back to Sakura with a smile. "I'll stay as long as you want me to princess."

Saku leaned up to hug her friend. "Thank you Spency."

"Come on you two. Let's let Sakura rest. And Kai do you mind showing me those notes in my office?" Judy asked looking at said teen. Her inner researcher screaming to find out what they were.

"Whatever." the phoenix replied shoving off the wall.

"I'm going for a walk." Bryan commented also shoving off from a wall.

"Bryan take one of my team so you don't get lost. New York City is a big place." the blond woman called after the lilac teen walking down the hall. He waved his hand in a jester that he heard. It would be another matter if he listened.

"You know he'll probably not listen. You might want to send someone after him." Kai mentioned watching his friend.

(Bryan's outing)

"Stop following me!" the Russian yelled to the baseball player lurking in the shadows.

Sighing the red head blader stepped out. "Damn Russians." he muttered glaring at the falcon.

"Go back to your headquarters. I don't want you following me." Bry growled.

Michael glared. "Judy told me to come with you so you don't get lost. Get over it."

"Then at least try and keep up with me." the Russian grumbled running off to find the nearest gothic store. Michael sighed before taking off after the falcon.

After a ten minute run, Bryan found a store called _The Dark Pixie_. He ducked inside hoping to get rid of the American. To his dismay the baseball player walked in a few minutes after him.

"Never knew you liked girl clothes." Mike commented looking around the store. (A/N: this store is like Hot Topic but for just girls.)

"Its not for me. My wolf's sister needs new clothes before we leave. This is her style." Bry growled out.

"Okay. So what are we looking for anyways?"

"Anything with pink, chains, spikes and fairies." the falcon replied glancing around.

"You'll have no problem with that here." Mike mumbled under his breath. Everywhere he looked the pants were all black with different color stitching, chains, and spikes. The shirts all had different logos or pictures. A whole display was set up just for the ones with fairies on them.

Bryan took his time looking around. Everyone once in a while he would glace at the American who seemed very out of place and wanting to leave. It gave him pleasure to torture the red head like this. He was willing to spend a few hours in here.

"Have you found anything yet?" the American finally snapped. He was glaring the best he could at Bryan.

The falcon just smirked. "Still looking. Have a problem with that?"

"Just hurry up." the eagle barked.

"Fine dumb jock." the lilac hair teen huffed. Bryan glanced over the fairy shirts picking up one with a bright pink child fairy playing with a demonic looking cat and flowers. The pants were low raise with the same bright pink color seams and straps. There were also a few chains hanging from each leg crossing over and attaching to the other one.

"Is that everything now?"

"She needs boots, Idoit. Hold these for me." Bry handed the clothes to the American to search the shoe/boot display. Five minutes later he came back holding a combat boot with spikes sticking out the front, double laces zippers on the inside and a small pink cat picture on the side.

"Will she be able to walk in those?" Mike asked eyeing the footwear with doubt.

"She was trained at the Abbey. She could kick your ass wearing these." the Russian replied. "Now if you're doing standing there I need to pay for all this." he commented walking to the counter.

"Did you find everything sirs?" the clerk asked when the boys stepped up.

"Just about. I need this in a size 7 women." the Russian replied to the person.

The clerk took the boot in back looking for the asked item size. He returned a few minutes later with a large box in hand. "Here you are sir. Is there anything else today?"

Michael glared at the other teen. "If you spend any more time in this place I swear I'll kill you later."

"As if you could." Bryan coolly replied before glancing back to the accessories behind the counter. "I'll take the studded choker with the red fairy dangling." the falcon finally decided. "Then that will be all."

In a couple of minutes Bryan had paid for the items and left the store heading back to the PPB headquarters.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Judy's Office)

"Kai these notes are slightly disturbing. Do you know if they actually work?"

The half Russian fished throw his pocket for the pink blade hidden there. "I can still feel a bit of Black's power on her. Although it seems its almost disappeared." he explained plopping the blade on the desk.

"Would it be alright if I study it for awhile. I might be able to rid it of the rest of Black Dranzer's energy."

"You have until tomorrow morning." Kai told her. "We leave then for Japan."

Judy nodded her understandment. She took the blade and notes and headed to her lab. It would most likely be an all nighter to figure this problem out.

Kai left the office heading for the front doors. He just needed some time alone to clear his head. And walking around was the best way to do that.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Sakura's room)

"Well Miss Sakura everything seems fine. Its just minor cuts and bruises." Lilly reported. "But I do suggest a good rest. You'll feel much better after that and something to eat."

"Thank you." the cub whispered out. She went into shy mode the second the doctor come in. With a kind smile, Lilly left the room without saying anything.

With the doctor gone Spence decided to sit on the edge of the bed allowing the cub to cuddle up to him. "Nervous?" he asked.

"A little. I'm worried that Rei will hate me more cause Susu wasn't there and I came back." she admitted nuzzling her head to his neck.

The whale ran his hand through the blood dried pink hair. "Saku, Rei doesn't hate you. Its true he'll be disappointed Susu's not home. But he'll be happy to know that you're safe."

"But what if he thinks this is part of Voltaire's plan to capture the other kittens or even Kai?" Saku protested standing on the bed as her anxiety flared.

"Sakura calm come. Rei will understand once he hears what happened. He's also worried about you guys and want you all to come home. I've heard that from kitty's mouth myself." the blond explained hugging the distraught pre-teen.

"You mean it?" the pink hair girl snuffed out.

He nodded. "Now how about you take a shower and relax. We'll go get food once your all cleaned up." the whale suggested.

It was the cub's turn to nod. "I'll try not to take too long." she exclaimed swiftly crossing the room to the jointed full bath.

"Take your time princess." he called after the door closed.

Just seconds after the shower water started Bryan walked in.

"Were you waiting out there for something?" Spence asked noticing the time laps.

The falcon just shrugged. "Thought I might give you some alone time with her. You know she likes you?" Spence nodded. Bryan glared. "You better not hurt her."

"You of all people should know I would never do that. She's become like a little sister to me. I never want to see her hurt. Plus I have a feeling that his crush is just because I saved her from Boris." the blond defended himself.

"You better be right. Otherwise you'll be the one hurting her." the conversation ended when the water was turned off. A few minutes later Sakura poked her head out.

"Um Spency do you think you could track me down something to wear. The only clothes I have are all covered in blood." she explained. Bryan went unnoticed because he was being blocked my the door.

"Don't worry cub. I got ya covered." Bryan said stepping into her view holding out the bag from _The_ _Dark Pixie_.

Saku slightly jumped when the falcon spoke. "Oh, hi Bry-Bry." she squeaked out with a slight blush. "And thanks." she said reaching for the bag before quickly closing the door to get dressed.

A few minutes later she burst out of the room to tackle the falcon with a hug. "I love them Bry. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed in delight.

Bry returned the hug and rubbed her back. "Thought you might. But the surprise doesn't end here." he replied. Shiny happy blue eyes locked onto his lilac ones. "Box on the bed. I think you'll like it too."

Sakura kissed Bry's cheek before bouncing over to the bed to see what was inside it. "Eek!" came the high pitched squeal were revealed. "Falcon these are awesome. And the spikes are sharp!" she was acting like I kid in a toy store. "Can we go out so I can show them off?" big blue hopeful eyes glancing back and forth from her friends.

"I am getting kind of hungry." Spence commented to the girl's delight.

"Alright." Bry agreed. "There's a pizza place down the road we can hit. Maybe well bump into Kai and have him join us."

"Thank you guys." the now hyper female squealed. "Now lets go." Saku grabbed both their arms and stared pulling them out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Next Morning slightly before 5am)

It was still dark out when Kai and crew planned to leave back home. Judy had gathered her team, with the exception of Emily who stayed up all night helping purify Artic, to see the group off. Sakura was still sleeping in Spencer's arms. Artic clenched tightly in her hand.

"Thanks for all the help Judy." Kai said hugging the woman. Just about everyone stared at him because of the action.

"Damn Kai, those kids really have made you soft." Michael commented once his mouth decided to work. "That makes one less rival in the dish."

The two D-Boys smirked. "Don't count on that Mike. Kai can still kick our asses. So you still wont last a chance with him." Bryan explained. The baseball player sent him a pitiful glare before turning away to mope somewhere.

"You boys should get going. I'm sure Rei and Tala are worried about all of you." the blond woman mentioned.

Kai looked at his watch. It was now ten past six. "Your right."

"Have a safe journey back. And when you see Max tell him to come visit sometime. I miss him. And the rest of you lot are welcome back anytime." Judy gave them a soft smile. "Now get out of here."

The group finished saying quick good-byes before Kai and the other piled into the copter. The All Starz waved as the air craft sped off into the brighten sky.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked for what seemed like the thousandth time that trip. It was started to irritate the three boys. 

"Almost miss." Alex responded to the question. "Mr. Kai, it was the BBA office we're landing at correct?"

Kai looked away from the window being pulled from his thoughts. It took him a moment to figure out what was asked. "Yeah. I made arrangement with Dickinson so there'll be no problem with the night guards." Alex nodded and started to head in the general direction of the office.

"Kai why not just land at the house? Then we wouldn't have to walk so far." Spence questioned.

Kai looked at him with a light glare. "Do you really want to wake everyone up with this loud noise? I don't think Rei would appreciate the kits waking up at this time." after that comment everyone went silent.

* * *

The helicopter landed not long after everyone went back to their thoughts or semi falling asleep. The landing snapped them out of the sleep mode. 

As soon as the blades stopped spinning the roof door opened revealing a plump man holding a cane wearing a black suit. "Good morning my boys." Dickinson said when the three stepped out. He didn't notice Sakura until after. "Oh I'm sorry. Hello my dear." he greeted once Sakura was visible in the open door.

"Hello sir." she replied going into shy mode again.

"Mr. Dickinson this is Sakura. The younger of Tala's twin sisters." Bryan explained once realizing the girl wasn't going to introduce herself. He also pulled her out pushing her in front of the group next to Kai.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura." Dickinson said with a warm smile. He was quickly going into father mode with the girl.

"Its nice meet you too sir." she replied looking at the ground.

Kai placed an arm around hew shoulder. Blue eyes looked at him with curiosity. "Saku, there's no reason to be shy. This is the person who is like a father to all of us. If not for him we would probably all be split up or living on the streets." he explained to her. She just nodded to the information.

"Kai there's a car outside waiting to take you all back to the mansion." the old man explained leading the way inside the office building. Kai just nodded. "Oh and fair warning, I saw Tala and Rei out shopping with the kits yesterday. They seemed to be carrying a lot of bags from the stuffed animal store with them."

Bryan and Kai both groaned at this news. "How many of those plushies do you think are for the kits?" Bry asked.

Kai shuttered at what his room might look like now. "Knowing Rei, not many. I bet most of them are scatted between our rooms." the phoenix mentioned causing the falcon to shutter and the others to laugh. Tala had been spending too much time with Rei and the plushie fetish was rubbing off on him.

"We'll have to give them a whole room just for the bloody things. Either that or have a bon fire when they're out." Bryan added as images of his room filled with plush flashed in his head.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with plushies!" Sakura protested. Anger slightly flaring because she loved the cuddly creatures too.

"Ah the pink cub speaks." Spence mocked. She shot him her best evil glare. Bryan and Kai laughed at the little exchange between the two. Dickinson just shook his head at their antics.

"I was just warning you boys. Now get home before I have a worried neko-jin calling me wondering where you all are." he opened the front door for everyone. He watched as everyone piled in the back. "Kai," he called before the duel hair teen got in, "I wont stop the search until little Susumu is found. I don't care how long or how much money it takes." he explained.

"Thank you sir." Kai replied with a grateful smile. Dickinson returned the smile as Kai climb in closing the door. He watched as the car pull off down the road and around the corner.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The car pulled into the driveway twenty minutes later. The driver stopped right in front of the door to let the teens out before driving off.

"Any bets if anyone's wake right now?" Spence asked glancing around the group. Only being 6:30am **(A/N: I'm assuming the trip takes about 10hrs and Tokyo is 14hrs ahead of us. So it would be the next day and not the day they left. Sry if my calculations are off.)** it was highly unlikely that people were awake unless the kits were screaming their heads off.

"My money is that my kitten is sleeping on the cot in the kits' room in the wolf's arms." Kai smirked.

"Five bucks says Tala is in our room buried under the endless amounts of plush." Bryan suggested.

"Lets find out." Spence said opening the door.

Kai led the group upstairs to the kits room. "Sakura would you like the honor of peeking in on them first?" the phoenix offered standing in front of the kits door.

"Its okay Kai. They're your kids. You should open the door." she calmly explained.

The whale shook his head. "Cub go ahead. We need an outside to see if the bet was right or not." he told her pushing her to the door.

"Okay then." she said turning the knob. Poking her head in she spotted a lump on the cot and Ming's pink eyes looking at her. Saku smiled.

"Well cub?" the falcon asked wanting to know.

"Someone's on the cot. And Ming-chan is wide awake." she reported.

Everyone, silently as they could, crept into the room. Sakura went to gather Mingmei before the kit started to cry. The boys went to the cot to discover Rei curled up hugging the Dranzer plush Kai bought him back in Russia. Moving the blanket they found Tala holding Rei squishing his Falborg plush.

"That would be $5 Bry. I'll collect later. Now you guys take the kits and get out of here." Kai whispered before kneeling down in front of his koi. Without even looking he could tell the others listened.

Kai ran a hand through silky raven locks. He smiled as a soft purring started to fill the room. "Good morning kitten. I'm home." he whispered into a pointed ear. His hand slowly moving to caress the sleeping neko-jin's face.

Slowly golden eyes began to open. A small smile crossed his face seeing his lover's face. "Hey." the soft sleepy voice greeted before a big yawn. "Missed you."

Kai leaned in a gave a gentle kiss to Rei's lips. "Missed you too tiger." he couldn't help the sad tone in his voice. Crimson eyes reflecting the same emotion. Just seeing his koi reminded him of the slightly failed mission.

Rei stared at the expression of a few seconds before things clicked. "He wasn't there?"

Kai shook his head. "I'm sorry kitten." the phoenix said hugging Rei.

The neko just cuddled into the embrace. He was sad that Susu wasn't there but also kind of know it would happen like that. "Maybe next time." he murmured. The disappoint was clear in his voice.

"Yeah." Kai mumbled back. "I'm gonna wake the lazy wolf up now. Okay kitten?" Rei nodded into Kai chest not really wanting to leave the embrace. "HEY WOLF, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED. THE FALCON HAS SOMETHING FOR YOU." he yelled near the red head's ear.

A low growl was heard as icy blue eyes glared into crimson. "You didn't have to yell. I was already awake because of all the talking you two were doing." the angry teen growled.

"Sorry Tal. Forgive me?" Rei questioned with a pout.

The cold glare softened as the wolf looked at his friend. "I'm not mad at you kitty." he offered up rubbing raven locks. "Now what does Bry have to show me?" he turned his glaze back to Kai.

The phoenix's infamous smirk appeared. "You'll have to find him to find out. I'm sworn to secrecy."

Tal huffed as he flopped back down on the cot. "I'll do it later." he grumbled before rolling so his back was facing the couple.

"Tala trust me, you want to find out now." Kai told his friend. A dead serious tone in his voice.

A defeated sigh came as the wolf rolled back over. "Where is he?"

"Downstairs. Try the kitchen or dining room." Kai replied with a smile.

"Hn. Better be worth phoenix. If not I'm kicking your ass." Tal replied rolling off the bed and heading for the door.

"It is definitely worth it buddy. I wouldn't force it if it wasn't." Kai replied in Russian. Rei just looked back and forth between them not understanding what they said. "Don't worry kitten. It was nothing bad." he explained noticing the confused look.

"If you say so." Rei yawned out.

"Tired love?" Kai asked running fingers through raven locks. Rei just nodded resting his head on his phoenix shoulder. "Then lets get you in bed. I know I didn't sleep well without you cuddled next to me."

Rei smiled softly as he was carried to his room. By the time Kai laid him down he was already sleeping again. "sweet dreams kitten." Kai whispered kissing the neko's cheek before holding close.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Kitchen)

"Bry, Kai woke me up." Tal whined as he hugged his falcon from behind.

The lilac teen smiled feeling his lover's thin arms wrap around him. "He had good reason too." he replied turning in the embrace to face the red head and return the hug.

"And what reason would that be?" Tal asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Close your eyes and come with me." was the reply.

Tala sighed as he closed his eyes and waited to be led somewhere. Bryan wrapped one arm around the wolf's waist to guide him and the other to cover his eyes to make sure no peeking was possible.

Bry carefully guided the wolf to the dining room and beckoned for Sakura to come over to them. She careful put Ming in the playpen before going to the falcon. "Hug him." he whispered in her ear.

Tala felt small arms wrap around him and a head nuzzle into his chest. "Open your eyes now pup." Bryan whispered stepping back from the siblings to get Mingmei and leave them alone. Spencer was already relaxing in the living room with Fudo still sleeping on him.

Tala creaked his blue eyes open to see the soft pink hair of his sister. A wide smile crossed his face. He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Welcome home Sakura." he greeted in a soft caring voice. His eyes were slowly filling with tears as she cuddled closer.

"Its good to be back with you guys." she admitted into his chest. "I just wish the others were here too."

"I do too. But for now I'm thankful that you're safe." Tala told her.

"Nii-san will we ever find the others?"

The wolf kissed her again. "Of course we will. Kai's never going to stop until everyone is free from the jerk related to him. Plus we have the whole world keeping an eye out for them." he explained.

"I'm glad." she whispered. A small smile crossing her face. It might take a long time, but the hope of being reunited with her teammates/family would keep her going. It was what kept them all going in this possible hopeless search.

* * *

**Lirin: okay im good now. no tears for the party.**

**Tyson: (cheers) finally!**

**Max: (wacks on head.) **

**Ty: Ow. (holds head) Maxie that hurt. kiss it better.**

**Ian: get a room you two.**

**Lirin: okay its time. (holds up shock remote)**

**Everyone wearing a collar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... (it goes on forever)**

**Lirin: (smirks) time for some fun. (hits button to release everyone.**

**Everyone: thank you Lirin. (group glomp)**

**Lirin: cant breath. (group loosens hold) time for the food. and ty you are not allowed near the table.**

**Tyson: thats mean Lir. How am i supposted to eat then?**

**Lirin: (turns music on) cant hear you. Rei let the ballons fly. Kai get the poppers out.**

**Rei/Kai: yes ma'am. (sends the stuff off)**

**Lirin: the party has finally begun. and everyone who reviews will get something random from us.**

**All: thanx for hanging with us. Bye bye**


	30. Sequal News

just wanted to let people know that i've started working on the sequal. and surprise surprise it's called Oh My Kittens II. so far i only have a intro posted giving a short summary of their lives over the past 5yrs. chapter 1 should be up by later tonight or tomorrow night.

Lirin :-p


End file.
